


Inkt-GO-ber

by Likia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1949, 1960s Music, 8-tracks and gramophones, Angelic shippers, Aromantic, Asexual Relationship, Bible, British, British Comedy, Comedy, Domestic, English, Ficlets, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Historical, Humor, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Japan, M/M, New Year, Other, Penemue and Zophiel are back on their bullshit, Queerplatonic Relationships, Short Stories, Slice of Life, Telephones, The Cotswolds, The South Downs, Travel, Vegetarianism, Vegetarians are doing Satan's work, WWE - Freeform, Zophiel & Penemue - Freeform, ace - Freeform, ancient aliens - Freeform, aroace, aziraphale is the scary one, best friends in love being wholesome, biblical, bike riding scaredy cat demons, collection, crowley running people over with his car, david and goliath, earth observation department, fairytale AU, friends - Freeform, heavenly bureaucracy, inkt-go-ber, missing each other, painting and decorating, qpp, rollerskating angels, skateboarding angels, veganism, warlock dowling protection squad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 60,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: Traduction de 31 histoires courtes écrites en décembre dernier durant le Inktober 2019.Il y aura de fluff, de l’amitié, des histoires historiques, des histoires avec Warlock, des histoires philosophiques un peu méta, un tout petit peu d’angst, quelques OCS, des AUs très drôles et délirantes, et beaucoup, beaucoup de comédie anglaise ! Oh, et des fantômes, des aliens, des rollers, des dragons, une tasse à saké et une quantité assez extraordinaire d’alcool.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inkt-GO-ber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847599) by [WolfieOnAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieOnAO3/pseuds/WolfieOnAO3). 



> Sauf précision, les potentielles notes au début ou à la fin des chapitres sont également une traduction.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu m’as vraiment fait venir _ici_ , Crowley. » Aziraphale croisa les bras sur la poitrine et foudroya du regard le démon assis à côté de lui. Il portait un t-shirt ridicule avec un blason qui disait _Never Be The Same_ , et une veste en faux-cuir noir qui proclamait fièrement que son porteur était _The Man_. Enfin, c’est ce que Crowley portait, pas Aziraphale. Aziraphale préférerait être _désincarné_ que d’être vu portant cet attirail. Même si Crowley s’était efforcé de le convaincre d’acheter un horrible t-shirt avec un cœur rouge et l’inscription _Rebel_ …

« Quoi ! aboya Crowley en continuant de balayer l’arène des yeux avec une impatience avide. Je nous ai eu des sièges juste devant le ring, mon ange ! Littéralement, on ne pourrait pas être mieux placés. Regarde, nous sommes ici, et le ring est là, ça fait quoi, cinq mètres, pas plus ? De quoi te plains-tu ?

— Tu m’as dit que nous allions au théâtre, Crowley ! »

Crowley se tourna pour le regarder et secoua la tête sournoisement de gauche à droite. « Ouaaaiis, enfin… mais… je veux dire… le _catch_ , c’est du théâtre, non ? » Il grimaça. « Plus ou moins.

— J’ai presque envie de partir tout de suite », rétorqua l’ange qui avait l’air d’un maître d’école très fatigué et très agacé s’occupant d’un élève particulièrement pénible.

— Ah, nnnnnnk, ne sois pas comme ça, mon ange. Tu vas aimer, vraiment.

— _Aimer_ ? railla Aziraphale. Qu’est-ce qu’on pourrait bien _aimer_ dans le fait de regarder des humains se blesser délibérément l’un l’autre ? C’est barbare. Honnêtement, je m’attendais à mieux de ta part, Crowley. 

— Quoi ? Se blesser délibéré… ? Aziraphale, le catch n’est pas… ce n’est pas du combat libre. Ce n’est pas de la boxe. Personne ne se fait mal. » Il fit une pause. « Enfin, pas intentionnellement, en tout cas. Ils sont en parfaite sécurité. Enfin, pas en _parfaite_ sécurité, mais je veux dire… Ce n’est pas _réel_ , mon ange.

— Bien sûr que c’est _réel_. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. J’ai dû effectuer un miracle lors d’une compétition de catch en Amérique à la fin des années 70’, et il y a avait du _sang_ , Crowley. Un homme a frappé un autre homme avec une _chaise_ ! Au _visage_ !

— Non, Aziraphale, ce n’est pas… c’est… » Puis il rit, et prit un étrange accent américain bourru qui n’en finit pas d’exaspérer Aziraphale. « C’est toujours aussi réel pour toi, bon sang !

— De quoi est-ce que tu _parles_ ?

— Désolé. Je suis désolé. Ce n’est rien. » Le démon hoqueta de rire à nouveau avant de dégriser. « Écoute, tu as confiance en moi ? » Il donna un regard suppliant à l’ange. 

Aziraphale le dévisagea avec scepticisme. Mais quels choix avait-il ? Crowley n’utilisait pas souvent son regard de chien battu. Quand il le faisait, c’était extrêmement difficile de lui dire non. Et, pour dire la vérité, Aziraphale avait confiance en Crowley. Il aurait préféré que ce ne soit _pas_ le cas, mais c’était comme ça. « Je suppose que oui… », dit-il en soupirant.

Crowley sourit. « Alors _fais-moi confiance_ , d’accord ? Ce. N’est. Pas. Réel. Personne n’essaye de blesser personne. C’est comme, comme, mmmnnkk, c’est comme… » Il s’arrêta pour réfléchir. « C’est comme dans Roméo et Juliette, okay ? Cette grosse scène de bataille, tu vois ? Et ils se bagarrent tous, et il y a des gens qui meurent, et c’est genre _oh, non, quel désastre, tout le monde est en train de se battre, que va-t-il arriver ensuite, oh mon Dieu_ , pas vrai ? »

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils. Crowley continua.

« Et donc, ils ne sont pas vraiment morts, n’est-ce pas ? La troupe de théâtre ne massacre pas des acteurs tous les soirs, pas vrai ?

— Tu es ridicule.

— _Ici_ c’est la _même_ chose ! Ils jouent la comédie, mon ange. Une très, très bonne comédie de combat. Et tout ça dans l’intérêt de _l’histoire_. C’est pour ça que tu vas l’aimer. Le but, c’est l’histoire, Aziraphale. C’est génial. »

Aziraphale y réfléchit.

« Le catch est comme _Roméo et Juliette_.

— Exactement ! Enfin pas exactement. _Roméo et Juliette_ , c’est naze. Ça, c’est vraiment marrant. Et les Gentils gagnent _toujours_ , dans le catch. Tu n’as jamais besoin de t’inquiéter à propos de, ngk, _d’injustice_. Il n’y a pas de _tragédie_ , en tout cas pas pour toujours. La justice triomphe à chaque fois. C’est génial. Tu vas aimer ça.

— Donc… Tout est truqué, alors ?

— Les combats sont truqués. Ils ne se font pas vraiment mal. » Crowley grimaça. « Pas beaucoup.

— Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu m’as amené ici pour regarder des adultes faire semblant de se battre ?

— Oui ! » Crowley fronça les sourcils. « Attends, non. Enfin, si. Mais… Écoute, contente-toi de regarder, d’accord ? Si tu n’aimes pas ça, tu n’es pas obligé de revenir. Essaye, au moins. J’ai regardé _Jesus Christ Superstar_ avec toi jusqu’à la fin, non ? »

Aziraphale soupira. « J’imagine.

— Ouais. Bref. Exactement. Si j’ai dû endurer _Tim Minchin_ massacrer ces chansons… »

Aziraphale tressaillit à ce souvenir. « Oui, ce n’était pas le _meilleur_ choix de distribution artistique…

— Tu vas aimer ce spectacle-ci _beaucoup_ plus que celui-là.

— Ce n’est pas vraiment _difficile_ , Crowley. Mais je ne passerai quand même pas un bon moment, dit l’ange avec dédain.

— Okay, si tu le dis. »

_Une heure plus tard._

« Vous deux. Dehors. Tout de suite. » Un agent de sécurité costaud se tenait avec les mains sur les hanches devant Aziraphale et Crowley.

« Non, écoutez, c’est bon, ce n’est pas la peine de nous jeter dehors. Il ne causera plus de problème. »

Aziraphale lança un regard noir à Crowley. 

« _N’est-ce pas ?_ dit Crowley en donnant le même regard à l’ange échevelé.

— Oui…

— Et il ne refera pas quelque chose de _stupide_ comme _sauter par-dessus la barrière et essayer de grimper dans le ring ?_

— Cet homme, le chauve, il _trichait_ , Crowley ! Il avait une _batte de baseball !_ Il allait s’en servir sur le barbu ! Et l’arbitre n’a pas écouté quand je lui ai crié de se retourner ! Parce qu’il était distrait par l’associé de l’homme chauve !

— Ce n’est pas pour de _vrai_ , Aziraphale, pour l’amour de Di… de Sat… pour le _mien_ ! On en a parlé tout à l’heure !

— Ben, je sais mais… C’était quand même injuste. Je ne pouvais pas me contenter de regarder et de laisser une injustice aussi terrible arriver juste cinq mètres devant moi…

— Ugh j’aurais dû savoir que ça arriverait. C’est comme la fois avec _Le Roi Lion_.

— Ce n’était pas ma faute, Crowley.

— Pas ta faute ?! Tu…

— Allez, _dehors_ ! » L’agent de sécurité les attrapa tous les deux par le bras.

« Hé, fais gaffe, _mon gars_ , siffla Crowley.

— Tu ne peux pas, tu sais, _faire quelque chose_ ? chuchota Aziraphale.

— Laisse tomber, on a qu’à partir. C’est trop embarrassant… Tu es incroyable, mon ange. C’est… ngk.

— C’était quand très amusant, gazouilla joyeusement Aziraphale pendant que l’agent de sécurité les menait tous les deux en dehors de l’arène. J’ai bien aimé la petite nerveuse avec les cheveux roses et bleues, elle était formidable. Tu sais, ça ne me dérangerait vraiment pas d’assister à un autre de ces spectacles, Crowley. C’est vraiment très divertissant. »

Crowley fit une sorte de bruit d’étranglement à l’arrière de sa gorge. « C’est ça. Génial. Bien sûr. » Il secoua la tête avec lassitude, et ne put complètement empêcher un sourire épuisé mais affectueux de se former à la vue de son ange incorrigiblement délinquant. « Bien. Mais la prochaine fois, on se mettra le plus loin possible du ring. »


	2. Chapter 2

« Es-tu bien sûr que ça ne te dérange pas, mon cher ?

— Oui, mon ange, j’en suis sûr. Enfin, je veux dire, ça pourrait _me déranger moins_ , évidemment. Mais…

— Que veux-tu dire par ça pourrait te « déranger moins » ? Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?

— Quoi ? C’est… Enfin, ça veut juste dire que ça _pourrait_ me déranger _, euh, moins_. Ça, ngk, ne me dérange pas, mais ça pourrait, en théorie, si tu insistes, me déranger… moins.

— Ce qui signifie que ça te dérange.

— Oui mais…

— Je le savais. Je savais que ça te dérangeait.

— Non, ce n’est pas vrai ! Je veux dire, ça… ça ne me dérange pas _complètement_. Ça ne me… je ne… ngk Aziraphale, j’ai dit que j’étais d’accord, okay ? Ça ne me dérange pas. Vraiment pas.

— Ça ne te dérange pas _beaucoup_ , tu veux dire…

— Oui. Bon. Si tu le dis. Ça ne me dérange pas _beaucoup_. Ugh ce mot ne veut plus rien dire. Est-ce qu’on peut arrêter de le répéter maintenant ?

— Je voulais juste être sûr que ça ne te dérangeait pas.

— Est-ce que ça change quelque chose si ça me dérange ?

— Bien sûr que ça change tout de savoir si ça te dérange, Crowley.

— Pourquoi !

— Parce que ce que ton opinion compte pour moi.

— … Oh.

— Et si ça te dérange de quelque façon que ce soit, alors ça _me_ dérange.

— …Okay.

— Parce que _tu_ es important, Crowley, et je tiens à toi.

— …Ngk.

— Alors ?

— Quwa ? » Crowley déglutit et cligna des yeux, hébété. « Désolé. Quoi ? Alors quoi ?

— Alors, es-tu sûr que ça ne te dérange pas si nous repeignons le salon de notre maison de vacances en _Bleu Azurin_ plutôt qu’en _Vert Chartreuse_ ? »

Crowley se pinça les ailes du nez.

« Aziraphale. Nous avons passé _deux heures_ à regarder les peintures au magasin. Ça ne me dérange pas. Ça ne me dérange pas si tu préfères le vert, ça ne me dérange pas si tu préfères le bleu, ça ne me dérange pas si tu peins la maison entière du sol au plafond en _Violet nacré_ ! J’essayais juste d’avoir l’air intéressé ! J’arrive à peine à voir la différence entre _Bleu Horizon_ et _Vert Sauge_ ou peu importe leurs noms ssstupides ! Ça. Ne. Me. Dérange. Pas. Ça ne pourrait pas moins me déranger. Il serait parfaitement impossible que ça me dérange moins. Heureusement, sinon je serais sur le point de devenir mentalement _dérangé_. D’accord ?! »

Aziraphale regarda froidement Crowley pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité.

« Tu veux dire que ça ne te dérange pas de savoir de quelle couleur nous allons peindre notre salon ? _Notre_ salon ? _Notre_ salon dans _notre_ maison de vacances dans le South Downs où _nous_ allons passer _nos_ vacances _ensemble_ ? Ça ne t’intéresse absolument pas ? C’est bien ce que tu es en train de me dire ? »

Crowley tiqua. Ça ne semblait pas très bien, dit comme ça. « Ngk. …Oui ? »

Le visage d’Aziraphale s’illumina et son sourire fut aussi brillant que le _Jaune Poussin_. Ou était-ce le _Jaune Fleur de soufre_ ?

« Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas dit plus tôt, mon cher !

— Quoi ?

— Eh bien, si ça ne te dérange pas dans tous les cas, je peux choisir n’importe quelle couleur et nous pouvons aller déjeuner quelque part, à la place. J’ai entendu dire que le _Dove and Star_ en bout de la rue propose un excellent menu de déjeuner tardif. Qu’en penses-tu ? »

Crowley secoua la tête.

« Je… Tu… Quoi ?! …Tu es la personne la plus insupportable et la plus ridicule que je n’ai jamais rencontrée ! Je _t’aime_. Quel _cauchemar_ ambulant !

— Pardon ?

— Quoi ? Rien. Je n’ai rien dit.

— C’est bien ce que je pensais. On va déjeuner, alors ?

— Ouais. Ouaip. Okay. Ngk. Si tu le dis. Ça me dérange pas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Florence, milieu du quatorzième siècle_.

Il faisait noir. Il faisait _vraiment_ noir. La lune en était à son premier croissant et les lourds nuages qui flânaient autour d’elle lançaient avec hargne des menaces de pluie à tous les passants qui les regardaient de travers. C’était le genre de nuit où toutes les personnes sensées non seulement restaient chez elles, mais fermaient les portes à double tour et enlevaient la clé de la serrure, juste pour être sûr. 

Dans les ténèbres, Crowley _souriait_. 

Ce soir était un grand soir. Des mois de préparation y avaient conduit. Son réseau d’espionnage clandestin fait de voyous et de truands lui avait fourni des informations de la plus haute qualité, et il avait passé des semaines méticuleuses à manœuvrer et manipuler les évènements dans l’ombre. Un mot placé soigneusement dans la bonne oreille par ici, un catalyseur délibéré par là, tout ça pour en arriver à cette nuit. À cet instant. Au dernier coup de pinceau sur son _chef-d’œuvre_. Crowley n’était rien sinon un artiste.

Quelque chose bougea dans les ombres. Crowley prit une inspiration pour se préparer mentalement. Il était là. L’homme qui était le pivot inconscient de toute cette chicanerie. L’homme qui serait la _pièce de résistance_ de Crowley…

« Euh, bonsoir ? »

Crowley sortit des ombres en trébuchant et agita les mains, les paumes vers le haut.

« _Aziraphale_ ? Oh put— Non. Tu ne peux pas être là. Vas-t’en ! »

L’ange se pencha en dehors de la lumière dérisoire envoyée par la lune tandis que celle-ci rejetait l’un de ses gardes du corps de nuage afin d’avoir une meilleure vue. « Crowley ? C’est bien toi ?

— Oui, c’est moi, évidemment que c’est moi. Ne pose pas de question stupide, mon ange. C’est pour ça que tu es là, non ? J’ai créé un plan si parfait que tu ne pouvais pas t’empêcher d’y fourrer ton nez et d’essayer d’interférer. Eh bien, je ne suis pas d’accord. J’ai passé des _semaines_ sur celui-là. Donc casses-toi.

— Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je suis ici uniquement pour mes affaires personnelles, je te ferais savoir.

— Oh ouais, bien sûr. Tu te retrouves _comme par hasard_ dans cette allée isolée précise, dans cette ville précise, dans ce pays précis, durant cette nuit précise, à cette heure précise, et toute cette _précision_ n’est qu’une coïncidence, c’est ça ? Tu espères vraiment me faire croire ça ?

— Pour être franc, je me moque de ce que tu crois, Crowley. Mais je te saurais gré si tu pouvais _partir_ , merci bien. Et avec empressement… » Aziraphale regarda aux alentours avec anxiété, en parlant avec une voix étouffée, bien qu’iritée. « J’attends quelqu’un.

— _Tu_ attends quelqu’un ?

— Oui, dit l’ange en souriant avec fierté. C’est une histoire plutôt brillante, en fait. Ça fait un moment que je suis après cette fameuse fripouille, tu vois. Il fait pas mal de bruit dans le milieu de la pègre ; il est sans loi et sans scrupule, il cause des problèmes et commets des crimes partout où il passe, tu connais la chanson. Seulement, il a clairement aussi un peu de _bonté_ en lui. Mon petit réseau d’espions me fournit des informations sur lui depuis un bon moment. J’ai des rapports disant qu’il a aidé des _lanaioli_ désabusés à agir contre leurs cruels employeurs, qu’il a aidé des _popolo minuto_ , qu’il a nourri de jeunes enfants affamés, ce genre de chose… »

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel. Aziraphale continua.

« Donc, j’ai tout organisé soigneusement dans les coulisses, en quelque sorte, afin de l’encourager vers le Bon Côté. Ce soir j’étais supposé enfin le rencontrer et lui donner le dernier encouragement, pour ainsi dire. Il sera mon _magnum opus_ ! » L’ange se tortilla de joie, avant de transformer son agaçant petit sourire satisfait en un froncement de sourcils agacé. « Et donc _tu_ ne peux pas rester là, j’en ai peur. Tu peux aller rôder ailleurs. »

Crowley gronda avec irritation. « Je ne _rôde_ pas ! _J’attends_ !

Aziraphale agita les mains dédaigneusement dans un geste qui pour Crowley semblait un peu trop vouloir dire _ouste_. « Va attendre ailleurs alors.

— Je ne peux _pas_ , j’attends _quelqu’un_.

— Qui ?

— Argh ! Écoute, je suis aussi après quelqu’un, d’accord ? Un bienfaiteur qui passe son temps dans les œuvres de charité, à convertir la populace à sa bienfaisance stupide, et de manière générale à être un parangon de la vertu partout où il passe, tu vois le genre. _Sauf_ que mon réseau à moi a des preuves solides qu’en fait il n’est pas seulement ce qu’il parait être. Il a un intérêt pour le bon vin et la bonne bouffe, et en grande quantité, et il passe du temps avec des intellectuels décadents, tu sais, le genre qui aime organiser des fêtes débauchées et parler avec dérision de _Dante_ et faire comme s’ils étaient à un _symposium_ des temps modernes. »

Aziraphale fit oui de la tête.

« Bref, je me suis dit, c’est le gars parfait à tenter vers le camp de l’Enfer, pas vrai ? Il y a déjà des fissures dans son armure de _chevalier blanc_ , tout ce dont il a besoin est de quelques bons coups de… » Crowley fit la grimace. « Est-ce que la joute existe encore ? Je hais les gens qui joutent. Les gens qui joutent ont besoin de meilleurs passe-temps. Trop d’argent et trop de temps et pas assez de bon sens.

— C’est plutôt stupide, approuva l’ange. Et incroyablement ennuyeux à regarder.

— Je me fais du souci pour les chevaux. Enfin bref, peu importe, le fait est que je suis sensé le rencontrer ce soir pour la première fois. Pour lui donner le coup de grâce, pour ainsi dire. _Donc tu ne peux pas rester là !_

— Je ne partirai pas !

— J’étais là en premier !

— Mais si mon humain se pointe et que je ne suis pas là, tu l’enverras retourner sur le chemin de l’iniquité ! Tout mon travail sera balayé !

— Eh bien si _je_ ne suis pas là quand _mon_ humain se pointera, alors tu l’enverras retourner sur le chemin de la vertu et _paf_ ! je peux dire adieu à ma recommandation. Ça fait une _éternité_ que je travaille là-dessus. »

Aziraphale et Crowley se foudroyèrent du regard dans l’allée sombre.

« Il apparait que nous sommes dans une impasse », dit l’ange avec froideur.

Ils se regardèrent pendant encore quelques instants.

« D’accord. D’accord. Que penses-tu de ça, dit Crowley. Nous attendons tous les deux dans les ombres pour qu’on ne puisse pas nous voir, et puis quand l’un de nous verra son humain se pointer en premier, alors l’autre devra partir.

Aziraphale y réfléchit.

« Je suppose que c’est équitable…

— On a un accord ? » demanda le démon en tendant la main.

L’ange la regarda comme si elle pouvait exploser, mais après un court instant d’hésitation, il la serra. « D’accord. Mais mon humain se montrera le premier. Ceux qui sont vraiment _bons_ , comme je pense que le mien l’est, au fond, sont toujours à l’heure. Ils arrivent toujours en premier.

— On verra bien », répondit Crowley. 

_Plusieurs heures plus tard._

« …et ensuite quand Filippo épousa Béatrice, c’est là que j’ai jeté l’éponge. Ils sont parfaitement incorrigibles, tous autant qu’ils sont. C’était trois années entièrement gâchées. J’étais _livide_.

— Ngk, _aïe_. C’est brutal, mon ange. Tu me passes le vin ? »

Aziraphale passa le vin à Crowley.

« Es-tu sûr que ma personne ne s’est pas montrée pendant que j’étais parti chercher ça ? » demanda l’ange en fronçant les sourcils, et en hochant la tête vers la grande bouteille de vin rouge étonnamment bon que Crowley était en train d’engloutir.

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel. « Ugh, écoute, je t’ai donné ma parole, non ? Je gardais l’œil ouvert pendant que tu allais chercher du vin et quelque chose à manger, si tu en ramenais pour moi aussi. On était d’accord. Si ton gars se montrait, je le faisais attendre jusqu’à ce que tu reviennes. C’était le marché. Je ne manque pas à ma parole, mon ange.

— Tu es un démon.

— Ouais, mais j’ai la _classe_. »

Aziraphale considéra ces paroles.

« Où peut-il bien être, alors ? Ça fait une _éternité_ que nous sommes là.

— Aucune idée. Pas de signe du mien non plus. On m’avait donné une _garantie_ qu’il avait mordu à l’hameçon aussi. Les gens dont je dépends pour mes informations sont de la foutue racaille. On ne peut pas compter sur eux.

— Les humains, persifla Aziraphale avec dérision, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance pour quoi que ce soit. C’est un miracle que toi ou moi arrivions à faire rien _qu’une partie_ de notre travail… Redonne-moi le vin, veux-tu ? »

Crowley lui redonna le vin.

« Bon, il se fait tard. » Crowley lança un regard vers le ciel qui commençait à saigner des trainées de violet foncé et de rouge. « Ugh. Ou bien il se fait _tôt_ …

— C’est vrai », répondit Aziraphale.

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne fit signe de se lever.

« Quel gâchis, soupira Aziraphale. Je commence à me demander si se concentrer sur les individus n’est pas un emploi efficient de mon temps, tu sais.

— Ouais. Cueillir les humains un par un me semble un peu… » Crowley fit la grimace. « Et c’est quand ils prennent la peine de _venir_. Je veux dire, il y a tellement de gens, et passer des mois, des _années_ à travailler petit à petit sur un seul…

— On a besoin d’une nouvelle méthode, approuva Aziraphale sans très bien articuler.

— Mmhm.

— C’est comme pêcher des… petits poissons… dans un grand océan… avec une seule canne à pêche.

— C’est pas mon truc, la pêche.

— Eh bien, à moi non plus. Mais ce n’est pas où je veux en venir.

— Qu’est-ce que les poissons ont fait de mal ? Ils ne font que nager en s’occupant de leurs affaires, et puis bam ! Le ciel se précipite vers eux et tout à coup l’eau a disparu et tout est fini. Ça ne me parait pas très juste.

— Ce que je _veux dire_ est que nous devrions lancer un filet plus grand. De cette manière nous aurions un bien meilleur résultat sans perdre autant de temps. Plus d’âmes sauvées, moins d’efforts déployés. Et plus de temps libre, aussi. Je n’aurais pas besoin de manquer autant de pièces de théâtre. » Il s’interrompit. « _Je_ devrais lancer un plus grand filet, je veux dire. Je. Pas nous. Je. Bien entendu. »

Les oiseaux commencèrent à chanter dans les arbres au-dessus d’eux.

« Bon, je rentre chez moi, mon ange. C’était un fiasco. » 

Crowley se releva avec un effort et offrit sa main à Aziraphale, qui la prit sans réfléchir et s’en aida pour se remettre sur pied.

« Désolé que ton _adorable fripouille_ t’ait laissé sur le carreau, mon ange.

— Hmm. Et je suis désolé que ton _héros hédoniste_ n’ait pas rempli ses engagements, mon cher.

— Hé, qu’est-ce qu’on y peut ?

— Certes. »

L’ange et le démon se séparèrent. 

Les espions de Crowley et les espions d’Aziraphale avaient secrètement regardé cette affaire depuis les toits adjacents au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal, sans être au courant de la présence de l’autre camp, bien entendu. Les deux groupes avaient disparu dans la nuit, satisfaits de savoir que leurs Cibles respectives avaient mordu à l’hameçon, et que leurs plans avaient été Un Succès Retentissant du début à la fin. 

Les espions des deux côtés furent donc quelque peu déconcertés quand leurs chefs respectifs se trouvèrent irrités et les mirent à la porte le lendemain, avant de quitter le pays pour bouder en claquant la porte derrière eux.

Il y a vraiment des gens qui ne sont jamais contents.


	4. Chapter 4

_Le Paradis, Niveau Inférieur du Sous-Sol Supérieur, Département Observation de la Terre_

« Je ne vois rien.

— Non, regarde ! Là ! Tu vois ?

— Où ça ? Il n’y a rien à voir !

— Oh, pour l’amour de Dieu, tu l’as _encore_ raté. Écoute, retourne en arrière. Encore, encore… Okay, redémarre… attends, attends… Mets sur pause ! »

L’ange aux cheveux sombres abattit son doigt sur le bouton pause de leur ordinateur céleste de marque Pear Mac (ce n’était pas un Apple Mac. Apple signifie pomme, et il n’y a _pas_ de pommes au Paradis) au commandement de l’autre ange.

« Là ! » dit avec enthousiasme l’autre ange, qui était plus petit et avait des cheveux frisés. « Là, tu vois ?! », dit-iel en pointant l’écran.

L’ange aux cheveux sombres plissa les yeux et se pencha plus près de l’écran. « Je sais pas trop, mec…

— Meuf ! Ils sont _carrément_ en train de se tenir la main ! Regarde la position de leurs coudes ! Regarde la position de leurs corps ! Si je te le dis !

— J’sais pas…

— Meeeec, c’est trop ça. Je l’ajoute à liste _Aziraphale Sort-Il Avec Le Démon ?_ Ce qui nous amène à un total de… » L’ange considéra la charte accrochée au mur opposé. Elle était rose et pailletée et décorée avec ce qui ressemblaient à des nuages en coton mais pourraient bien être de vrais nuages. « …24 dans la colonne _Non_ , 112 dans la colonne _Carrément_ , et 5 493 dans la colonne _Peut-être_.

— Mais Zophiel, la moitié des trucs que t’as mis dans la colonne _Carrément_ sont définitivement des _Peut-être_. Genre, comme là, ce soi-disant arrêt sur image où ils se tiennent la main n’est carrément _pas_ à mettre dans la colonne _Carrément_. C’est un _Peut-être_. Et encore, en exagérant les _Peut-être_. On ne peut même pas voir leurs mains, à cause de ce vieux avec le chapeau panama et qui cache la vue.

— Ouais, ouais, c’est ça. T’es juste aigrie parce que t’as pas un adorable petit-ami démoniaque pour t’invoquer des crêpes par miracle, Penemue.

— La ferme. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un petit-ami démoniaque pour me faire des crêpes. _Tu_ peux me faire des crêpes, si un jour j’ai envie de manger des crêpes. Ce qui n’arrivera pas parce que les crêpes, c’est naze. Et de toute façon, _comme si_ je pourrais être jaloux _d’Aziraphale_. C’est le seul ange avec un boulot pire que le nôtre. »

Zophiel se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau en souriant, et posa tranquillement ses pieds sur le dossier. Iel portait des Converse violettes et blanches sous sa robe céleste. Il y avait des petits crânes sur les lacets.

« Je sais pas, mec, _il_ a l’air de se plaire en bas. T’as regardé cette scène épique dans les années… C’était quand, dans les années 1800 ? Quand Gabriel est descendu sur Terre et a essayé de lui donner une promotion, et il a genre, complètement perdu les pédales ? Il était super nerveux. C’est le langage corporel, meuf. Il ne voulait tellement pas revenir ici.

— Ah ouais, et ensuite Crowley a fait ce truc marrant avec ce démon monstrueux pour que Gabriel change d’avis. C’était épique.

— Ouais mais là où je veux en venir, continua Zophiel, c’est que Crowley a fait ça parce qu’Aziraphale était genre, totalement tanné à l’idée de revenir au Paradis. C’était tellement adorable, en fait, qu’il aille à la rescousse de son _ange_ comme ça. J’adore ces conneries de _chevalier blanc_. Mais ce que je veux dire c’est qu’Aziraphale _aime bien_ son boulot, je t’assure. J’peux pas l’expliquer, mais c’est évident qu’il l’aime bien.

— Ouais mais Aziraphale est _bizarre_.

— Ouais, mais bizarre d’une manière adorable.

— Ouais, mais quand même bizarre.

— Ouais. »

Penemue commença paresseusement à explorer les Chaînes d’Observation de la Terre. Iel s’arrêta sur une chaîne montrant une girafe. Zophiel commença à fouiller un tiroir de bureau jusqu’à trouver une sucette. Iel la prit en main avec triomphe puis commença à lutter pour enlever l’emballage. 

« Zoph…

— Hmm ?

— Tu crois qu’on devrait, genre, tu sais, genre… en _parler_ à quelqu’un ?

— J’sais pas, je me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. J’imagine qu’elles sont plutôt bizarres. Leurs cous sont vraaaaaaiiiment trop longs, et elles ont de la fourrure cheloue, genre, qui a décidé de leur donner des tâches orange et beiges bizarres. Et ces espèces de trucs ridicules qu’elles ont sur la tête, c’est quoi ces machins sérieux ? Ça me fait flipper, mec. Mais j’sais pas à qui on en parlerait. Bodoras a quitté le département de Zoologie, je sais pas si quelqu’un l’a déjà remplacé…

— Quoi ?! » Penemue fronça les sourcils vers Zophiel pendant quelques secondes, puis iel leva dramatiquement les yeux au ciel. « Oh put— Pas les girafes, andouille. Je parlais _d’eux_. Aziraphale et Crowley. Je veux dire, c’est pas… On est pas… Je veux dire, on n’aurait pas dû en parler à quelqu’un ? Genre… il y a environ deux mille ans ?

— Naaaann… 

— Ouais, je sais pas si tu vas réussir à me persuader avec un _nan_ , Zo », dit Penemue. Iel regarda pendant quelques instants tandis que l’attention de Zophiel continuait d’être accaparée par la sucette, puis iel agita une main impatiente dans sa direction. L’emballage disparut dans un nuage de fumée légèrement grandiloquent.

« Allez, laisse tomber, Pen — hé, merci ! — personne ne regarde jamais _rien_ de ce qu’on fait. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils s’embêtent à observer cette stupide Terre, tout le monde s’en fiche ce qu’il se passe là-bas. Regarde la fois où les humains ont balancé cette putain d’énorme bombe nucléaire sur cette ile. Genre, j’avais préparé cette super présentation de ouf, elle avait même des paillettes et, genre, ce p’tit nuage en forme de champignon qui _bougeait pour de vrai_ quand tu tournais une petite tige derrière, mais Michael n’en avait rien à carrer. Tout le monde s’en fout de ce que leur gars sur le terrain fabrique avec son serpent de petit-ami trop mignon.

— Zohpiel, tu ne peux pas appeler le démon “mignon”…

— Pourquoi ?

— Euh… Parce que c’est un _démon_ ?

— Ouais, _et_ ? Tu l’as bien vue dans les années 40, quand Crowley a simulé sa propre mort dans cette Église avant de revenir en tant que la _sœur_ d’Anthony J. ? Ce qui, d’ailleurs, était _un coup de théâtre._ Pour de vrai, je ne veux pas qu’ils se séparent un jour, parce que ce démon est une Drama Queen de ouf. Pas étonnant qu’Aziraphale en soit dingue à ce point. Regarder ces deux-là est mieux que regarder _Home And Away._ Et tu _sais_ à quel point j’adore _Home And Away_ … Mais ouais, meuf, elle _défonçait tout_ avec ces talons hauts et ces bigoudis. Crowley était, genre, _fait_ pour la mode des années 40. Tellleemmeeeent mignonne.

— Ouais, non, t’as pas tort. Elle avait tellement la Classe.

— Crowley s’habille si bien.

— Et il a toujours de si beaux cheveux.

— De _si_ beaux cheveux.

— Tu penses que moi aussi j’aurais l’air cool avec cette coupe ? » Penemue agita une main et ses cheveux sombres s’allongèrent en une masse de cheveux roux et bouclés à la Rita Hayworth. « T’en penses quoi ? » Iel fit la moue et posa son menton sur ses mains, en battant des cils théâtralement.

Zophiel fronça le nez. « Nan, je te préfère avec tes cheveux normaux. »

Penemue agita à nouveau la main et ses cheveux habituels retournèrent à leur place. 

« Ouais, c’est beaucoup mieux, Pen. T’as pas assez de _classe_ pour imiter Crowley.

— Merci…

— Ouais mais j’ai raison, pas vrai ?

— Ouais. »

Iels regardèrent la girafe sur l’écran pendant quelques minutes.

« Zoph…

— Hmm ?

— Est-ce que tu penses vraiment, pour de vrai, qu’ils sont genre, tu sais… _amoureux_ ? Genre, c’est plutôt marrant, et… C’est l’un des meilleurs moyens de passer le temps pendant ce boulot infernal, mais genre… Je sais pas, mec. Je sais que t’en fais un peu trop avec tes listes, mais je commence sérieusement à y croire…

— Pen, mon gars, ils sont _tellement_ amoureux. Genre, la question ne se pose même plus. Maintenant j’attends juste _qu’ils_ s’en rendent compte.

— Sérieux ?

— Ouais, sérieux. Tu penses que je me prendrais autant la tête avec ça si je n’étais pas sérieux ? J’ai fait un _tableau avec leurs humeurs_ , Pen. Quand ils se marieront, je vais tellement me pointer sans prévenir au mariage. Je garde toujours trois jours de congé de côté, juste au cas où. Je vais leur donner mon album photo _Aziraphale <3 Crowley_ comme cadeau de mariage. Oh meuf, ça me rappelle, je t’ai montrée la compilation vidéo que j’ai faite, _Aziraphale x Crowley Best Of_ ? Elle est tellement trop adorable. J’ai monté ensemble tous les meilleurs passages qu’on a d’eux de ces 6000 dernières années, et j’ai mis de la musique vraiment charmante. En fait j’ai fait un saut chez Asphodel et j’ai demandé à Liszt de me composer quelque chose spécialement pour ça. C’est génial. Elle dure genre une heure. D’ailleurs il faut qu’on ajoute cet arrêt sur image où ils se tiennent la main à Glyndebourne.

— Ils ne se tiennent pas la main…

— La ferme, ils se tiennent la main, mais tellement. Tu peux m’imprimer l’image ? Pour que je l’ajoute à mon album photo.

— Pour de vrai, Michael va te tuer si elle tombe sur ces conneries un jour, Zophiel.

— Michael est un connard.

— Ouais. Mais quand même. »

Une notification surgit sur l’écran d’ordinateur. Elle était rouge vif, et clignotait, et était accompagnée d’une petite sirène d’alarme. Penemue et Zophiel tournèrent brusquement la tête en même temps pour la regarder.

« C’est ce que je pense, Pen ?

— Euh. Ouais. »

Iels regardèrent fixement la petite icône Halo qui clignotait.

« Bon ben vas-y. Clique dessus, Zo.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— T’es plus près.

— Ugh d’accord… »

Zophiel se pencha sur le bureau et double cliqua sur l'icône. 

_Je veux que vous compiliez un dossier sur les données concernant l’Agent de Terrain Aziraphale. Plus précisément, toutes les données sur ses interactions avec le démon connu sous le nom de Crowley. Je viendrai les chercher dans 15 minutes. Votre discrétion à ce sujet est appréciée et obligatoire._ _  
_ _Michael, Archange._

Penemue et Zophiel regardèrent l’écran avec des yeux vides.

« _Merde_. 

— …Pareil. »

Iels tournèrent leurs yeux vides pour se regarder iels-même plutôt que l’écran, pour varier un peu.

« Tu crois qu’ils ont des problèmes ? demanda Zophiel nerveusement, en repoussant les cheveux qui étaient devant ses yeux.

— J’sais pas. J’imagine que oui », répondit Penemue. 

Zophiel se mâchouilla l’intérieur de la joue.

« On devrait probablement tout donner à Michael.

— Ouais. On devrait définitivement faire ça. C’est absolument et catégoriquement la chose qu’on devrait définitivement faire.

— Ouais. Ouais. Ouais on devrait, vraiment…

— Mais…

— Mais… On _pourrait_ juste… Genre, tu sais… Ne _pas_ faire ça…

— Tu veux dire, qu’au lieu de les dénoncer à Michael comme une paire de Judas modernes, on pourrait, genre, ne _pas_ le faire.

— Ouais. Je veux dire qu’on ne va _pas_ ne pas le faire. Évidemment. Mais…

— Évidemment. Mais on pourrait. Hypothétiquement.

— Ouais. Mais ce serait vraiment stupide de faire ça. Hypothétiquement.

— Ouais. Tellement stupide. »

Penemue et Zophiel se regardèrent à nouveau dans le blanc des yeux.

« Et puis merde », dit Pen.

Les deux anges bondirent sur leurs pieds. 

Zophiel arracha la liste du mur et la fourra derrière le bureau. Penemue se précipita sur l’ordinateur principal et commença à enlever toutes les séquences vidéo avec Aziraphale et Crowley, en mettant tout sur la clé USB attachée au collier qu’iel avait autour du cou. Puis iel commença à tout supprimer.

« Mais on doit quand même donner _quelque chose_ à Michael, siffla Pen vers Zophiel tandis que le petit ange aux cheveux bouclés fermait une armoire en tapant plutôt violemment dedans. « Elle sait forcément _quelque chose_ à propos de cet andouille d’ange et de son andouille de serpent. Elle va carrément piger si on est genre “ _Oh non, j’sais pas d’quoi tu parles Mikey, notre gars Zira est blanc comme neige, il ne fraternise avec personne !_ ”

— Ouais t’as raison. Euh, euh, attends. Tu pourrais juste… Imprimer quelques photos parmi celles qui l’incriminent pas trop. Et sans remonter avant, genre l’an 1000. Non, l’an 1500. Pour que leur union ait l’air récente. Pas union. Alliance. Pas alliance. Partenariat ? Enfin bref. Faut que ça ait l’air récent. C’est moins condamnable. Pour eux _et_ pour nous…

— Quelles photos j’utilise alors ?! Tu as seulement sauvegardé toutes celles où ils se languissent après l’autre, on ne peut pas utiliser celles-là ! Vite, Zophiel ! T’as une putain de connaissance encyclopédique de ces idiots, _utilise-la_ !

— Euh, euh, euh… Argh ! Euh… Okay… Prends celle… Celle dans le parc, St James.

— MEC, ils sont TOUT LE TEMPS dans ce parc !

— Ah ouais… Euh, okay, okay, euh… Prends celle de la fois où ils se sont disputés et Crowley a disparu pendant genre cent ans. Parce qu’ils ont vraiment l’air fâchés dans celle-là. Pas amical du tout. Mon Dieu, j’ai _pleuré_ quand je l’ai regardé pour la première fois. Je pensais vraiment que c’était fini. Mais ensuite il est revenu bien sûr et…

— Pas _maintenant_ , Zophiel !

— Désolée. Euh, okay, donc celle-là, et… Pourquoi pas celle du Globe ? Quand ils sont allés regarder _Hamlet_ ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que leurs costumes étaient adorables et j’ai bien aimé quand Aziraphale a dit “ _Allez Hamlet, du courage !_ ” ?

Penemue se passa la main sur le visage. « Bien. Okay. Peu importe. On a encore besoin d’une autre photo… Je vais en prendre une plus récente. Genre, de quand le gosse de Satan a été envoyé sur Terre. Parce que ça serait logique, pas vrai ? Qu’ils se rencontreraient peut-être pour en parler ? En tant que professionnels ? C’est moins incriminant, non ?

— Oui ! Bonne idée ! Mon Dieu, tu es tellement intelligente, Pen. Prend celle où ils sont assis sur le banc. Celle où Crowley regarde ailleurs et Aziraphale le dévisage. C’est tellement adorable.

— Ouais, Zo, on n’est pas censé faire dans _l’adorable_. »

Un autre message apparut sur l’écran d’ordinateur.

_J’arrive. Michael._

« Argh !

— Ça devra faire l’affaire. Ça devra vraiment faire l’affaire. Zoph, va chercher les photos de l’imprimante, je vais faire le tour du bureau vite fait pour vérifier qu’on a rien oublié. D’accord ?

— Ouais. D’accord. »

Zophiel se précipita vers la porte. Puis iel hésita et se tourna vers son ami.

« Euh, Pen ?

— Quoi ?!, dit Penemue brusquement.

— Tout ira bien, pour eux, pas vrai ?

— Je… ne sais pas.

— C’est juste que, j’espère…

— Ouais, moi aussi.

— Pen ?

— Ouais ?

— Est-ce que tout ira bien pour _nous_ ?

— Ouais… Ouais, bien sûr. Enfin, je veux dire… Peut-être qu’on devrait… faire profil bas pendant un moment. Tu as encore quelques semaines de congé ?

— Ouais.

— Moi aussi. Peut-être qu’on devrait _s’en servir_. Bientôt…

— Ouais. Ouais, bonne idée. Je veux dire, tout ira bien. Mais. Ouais…

— Zoph ?

— Ouais ?

— Je t’aime.

— Moi aussi je t’aime, meuf.

— Maintenant dépêche-toi bon sang, et attrape ces photos avant que Michael ne débarque et ne nous botte les fesses parce qu’on a été trop lents. On va y arriver, Zophiel. »

Zophiel sourit.

« _Trop_ , mec. »


	5. Chapter 5

Aziraphale poussa un soupir et leva les yeux vers le ciel tandis que quelques gouttes de pluie désabusées commençaient à tomber. Il sortit sa pipe de sa poche, l’alluma, et recula sous l’abri pour fumeur que le Ciel et l’Enfer partageaient. 

« Hé ! »

Aziraphale sourit quand il entendit la voix familière provenant de derrière lui. C’était son premier sourire de la journée. Enfin, son premier sourire authentique, en tout cas. Il se retourna.

« Alors toi aussi tu te caches ? » dit Crowley d’une voix trainante tandis qu’il plaçait une cigarette entre ses lèvres et allumait un briquet. 

Par habitude, Aziraphale s’insurgea avec indignation. « Je ne me _cache_ pas, Crowley, je… » Il repensa à la salle de conférence infernale où il aurait vraiment dû se trouver en ce moment, et s’affaissa en soupirant. « … me cache.

— Le Ciel vous fait faire cette stupide _journée_ de renforcement d’équipe ?

— Malheureusement…

— Ouais, on fait la même chose En Bas. Je ne suis pas loin de vouloir me tailler les veines, pour être honnête. »

Aziraphale grimaça. « Ce n’est pas formidable.

— Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait faire ? » demanda Crowley, en s’appuyant sur le mur et en pliant une jambe. Il ressemblait bigrement à ces antagonistes qui ont une Mauvaise influence dans ces campagnes contre le tabagisme qui étaient populaires dans les années 90’ et qui ne réussissaient qu’à rendre la cigarette vraiment, vraiment cool. 

Aziraphale soupira. « Oh, c’est horrible, Crowley. D’abord ils nous ont fait jouer à ce jeu _ridicule_ où nous devions partager notre pire souvenir professionnel avec un partenaire devant le groupe – et _bien sûr_ Gabriel m’a fait commencer le premier – et ensuite l’ange avec qui nous étions associés devait raconter la même histoire d’une manière positive.

— Ugh. On t’a groupé avec qui ?

— Sandalphon…

— _Ugh_.

— Exactement… Et ensuite, après avoir entendu mon histoire – évidemment je n’ai pas choisi mon véritable pire souvenir professionnel –

— Celui où Michael s’est pointée sans prévenir et que tu étais complètement bourré et au beau milieu d’une partie de…

— Oui, ça va, tu n’es pas obligé d’en parler, rétorqua Aziraphale. Ce n’était pas ce souvenir-là. Je leur ai juste parlé d’un miracle qui ne s’est pas complètement passé comme prévu et j’ai fini par accidentellement inonder la maison de cette pauvre fille. »

Crowley rit en y repensant. Il avait aidé à nettoyer cette débâcle, puis avait fait croire à l’Enfer qu’il était responsable de ces dégâts franchement _étendus_. Aziraphale lui avait ensuite payé à diner en guise de remerciement, bien que Crowley ait insisté sur le fait qu’il n’était pas obligé. Le chaos que l’ange avait amené sur la maison de cette militante contre le changement climatique avait valu au démon une note de félicitations de la part de Dagon le complimentant sur sa _finesse_. 

« Et donc, comment Sandalphon l’a-t-il reformulé d’une manière positive ?

— Il ne l’a pas fait, répondit Aziraphale avec amertume. Il est resté là à me regarder puis il s’est tourné vers Gabriel et a demandé un autre partenaire. »

Crowley éclata de rire.

« Ce n’est pas drôle, Crowley.

— C’est un peu drôle, mon ange.

— Et _ensuite_ ils nous ont fait faire un _Mur du Souvenir_.

— Mais à quoi peut bien ressembler un Mur du Souvenir chez soi ?

— À un très long tableau blanc avec des rubriques ridicules comme _Déplacements professionnels_ et _Mon Premier Jour Dans Un Nouveau Rôle_ et _Mon Châtiment Préféré_. Tout le monde a dû remplir des petits pense-bêtes avec leurs exemples personnels et les accrocher sur le tableau.

— Ça a l’air formidable.

— C’était horrible, Crowley. Tout le monde se remémorait avec enthousiasme, et _en détails_ , des choses comme Sodome et Gomorrhe, et les Plaies d’Égypte, et toutes les choses qu’ils ont faites en petits groupes au fil des années, toutes les promotions et les miracles tape-à-l’œil et les châtiments franchement sanguinaires… »

Crowley fit la moue avec sympathie.

« Ça a l’air ridicule, je sais, mais je me sentais un peu à l’écart… dit l’ange en tripotant sa bague. Et le pire c’est que j’avais envie d’être _plus_ écarté, si ça a du sens… Je suis sûr que ce sont tous des gens adorables, _vraiment_ , mais socialement nous n’avons simplement pas grand-chose en commun. Je ne sais pas comment je vais me forcer à y retourner, Crowley, je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Le démon pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils, en ouvrant légèrement la bouche comme s’il voulait dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi, ni comment.

« Et toi, alors ? demanda Aziraphale en se disant que la meilleure chose à faire pour l’instant était de changer de sujet. Vous avez fait la même chose ?

— Ouais, à peu près, répondit Crowley. Des énigmes et des jeux stupides, ce genre de conneries. Nous avons dû jouer à _Deux Vérités Et Un Mensonge_ , et Ligur n’a pas du tout compris le but du jeu. Il a juste dit trois mensonges, et tout le monde a mis _beaucoup_ trop de temps à s’en rendre compte. » Crowley fit tomber la cendre du bout de sa cigarette d’un mouvement de doigts. « Et ensuite nous avons dû nous mettre par deux pour résoudre cette stupide énigme avec _Le Chien, le Poulet, et le blé_ … Ngk, ça s’est vraiment mal passé. Je me suis retrouvé avec Hastur, et il n’arrêtait pas de lever la main pour poser des questions aberrantes. “ _Pourquoi le fermier a-t-il un renard ? Le renard est l’ennemi naturel du fermier. Pourquoi le fermier ne se contente-t-il pas de noyer le renard ?_ ”

Aziraphale réfléchit. « _Pourquoi_ le fermier a-t-il un renard ? »

Crowley lui donna un regard d’avertissement. 

« Et ensuite on ne pouvait plus l’arrêter. Il a demandé pourquoi est-ce que le fermier devait traverser la rivière en bateau, pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne marchait pas simplement jusqu’au pont, et j’étais genre “ _il n’y a pas de pont, Hastur, c’est pour ça qu’il doit utiliser le bateau.”_ Et ensuite il a demandé pourquoi est-ce que le fermier avait _besoin_ de traverser la rivière, pourquoi est-ce que son côté de la rivière n’était pas assez bien, et s’il avait besoin de traverser la rivière à ce point, pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’invoquait pas simplement un démon et vendait son âme pour faire disparaitre la rivière en échange. Belzébuth a trouvé que c’était vraiment intelligent et a décidé que Hastur avait “gagné” l’énigme. Je jure devant Satan, mon ange, j’étais sur le point de leur tordre leurs foutus cous.

— Et dire que c’est censé renforcer l’équipe, marmonna l’ange.

— Tu parles. Oh, et ensuite ils nous ont fait faire cet, mmnggk, exercice _bizarre_ où nous devions… Ahhh, c’est tellement alambiqué. Nous avons dû nous remémorer notre existence démoniaque toute entière, tu vois, et choisir nos meilleures expériences. Ensuite nous avons dû imaginer que nous étions sur le point d’être _tués_ , mais qu’avant de _cesser d’exister_ , on nous permettait de revivre l’un de ces _chouettes_ souvenirs pendant trente secondes. Et nous avons dû dire devant tout le monde quelles trente secondes on choisirait. Qu’est… Je veux dire…Nnnggfffffnnnnnnn… C’est tellement _déprimant_ !

— Nous avons fait la même chose ! pépia Aziraphale. Et oui, c’est terriblement lugubre. Absolument déprimant. Et franchement très _personnel_ , j’ai trouvé…

— N’est-ce pas ?! Et je ne sais vraiment pas en quoi ça a un rapport avec notre boulot. En quoi le fait que Ligur connaisse mes “meilleurs moments“ va-t-il nous aider à réussir à tenter nos cibles ? C’était une foutue perte de temps…

— Pour vous faire du chantage, peut-être ? » spécula Aziraphale, contrairement à son habitude, avec cynisme. Cette journée l’avait vraiment marqué.

« Ouais, tu tiens probablement quelque chose-là, mon ange », dit Crowley en fronçant les sourcils. 

Ils restèrent silencieux tandis qu’ils méditaient cette idée. Puis Crowley prit une bouffée de sa cigarette et étudia l’ange avec insistance.

« Quelles trente secondes as-tu choisies, alors ?

— Pardon ? répondit Aziraphale en clignant des yeux.

— Quelles trente secondes ? Si tu étais sur le point de mourir ? Quel moment revivrais-tu ? »

Aziraphale s’éclaircit la gorge. « Eh bien, j’ai inventé quelque chose à propos du Ciel évidemment et…

— Ouais, non, pas ce que tu _leur_ as dit, mon ange. Que choisirais-tu, en vrai ? »

_La boutique. L’hiver. Un soir. La neige qui tombe rapidement et en couches épaisses dehors dans la rue, austère devant le ciel sombre, voletant dans la lumière des lampadaires. Tandis qu’Aziraphale entre en portant deux tasses de chocolat chaud, Crowley tourne la tête et lève les yeux vers lui et sourit…_

« Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, mentit Aziraphale. Et toi ? »

_L’été. Un après-midi encourageant à la paresse. Un pique-nique. La veste d’Aziraphale jetée négligemment sur l’herbe, ses manches relevées, un verre de vin dans sa main, lui racontant une quelconque histoire à sa manière irrépressiblement enthousiaste. Le soleil réchauffant la peau de Crowley. L’amour sans retenue que l’ange avait pour la vie réchauffant l’âme de Crowley…_

« J’sais pas, répondit Crowley. Probablement les trente secondes juste avant ce qui me tuerait. J’essayerais d’intervenir et de me sauver.

— C’est comme ça que ça fonctionne ? »

Crowley haussa les épaules et ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants kaïrotiques.

« Mon ange, que dirais-tu de foutre le camp ? »

Aziraphale regarda aux alentours avec anxiété.

« Partir, tu veux dire ?

— Ouais. »

Aziraphale était sur le point de protester, mais les mots moururent sur sa langue. « …Ils vont faire une _chasse au trésor_ ensuite… », dit-il à voix basse avec un ton scandalisé.

Crowley laissa sa cigarette tomber sur le trottoir et l’écrasa avec son talon. 

« J’en ai raz le bol de ces conneries. Je vais dans un pub. » Crowley renifla et lança un regard du coin de l’œil vers l’ange. « Tu viens ? »

Aziraphale hésita aussi longtemps qu’il jugeait que la bienséance l’exigeait.

« Oh, bien entendu. »


	6. Chapter 6

Aziraphale souriait tandis qu’il portait avec précaution les deux tasses de mocaccino jusqu’à leur table. Crowley était assis, son menton reposant sur les mains, et son doux regard songeur était posé sur la grande baie vitrée adjacente à la table. L’ange ne s’arrêta pas en chemin, mais il se peut qu’il se mit à marcher un peu plus lentement, pour profiter de cette opportunité, si rare, d’observer le démon sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. 

« Et voilà », dit Aziraphale en posant leurs verres sur la table. Crowley leva les yeux vers lui, mais il semblait quelque peu distrait. Son regard ne cessait de retourner vers la fenêtre, mais Aziraphale n’aurait su dire ce qu’il regardait.

« Tout va bien, mon cher ? »

Crowley leva brusquement la tête pour regarder l’ange. « Oui, oui ! Tout va très bien. Tu as commandé quoi ? » Crowley fit un grand sourire éclatant, bien plus éclatant que tous ses sourires qui dataient d’avant le Presque-Armageddon. L’inquiétude fugace d’Aziraphale s’évanouit.

Le sourire de Crowley était devenu de plus en plus éclatant au cours des derniers mois et dernières années. Il lui donnait un air si _jeune_. Ce sourire rappelait à Aziraphale le démon à l’époque où la Terre, ou du moins les civilisations humaines dispersées sur elle, étaient encore relativement nouvelles. Avant que le monde ne l’ait lentement écrasé avec ses guerres et ses tragédies et ses nouveaux moyens de tortures inventés sans cesse et avec imagination, et avec le rôle qu’il était souvent appelé à jouer à travers eux. Depuis qu’ils s’étaient libérés des entraves de leurs Camps respectifs, ils expérimentaient tous les deux une nouvelle légèreté de l’être. Crowley semblait tellement plus _heureux_ , désormais. Aziraphale n’avait pas vraiment réalisé à quel point le démon avait été malheureux, à quel point ils avaient _tous les deux_ été malheureux, à bien des égards sinon tous, jusqu’à ce que tout à coup, et petit à petit, ils ne le soient plus. Désormais, quand Crowley souriait, il dégageait une joie incarnée. C’était suffisant pour donner des vertiges à l’ange. 

Aziraphale s’installa sur sa chaise et fit un sourire radieux à son ami tout en répondant à sa question. « _Eh bien_ , pour ma part j’ai commandé des œufs pochés avec une tombée d’épinard et de la sauce hollandaise sur un muffin grillé. J’envisageais les œufs avec du bacon fumé, mais je sais que tu préfères quand je commande végétarien.

— Mon ange, tu peux manger ce que tu veux, tu n’as pas besoin de…

— Non, non, ce n’est rien. À vrai dire j’ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit sur le sujet, et il se trouve que je suis de plus en plus d’accord avec toi. J’aimerais _bien_ manger plus souvent végétarien mais…

— Les sushis ? »

Aziraphale sourit tristement. « Ce n’est pas terrible de ma part, je sais.

— Mais non, mon ange. Je n’ai même pas envie d’être végétarien, ça me rend dingue. Mais à chaque fois que j’essaye de manger un bon petit steak, tout ce que je vois c’est une vache triste que me regarde. Rien de mieux pour couper l’appétit.

— Enfin, en tout cas, j’ai opté pour les épinards plutôt que le bacon et j’ai hâte de les goûter. Les épinards sont à mon avis un légume largement sous-estimé. Pour toi, j’ai commandé des toasts à l’avocat avec du citron vert et du poivre noir, ça te convient, mon cher ?

— Ouais, répondit Crowley. Ça me va.

— Mais une fois la commande passée, j’ai vu cette jeune serveuse qui portait un plateau de pain perdu qui avait l’air très appétissant. Avec du sirop, des noix de pécan, et des fruits rouges je pense. Ça avait l’air vraiment exquis. C’est juste que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en manger un plat entier, en plus des œufs et du muffin… » 

Aziraphale écarquilla un peu les yeux et regarda Crowley, dont la bouche se tordit en un sourire désabusé. Le démon secoua la tête avec indulgence. 

« On peut partager un plat, si tu veux.

— Oh ! » Aziraphale se tortilla de joie sur son siège.

L’ange était parfaitement conscient de la mesure et de la fréquence à laquelle Crowley tolérait ses caprices et donnait satisfaction à ses exigences qui étaient techniquement implicites. Il aurait ressenti de la culpabilité si Crowley n’avait pas semblé prendre autant de plaisir à satisfaire ses exigences qu’Aziraphale en avait à les voir satisfaites. C’était un arrangement mutuellement agréable, et qui aboutissait en général à du pain perdu – ou une autre variante métaphorique – pour tous les deux, et donc Aziraphale estimait que ce devait être une Bonne Chose.

L’attention de Crowley avait à nouveau dérivé vers la fenêtre, et, une fois encore, il fronçait les sourcils. Cependant ce n’était pas un froncement de sourcils de colère, ou de tristesse. Il n’était ni déprimé, ni agacé, ni sinistre. Il sembla à Aziraphale que c’était un froncement de sourcils né d’une certaine confusion, et peut-être d’une pointe d’irritation.

« Crowley, mon cher, es-tu sûr que tout va bien ? »

Une fois encore, le démon sortit de sa transe avec un sourire qui non seulement semblait authentique, mais, en plus, _l’était_.

« Je vais bien, mon ange. Très bien ! Tu as essayé le mocaccino ?

— Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que je vais aimer ça, Crowley… dit Aziraphale en regardant sa boisson comme si elle était à tout moment susceptible de bondir hors de la tasse et de le gifler.

— Mais si ! C’est comme du chocolat chaud avec un tout petit peu plus de _punch_. Parfois tu ajoutes du whisky à notre chocolat à la maison, là c’est la même chose en gros, mais à l’envers. De la caféine à la place de l’alcool. C’est comme aller dans un sens plutôt que l’autre. C’est super bon. »

Aziraphale fit un bruit comme _hrrrmmmmm_ , en faisant comme s’il n’était pas convaincu, mais en vérité il trouvait adorable le fait que Crowley était désormais un ardent défenseur d’une boisson qui combinait deux de leurs breuvages préférés en un seul. C’était une chose insignifiante à remarquer, bien sûr, l’ange le savait bien : Crowley avait juste développé un intérêt certain pour le sucre depuis qu’il avait commencé à passer autant de temps à la boutique. Il était juste influencé par le régime très sucré d’Aziraphale, et donc il ne pouvait plus se contenter de ses expressos habituels. Mais tout de même, Aziraphale ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire devant le symbolisme fortuit de la chose.

La serveuse apporta leur brunch, et ils s’en régalèrent, plus lentement que s’ils avaient été seuls, grâce à leurs conversations copieuses et conviviales qui se baladaient et dérivaient entre divers sujets sans rapport les uns avec les autres d’une manière fort agréable. Une fois leur repas terminé, Aziraphale attira l’attention de la serveuse et commanda un plat de pain perdu au sirop d’érable ainsi qu’une théière, deux tasses et des couverts pour deux. 

Aziraphale se sentait presque parfaitement heureux. La seule chose qui le dérangeait était que Crowley se perdait périodiquement dans ses pensées. Toutes les dix ou quinze minutes environ, l’attention du démon vacillait, son regard était attiré par la fenêtre, et il faisait une tête qui avait l’air de plus en plus confuse et irritée à chaque fois que son étrange petit rituel se répétait. Ensuite Aziraphale appelait Crowley par son nom, et le démon détournait son attention de la fenêtre, et reprenait leur conversation avec animation, comme si rien d’étrange ne s’était produit.

Au bout de la quatrième ou cinquième répétition, Aziraphale n’en pouvait plus. 

« Crowley, que diable y a-t-il dehors qui te turlupine à ce point ?

— Hmm ? » Crowley cligna innocemment des yeux vers l’ange. « Quoi ?

— Tu n’arrêtes pas de regarder par la fenêtre !

— Je ne suis pas autorisé à regarder par la fenêtre ?

— Tu n’arrêtes pas de regarder _quelque chose_ se trouvant derrière la fenêtre, mon cher. Ton attention est attirée par quelque chose, tu la regardes avec insistance, tu fronces les sourcils, et ensuite tu prétends qu’il s’est rien passé.

— Je ne…

— Crowley, tu as fait ça au moins cinq fois. Pourrais-tu je te prie me dire ce qui ne va pas ?! »

Crowley soupira et émit une sorte de gémissement inconfortable. « Nnnnn… C’est stupide…

— Mon cœur, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais…

— Y a un chien, laissa échapper Crowley.

— Un… quoi ?

— Un chien ! Un gros truc poilu qui dit _ouaf_ ! Cette femme n’arrête pas de le promener, je pense que ça doit être un husky ou un truc du genre, c’est un gros chien à poils longs, elle n’arrête pas le promener dans cette rue. Je l’ai remarqué la première fois parce que, tu sais, c’est un gros chien à poils longs, mais ils _n’arrêtent pas de passer par ici_.

— Que veux-tu dire par “n’arrêtent pas de passer par ici” ?

— Je veux dire qu’ils n’arrêtent pas de passer par ici ! Cette femme promenait le chien de ce côté de la rue, puis dix minutes plus tard, elle est revenue à partir de l’autre côté. Je me suis dit que c’était logique, ils revenaient simplement en passant par le même chemin, pour rentrer chez eux ou peu importe. Mais ensuite cinq minutes plus tard la revoilà qui promène le chien en venant de l’autre côté de la rue. Puis environ dix autres minutes plus tard, elle revient. Et encore. Et – regarde ! La revoilà ! »

Aziraphale regarda par la fenêtre. Il y avait en effet une femme qui promenait un gros chien, peut-être un husky, peut-être un samoyède, dans la rue en face du café. 

« Et pourquoi cela te préoccupe-t-il autant, Crowley ? »

Le démon se tourna pour regarder Aziraphale. « Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle n’arrête pas de promener son chien d’un bout à l’autre de cette rue ? siffla-t-il avec une ton légèrement maniaque dans sa voix. Ça n’a pas de sens ! Il doit y avoir une raison, mais _je n’arrive pas à l’expliquer_ !

— Crowley, mon cher, ne penses-tu pas que tu es peut-être encore un peu paranoïaque après…

— Je ne suis pas paranoïaque, Aziraphale. J’ai juste besoin de savoir pourquoi cette femme promène son stupide chien poilu d’un bout à l’autre de la rue toutes les quinze minutes. Ça me rend dingue. Il _doit_ y avoir une _raison_ … Ugh ! Me forcer à faire attention à son stupide husky, ruiner notre brunch, se mettre en travers de notre conversation…

— Pourquoi cela te dérange-t-il autant ? Je ne comprends pas, mon cher.

— Parce que c’est… je… elle… » Crowley pointa tout à coup vers la fenêtre. « Regarde ! La revoilà de ce côté de la rue. Je vais aller lui demander.

— Quoi ? Crowley, non, tu ne peux pas juste… »

Crowley se leva. « Je peux. J’ai besoin de savoir pourquoi elle n’arrête pas de passer par ici ! Écoute, je reviens dans une minute…

— Crowley, assieds-toi s’il te plait, tu es ridicule, tu ne peux pas simplement aller demander à n’importe qui dans la rue pourquoi elle promène son… et il est parti. Merveilleux. Je ne peux l’emmener nulle part. » 

Aziraphale soupira. Il regarda par la fenêtre tandis que Crowley avançait dans la rue et abordait maladroitement la femme et son chien. Aziraphale ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu’ils disaient, mais la femme semblait parler beaucoup plus que Crowley. Le regard de Crowley oscillait entre le chien et la femme. Aziraphale avait l’impression qu’il disait souvent « oh ». Et maintenant il était accroupi et grattait l’oreille du chien, et – oh, oh là là le chien essayait de sauter et de mettre ses pattes sur les épaules de Crowley. Aziraphale grimaça. Les animaux semblaient toujours beaucoup plus friands de Crowley que Crowley ne l’était d’eux. Ou, en tout cas, c’est ce qu’il prétendait. 

Son cher, incorrigible démon se releva et échangea encore quelques mots avec la femme. Puis elle le serra dans ses bras, ce qui était certainement inattendu, autant pour le démon que pour l’ange, d’après ce qu’on pouvait voir. 

Crowley revint sombrement dans le café et reprit sa place. Il se versa une tasse de thé et en but une gorgée.

Aziraphale le regarda avec insistance. « _Alors_ ?

— Hein ? » 

Aziraphale leva les sourcils et prit sa meilleure expression signifiant _professeur déçu mais sévère_.

Crowley grogna. « Ugh. Très bien. La réponse est, Ce n’est pas le même chien.

— Quoi ?

— Ce n’est pas le même chien. Le husky. Elle en a quatre. »

Aziraphale fronça les sourcil et secoua la tête. « Ce n’est… Pardon, mais en quoi est-ce une explication pour ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Crowley soupira et replaça sa tasse de thé sur sa soucoupe avec un _cling_ bruyant. « Elle a quatre huskys. Elle ne promenait pas le même chien encore et encore dans la même rue, elle promenait des chiens différents dans la même rue.

— Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ?

— Elle a dit qu’elle ne peut pas les sortir tous en même temps parce qu’ils tirent trop fort sur la laisse. Elle ne peut pas gérer les quatre en même temps toute seule. Avant ils pouvaient sortir tous ensembles quand… Mais… Elle… » Crowley tripotait une petite cuillère. « Mmmnnnggm… Elle a dit que son mari est mort. Il y a quelques mois. Ils promenaient leurs chiens ensemble, mais elle est toute seule maintenant, et elle ne peut pas le faire seule. Donc tous les jours elle les emmène un par un jusqu’au parc au bout de la rue, dit Crowley en soupirant. Donc voilà. C’est la réponse. Super… » 

Aziraphale avait, à un certain point, il ne savait pas vraiment quand, tendu la main et l’avait posée sur le bras de Crowley.

« Oh. Oh c’est vraiment horrible. Cette pauvre femme. Oh misère. Était-elle contrariée quand tu lui as demandé ? Et comment te sens-tu, mon cœur ? Je sais comment ce genre de choses t’affecte…

— Non, je ne pense pas qu’elle était contrariée. Je, euh, je pense qu’elle était, ngk, heureuse d’avoir quelqu’un à qui parler, honnêtement. C’était un peu gênant…

— Eh bien, c’était très gentil de ta part de réconforter cette pauvre femme, mon cher.

— Ouuaiis… Euh…

— Crowley ?

— Donc, ngk, le truc c’est que… Le truc c’est que, il se peut que je lui ai proposé qu’on promène ses chiens avec elle demain.

— Quoi ?

— Ouais…

— Pourquoi ?

— Écoute, elle était genre… Et ensuite elle était genre… Et ensuite son chien était genre… Et ensuite, je ne sais pas comment, mais tout à coup je me suis retrouvé à accepter de sortir ses chiens avec elle demain. Et j’ai dit que tu viendrais aussi.

— Crowley, nous sommes censés aller à l'Exposition Florale de Chelsea demain. Ça fait des semaines que tu l’attends avec impatience.

— Ouais je sais, je suis désolé, mon ange… Ngknnnmmmmk je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s’est passé. C’est comme si une force extérieure m’avait juste… forcé à m’impliquer avec ce foutu husky stupide. Tu peux aller à l’Exposition Florale sans moi, c’est ma faute, à moi et à ma foutue curiosité. On penserait que j’aurais appris ma leçon depuis le temps…

— Ne sois pas ridicule, mon cher, bien sûr que je vais venir avec toi. » Aziraphale sourit d’une manière qui, il le savait, serait bien trop affectueuse au goût de Crowley, mais à quoi le démon s’attendait-il, avec un comportement pareil ? « Oh, mais tu es terriblement, terriblement adorable, Crowley.

— Non, c’est faux », répliqua Crowley sans conviction. Il souffla et attrapa négligemment un morceau de pain perdu avec sa fourchette avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche. « Je n’aime même _pas_ les chiens… » marmonna-t-il.

Aziraphale esquissa un sourire ironique, puis fit la moue avec sympathie quand Crowley lança vers lui un regard plein espoir.

« Bien sûr que non, mon cher. »

Ah, les démons aussi avaient besoin qu’on tolère leurs caprices, parfois.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et voici une AU Conte de Fée un peu ridicule.

Il était une fois, dans un pays fort, fort lointain, deux royaumes qui étaient perpétuellement en guerre. C’était une guerre qui avait traversé les âges, l’incident de sa création s’étant perdue dans la nuit des temps. C’était une guerre qui progressait toujours plus en avant, alimentée par rien de plus qu’un cycle de vengeance, et de haine, et de coutumes amères et bornées. Elle connaissait des hauts et des bas, empirait ou s’améliorait, mais elle ne mourrait jamais. La guerre persistait là où tout le reste disparaissait : les récoltes, l’économie, l’espoir lui-même. La guerre survivait à tout. 

Dans l’un de ces royaumes, fort, fort loin de la guerre, et fort loin de la Cité Royale, se trouvait une tour enchantée. La tour n’avait ni entrée ni sortie que l’on pouvait voir, seulement une porte magique cachée sauf en présence d’une clé magique spécifique. La tour avait une seule fenêtre, et elle avait une seule pièce. Dans cette pièce, dans cette tour, dans ce royaume accablé par la guerre, dans un pays fort, fort lointain, assis à la fenêtre et lisant un livre de prophéties largement inexactes et donc très divertissantes, se trouvait un Prince, nommé Aziraphale.

Non pas qu’il savait qu’il était un Prince, bien sûr. Il avait été placé dans la tour alors qu’il n’était qu’un bambin, par l’homme qui était censé le protéger, un sorcier et Seigneur Protecteur de Royaume, nommé Gabriel. Quand la mère d’Aziraphale, la Sage Reine, avait un jour disparu mystérieusement sans laisser de trace, Gabriel avait profité de l’opportunité pour s’accaparer le pouvoir. Après avoir kidnappé l’enfant au milieu de la nuit, le Seigneur Protecteur avait caché le garçon dans une Tour Enchantée, impossible à ouvrir de l’intérieur ou de l’extérieur sauf en utilisant une clé magique, que Gabriel gardait sur lui à tout moment. 

Gabriel régnait désormais sur le Royaume d’Annwyn en lieu et place du Prince Aziraphale, après avoir déclaré à la Cour Royale que le jeune Prince avait été dévoré par une meute d’ours affamés alors qu’il marchait dans la forêt. Pourquoi un enfant de deux ans se promenait tout seul dans la forêt était laissé à l’appréciation de chacun, mais heureusement pour Gabriel, tout le monde était trop bouleversé pour le remettre en question. Le Royaume avait pleuré la perte de leur jeune Prince, mais la tristesse s’était estompée avec le temps. Les années passèrent, et sous la direction du Seigneur Gabriel, le Royaume avait commencé à se reconstruire. L’armée en particulier devenait plus forte, plus intelligente et plus grande d’année en année. Les gens trouvèrent de nouveaux chagrins pour remplacer leurs tristes souvenirs du jeune Prince, et il tomba bientôt dans l’oubli. 

Aziraphale ne savait rien de tout ceci. Gabriel avait dit au garçon, une fois qu’il fut assez grand pour comprendre ce genre de choses, qu’il l’avait trouvé dans les bois quand il était bébé, sa famille ayant été dévorée par une meute d’ours affamés (Gabriel n’était pas des plus imaginatifs). Il avait dit au jeune Aziraphale qu’il avait sauvé sa vie, et l’avait emmené dans sa tour pour le garder en sécurité, et l’avait élevé comme son propre fils. Aziraphale ne connaissait pas d’autre vie, et donc, malgré un sentiment persistant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il avait accepté cette explication et la vie qu’elle lui imposait. Les années devinrent des décennies, et le Prince Oublié devint un homme, mais il ne devint jamais libre.

Ce matin-là avait commencé comme tous les autres matins. Aziraphale s’était réveillé, avait enfilé ses vêtements habituels, s’était brossé les dents avec sa brosse à dents habituelle, s’était fait son thé habituel dans sa théière habituelle, et l’avait bu avec sa tasse habituelle. Il était assis à son bureau, comme d’habitude, et lisait l’un de ses très nombreux livres. C’était un matin extraordinairement ordinaire, et Aziraphale s’ennuyait.

Il n’admettrait jamais qu’il s’ennuyait, bien sûr. L’ennui suggérait le mécontentement, et le mécontentement suggérait l’ingratitude. Aziraphale n’était pas ingrat. Il savait que Gabriel l’avait placé dans sa Tour pour sa propre protection. Le monde du Dehors était rempli de monstres terrifiants, et de gens ignobles, et de toutes sortes de maux et de démons. Et de plus, la Tour où vivait Aziraphale se trouvait près de la frontière du pays, qui le séparait du perfide et meurtrier royaume de Techduinn, avec lequel les Annwyniens étaient en guerre, par une chaîne montagneuse dangereuse mais praticable. Dans un monde où il y avait tant de choses à craindre, s’ennuyer signifiait inviter des _Moments Intéressants_ dans sa vie ; un sort qu’il fallait éviter à tout prix.

De plus, Aziraphale savait que Gabriel s’occupait bien de lui : il s’assurait qu’il avait toujours des livres à lire et de la laine à tricoter, des crayons et du papier pour écrire ses analyses critiques et ses essais historiques. Aziraphale avait mille et une chose avec lesquelles s’éduquer et s’amuser. Non, l’ennui était inacceptable. L’ennui menait aux rêves éveillés, et les rêves menaient à l’envie, et l’envie menait à l’espoir et aux souhaits et… Non. Aziraphale ne s’ennuyait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à l’ennui. Il continua de regarder le livre devant lui, en relisant les même trois phrases encore et encore.

Ce fut ce jour-là, en ce jour extraordinairement ordinaire, ce jour où l’ennui pulsait comme une douleur lancinante, qu’Aziraphale entendit une voix qui l’appelait à l’extérieur de la Tour. 

Ce qui était extrêmement inhabituel. À part Gabriel, personne ne connaissait l’emplacement de la Tour. Et personne ne pouvait tomber dessus par accident : la Tour était au milieu d’une forêt profonde, sombre et désolée, dans les faubourgs profonds du Royaume, délimitée d’un côté par des montagnes quasi infranchissables, et de l’autre côté par des marécages et des terres en friche. 

Et pourtant, il y avait une voix. 

Qui n’appartenait pas à Gabriel. 

Aziraphale savait que la voix n’appartenait pas à Gabriel pour deux raisons. La première était que Gabriel n’annonçait _jamais_ sa présence. Il arrivait simplement, tranquillement, et il entrait. Il ne frappait même pas à la porte. Ce qui avait pour effet de laisser Aziraphale constamment anxieux, car il ne savait jamais vraiment quand Gabriel apparaitrait. Bien sûr, se disait Aziraphale, Gabriel ne faisait pas ça _délibérément_ , c’était juste… Juste… Eh bien, Aziraphale était certain que Gabriel avait ses raisons. Il devait forcément en avoir. 

La seconde raison pour laquelle Aziraphale savait que la voix n’appartenait pas à Gabriel était que Gabriel ne dirait au grand jamais :

« _Bonjour ? Hé ooooh ? Il y a quelqu’un là-haut ? Mmnkggkk je suis juste un peu perdu, euh, donc si… …Bien sûr qu’il n’y a personne là-haut. À quoi je pensais ? Une foutue tour en ruine au milieu d’une forêt immense de merde, au milieu du trou du cul du monde, pourquoi diable y aurait-il quelqu’un là-dedans ? Je ne vais jamais retrouver mon chemin pour sortir de cet endroit pourri, et ensuite… Aïe ! Ah ! Tu as vu ça ?! Cette épine m’a piqué ! Elle s’est jetée sur moi ! Oh, c’est fantastique, donc en plus cet endroit est maudit. Manquait plus que ça. …Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Bentley. Je te le dis, cette plante m’a attaqué ! …Et voilà que je parle encore à mon cheval. Ngk._ »

Non, ce n’était définitivement pas Gabriel.

Aziraphale s’avança avec prudence jusqu’au bord de la fenêtre et regarda furtivement dehors. 

Au niveau du sol bien loin sous lui, Aziraphale pouvait voir un grand cheval noir qui mâchonnait les hautes herbes. À côté du cheval, assis dans les hautes herbes, se trouvait une personne aux longs cheveux roux qui portait une combinaison d’équitation entièrement noire. Il était assis sur le sol avec les genoux repliés, et il semblait en ce moment même avoir le visage enfoui dans ses bras. 

Gabriel avait Aziraphale mis en garde contre les inconnus. Il avait dit que tout le monde était un ennemi potentiel, et que si, par quelque obscur miracle, quelqu’un trouvait jamais la Tour, Aziraphale devait rester caché quoi qu’il arrive, et ne devait en aucun cas révéler sa présence. Gabriel avait dit que c’était trop dangereux. 

Mais cette personne n’avait pas l’air dangereuse. Il avait l’air _triste_. Et seul. Et très, très perdu. Aziraphale savait qu’il ne devrait pas parler à cet homme. Il _savait_ que c’était une mauvaise idée. Et pourtant… Et pourtant.

« Euh, bonjour ? appela Aziraphale vers la clairière. Vous allez bien ? »

L’inconnu leva brusquement la tête et ses yeux se fixèrent sur Aziraphale. Ils étaient d’un doré alarmant, et aussi vifs que ceux d’un aigle. Aziraphale déglutit.

« _Hein_ ? » glapit-il, de toute évidence surpris. « Il y a vraiment quelqu’un _là-haut_ ? » Il se tourna vers son cheval et dit : « Je te l’avais dit. Mon Ange Gardien est avec moi, Bentley, je ne te l’avais pas dit ? » Le cheval ne réagit pas.

« Euh, êtes-vous perdu ? appela Aziraphale.

— Ouaiiiis… Je suis un peu perdu… Pouvez-vous me dire où je me trouve exactement, ô Ange Miraculeux ? »

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils, légèrement déconcerté par les manière théâtrales et inattendues de cet homme. Néanmoins, il lui répondit. Nul besoin d’être malpoli, même envers des inconnus roux et mélodramatiques qui vous appellent _ange_.

« Vous êtes dans la forêt de Swynol. À l’est se trouve les montagnes de Derfyn, et au-delà vous trouverez le Royaume de Techduinn. Vous ne voulez probablement pas aller de ce côté.

— Euh, ouais. Non. Définitivement pas envie. Qu’y a-t-il à l’ouest ?

— Si vous voyagez suffisamment longtemps vous tomberez sur la capitale d’Annwyn. À part ça, je ne saurais dire.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que je ne sais pas ?

— Vous ne savez pas ? Ça veut dire quoi, vous ne savez pas ? Vous vivez ici, non ? Vous allez où pour, je ne sais pas, acheter du lait ?

— Je n’achète pas de lait.

— Du pain alors. De la bière. Des navets. N’importe quoi. Où se trouve le village le plus proche ?

— Je n’en sais rien ! J’habite _ici_. Je ne _sors_ pas. Jamais. Donc je ne peux pas vous aider, j’en ai peur. »

L’homme fit un bruit semblable à celui de la théière d’Aziraphale quand il l’avait laissé bouillir trop longtemps et avait oublié de mettre le sifflet dessus. « Ça me fait une belle jambe. Évidemment que l’ange qu’on m’enverrait serait complètement, totalement inutile… marmonna l’homme en parlant tout seul, quoique pas assez bas pour qu’Aziraphale ne puisse pas l’entendre. « Vous ne quittez jamais cette Tour, vraiment ? Genre, jamais jamais ?

— Non.

— D’accord. C’est un peu bizarre, mais okay… Vous n’avez pas de cartes par hasard ?

— Non.

— Oh.

— Désolé.

— Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ange. Ce n’est pas de votre faute. »

L’homme soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Aziraphale ne savait pas très bien comment réagir face à ça. Il était sur le point de s’éloigner la fenêtre, de fermer les rideaux, et d’espérer que l’homme allait simplement s’en aller, quand l’inconnu se remit à parler.

« Et donc, c’est ici que vous vivez, alors ? Dans cette Tour ?

— Euh. Oui.

— C’est comment ? De vivre dans une Tour ? Il y a beaucoup trop de marches dans les tours. Mais la vue doit être bien, j’imagine. Mais ce n’est pas le meilleur des emplacements. Ce n’est pas très pratique.

— On y est en sécurité…

— Elle est au beau milieu d’une forêt maudite !

— Elle n’est pas maudite, elle est enchantée. Ce n’est pas la même chose.

— Cette foutue forêt m’a l’air maudite. Ce buisson vient de m’attaquer avec ses épines !

— Eh bien, oui, je suppose que c’est une question de sémantique. Ça dépend de quel côté vous approchez le sujet. Le libérateur d’un homme est l’oppresseur d’un autre, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais la forêt est vraiment très… »

Aziraphale s’arrêta lorsque tout à coup il se rendit compte qu’il entamait une conversation, une vraie, authentique conversation avec un parfait inconnu. Les avertissements de Gabriel résonnaient dans ses oreilles, et il se sentit soudain extrêmement nerveux. « Pardon, mais qui êtes-vous, au juste ?

— Je m’appelle Crowley.

— Juste “Crowley” ?

— Ouais.

— Oh.

— Et voici mon cheval. Elle s’appelle Bentley.

— Elle a l’air très, euh, lustrée.

— Lustrée ?

— Je ne m’y connais pas beaucoup en cheval. »

Crowley haussa les épaules. « Et qui êtes-vous, alors ? À part mon Ange Gardien manifestement incompétent ?

— Moi ?

— Ouais. À qui d’autre pourrais-je demander ça ? À cette pierre ?

— Évidemment, euh », tergiversa Aziraphale. 

Il n’avait jamais été très doué avec les mensonges. Il lui _arrivait_ de mentir, à l’occasion. Par exemple, quand Gabriel lui avait demandé comment il avait réussi à utiliser un mois de farine en une semaine, Aziraphale lui avait dit qu’il l’avait laissé tomber par la fenêtre plutôt que d’admettre qu’il avait fait des crêpes pour le petit-déjeuner et le dîner tous les jours de la semaine. Mais il n’était pas un _bon_ menteur. 

Mais, raisonna-t-il, quel mal y avait-il à simplement donner son nom ? C’était juste un nom. Il ne pouvait sûrement pas faire de mal.

« Mon nom est Aziraphale.

— Oh, vraiment ? Comme ce Prince qui est mort ? C’est un peu morbide de la part de vos parents. Quoi que, je suppose que vous êtes peut-être né avant qu’il ne, vous savez… » Crowley émit un sifflement et passa un doigt le long de sa gorge.

Aziraphale cligna des yeux. « Pardon. Un Prince mort ?

— Ouais. Votre nom. C’est le même que celui du Prince mort.

— Quel Prince mort ?

— Vous vivez vraiment dans votre petit monde à vous, pas vrai, mon ange ? _Le_ Prince. Le Prince d’Annwyn. Ou l’ancien Prince, en tout cas. Il s’est fait manger par une meute d’ours affamés, il y a de très, très nombreuses années. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu’un enfant de deux ans faisait dans la forêt, mais je ne suis pas d’ici, peut-être que dans ce Royaume vous êtes pour laisser plus de liberté dans l’éducation, j’sais pas. Bref, ce mec, le Seigneur Protecteur je crois, le gars qui dirige maintenant, il l’avait annoncé, il me semble. Je ne connais pas tous les détails.

— Une meute d’ours… » La voix d’Aziraphale s’éteignit tandis qu’il se perdait dans ses pensées.

« Vous allez bien, là-haut ? » 

Aziraphale cligna des yeux. « Euh oui. Ça va. Ça va.

— Okay… » Crowley pencha la tête sur le côté. « J’imagine qu’il n’y a aucune chance pour que vous me laissiez entrer, pas vrai ? Ça fait une éternité que je voyage, et je tuerais pour une tasse de thé. Ou un verre de vin, ce serait excellent. Et de la nourriture qui n’a pas commencé à moisir. »

Aziraphale tressaillit physiquement devant cette requête, et croisa les bras autour de lui pour se protéger. « Absolument pas !

— Ouais. Je m’en doutais. Eh bien, je vais y aller alors. Ravi de vous avoir parlé, Aziraphale. Profitez de votre… Tour bizarre. Allez viens, Bentley. » Crowley détacha le nœud des rênes du cheval et commença à s’éloigner.

« Attendez ! » cria Aziraphale, en se surprenant lui-même.

Crowley tourna la tête et leva les yeux vers lui. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Euh. » Aziraphale n’était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu’il y “avait”, pour être parfaitement honnête. Il savait seulement qu’à la seconde où Crowley avait décidé de partir, il avait été submergé par le sentiment que lui, Aziraphale, ne voulait vraiment pas qu’il s’en aille. Aziraphale ne savait pas pourquoi, étant donné que le départ de cet inconnu, qui était sans aucun doute dangereux (il n’avait pas _l’air_ dangereux, mais ce n’était pas la question), était évidemment une Bonne Chose. Aziraphale se demanda si peut-être il ne se sentait pas seul, mais décida qu’il ne pouvait pas l’être, car la solitude, comme l’ennui, était quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir. Pas s’il voulait rester sain d’esprit. 

« Mon ange ?

— Très bien. Écoutez. Okay, je ne peux pas vous inviter à entrer, parce que si ça se trouve vous êtes un Techduinnien en maraude dont le but est de m’écorcher vif, ou peu importe ce qu’ils font, ou bien un tueur en série qui veut voler tous mes… » Aziraphale s’interrompit et secoua la tête. « Ce que je veux dire, c’est que je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer, mais je pourrais, euh, je pourrais vous envoyer quelque chose à manger, si vous voulez. Vous avez l’air d’en avoir besoin. Plus que moi, en tout cas. »

Crowley regarda Aziraphale en arborant une expression étrange et douce qui n’était pas tout à fait un sourire, mais presque. « Oh. Ouais. Non. Ouais. Ce serait… Vous êtes sûr ?

— Je détesterais vous voir souffrir de la faim alors que j’ai plus que le nécessaire ici. Je pourrais attacher des couvertures ensemble et les utiliser pour vous descendre des choses. Si vous voulez.

— Vous feriez ça ? » demanda Crowley, la voix pleine d’un étrange mélange d’admiration, de scepticisme, et d’espoir. « Même si vous pensez que je suis peut-être un Techduinnien en maraude ?

— Eh bien, même les maraudeurs ont faim, j’imagine », répondit Aziraphale.

Crowley sourit pour de vrai, cette fois. Ce sourire illuminait son visage comme les rayons du soleil perçant les nuages, bien qu’Aziraphale refusait de l’admettre, bien sûr. 

— Ouais. Super. Génial. Ce serait… Ouais. Merci. »

Et donc Aziraphale attacha ensemble des draps et des écharpes et d’autres morceaux de tissus qui trainaient chez lui, et les utilisa pour descendre lentement à boire et à manger vers l’inconnu sur le sol. Il avait été un peu anxieux à l’idée que Crowley puisse prendre la nourriture et s’enfuir, mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, il s’installa sur le sol et discuta avec Aziraphale en mangeant. 

En fait, il resta là même une fois son repas terminé, et ils continuèrent à parler tout au long de la journée. Ils parlèrent de livres, et de philosophie, et du monde en dehors de la forêt, et de ce qui les intéressait, de presque tout. Cependant Crowley ne dit pas qui il était ni d’où il venait, et Aziraphale était trop poli pour lui demander.

Éventuellement le jour se changea en nuit, comme les jours sont susceptibles de le faire, et Crowley, à la grande joie d’Aziraphale (même s’il ne l’admettrait pas), déclara qu’il pourrait aussi bien camper dans la clairière au pied de la tour pour la nuit. Il dit que c’était aussi bien là qu’ailleurs, à part bien sûr les buissons d’épines maudits. Aziraphale lui souhaita donc bonne nuit et alla se coucher, en portant une légèreté étrange et inhabituelle dans son cœur.

Le lendemain matin, Crowley était en effet toujours là. Il dormit longtemps, bien plus longtemps qu’Aziraphale, qui se mit à attendre avec impatience le réveil de cet homme étrange. Quand Crowley se leva enfin, ils passèrent la majeure partie de la journée à parler. 

Aziraphale découvrit, à sa grande surprise, qu’ils avaient beaucoup en commun. Certes, ils étaient en désaccord la plupart du temps, mais c’était une bonne sorte de désaccord. Quand Aziraphale n’était pas d’accord avec Gabriel, il n’y avait pas de débat. C’était un désaccord qui désengageait, qui mettait fin à la conversation, qui n’amenait aucune dissidence. Avec Crowley, les points de désaccord les entrainaient vers une conversation plus profonde et plus intéressante. Aziraphale pouvait _débattre_ avec Crowley, et celui-ci avait du répondant. C’était exaspérant. C’était agaçant. C’était _formidable_.

Le lendemain, Crowley, qui ne montrait aucun signe qu’il avait l’intention de partir de si tôt, quitta son petit campement pour explorer de plus près les alentours. Quand il revint, il dit à Aziraphale qu’en fait, pour une forêt désolée et potentiellement maudite, l’endroit était à vrai dire plutôt agréable. Il avait trouvé une petite rivière avec de l’eau extrêmement claire, et plusieurs types d’arbres fruitiers qui poussaient un peu partout, ainsi que de nombreuses plantes comestibles, et assez de bois sec pour faire du feu pendant des semaines si nécessaire. Il semblait qu’il avait l’intention de rester, du moins pendant un certain temps.

Et c’est ce qu’il fit. Les jours devinrent des semaines, et Crowley n’avait toujours pas quitté son campement au pied de la Tour.

Aziraphale se sentait profondément partagé sur le sujet. Si Gabriel arrivait à l’improviste, comme il avait tendance à le faire, il serait furieux. Il serait plus que furieux. Par le passé, Aziraphale avait toujours cru que, au fond, Gabriel n’agissait que dans ses meilleurs intérêts, et qu’il était vraiment quelqu’un de bien. Mais il commençait à remettre en question cette conjecture, maintenant qu’il avait passé du temps avec une personne qui, il commençait à s’en rendre compte, était _réellement_ bonne. 

Aziraphale n’arrêtait pas de penser à la fois où Gabriel s’était mis en colère parce qu’il s’était lié d’amitié avec un oiseau sauvage et lui avait appris à dire son nom. Gabriel avait dit qu’il « compromettait sa sécurité ». Quand Gabriel avait découvert l’oiseau, l’oiseau n’était jamais revenu. 

Mais quand même, Aziraphale ne voulait vraiment pas que Crowley parte. En fait, cette idée même, l’idée de ne plus pouvoir parler à Crowley tous les jours, de ne peut-être jamais le revoir, le rendait vraiment malade. 

Oui, Aziraphale était partagé. Il voulait que Crowley soit en sécurité, mais il voulait aussi qu’il soit là, avec lui, en tant que son _ami_. Aziraphale ne savait pas si ces deux choses pouvaient exister simultanément.

Finalement son anxiété et son stress et sa culpabilité face à ces désirs en conflits se firent trop lourd. Aziraphale décida qu’il devait en parler à Crowley. Il décida qu’il devait lui demander de partir. Il n’avait pas envie, mais il ne pouvait pas en toute conscience faire autre chose. Le fait était qu’il tenait désormais énormément à son nouvel ami inattendu. Il tenait assez à lui pour renoncer à lui dans le but de le protéger.

Crowley s’était promené sur le dos de Bentley toute l’après-midi. Il revint en début de soirée, fatigué mais heureux, et avec un sac rempli de pommes. 

« Je suis là, mon ange ! appela Crowley tandis qu’il entrait dans la clairière. Je t’ai ramené une tonne de pommes. Tu aimes les pommes, pas vrai ? Enfin, si tu ne les aimes pas, Bentley et moi nous en chargerons, c’est sûr.

— Oh, merci, mon cher. C’est très attentionné de ta part. » Aziraphale déglutit. Il avait la bouche sèche. « Euh, quand tu auras une minute, je, euh, il y a quelque chose dont j’ai vraiment besoin de te parler.

— Ah oui ? » dit Crowley avec désinvolture, en descendant de Bentley et en avançant sans grâce jusqu’aux murs de la Tour. Il attacha le sac de pommes à la corde de fortune qui était encore pendue à la fenêtre d’Aziraphale.

« Oui, répondit Aziraphale en essayant de faire preuve de fermeté. Euh, écoute, Crowley. Euh. Le truc c’est que, j’ai bien réfléchi, et je… Enfin, tu vois, le truc c’est… je… je pense vraiment qu’il est temps que tu partes. Que tu t’en ailles. Que tu files. Euh. »

Crowley se figea. « Partir ? », dit-il, si doucement qu’Aziraphale pouvait tout juste l’entendre. 

« Oui. Je pense vraiment que ce serait pour le mieux. »

Crowley secoua la tête et se frotta le front. « Euh. Ouais. Non. Euh. Ouais. Bien sûr. Je veux dire. Je peux demander pourquoi, ou… ? Je veux dire, je pensais que nous étions… Mais je veux dire… Je… » Il s’interrompit, en semblant si abattu qu’Aziraphale avait l’impression que cœur allait réellement se briser. 

« Tu n’es tout simplement pas en _sécurité_ ici, mon cher. Si Gabriel te trouve, il sera très mécontent. Ce n’est pas quelqu’un que tu veux mettre en colère. C’est un sorcier extrêmement puissant, Crowley. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, ou, ou… »

Crowley soupira de manière audible. Aziraphale pensait qu’on aurait dit un soupir de soulagement. « C’est pour ça que tu veux que je parte, mon ange ?  
  
— Bien sûr. Et tu devrais. Nous avons eu une chance inimaginable que Gabriel ne soit pas encore venu, nous ne devons vraiment pas tenter le destin, Crowley. »

Crowley fit un bruit dédaigneux et inintelligible, et agita les mains. « Je peux me défendre, Aziraphale.

— Pas contre Gabriel, Crowley. Tu ne comprends pas, il… Non. Tu dois partir. Et je… Je ne t’adresserai plus la parole. Donc tu dois vraiment partir, Crowley. Il n’y a rien pour toi, ici. »

Crowley regarda vers Aziraphale pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, mais n’avait pas pu durer plus de 15 secondes environ. « Tu veux vraiment que je parte ? 

— Je… Oui », dit Aziraphale avec une voix creuse.

Crowley regarda la fenêtre d’Aziraphale pendant encore quelques instants, puis il ferma la bouche et fit oui de la tête. « D’accord. Très bien, dans ce cas.

— Bien.

— Bon. Au revoir, alors », dit Crowley avec une voix imbibée de venin.

Avec un dernier regard vers son ami, son seul ami, son cher, cher et merveilleux ami, Aziraphale ferma la fenêtre et verrouilla les volets.

Le lendemain matin, Crowley n’était plus là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À SUIVRE……… {dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun !}
> 
> Deuxième partie : chapitre 12.  
> Troisième partie : chapitre 15.  
> Quatrième et dernière partie : chapitre 28.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note traduction : woooww je suis tellement fier de réussir à traduire une histoire par jour :D  
> (PS : N’hésitez jamais à me corriger si besoin.)

Ils étaient assis dans la librairie. Aziraphale était satisfait de remarquer – et il avait remarqué beaucoup de choses, avait gardé un œil des plus vigilants sur le bien-être émotionnel de son démon, car il fallait bien que quelqu’un le fasse et ce quelqu’un n’était certainement pas Crowley – que Crowley semblait enfin être plus détendu. Après l’incendie, le démon avait toujours été sur les nerfs quand il se trouvait dans la boutique, parfois même sur le bord de la panique. Mais finalement, quasiment un an après Tout Ça, il commençait à s’apaiser. 

_Tout_ commençait à s’apaiser. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire tout était rentré dans l’ordre, loin de là : Aziraphale ne s’attendait pas à ce que quoi que ce soit rentre dans « l’ordre » un jour. Mais de toute façon, il n’était pas certain d’avoir particulièrement _envie_ que ça arrive, pas si « rentrer dans l’ordre » signifiait retourner à leur ancienne situation. C’était la dernière chose qu’il voulait, la dernière chose que Crowley ou lui voulaient. Ils toléreraient les cicatrices, si elles étaient le prix à payer pour cette nouvelle liberté.

Tout était calme. Aziraphale lisait, ou, en tout cas, il regardait un livre. Crowley était assis sur la banquette et buvait du café, en tapant sur son téléphone de temps à autre, mais il regardait surtout dans le vide. Ils passaient tous les deux beaucoup de temps à faire ça, ces jours-ci : rester assis et réfléchir. 

Et Aziraphale _avait_ réfléchi.

Il avait réfléchi au sujet de Crowley, et de lui-même, et il avait réfléchi à propos du Ciel, et de l’Enfer. Il avait réfléchi à la nature de le rébellion, et aux motivations derrière les alliances. Il avait réfléchi à l’action et à l’autorité, et au pouvoir et à la perception, et à la fragilité et à la foi.

Il avait réfléchi à ce que cela signifiait, d’être Déchu. 

Crowley n’en avait jamais vraiment parlé, pas vraiment. Avec désinvolture, peut-être, ou à travers des allusions vagues et déroutantes, mais ils n’en avaient jamais vraiment discuté. Aziraphale n’avait jamais demandé. Comment aurait-il pu, avant ? À l’époque où il était encore si délibérément aveuglé – et il avait été _délibérément_ aveuglé, il pouvait le voir désormais. À l’époque où il avait insisté pour essayer de voir Crowley comme n’importe quel autre démon, un autre des Déchus de Lucifer, pas différent des autres. Socialement, et personnellement, oui, Aziraphale n’avait jamais réussi à se convaincre que Crowley n’était pas différent, n’était pas spécial, quand de toute évidence il l’était. Mais philosophiquement ? Idéologiquement ? Non. Il avait toujours été si déterminé à voir Crowley comme ceux de son espèce. Ce n’avait pas toujours été facile, mais Aziraphale était un champion en matière de déni. Il n’avait pas demandé pour ne jamais avoir à admettre les choses qu’il savait déjà. 

Les choses étaient différentes désormais. Maintenant qu’Aziraphale était, du moins aux yeux du Ciel, un rebelle lui-aussi. Il ne savait pas si cela faisait de lui un Déchu ou non. Il ne se sentait pas Déchu, mais en même temps, il ne savait pas comment c’était, d’être _Déchu_. Mais ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il voyait désormais le Paradis sous un jour très différent. Il voyait la foi sans un jour différent, et l’autorité, et la vie, l’univers, et le reste. Il voyait les choses d’une manière beaucoup plus compliquée et beaucoup moins en noir et blanc qu’auparavant.

Oui. Aziraphale avait réfléchi à ce que cela signifiait, d’être Déchu.

« Crowley ? »

Le démon cligna des yeux en sortant de sa rêverie et regarda en direction de l’ange.

« Hmm ?

— Je peux te poser une question ?

— Ouais, vas-y.

— Tu n’es pas comme les autres démons. »

Crowley leva un sourcil. « Je suis presque sûr que ce n’est pas une question, mon ange.

— Non. Oui. Je sais. Ce n’est pas la question.

— O…kay ? dit Crowley en penchant la tête avec un air interrogateur.

— Enfin, je ne pense pas que l’Enfer soit si différent du Ciel. Pratiquement parlant.

— L’avocat du diable, marmonna Crowley.

— Pardon ?

— Désolé. Rien. Mais ce n’est toujours pas une question.

— Non, je sais. J’y arrive, laisse-moi une minute, Crowley.

— Okay, okay.

— Eh bien, le truc c’est que… Euh, je veux dire. Le truc c’est que tu n’es pas comme les autres démons. Et tu n’es certainement pas comme les autres anges que je connais – ce qui est tout à ton honneur, j’ajouterais – et donc, je suppose que je me demandais, euh… Que s’est-il _passé ?_

— Que veux-tu dire par que s’est-il passé ? Que s’est-il passé quand ? Depuis le début ? Eh bien, tu vois, _Au commencement, Dieu créa les Cieux et la Terre_ …

— Saute quelques chapitres.

— …Ah. »

Crowley se tue, et il se referma sur lui-même.

« Tu sais ce qu’il s’est passé. Tu étais là, non ?

— Je sais ce que j’ai vu. Je connais les évènements qu’on nous a racontés à nous, les anges qui sommes restés loyaux envers le Paradis. Mais je n’ai jamais su ce qui t’était arrivé à _toi_ , Crowley. Parce que tu n’es pas comme eux, aucun d’entre eux. Et vraiment, je ne pense pas que je le sois, moi non plus. Plus maintenant. Je ne sais pas si je l’ai jamais été. Je pense que toi et moi avons toujours été plus proches l’un de l’autre que de n’importe lequel d’entre eux. Pas juste personnellement, mais… » La voix d’Aziraphale s’éteignit, il secoua la tête, et tout à coup il eut l’impression que non seulement il était en équilibre précaire, mais qu’en plus il sciait la branche où il était assis. « Je n’aurais pas dû aborder le sujet, je suis désolé. Ne fais pas attention à moi, mon cher. Je ne suis qu’un vieux fou d’ange qui pose des questions qu’il ne faudrait pas poser. »

Crowley posa son regard sur Aziraphale un peu trop longtemps pour que cela reste agréable, en plissant les yeux et en serrant les dents.

« Il n’y a pas de questions qui ne devraient pas être posées, dit-il enfin, à voix basse. C’est le but des questions. C’est…

— Tu n’es pas obligé d’en parler, Crowley, pas si tu n’as pas envie.

— Je… Non. Ça va. C’est juste que je n’en ai jamais vraiment parlé à, eh bien, à _qui que ce soit_.

— Pas une seule fois ?

— Mmm. Eh bien, pas vraiment. Pas… » Crowley soupira. « Que veux-tu savoir ?

— La vérité, je suppose. »

Crowley rit avec amertume. « Ouais, bienvenue au club, mon ange.

— Je n’arrive pas à concilier les deux, Crowley. L’Enfer est tout aussi autoritaire que le Ciel. Belzébuth ne souffre pas la dissidence plus volontiers que Gabriel. Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait choisir eux plutôt que le Ciel ?

— Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait choisir le Ciel plutôt qu’eux ? » 

Aziraphale réfléchit pendant un instant. « C’était plus facile. »

Crowley eut l’air surpris par cette réponse, bien qu’Aziraphale ne sache pas pourquoi. Il trouvait que c’était plutôt évident. Mais Crowley avait clairement besoin de plus de détails.

« Je pense que prendre le parti du Ciel signifiait simplement que rien n’avait besoin de changer. Je pouvais simplement continuer à croire ce que j’avais toujours cru. Je pouvais me ranger du côté du Ciel sans avoir à _réfléchir_ à quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas penser à tout ça. Donc je ne l’ai pas fait. C’était juste… plus facile. Plus sûr, peut-être. »

Crowley ne répondit pas. Aziraphale commençait à craindre qu’il avait dit quelque chose de mal. Mais c’était la vérité, donc s’il avait dit quelque chose de mal, cela signifiait simplement qu’il _était_ « quelque chose de mal ». Il ne savait pas si cette idée lui faisait du bien ou du mal. 

« C’est très honnête de ta part, dit finalement Crowley.

— Eh bien, ça ne sert à rien de me mentir à moi-même. Plus maintenant. Ou bien à toi. Nous avons dépassé ça, maintenant, vraiment.

— J’imagine. »

Aziraphale triturait sa bague angélique. Crowley continuait de le regarder intensément. De regarder _à travers_ lui. Ce qui ne mettait pas l’ange mal à l’aise, pas exactement, mais ce n’était pas vraiment plaisant.

« J’ai posé des questions, dit Crowley tout d’un coup. C’est… C’est ce qu’il s’est passé. C’est pour ça que j’ai dû rejoindre les rebelles. »

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté. « C’est tout ?

— Ouais.

— Il doit y avoir autre chose.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que, eh bien, parce que… Enfin, qu’y a-t-il de mal à poser des questions ?

— Tu ne l’as pas fait.

— Eh bien, non, mais…

— Qui l’a fait parmi _eux_ ? Les anges ? Ceux qui ne se sont pas rebellés ? L’un d’eux a-t-il jamais questionné quoi que ce soit ? Dieu, ou l’autorité des Archanges, le Plan ?

— Eh bien, non, pas à ma connaissance, mais…

— Et voilà. »

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils. « Mais ce n’est pas ce qu’il s’est passé avec Lucifer. Il voulait le pouvoir pour lui-même. Les autres rebelles, et les démons qu’ils sont devenus, ils voulaient _gagner_. Afin de soumettre le Ciel, de déjouer les plans de _Dieu_. Tout ça… Tout ça c’est un… une sorte de jeu de pouvoir. Exactement comme au Paradis, mais dans le camp opposé…

— Ouais, c’est le cas, désormais, mon ange. C’est ce que c’est devenu. Mais ce ne sont que des questions qui ont tout commencé. C’est tout ce que Lucifer faisait, au début. Je veux dire, ses motivations n’étaient probablement pas particulièrement, tu sais, _bonnes_ , mais il n’avait rien _fait_. Pas au début. Tout ce qu’il faisait était de poser des questions. C’est ce qui a tout déclenché. Absolument tout. Je veux dire, ouais, c’est devenu… Plus tard, c’est… Mais… Ngk… »

Il ferma les yeux et expira par le nez. 

« Crowley, tu n’es pas obligé d’en parler.

— Non. Non. Ça va. Ça va. Ça… » Crowley prit une inspiration. « Au début, quand tout a commencé à dérailler, ou, du moins, quand tout a commencé à changer, bref, je posais beaucoup de questions. Pas même, tu sais, des questions existentielles, rien de ce genre, juste des questions parfaitement ordinaires. Sur quoi travaillaient les autres anges, que pensaient-ils de cette partie-ci de la Création ou de cette partie-là de la Création, pourquoi le Tout-Puissant avait choisi le _bleu_ pour la couleur du ciel… Pourquoi les choses étaient telles qu’elles l’étaient. Mais je n’étais pas… Ngk… Je n’essayais pas d’être… Je voulais juste _savoir._

« Mais ce n’était pas autorisé, apparemment. Je… Ils ne voulaient pas que je demande, ils ne voulaient pas répondre, ils voulaient juste que je la ferme. Ils me traitaient comme un _fauteur de troubles_. Ce que je n’étais pas, pas à l’époque. Ou en tout cas, ce n’était pas mon intention. Et… » Crowley soupira. « Écoute, Aziraphale, peu importe ce que tu penses que je suis maintenant, je n’ai pas toujours été comme ça. Comme _ça_ , peu importe ce que je suis désormais. Je n’étais pas… J’étais _en colère_. Les archanges étaient tellement hautains et condescendants et sur la défensive… Je les détestais. Je voulais seulement apprendre, _savoir_ , je… » Il flancha, et ferma les yeux, et déglutit. 

« Quand j’ai rejoint Lucifer et son armée, j’étais _d’accord_ avec eux, Aziraphale. Je considérais que le Ciel était corrompu, et faible, et, et, simplement _mauvais_. Enfin, je le pense encore, mais à l’époque c’était _différent_. J’étais… Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que nous pouvions _changer_ les choses. Je pensais que nous étions les seuls à _pouvoir_ le faire. Ils étaient tellement, tellement, leur foi, leur _autorité_ , elles étaient si fragile que la plus petite question pouvait les ébrécher. De toutes petites fêlures qui se seraient agrandies et agrandies et agrandies, parce que ça ne s’arrêterait jamais à _une_ _question_ , jamais à _un ange_ , et puis éventuellement l’ensemble tout entier se serait _effondré_. Et ils le _savaient_. C’est ce qui m’est monté à la tête. Ils _savaient_ que c’est ce qui allait arriver, et c’est pour ça qu’ils y étaient autant opposés. C’est pour ça qu’ils ont mis des bâtons dans les roues de tous ceux qui posaient des questions. Les ont écrasés, jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrêtent d’en poser. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils, ngk, rentrent simplement dans le rang. Pas moi. Je n’allais pas me laisser faire, pas moi, jamais. »

Crowley lançait un regard féroce, pas vers Aziraphale, mais vers le reste de l’univers. Sa posture restait détendue, mais Aziraphale pouvait voir ses ongles s’enfoncer dans le bras du canapé. 

« Je croyais en la cause. Même quand tout est devenu, ngk, quand tout… Écoute, je sais que les choses ont mal tourné. Vraiment mal tourné. Et personnellement je n’ai jamais voulu que les choses aillent si loin, je… Mais nous étions au pied du mur. Ils étaient en train de nous _tuer_. Que pouvait-on faire ? Ils ont jeté la première pierre, quand nous n’avons fait que parler. _Ils_ ont jeté la première pierre. Nous avons juste… Nous l’avons relancée.

— On nous a dit que vous avez déclenché les combats », dit Aziraphale, la légèreté dans sa voix en corrélation directe avec le poids dans son cœur.

Crowley haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être que c’est vrai. Le truc, c’est que nous ne _pensions_ pas que c’était nous. Je ne pensais pas que c’était nous. Parce que c’était plus facile de ne pas se poser la question. » Il eut un rire creux. « J’étais tellement pris par le combat pour la connaissance et la liberté que je ne l’ai pas fait, ngk… Mais je…Mais aucun de nous ne l’a fait… Mais j’aurais dû le faire… Je n’ai remis en question personne qui mmmnkkk qui disait ce que je voulais entendre. Je ne _me_ suis pas remis en question. Nous avons laissé Lucifer devenir ce qu’il est devenu, parce que nous pensions que nous en tirerions ce que nous voulions. 

« Mais il n’était pas différent. C’est pour ça que l’Enfer est devenu ce qu’il est. Le Paradis 2.0, mais avec une architecture de merde et une compréhension atroce de la technologie. Tout aussi tyrannique, tout aussi autoritaire, qu’on ne peut pas non plus remettre en question…

« Mais c’était un peu trop tard, après ça. Le temps que j’accepte de remarquer ce qui se passait réellement, ce que, d’ailleurs, j’aurais dû faire _beaucoup_ plus tôt, tout était déjà terminé. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Enfin je n’aurais jamais vraiment pu faire quoi que ce soit, même si je l’avais vu à temps. Le Ciel était tout aussi pourri. Au moins l’Enfer avait de meilleures opportunités professionnelles. J’étais coincé dans ce camp, donc j’ai essayé de, ngk, d’en tirer le meilleur. Essayé d’en tirer le meilleur pour moi-même, plutôt que pour _eux_. Essayé de, ngk, essayé de ne _blesser_ personne Essayé de juste, ngk, juste… juste laisser les humains voir qu’ils avaient le _choix_. Qu’ils avaient des choix _que nous n’avons jamais eus_. Ça ne marchait pas vraiment, la plupart du temps. C’est pour ça que je dormais autant, je pense. »

Aziraphale ne savait pas ce qu’il pouvait répondre à ça.

« J’sais pas si ça réponds à ta question, mon ange.

— Je suis désolé, répondit Aziraphale.

— Pour quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit Aziraphale avec honnêteté. Pour tout, je suppose.

— Ouais. Moi aussi. »

L’ange observa le démon assis en face de lui. Ce démon vulnérable, intelligent, attentionné, qui avait de la compassion et des principes. Et tout à coup il s'aperçut qu’il avait tort.

« Non, en fait, tu sais quoi, je ne suis _pas_ désolé, Crowley. Ou, en tout cas, je ne peux pas _regretter_ que tout ceci soit arrivé, ce que le mot “désolé” tend à impliquer. Parce que, pour ce que ça vaut, je suis _fier_ d’être de ton Côté. _Notre_ Côté. Si ce n’était pour, pour, _tout ça_ , alors il n’y aurait peut-être pas _eu_ de “Notre côté” en premier lieu, et il n’y a pas de meilleur endroit où je voudrais être. Si cela signifie que je suis _Déchu_ , ou… Eh bien, ainsi soit il. Parce que si tout ça était Son plan, le Grand, ou l'Ineffable, et si nous nous dirigeons vraiment vers une opposition entre le Ciel et l’Enfer contre l’Humanité, si c’est forcément ce qui devait arriver, alors… Je préférerais Chuter avec toi plutôt que de me ranger à leurs côtés. Tu avais _raison_ de les remettre en question, Crowley. »

Crowley resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, avant qu’il ne la referme et ne hoche la tête, étourdi.

« Oh. Très bien alors. Ngk. Ouais. »

Un instant, fragile et étincelant, dansa entre eux dans les airs, en brisant le silence par son chant. Il y avait encore tant de choses à se dire, tant de choses à éclaircir et démêler et comprendre. Tant de questions à poser.

Mais pas tout de suite. Un jour. De nombreux jours. Tous les jours, tant qu’il leur resterait des jours à vivre. Aziraphale avait enfin avalé son morceau de la pomme, qu’il avait mordue il y a si, si longtemps, et désormais il en voulait plus. Maintenant il avait besoin de _savoir_ , et il n’avait plus peur des réponses. Ou, en tout cas, plus si peur qu’il préférait ne pas demander. Il y avait énormément de choses qu’il devait comprendre. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, que c’était le cas pour tous les deux. 

Mais pas tout de suite. 

« Que dirais-tu d’aller en haut et de regarder _Golden Girls_ ? demanda Aziraphale.

— Ouais. » Crowley sourit. « Ça me va. »


	9. Chapter 9

Quatre semaines après que l’ange lui avait donné la bouteille d’eau bénite, Crowley se retrouvait à Soho.

Il vivait dans cette ville après tout, se disait-il, alors pourquoi n’irait-il pas à Soho ? Soho était _l’endroit_ où se trouver quand on était très branché, très cool, et un tout petit peu dangereux. Ce que Crowley était, bien entendu. Il avait une _image_ à tenir. Il devait continuer à s’attifer avec des fripes au top ou bien il se ferait une réputation de ringard, et ce n’était juste _pas_ possible. C’était là qu’on trouvait toutes les meilleures boutiques qui vendaient les fringues les plus à la mode : _Lady Jane_ , et _I Was Lord Kitchener’s Valet_ , et _Foale and Tuffin_. Et en plus, Soho était un lieu de débauche moderne, rempli à ras bord de pêchés et de tentations et de musiciens et des mondains les plus avant-gardistes. L’environnement naturel d’un démon. Il n’y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour lui. 

Donc oui, il y avait _des tas_ de raisons pour expliquer la présence de Crowley à Soho. En fait, se disait-il, ce qui était bizarre, c’était qu’il était resté à l’écart de Soho pendant ces quatre semaines. Qui sait quel genre d’opportunités de faire le mal il avait manquées en restant planqué dans son appartement à Mayfair pendant un mois, à écouter _The Velvet Underground & Nico_ en boucle en se morfondant et en se lamentant à propos de tout. Ce qu’il n’avait pas fait, bien sûr. Mais hypothétiquement.

Ce n’était définitivement pas inhabituel pour lui de se trouver à Soho. Il avait plein de raisons d’être à Soho. Soho était absolument rempli à ras bord de raisons pour qu’un démon très cool, très branché, et un tout petit peu dangereux s’y trouve.

Crowley se retrouva devant la boutique d’Aziraphale.

Il avait un petit peu plus de mal à trouver des raisons pour justifier sa présence à cet endroit-là. La meilleure idée qu’il avait trouvée était que la librairie d’Aziraphale était située juste en face d’un club de strip particulièrement discret, qui ne posait jamais de question et était bien commode quand on avait besoin de louer une salle pour organiser une réunion confidentielle, que ce soit les réunions d’un cartel, pour monter un réseau de blanchiment d’argent, ou pour planifier le braquage d’une église. Par exemple.

Malheureusement, Crowley ne prenait pas part à ce genre d’activités en ce moment, et il n’avait aucun chambre réservée nulle part, et il n’avait vraiment aucune raison acceptable pour arpenter le trottoir devant cette Librairie de Livres Rares qui était incongrue par sa droiture ; potentiellement le seul endroit de tout Soho qui n’était pas au moins en partie démoniaque.

Il continuait de faire les cent pas en essayant de trouver une excuse pour entrer dans la boutique, une raison pour aller voir l’ange qui n’effrayerait pas celui-ci ou qui n’irait pas _trop vite_ , quand la porte s’ouvrit et la tête d’Aziraphale apparut.

« Mon cher, cela fait presque trente minutes que tu traînes devant la porte. Tu attires l’attention. Puis-je te recommander d’entrer et de te livrer à ton indécision théâtrale dans un endroit où tu seras moins susceptibles d’être observé ? »

Crowley serra les dents.

« Uhmmmmnnkkkksshhhfffffnnngk, dit-il.

— Je pense que nous avons déjà passé cette étape, non ? »

Crowley hocha et inclina la tête. Il avait choisi son camp. Avait choisi de choisir*.

« _Allez_ , Crowley, dépêche-toi. »

Un ordre de l’ange lui demandant d’entrer dans sa Boutique était une raison suffisamment acceptable pour aller dans la Boutique, supposa Crowley. Suffisamment acceptable pour Crowley, en tout cas. Plus qu’acceptable, en fait. Meilleure que toutes les raisons qu’il aurait pu inventer. 

« Ngk. Okay. Ouais. Euh. Funky. Je vais… Ouais. Au top.

— Tu parles comme un adolescent, dit Aziraphale d’un ton moqueur en sortant dans la rue et attrapant le bras du démon vieux de 6000 ans pour le tirer dans la boutique.

— Et tu as l’air de Noel Coward avec cette cravate bouffante.

— Oh. Tu ne l’aimes pas ?

— Ah, je n’ai pas dit ça. Elle est… ngk… Non, je veux dire qu’elle est… Elle a l’air… juste _différente._ Tape à l’œil. C’est… Je veux dire… Si, ouais, je kiffe.

— Veux-tu bien arrêter de parler comme ça ?

— Non, écoute, c’est comme ça que les humains parlent maintenant, mon ange. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

— Je ne comprends _pas_ , c’est là où je veux en venir, Crowley. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il faut toujours que tu… »

La porte de la boutique se referma, et Soho continua sur son rythme endiablé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * « Choose to choose » an anglais. Ce sont les paroles de The Black Angel’s Death Song, de l’album The Velvet Underground & Nico. Neil Gaiman a mentionné que trois chansons différentes de cet album sont les chansons de TVU préférées de Crowley, et est-ce une coïncidence que la scène des années 60 se passe en 1967, l’année où cet album est sorti ? Peut-être. Mais pas dans mon univers. Dans mon univers, Crowley a découvert TVU et a écouté l’album en se morfondant et se lamentant sur lui-même pendant qu’il essayait de décrypter les messages légèrement ambigus d’Aziraphale. Oh, Crowley.


	10. Chapter 10

« Trrrrèès bien, dit Mr Anthony Harrison en roulant dramatiquement ses R tandis qu’il s’appuyait sur son bureau. Cette après-midi nous allons continuer le sujet de ces dernières semaines, _les Thèmes et les Tendances en Histoire_. Sors ton livre. Si nous finissons assez vite nous pourrons passer la dernière demi-heure à regarder _Horrible Histories_.

—Cependant nous ne voulons pas nous _dépêcher_ , bien entendu, intervint Mr Ezra Cortese en lançant un regard désapprobateur vers son collègue. C’est un sujet très important, Warlock, mon garçon. Comprendre les thèmes et les tendances en Histoire est non seulement important pour étudier l’Histoire en elle-même, mais cela te fournira également une base solide pour analyser et appréhender le monde de manière générale. Et à mon avis _Horrible Histories_ ne t’apportera rien de tout ça…

Mr Harrison fit un sourire narquois. « Ouais, mais cette série a d’excellentes chansons. »

Warlock leva les yeux au ciel et sortit son livre d’Histoire, en le laissant bruyamment tomber sur son bureau.

« Très bien, Warlock, mon garçon, que peux-tu me dire sur Jules César ? » demanda Mr Cortese.

Warlock haussa les épaules.

« Rah, allez, nous avons vu ça la semaine dernière, se plaignit Mr Harrison. N’importe quoi. Dis-moi n’importe quoi à propos de Jules César.

— Il est mort », répondit Warlock sans enthousiasme.

Mr Harrison et Mr Cortese partagèrent un Regard. 

Warlock ne manquait pas d’intelligence. Bien au contraire, il était extrêmement brillant et avait l’esprit vif, mais il refusait tout simplement de coopérer quand il n’en avait pas envie. Et, au grand dépit de Mr Harrison et Mr Cortese, l’Histoire était l’un de ces sujets qui n’avait jamais intéressé Warlock malgré tous leurs efforts pour l’en persuader. Tout comme la philosophie et les études religieuses. Ils avaient eu un succès limité avec l’anglais, mais seulement en laissant Warlock lire des bandes-dessinés de Spiderman plutôt que Shakespeare. 

Le garçon ne trouvait pas l’art et la musique très attrayants non plus, mais il ne se rebellait pas trop s’ils le laissaient juste peindre toute l’après-midi, ou jouer avec sa guitare basse. Comme ni l’un ni l’autre de ses tuteurs n’avait un quelconque intérêt en éducation physique et sportive, en général ils emmenaient juste Warlock au terrain de skate le plus proche une fois par semaine afin qu’il puisse s’entrainer à faire des figures sur son BMX pendant que les adolescents qui hantaient normalement l’endroit étaient à l’école. Mr Harrison et Mr Cortese s’asseyaient sur l’un des bancs et partageaient un thermos de café, en s’engageant dans des débats longs et souvent animés, et en ne prêtant absolument aucune attention à leur charge, ce qui convenait à 100 % à Warlock. 

Les sujets académiques favoris de Warlock, dans la mesure où il en avait, étaient les maths et la chimie. Il aimait les maths et la chimie car elles avaient des bonnes réponses et des mauvaises réponses. On ne pouvait pas soutenir que 2+2=5, car 2+2 n’était simplement _pas_ égal à 5, et ne le serait jamais, peu importe la longueur de nos arguments. Ça n’avait pas d’importance que le monde serait meilleur et contiendrait plus de bonté si 5 était la somme de 2 et 2, ou si on pensait que 4 méritait d’être écrasé du talon et détruit pour toute l’éternité, 2+2 ne serait jamais égal à 5, et on ne pouvait rien y faire. Warlock s’intéressait beaucoup à la programmation pour la même raison. Mr Harrison et Mr Cortese ne savaient pas trop quoi faire de tout cela. 

« Oui, c’est exact, Jules César est mort, dit Mr Cortese d’une voix débordante d’enthousiasme désespéré. Et te souviens-tu de la date de sa mort ?

— Non.

— Tu te souviens de _quoi_ il est mort ? demanda Mr Harrison. 

— Non.

— D’accord. »

Mr Harrison soupira et se pinça les ailes du nez, en délogeant légèrement ses lunettes de soleil omniprésentes. Mr Cortese lança un regard en coin vers son collègue, en le regardant de haut en bas discrètement, avant d’intervenir et de prendre son tour de jeu dans ce combat par équipe brutal qu’était _Essayer d’Intéresser Warlock À Ses Études_.

« Warlock, mon garçon, je ne peux m’empêcher d’avoir l’impression qu’étudier l’histoire de l’Empire Romain ne te rends pas particulièrement _enthousiaste_ …

— Nan, dit le garçon d’un air maussade. C’est chiant.

— Jules César a établi un empire et un système politique qui a façonné le cours de l’histoire de l’Occident, Warlock ! Ses actions devinrent le catalyseur d’une ère de prospérité et de paix quasiment sans précédent ! Comment cela pourrait-il être _chiant_ ?

— Euh… » Mr Harrison posa sa tasse de café et pencha la tête sur le côté. » Je n'appellerais pas exactement l’Empire Romain _paisible_ , mon an… euh, Ezra. Rome a conquis et réduit en esclavage la plupart de l’Europe, de l’Afrique du Nord, et un bon morceau du Proche-Orient. Ce n’est pas tellement _répandre la paix_ , non ?

— C’est une vue plutôt simpliste, mon cher. L’Empire fut l’instigateur d’une période de prospérité qu’on ne reverra pas avant la _Révolution Industrielle_. Un ensemble de lois cohérentes, des droits citoyens relativement exhaustifs, et l’eau courante devinrent universels de la Bretagne jusqu’au Levant. La guerre devint virtuellement non-existante entre les frontières de l'Empire !

« Ouais, et l’esclavage, les combats de gladiateurs, les peines de mort franchement horribles, tout ça devint plutôt _universel_ également, sans parler de la conscription, de la prohibition, de l’intolérance religieuse, de l’oppression des minorités et des non-conformistes, des taxes invalidantes, des tentatives sans fin et futiles pour agrandir le territoire par la force… » Il fit une pause et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Mais je t’accorde le point pour l’eau courante. C’était plutôt cool.

— Les humains sont faillibles, évidemment, répliqua Mr Cortese avec énergie, mais cela va de soi que l’Empire Romain était, de manière générale, une force du Bien plutôt que du Mal.

— Ton camp veut toujours s’attribuer le mérite des trucs tape-à-l’œil. L’Empire Romain était _clairement_ une Mauvaise Chose. Ça ne va pas de soi qu’il était Bon. Les gens disent seulement que quelque chose “va de soi“ quand ils n’ont pas de vraies preuves.

— Mon cher, j’ai diné avec _Marc Aurèle_. J’ai _révisé les textes_ de _Eusèbe_. Si ce sont des preuves que tu veux, je peux te _submerger_ de preuves. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas t'humilier en démontrant que tu as parfaitement tort.

— Hah ! »

Warlock sortit son téléphone de sa poche et démarra Pokémon Go. S’il avait de la chance, ils se disputeraient à propos de ça pendant le reste de l’après-midi. Mr Harrison et Mr Cortese ne pouvaient pas s’en empêcher ; ils se disputaient toujours à propos de _tout_. Warlock étaient presque sûr qu’ils aimaient ça. Les leçons d’Histoire finissaient toujours de la même manière. Et les cours de philosophie, et d’études de religion, et de littérature anglaise…Les seuls _Thèmes et Tendances_ qu’ils avaient enseignés à Warlock en cours d’Histoire étaient la tendance de Mr Harrison et de Mr Cortese à s’embarquer dans un débat stupide à propos de n’importe quoi, et le thème où ils prétendaient se détester quand ils étaient _clairement_ des meilleurs amis.

Warlock ne comprenaient pas les adultes. Ils étaient si _stupides_. Mais si ça voulait dire qu’il n’était pas obligé de lire Cicéro et pouvait juste passer l’après-midi à entrainer son Magicarpe chromatique, il n’allait sûrement pas se plaindre.


	11. Chapter 11

Il n’y a pas de chapitre 11 car je garde une place pour un chapitre que je posterai peut-être plus tard (le début d’une histoire qui n’a pas été terminée). Je le poste quand même pour que la numérotation ne soit pas source de confusion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partie II de l’AU Conte de Fée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première partie : chapitre 7.

Cela faisait trois jours que Crowley était parti. Aziraphale ne savait pas s’il y avait déjà eu une plus longue période de trois jours depuis le commencement de l’univers.

Il avait passé sa vie entière, ou en tout cas, autant qu’il pouvait s’en souvenir, enfermé dans cette tour. Par le passé il avait ressenti l’ennui, et l’envie, et l’espoir, et la sensation qu’il y avait quelque chose _d’autre_ , même s’il avait essayé de le nier afin de rester sain d’esprit. Mais il n’avait jamais ressenti ça. Il n’avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose. 

Chaque seconde semblait durer une heure, chaque heure une année. Rien ne l’intéressait. Ni ses livres, ni ses essais, ni son tricot. Ni la cuisine, ni la peinture, ni regarder les oiseaux et les nuages par la fenêtre. Il avait dû mal à s’endormir à cause de ce sentiment qui lui dévorait les entrailles, mais lorsqu’il y arrivait enfin, il dormait pendant quatorze heures d’affilée. Il se sentait claustrophobe. Confiné. Écrasé. Incomplet, en quelque sorte, comme si une partie de son esprit, de son essence, une petite partie de ce que cela signifiait d’être _Aziraphale_ était manquante. Et le pire, c’est qu’il n’avait pas l’impression qu’il avait _perdu_ cette partie de lui-même, mais c’était comme s’il venait juste de réaliser qu’elle n’était pas là. Qu’elle n’avait jamais été là. Qu’une part cruciale, capitale, centrale de lui-même avait été verrouillée, ou écrasée, ou enfermée dans le noir et qu’on l’avait empêchée de grandir avec lui. Qu’on l’avait empêchée de voir la lumière du jour.

Cela faisait trois jours que Crowley était parti, lorsque Gabriel arriva.

Gabriel n’annonça pas sa présence, comme d’habitude. Il entra simplement dans la pièce – la _prison_ , comme Aziraphale avait fini par l’appeler dans sa tête – et dit :

« Bonjour, Aziraphale. Beau temps, pas vrai ? Comment ça va ? Bien ? Bien. »  
  
Aziraphale pensait que c’était une question plutôt redondante, étant donné que lorsque Gabriel était entré, Aziraphale était allongé sur le ventre par terre avec une couverture sur la tête. Mais de toute façon, Gabriel n’attendait ni ne voulait de réponse à ce genre de questions interpersonnelles. Aziraphale se demandait souvent pourquoi il prenait la peine de les poser.

« Tu n’es toujours pas levé et habillé, Aziraphale ? demanda Gabriel en claquant la langue. Il y en a qui ont de la chance ! » Il sourit, en rappelant à Aziraphale l’illustration d’un dragon de l’un de ses livres d’Histoire. Plein de dents et de charme et de fourberie. 

Aziraphale déglutit, et commença à douter de lui-même. Il ne devrait pas reprocher sa situation à Gabriel. Ce n’était pas de sa faute si Aziraphale se sentait tellement… Se sentait comme ça. Ce n’était pas non plus de la faute de Gabriel que Crowley avait dû partir, pas vraiment. C’était de la faute d’Aziraphale. S’il avait juste _écouté_ Gabriel pour commencer, et n’avait pas engagé la conversation avec des inconnus, alors rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Crowley n’aurait jamais dû partir, car il ne serait jamais resté. Aziraphale n’aurait jamais eu le cœur brisé en mille morceaux, n’aurait jamais eu un aperçu de ce que la vie pouvait apporter de _plus_ que… que _ça_. C’était de sa faute. Il l’avait cherché. Si seulement il avait… Si seulement…

Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Aziraphale était plus que capable de se reprocher absolument n’importe quoi sur tous les sujets possibles jusqu’à la fin des temps, mais la seule chose qu’il ne pouvait pas faire était de se dire, même à lui-même, qu’il _regrettait_ ce qu’il avait fait. Qu’il regrettait l’amitié de Crowley. En dépit de cette anxiété, en dépit cette perte, en dépit de ce chagrin brûlant qui le rendait malade… Il ne la regrettait pas. Il ne _pouvait pas_ la regretter. Même s’il devait passer le reste de sa vie enfermé dans cette tour, avec une solitude qu’il n’aurait même jamais pu imaginer, il ne regretterait toujours pas un seul instant de ce qu’il s’était passé. 

« Où as-tu trouvé ces pommes ? » demanda Gabriel, en arrachant Aziraphale à la mélancolie pensive où il était à nouveau tombé.

« Hmm ?

— Les pommes. Il y a un sac de pommes, là. D’où viennent-elles ?

— Euh, je, euh, eh bien tu dois les avoir apportées avec toi, la dernière fois que tu es venu, mentit Aziraphale d’une manière peu convaincante.

— C’est étrange, je ne me rappelle pas les avoir amenées.

— Oh. Ma foi, tu as bien dû le faire. Comment pourraient-elles se trouver là sinon ? Je ne peux pas sortir, tu le sais. C’est toi qui as la clé.

— Mais tu n’as pas envie de sortir, pas vrai, Aziraphale ? dit Gabriel, en déformant les mots d’Aziraphale et en les utilisant contre lui. Parce que tu sais à quel point c’est dangereux, dehors. Tu sais à quel point ce serait _stupide_ d’interagir avec quoi ce soit, dehors. Et tu n’es pas stupide, n’est-ce pas, Aziraphale ?

— Non, Gabriel.

— C’est bien ce que je pensais. Enfin, tu dois avoir raison, j’ai bien dû apporter ces pommes. Je suis tellement distrait, ces temps-ci ! » Il se frappa le front pour donner un effet comique, mais son regard était glacé, chargé de menace et de détermination, et resta fixé sur Aziraphale. « Mais tu ne dois vraiment pas aimer les pommes, dans ce cas, si elles sont là depuis tout ce temps et que tu ne les as toujours pas mangées ? Je vais t’en débarrasser, dans ce cas.

— Non ! » C’était idiot de crier ça, Aziraphale le sut immédiatement, mais, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, ces stupides pommes étaient tout ce qu’il lui restait de Crowley. L’idée que Gabriel puisse mettre la main dessus, les lui enlever, était insupportable.

— Non ? dit Gabriel avec ce sourire de dragon dans sa voix. 

— Non, je veux dire… C’est que… Je… Elles, euh, elles n’étaient pas mûres. Oui. C’est ça, elles euh, elles n’étaient pas mûres, et donc j’ai dû les garder de côté, pour qu’elles mûrissent, et j’ai euh, eh bien, j’ai euh, ah oui, je voulais en faire un crumble aux pommes, mais j’étais encore à court de farine, donc j’attendais que tu me rapportes des provisions pour que je puisse, euh, eh bien, euh, faire ce crumble.

— Oh, dans ce cas, c’est logique… » 

Gabriel commença à faire le tour de la pièce. À _l’inspecter_. Il s’arrêtait devant tout ce qui ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux et il levait les sourcils en secouant la tête, sans jamais rien dire. 

« Tiens, dit en prenant quelque chose de la pile de chiffons qu’Aziraphale gardait près de son chevalet pour nettoyer ses pinceaux. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »

Aziraphale regarda ce qu’il tenait, et fut horrifié de voir que Gabriel tenait un mouchoir en soie noir, rouge et or avec l’emblème de Crowley brodé dessus. Aziraphale n’avait sincèrement aucune idée de comment il était arrivé là. Il avait sans aucune doute atterri par hasard dans l’un des paquets qu’ils s’étaient échangés grâce à la poulie faite de couvertures-chiffons-cordes désormais démontée. 

« Euh, je ne sais pas, Gabriel.

— C’est très joli. C’est de la soie ? C’est bien trop luxueux pour se trouver dans ta pile de chiffons, Aziraphale. À quoi pensais-tu, vraiment ?  
  
— Je ne sais pas. »

Gabriel approcha le tissu de la lumière. Les rayons de soleil provenant de la fenêtre tombèrent sur les fils dorés, et ils brillèrent comme des diamants. 

« Ce motif est _intéressant_. Qu’est-ce que c’est, un serpent ? 

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu ne sais pas grand-chose aujourd’hui, on dirait. C’est un beau motif. Mais je suis sûr que je l’ai déjà vu quelque part.

— Oh. Vraiment ? »

Gabriel tourna ses yeux lilas et glacés vers Aziraphale.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Oh, Aziraphale, tu _dois_ bien le savoir. Allez. Tu peux me le dire ! » Gabriel plissa les yeux et chiffonna le mouchoir en soie dans sa main. « Dis le moi, dit-il en souriant.

— Je ne… Je… J’ai dû le broder.

— Oh, tu as “dû” le broder ?

— Euh, eh bien, ça fait un moment que je n’ai pas fait de broderie, peut-être que c’est un ancien projet que j’ai euh, que j’ai jeté ou, euh… hésita Aziraphale.

— Donc ça ne te dérange pas que je le prenne avec moi, alors ? Si c’est juste un vieux chiffon pour toi ?

— Je…

— À moins que ce que tu affirmes ne soit _pas_ la vérité ? Aziraphale ? À moins qu’il n’y ait quelque chose de plus _significatif_ derrière cette jolie petite chose ? Hmm ? Tu n’aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

— Non. Non. Bien sûr que non, Gabriel. Que pourrais-je bien… Non. Euh. Oui. Euh. Bien… Bien sûr, tu peux le prendre, si tu veux. C’est… Je… Euh… Non. Oui. C’est juste un vieux chiffon. Ce n’est rien pour moi. Rien du tout.

— Je suis _tellement_ ravi de l’entendre. Bon, si tu veux bien m’excuser, je vais t’envoyer tes provisions et puis je vais y aller. Je regrette de devoir me dépêcher, mais tu sais comment c’est. » Il rit froidement. « Ou peut-être pas. Il y a en qui ont de la chance. »

Et Gabriel s’en fut. Et Aziraphale se retrouva à nouveau seul.

Une autre semaine s’écoula, chaque jour identique au précédent et pourtant pire encore, simplement à cause de l’accumulation. 

Aziraphale avait dormi pendant quatorze heures. Il se réveilla durant le milieu de la matinée, s’habilla, regarda par la fenêtre pendant un moment, se fit une tasse de thé qu’il oublia immédiatement de boire, et puis s’assit à son bureau avec un livre. C’était un livre d’Histoire. 

L’une des seules choses qui avait réussi à distraire Aziraphale était de fouiller dans sa volumineuse bibliothèque pour trouver des informations sur l'emblème à serpent de Crowley. Gabriel l’avait reconnu, et Aziraphale avait besoin de découvrir pourquoi. Jusqu’à présent il n’avait pas eu de chance, mais il continuait d’y travailler sans relâche. Il travaillait et il dormait, il dormait et il travaillait. Il en oubliait presque de manger. 

Aziraphale était à son bureau, plongé dans le livre d’Histoire en question, quand il entendit un bruit dehors. Ce n’était pas un bruit que la plupart des gens auraient remarqué. Un bruit que d’autres personnes auraient attribué au vent dans les arbres ou à un animal dans l’herbe. Mais Aziraphale avait passé toute sa vie dans ce bâtiment et il connaissait tous les bruits habituels comme sa poche. Ce n’était pas un frémissement ordinaire. C’était un _bruissement_. Aziraphale s’approcha de la fenêtre et scruta l’extérieur. Il était profondément occupé à scanner chaque centimètre de la vue depuis sa fenêtre pour trouver l’origine de cette anomalie auditive, quand il entendit la porte s’ouvrir derrière lui.

« Okay, pour commencer, ne panique pas. »

Aziraphale paniqua.

Il fit volte face avec un glapissement, à la fois en se tournant pour faire face à la voix et en reculant pour s’en éloigner. Ce faisant, il manqua de tomber par la fenêtre.

La silhouette se précipita en avant, traversa la pièce en une fraction de seconde pour attraper le bras d’Aziraphale et l’empêcher de basculer par la fenêtre de la tour.

Aziraphale chancela le temps de regagner son équilibre, du moins physiquement. 

« Tu devrais être plus prudent. Je n’ai pas fait tout ce chemin juste pour que tu tombes par la fenêtre. »

Aziraphale le dévisagea. Il était bouche bée. Il oublia de respirer. 

« _Crowley_ ? » 

L’homme sourit chaleureusement. 

« Salut, mon ange. »

Pendant un instant Aziraphale ne trouva plus ses mots. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’avait rien à dire ; bien au contraire, il y avait environ un millier de choses différentes en lice pour sortir en premier, et qui s’accumulèrent quelque part dans sa gorge.

Et donc, pendant un moment, tout ce qu’Aziraphale put faire était de regarder. Il n’avait jamais vu Crowley de près, seulement de loin, de derrière la fenêtre de sa tour. Bien sûr, l’apparence de cet homme n’avait aucune importance pour Aziraphale, Crowley aurait aussi bien pu être une belle princesse ou un preux chevalier en armure ou un vieil homme décrépit ou une véritable _grenouille_ , Aziraphale s’en fichait, mais il y avait quand même _quelque chose_ dans le fait de pouvoir enfin le voir de près. Aziraphale aurait peut-être été plus en mesure de mettre le doigt sur ce que ce « quelque chose » était précisément, s’il n’avait pas déjà été complètement submergé par environ cinquante mille autres émotions qui la concurrençaient, tout en étant également complètement distrait par la proximité de l’ami qu’il pensait avoir perdu.

Les yeux de Crowley étaient réellement d’un doré pur, mouchetés d’orange et de rouge et de marron, et encadrés de lignes profondes. Ses joues étaient creuses et ses pommettes saillantes, son nez légèrement crochu, tout en lui était anguleux et élégant. Et son sourire… Oh, ça, c’était quelque chose qui attira l’attention d’Aziraphale. Le sourire de Crowley était comme un pur _rayon de soleil_. Il _brillait_ , et bannissait toute obscurité, même dans cette prison qu’était la tour, en chassant les ombres dans le cœur d’Aziraphale. Il était radieux. Il était aveuglant. Il était magnifique. 

Mais il était radieux et aveuglant et magnifique et _absolument, assurément, incontestablement_ il _n’aurait pas dû se trouver là_.

Les mots d’Aziraphale en finirent avec leur combat pour la première position, et les gagnants se précipitèrent hors de sa bouche en un sifflement.

« _Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?!_

— Alors, ouais, okay, donc c’est une longue histoire, mais…

— Tu ne peux _pas_ être là ! s’affola Aziraphale. Mais… mais tu ne peux vraiment _pas_ être là ? Physiquement tu… Comment as-tu… Comment as-tu… ? Je ne… Tu dois partir !  
  
— Hors de question ! », dit Crowley en secouant la tête et en arpentant la pièce d’un air lugubre. Il s’appuya contre le bureau d’Aziraphale. « J’ai vraiment galéré pour arriver jusqu’ici, mon ange. Et je ne vais pas me laisser mettre à la porte sans avoir au moins une chance de m’expliquer. » Il fit une pause. « Enfin, je veux dire, évidemment si tu insistes je… Mais je te recommande vraiment de me laisser parler. »

Aziraphale se mordait l’intérieur de la joue tandis que Crowley le suppliait du regard depuis l’autre côté de la pièce. Bon, Aziraphale ne pouvait pas vraiment lui refuser ça, pas vrai ? Même si cela avait été son intention, et honnêtement ce n’était pas le cas. Et puis, Crowley était déjà là, n’est-ce pas ? Le mal était fait. Il pouvait écouter ce que ce pauvre gars avait à dire, tant qu’à faire. Ce n’était pas comme si Gabriel était susceptible de se présenter, il était déjà passé il y a seulement une semaine.

Aziraphale soupira et fit un pas en avant. 

« Je suppose que tu veux quelque chose à boire, dans ce cas ? »

Pendant qu’Aziraphale leur préparait deux tasses de thé (là tout de suite, il avait besoin de quelque chose d’ordinaire et de manuel pour s’y raccrocher), Crowley commença à expliquer, eh bien, ce qu’il foutait là.

« Après que tu m’as dit de partir, commença-t-il en se servant un gâteau au gingembre, j’avais prévu de partir. De partir pour de vrai, je veux dire. Je n’étais… Ngk… Je ne voulais pas, tu sais, _te contrarier_ , ni rien, en restant dans le coin ou… mais… » Crowley soupira. « Mais je n’avais pas d’autre endroit où _aller_. Ça ne me disait rien de retourner dans cette foutue forêt _bizarre_ sans savoir exactement où j’allais ; c’est un miracle que j’avais réussi à aller aussi loin sans me faire manger par un arbre géant monstrueux ou par une meute de loup-garous ou par les autres machins qui rôdent dans cet _enfer_ … » Crowley lança un regard hargneux vers la cime des arbres visibles depuis la fenêtre. « Bref, donc aller plus en avant n’était pas une option, et je n’allais sûrement pas repartir par là d’où je venais parce que… C’est-à-dire que… Je ne pouvais pas… Ce n’était pas une option. Ce n’est pas une option.

« Donc, comme je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire d’autre, je suis simplement retourné dans cette petite clairière dont je t’avais parlé. Celle à environ une demi-heure d’ici, avec ce verger sauvage, et cette petite rivière ? J’ai juste, ngk, enfin, j’ai juste établi mon campement là-bas…

— Tu étais si proche ? Pendant tout ce temps ?

— Nnnnnkkkkkaaahh. Mais j’avais l’intention de rester là seulement pour une nuit ou deux. Juste pour, mmmmnnnk, me repérer. Trouver un plan. Tu m’as foutu à la porte brutalement, mon ange. _Merci_ pour ça, d’ailleurs…

— Heureusement que je l’ai fait. Gabriel est venu peu de temps après ton départ. Là, nous aurions _vraiment_ eu des ennuis…

— Ah. Oui. Euh. J’y arrive. »

L’attention d’Aziraphale lâcha immédiatement la théière et ses yeux se rivèrent sur Crowley. 

« Non, écoute, mon ange, écoute, okay, tu dois me promettre que tu ne vas pas, nnngkkkk, paniquer…

— Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Non, écoute, bon, c’est… Je… Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas t’énerver, et puis je te raconterai ce qu’il s’est passé.

— Je ne promettrai rien !

— Argh, mon _Dieu_ que tu es _têtu_. Bon. Bon. Peu importe. Énerve-toi. Fais ce que tu veux. Ça ne changera rien. C’est fait, maintenant. Donc bon. Ce serait une perte de temps de t’énerver après moi. Penses-y.

— Crowley…

— Ngk. J’ai vu Gabriel. Quand il est venu ici. Avec son cheval, et toutes ces provisions et marchandises. Et, euh, enfin, le truc c’est que, je l’ai plus ou moins suivi.

— Tu as fait _quoi_ ?!

— Je l’ai suivi.

— Pourquoi _diable_ ferais-tu une chose _pareil_ , Crowley ?! As-tu la moindre _idée_ du danger dans lequel tu t’es mis ? S’il avait…

— Je l’ai reconnu, c’est pour ça, l’interrompit Crowley.

— Je… Quoi ? Comment ? D’où… Quoi ?

— Écoute, mon ange, je ne sais pas s’il y a un meilleur moyen de te l’annoncer, donc je vais juste le dire ; Gabriel, le Gabriel qui t’a gardé enfermé ici pendant toutes ces années, il est pratiquement le Roi d’Annwyn. »

Aziraphale secoua la tête et dit d’un ton moqueur :

« Tu racontes n’importe quoi.

— Non, c’est vrai. Je… Enfin je veux dire, il n’est pas le _Roi_ Roi. Comme la Reine et le Prince ont tous les deux disparus, Gabriel est devenu le Régent. Le Seigneur Protecteur du Royaume. C’est lui qui dirige. Il est pratiquement le Roi. _Quasiment_ le Roi.

— Mais… mais… mais… Je… Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je… Je ne comprends pas. Es-tu sûr de toi ?

— Ouuaiiis, tout à fait sûr. Je l’ai suivi jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive devant cette porte, ce portail, ce _machin_. Un passage qui scintillait et qui avait l’air ancien, et qui était couvert de runes et de pierres lumineuses. Seulement, il ne brillait pas et ne faisait rien de magique ni rien, jusqu’à ce que Gabriel appuie sur les runes dans un certain ordre, et ensuite le portail a commencé à faire _whoooooshhhh_ et _tingtingtingting_ et… » Crowley agita les mains. « Et ensuite il a juste… avancé dessus. Et le portail a arrêté de faire _whoooooshhhh_. Et Gabriel avait _disparu_. »

Aziraphale prit un biscuit et mordit dedans distraitement. Il commençait à avoir la sensation qu’il était tombé dans un genre de cauchemar extrêmement bizarre. Rien ne semblait vraiment réel.

« Donc, bien sûr, je ne pouvais _pas_ ne pas y jeter un œil, pas vrai ? J’ai copié la séquence de runes qu’il avait entrée, et comme prévu _whooooooosh_ , une grande porte qui brille.  
  
— Et euh, tu es entré dedans, je suppose ?

— Ben ouais. Évidemment.  
  
— Évidemment.

— Le truc c’est que, l’ouverture de l’autre côté était juste à l’extérieur des murs du palais, au cœur de la capitale. Donc ça m’a convaincu que j’avais probablement raison quand je pensais avoir reconnu Gabriel. Enfin bref, ensuite j’ai erré dans les jardins pendant un moment, et puis j’ai revu Gabriel. Qui bavardait avec un serviteur ou un jardinier ou je ne sais pas. Écoute, pour faire court, je l’ai suivi dans le palais, j’ai volé la clé de la tour, et j’ai couru ici aussi vite que possible. »

Aziraphale cligna des yeux. Il avait tellement, _tellement_ de questions. Tout cela n’avait aucun sens. Et l’histoire de Crowley manquait _sérieusement_ de détails. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. 

« Es-tu certain qu’il ne t’a pas vu ?

— Ouais. Tu penses que je serais ici s’il m’avait aperçu ? »

Aziraphale considéra ce fait, et reconnut que Crowley avait raison.

« Mais quand même je… Comment es-tu entré dans le palais ? Comment as-tu pu te rapprocher suffisamment de Gabriel pour voler la clé ? Comment as-tu…

— Bon, euh, laisse-moi t’interrompre une seconde, mon ange, parce que, enfin, le truc c’est que, ce n’est pas… Enfin… Okay. Okay. Le truc, c’est que je pense que j’ai découvert d’autres choses pendant que j’étais là-bas. Ou compris certaines choses, ou… Bon. Euh. Ngk. Je ne sais pas vraiment pas comment… Très bien. Écoute. Tu te rappelles quand je t’ai parlé du Prince qui est mort quand il était bébé ?

— Euh. Ouais. Oui. Je m’en souviens.

— Tu ne penses pas que c’est un peu bizarre que tu n’aies jamais entendu parler de lui ? Que tous tes livres d’histoire s’arrêtent juste avant que la mère de ce Prince ne devienne la Reine ?

— Je ne… Je suppose que je n’y ai jamais pensé.

— Eh bien, penses-y maintenant, mon ange. Pourquoi Gabriel, le Seigneur Protecteur du Royaume d’Annwyn, te garde-t-il _enfermé_ dans cette tour ? »

Crowley regarda Aziraphale intensément, en espérant qu’il arriverait à la conclusion lui-même. Mais Aziraphale ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il pouvait sentir la réponse le ronger dans les recoins de son esprit, le picoter à la base de son crâne, mais il ne voulait pas l’envisager. 

« Aziraphale, ce Prince, c’est _toi_. »

Aziraphale secoua la tête. « Non… Ce n’est… Je… C’est… 

— C’est toi. Tu es le Prince d’Annwyn disparu. Il n’est pas mort, _tu_ n’es pas mort. Gabriel ne t’a pas _trouvé orphelin dans les bois_. Il t’a kidnappé. La Reine a disparu sans laisser de traces et il a saisi sa chance. Si on se débarrasse de l’enfant, le seul héritier, qui reste-t-il pour gouverner ? Le Régent. Et au cas où quelqu’un le défierait un jour, il te garde ici, tout cet ADN royal génialement utile – et tu es le _portrait craché_ de ta mère, au fait, si ses portraits dans le palais sont au moins en partie exacts – et prêt à te sortir de ta cachette si nécessaire, bam ! Un Roi fantoche et conciliant sur le trône, et Gabriel peut garder le pouvoir. »

Aziraphale secoua la tête et essaya de maîtriser ses pensées incontrôlables. « Je ne… Je… C’est… Tu… Tout cela est ridicule. Tu es ridicule. C’est… Rien de tout cela n’est…

— Je sais que c’est, ngk, beaucoup à encaisser. Mais…

— Je pense que tu devrais partir, dit Aziraphale d’un ton morne. Tu dois partir. Maintenant. Tu dois t’en aller.

— Rah, mon ange, ne sois pas comme ça. Juste… Tu dois me faire confiance, je…

— _Te faire confiance_ ?! s’exclama Aziraphale, en surprenant Crowley et lui-même encore plus. Comment peux-tu espérer que te je te fasse _confiance_ ?! Je ne sais même qui tu _es_ , Crowley ! Tu sors de nulle part, et campes devant ma maison pendant des semaines et des semaines, ensuite quand je te demande de partir tu _restes_ , et ensuite tu _suis_ mon _gardien_ et lui _voles_ quelque chose ! Tu entres chez moi par effraction, commences à débiter ces histoires abracadabrantes, et tu me demandes de te faire _confiance_ ?! Je ne sais même pas _d’où_ tu viens ! Je ne sais rien de toi ! Je ne t’aime même _pas_ !

— Mais _si_ , tu m’aimes bien. »

Aziraphale soupira, et hocha la tête, soudainement épuisé. Parce qu’en effet, il aimait bien Crowley. Et il lui faisait confiance. Et il le croyait. C’est juste qu’il aurait vraiment, vraiment préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. 

« Je ne peux pas gérer tout ça », dit-il simplement.

Crowley resta silencieux tandis qu’Aziraphale, hébété, marcha jusqu’à son fauteuil, s’assit lourdement, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Aziraphale inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour tenter de se calmer, mais sans beaucoup de succès.

« Désolé, dit Crowley. Je sais que ça doit être… Je suis désolé. J’ai juste pensé que tu devrais le savoir. »

Aziraphale entendit un _clink_ et leva les yeux. Crowley avait posé la clé sur la table basse à côté de lui. La clé de la tour. La clé de sa _liberté_.

Aziraphale la regarda.

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi, dit Crowley d’une voix hésitante. Si tu veux. On pourrait partir. Aller où tu veux. »

Aziraphale leva les yeux vers lui. 

« Tu n’es pas obligé, ajouta rapidement Crowley. Si tu n’as pas envie. J’ai juste pensé que peut-être, si tu n’as pas nulle part où aller, et je n’ai nulle part où aller, nous pourrions, je ne sais pas, aller quelque part ensemble. Un endroit nouveau.

— Je…

— Même si cela me désole d’interrompre une scène aussi _touchante_ », dit Gabriel, qui apparut tout à coup par la porte en haut des escaliers et fit sursauter Aziraphale et Crowley, « mais j’ai bien peur de ne _pas_ avoir le choix. Toi et moi devons avoir une petite conversation, Aziraphale. Mais d'abord, permets-moi de te présenter ton _ami_ comme il se doit… » Gabriel fit une pause théâtrale, en levant un doigt jusqu’à ses lèvres. « Ou peut-être que je devrais laisser cet honneur à _mon_ amie ?

Gabriel fit un geste de la tête vers la fenêtre, et les regards d’Aziraphale et Crowley suivirent le sien.

Derrière la fenêtre, qui descendait en piqué au-dessus des arbres de la forêt maudite, se trouvait un dragon.

Aziraphale pâlit. 

Crowley déglutit.

« _Oh, merde._ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......................... À SUIVRE ...............................
> 
> Troisième partie : chapitre 15.  
> Quatrième et dernière partie : chapitre 28.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zophiel et Penemue sont de retour.
> 
> Pour votre plus grande joie. Ou au moins, pour la grande joie de l’auteur-e et la mienne.
> 
> Parce qu’on les adore.

Aziraphale venait juste de s’assoir sur le canapé dans le petit appartement au-dessus de sa boutique, quand il entendit quelqu’un frapper bruyamment à la porte de la boutique en question. 

« Ignore-la », dit Crowley en se laissant tomber sur la banquette et en posant ses pieds sur les genoux de l’ange. Il commença à faire défiler ce que Netflix proposait.

Le bruit continua.

Aziraphale leva les sourcils avec inquiétude et jeta un œil vers les escaliers. « Et si c’était quelque chose d’important ?

— Si c’est important, ils reviendront, répondit Crowley. Ou ils appelleront.

— Ton téléphone portable est éteint, Crowley. Et puis je t’ai vu débrancher le téléphone de la boutique.

— Ehhhhhh, ouais, ben, dit Crowley en haussant les épaules, c’est _dimanche_ , mon ange. Le jour du repos, et, tu sais, de _plus de repos_. Pas _Le Jour Où On Répond Aux Appels Agaçants et Aux Démarcheurs À La Porte_.

— Hmmm…

— Il nous reste cinq saisons de The Great British Bake Off à regarder, et c’est sans compter les épisodes spéciaux de Comic Relief Specials. Nous n’arriverons jamais à les finir si tu réponds à ce foutu téléphone à chaque fois qu’il sonne. Je veux savoir si Nancy bat Richard et gagne la récompense… »

Une autre série de coups résonna jusqu’au salon de l’étage.

« Ils sont encore là…

— Alors ils n’ont qu’à rester dehors.

— Il _pleut_ , Crowley…

— Alors ils n’ont qu’à être mouillés. »

Aziraphale fit la moue et repoussa les pieds de Crowley, avec l’intention de se lever et de descendre pour répondre à la porte, mais Crowley fit aussi la moue en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui fit vaciller sa détermination.

« Oh, très bien », dit l’ange en soufflant. Il passa le bras sous les chevilles du démon et les remit sur ses genoux. 

Crowley fit un grand sourire.

oOo

Dehors, deux silhouettes se tenaient devant l’entrée de la librairie. L’une était grande, et l'autre était plus petite, avec des cheveux très bouclés. La plus petite sautillait sur place avec impatience.

« Ils ne sont pas là, dit la plus grande.

— Siiiiii, ils sont là. Forcément. On est dimanche, et il pleut, et… Écoute, ils sont forcément là. Ou au moins l’un d’entre eux. Ne sois pas pessimiste, Pen.

— Ne m’appelle pas Pen, nous sommes _sous couverture_ , andouille. Je m’appelle _Sacha_. Comme Sacha Baron Cohen. Ou Sasha Grey.

— Ou Sacha Ketchum !

— Non. »

La personne qui ne s’appelait pas Sacha frappa à nouveau à la porte.

« Il n’est pas _là_. Je t’ai dit que c’est à l’appartement de Crowley qu’on aurait dû essayer.

— Non ! La _Librairie_ est _le bon endroit_. C’est l’endroit le plus _important_ , Pen… Sacha. C’est là que _tout_ s’est passé, mec ! Il faut que j’entre dans la boutiiiiiique !

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’on n’est pas venu quand elle était _ouverte_ , alors, si tu voulais juste la voir à ce point ?

— Tu sais qu’Aziraphale a des heures d’ouverture de merde, Pe… Sacha. Bah. Je ne vais pas m’habituer à ce nom. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas simplement t’appeler Pen et tu m’appelles simplement Zophiel ?

— Meuf, c’est parce qu’on doit passer pour des humains. Les humains ne s’appellent pas des trucs comme Penemue ou Zophiel. On a besoin de noms humains normaux, comme Sacha et… Tu as choisi quoi comme nom, déjà ?

— Pomme, dit joyeusement Zophiel-Également-Connu-Sous-Le-Nom-De-Pomme.

— C’est un nom humain ?

— Ouais, y a des dizaines de gens qui s’appellent Pomme. Au moins ! Comme cette chanteuse qui chante _je sais pas danser_ , je crois qu’elle s’appelle Pomme. Il me semble. Et, euh, des dizaines d’autres humains ! C’est genre, totalement un nom, P… Sacha.

— Si tu le dis…

— Et puis, tu sais, comme la _Pomme_. Genre _La Pomme_. De _l’Éden_. Comme la _Pomme de Crowley_ … C’est tellement, tellement cool ! C’est _symbolique._

— Ouais mec, j’sais pas si c’est un nom.

— La ferme, c’est carrément un nom !

— Très bien alors, _Pomme_ , je pense qu’on devrait _partir maintenant_ parce qu’il n’est _évidemment pas là_. Et je pense que je n’aime pas beaucoup cette pluie. C’est froid et mouillé. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait froid et mouillé. Comment les humains peuvent-ils supporter ça ? Quand est-ce que ça va s’arrêter ? Je n’aime pas ça.

— J’sais pas, dit Pomme en levant le regard vers le ciel et en plissant les yeux. Mais on ne peut pas partir. C’est, genre, la seule raison qu’on a d’être _ici_. Genre, et Tanariel dans le département qui délivre les corps me devait une faveur, iel ne va pas nous donner d’autres corps juste parce qu’on rentre et on est genre, “ _oh saluuut poupée, tu as l’air magnifique, j’adore tes cheveux aujourd’hui, doooonc, on est allé sur Terre, c’était génial, merci beaucoup de ne pas l’avoir mentionné à Michael, on t’en doit une, mais le truuuuc c’est quuuuue on n’a pas réussi à dire coucou à cet ange et ce démon qui ont foutu en l’air Le Grand Plan et ont aidé à arrêter l’Armageddon et avec qui on n’est absolument pas du tout censé avoir le moindre contact jusqu’à la fin des temps parce qu’ils sont genre, contaminés et tarés, ou quelque chose comme ça, doooonc tu penses qu’on pourrait ravoir ces corps disons mardi dans une semaine pour qu’on puisse faire un saut ici et essayer de tomber sur eux ?_ ” Ouais ça va _tellement bien_ se passer, Pen.

— Je m’appelle _Sacha_ ! Et meuf, genre, ce n’est pas maintenant ou jamais, on pourrait juste, genre, revenir demain. On est ici pour, genre, encore une semaine. Relax, mec.

— J’ai pas envie ! piailla Pomme, en sautillant et en tapant à la porte avec une vigueur renouvelée.

— Bien. Super ! Je laisse tomber, dit Sacha en levant les bras en signe d’exaspération. Fais ce que tu veux. Je vais juste appeler Samiaza et Chazaqiel, pour voir s’ils veulent aller au London Eye avec moi.

— Noooonnn Pe-e-e-e-n ne me laisse pas toute seule ! Et on n’est pas censé se balader avec Sam et Charlie… Et si quelqu’un nous voyait ?

— Mec, on n’est pas censé être là _du tout_. On est _tellement_ pas censé essayer de rencontrer Crowley et Aziraphale. On est tellement totalement _au-delà_ de ce qu’on est censé faire, Zo. Genre, on est déjà en train d’enfreindre trouzmillion de règles, une ou deux de plus ne fera pas une grande différence. Et de toute façon, qui va nous voir ? _On_ est les Veilleurs, toi, moi, Sam, et Chaz. C’est pas comme si notre boulot était assez important pour qu’on nous remplace pendant nos vacances, si ? Tout ira bien. Arrête de stresser. Je vais les appeler.

— Ouais mais ce sont des _démons_ , Pen…

— Ouais, ben. Et alors ? Crowley aussi.

— Ben, ouais, mais, genre, il est _différent_.

— Et Sam et Chaz aussi ! Allez, mec, laisse les pas tomber maintenant. Tu te rappelles la fois où on a perdu toutes les images d’Aziraphale effectuant ce putain de miracle épique à Barcelone ? Sam et Chaz nous ont envoyé tout ce qu’ils en avaient enregistré pour que Michael ne nous botte pas le cul. Ils sont _cool_ , meuf. Ne sois pas lourd, Zo. Pomme. Bref. Ils sont dans le même bateau que nous. Nous les Veilleurs, on doit se serrer les coudes.

— Je suppose… Mais d’ailleurs, ils ne veulent pas rencontrer Crowley et Aziraphale aussi ? Tu pourrais leur demander de venir ici et…

— Nan, ils ont trop peur de lui. L-O-L.

— Ils sont un peu _timides_ , pas vrai. Surtout Charlie…

— Ouais, ben, je veux dire, ils sont cool quand même. Et ils adorent A et C presque autant que nous. »

Pomme-Habituellement-Appelée-Zophiel soupira et regarda tristement la porte de la boutique. « Je les aime _vraiment_ … »

Sacha-Plus-Généralement-Dénommé-Penemue passa son bras autour des épaules de Zophiel. « Allez, haut les cœurs, mon pote. On reviendra demain, okay ?

— Ouais, d’accord… » dit Zophiel tristement. Iel leva les yeux vers Pen et fit la moue avec un air de chien battu.

Pen leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. « Oh mais putain, d’accord… » dit-iel avant de frapper bruyamment sur la porte. Très bruyamment. « Peut-être que tu n’as pas frappé assez fort. J’imagine qu’ils pourraient être à l’étage ou j’sais pas. »

Zophiel rayonna de joie « Ooohhh Pen, t’es la meilleure.

— C’est _Sacha_. Et je sais. Je suis le meilleur. Mais si personne ne répond après ça, parce qu’on a frappé _vraiment_ fort, alors on reviendra juste un autre jour. Ça te va ?

— Ouais, okay ! »

oOo

Dans l’appartement, l’attention de Crowley et Aziraphale se retrouva détournée de _The Great British Bake Off_ par un autre coup frappé à la porte de la boutique.

Aziraphale donna un regard inquiet à Crowley, qui remonta la couverture jusqu’à son menton et garda les yeux obstinément rivés sur Mary Berry et Paul Hollywood.

« Celui-là semblait beaucoup plus urgent, Crowley…

— Mon ange, ignore-le. On s’en _fout_. C’est probablement des Témoins de Jéhovah. Ou quelqu’un qui fait un sondage à propos des bus. Ils peuvent être très insistants.

— Mon cher, je ne pense vraiment pas que les gens qui font des sondages sur les bus resteraient devant ma porte sous la pluie pendant dix minutes.

— Ben peut-être qu’au début c’était pour le bus, et ils sont partis, et _maintenant_ ce sont des Témoins de Jéhovah. Ou des Mormons. _Ou bien_ quelqu’un qui est _vraiment motivé_ pour acheter l’une de tes _premières éditions_ … »

Cette idée donna à l’ange de quoi réfléchir.

« Oh. Oh, tu penses que c’est possible ?

— Ouais, probablement. Tu sais comment sont ces collectionneurs. Ils se croient tout permis et ils sont insistants…

— Ils sont horribles, dit Aziraphale avec une certaine inquiétude.

— Ouais ! Donc _laisse tomber_. »

Aziraphale plissa les yeux. « Non mais… Espèce de vieux serpent sournois ! Ne t’imagine pas que je ne vois pas ce que tu essayes de faire ! »

Crowley écarquilla les yeux innocemment. « Qui ? Moi ?

— Oui ! Tu as failli m’avoir, là.

— Oh, bon, c’est peut-être vraiment un collectionneur. C’est aussi probable que n’importe quoi d’autre, mon ange.

— C’est juste que tu ne veux pas que je me lève parce que tu es à l’aise et au chaud et tu ne veux pas bouger.

— Euh, _ou-ai-ais_.

— Eh bien je vais aller voir », dit Aziraphale, en remuant pour se débarrasser des jambes de Crowley, ce qui fit gémir le démon d’une manière pathétique. « Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, mon cœur. Je reviens vite. Tu n’as pas besoin de mettre Bake Off sur pause. »

Crowley mit l’épisode sur pause quand même. 

« Je viens avec toi », grogna-t-il en se levant difficilement du canapé et en jetant sa couverture sur ses épaules comme si c’était une cape qui serait très douce et qui aurait un motif de canards. « Juste au cas où. »

Aziraphale sourit avec affection, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Tu ne penses pas que nous allons avoir des ennuis ?

— Je pense toujours qu’il y aura des ennuis, mon ange. Je suis une créature très paranoïaque, dit Crowley en baillant. Allez. Peu importe qui c’est, allons nous en débarrasser. »

L’ange et le démon descendirent les escaliers jusqu’à la boutique.

Ils marchèrent jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Ils l’ouvrirent.

Aziraphale passa la tête dans la rue pluvieuse.

« Il n’y a personne ici, dit-il en regardant des deux côtés de la rue.

— Je te l’avais dit, dit Crowley en frissonnant et en tirant la couverture plus étroitement autour de lui.

— Non, tu n’as pas dit ça, dit Aziraphale en fermant la porte. Tu as dit que ce serait des Mormons ou des Témoins de Jéhovah ou quelqu’un pour un sondage ou quelqu’un qui essayerait d’acheter quelque chose.

— Bah, c’est pareil… Hé, regarde. »

Crowley se pencha et sortit une feuille de papier de la boîte aux lettres. Elle était rose, et décorée avec des cœurs et des fleurs. Crowley fronça le nez.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demanda Aziraphale en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Crowley déplia la feuille et lit son contenu à voix haute.

« _Salut_ , point d’exclamation, point d’exclamation, point d’exclamation…

— _Trois_ points d’exclamation ?

— Ouais. C’est un signe de folie, ça.

— C’est ce que j’ai entendu dire.

— _On est tellement super désolé de vous avoir ratés. On est des grands fans de ce que vous faites. Enfin, surtout de vous, juste vous, vous-même, vous êtes tellement épiques putain. Vous assurez un max. Sérieusement. Genre, vous êtes les meilleurs. On vous aime. Sans être bizarres ni rien. On est juste de grands, grands fans. J’espère que ce n’est pas bizarre. Ne flippez pas, parce que c’est normal d’être fans des gens. Les humains sont tout le temps fans des autres gens. Genre Keanu Reeves. Il est cool. Nous le savons car nous sommes des humains, seulement des humains ordinaires et chiants, qui se trouvent être de grands fans. De vous. Aziraphale et Crowley. Oh mon Dieu, je n’arrive pas à croire que vous allez vraiment lire ça avec vos yeux pour de vrai, oh mon Dieu. C’est trop bouleversant. Bon, bref, on va essayer de revenir un autre jour pour essayer de tomber sur vous quand vous êtes là. On ne sera pas bizarre. C’est promis. On veut juste vraiment dire coucou, et vous dire à quel point on apprécie votre travail. Et vous. Vous êtes tellement génial, putain. Genre, oh mon Dieu, c’est tellement trop._

_À bientôt,_ cinq points d’exclamation _, bises de Sacha et de Pomme, des humains_. »

Crowley et Aziraphale continuèrent de regarder le papier.

« C’est un peu bizarre, dit Crowley.

— Hmm. Juste un peu, répondit Aziraphale. Des ennuis ? »

Crowley leva un sourcil. « Peut-être, dit-il, sceptique. Des ennuis vachement bizarres, dans ce cas. »

Aziraphale soupira. « Comme d’habitude, non ?

— Ouais, tu marques un point. »

Ils retournèrent à l’étage pour se blottir sur le canapé, boire du thé, et finir de regarder _Bake Off_. 

Crowley fut très satisfait de voir Nancy gagner.


	14. Chapter 14

Crowley avait toujours aimé l’ordre, quand il s’agissait de ses plantes. Il aimait que ses plantes poussent d’une manière irréprochable. Une couleur parfaite, une taille parfaite, une forme parfaite. Les vignes restaient toujours à leur place, les feuilles ne poussaient jamais plus que nécessaire. Crowley aimait _l’ordre_. Il aimait que son jardin soit ordonné. Il aimait que sa _vie_ soit ordonnée. Il aimait que son appartement soit élégant et propre et précis et minimaliste. Peaufiné. Immaculé. Sobre. Une place pour chaque chose, et chaque chose à sa place. Il aimait la sécurité offerte par le contrôle.

Le monde était trop chaotique, à son avis. Désorganisé, rempli d’inconnus et d’incontrôlables, de variables et de variations qui le déstabilisaient à tout bout de champ. Les gens étaient toujours si capricieusement indécis, si immanquablement irrationnels, leurs incohérences tortueuses se mettant constamment en travers de son chemin. Il n’avait aucune patience pour ça.

C’était là qu’était la beauté des questions, à son avis. Les questions entrainaient l’Inconnu dans le Connu. Elles donnaient un _sens_ à tout, expliquaient ce qui semblait inexplicable, extrayait ce qui semblait inextricable. Le but des questions était de démêler le chaos et de révéler l’ordre qu’il contenait. Crowley voulait toujours découvrir _pourquoi_.

oOo

Aziraphale n’avait jamais été particulièrement _organisé_ , du moins pas selon les normes conventionnelles. Pour la plupart des observateurs, sa librairie ressemblait à un fatras complètement chaotique, sans aucun système ni structure clairs. Bien sûr, c’était une conjecture tout à fait erronée : Aziraphale savait précisément et à tout moment où chaque chose se trouvait dans sa boutique. Plus ou moins, en tout cas. Enfin, en général, du moins. Il pouvait toujours trouver ce dont il avait besoin, quand il en avait besoin, et c’était la seule chose qui comptait. Si personne d’autre que lui ne pouvait trouver quoi que ce soit, qu’est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Tant mieux, selon lui. Sa boutique avait pris une vie propre, sauvage et indomptée, comme un jardin, envahi par la végétation. Il aimait la sécurité offerte par la liberté.

Aziraphale avait souvent l’impression, bien qu’il ait pendant longtemps refusé de laisser ses sentiments devenir des pensées pleinement formulées, que le monde était trop ordonné. Réglementé, rempli de contraintes et de circonscriptions, d’obligations et d’attentes qui l’enclavaient à tout bout de champ. Les gens voulaient toujours des trajectoires et des plans clairement définis, des histoires gravées dans le marbre dès le début, immuables et incontestables.

C’était en partie là qu’était la beauté des livres de prophéties, à son avis Ils ne montraient pas un futur clair comme du cristal. À travers des expressions évasives et un langage ambigu, ils dressaient plutôt, et avec une magnifique ironie, des cartes de possibilités qui laissaient la place à l’imagination, la spéculation et l’interprétation individuelle. Ils entrainaient l’indubitable dans _l’ineffable_. Ils dépassaient l’illusion de l’ordre et délivraient le chaos qui s’y trouvait. Aziraphale voulait toujours demander _et si ?_

oOo

Un jardin derrière une maison dans le South Downs au printemps, qui s’épanouit dans une masse de couleurs et de vie. Calculé, mais pas cantonné. Croissant, mais jamais envahissant. Une harmonie entre le sauvage et la volonté.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partie III de l’AU Conte de Fée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première partie : chapitre 7.  
> Deuxième partie : chapitre 12.

« Mmmm, dit Gabriel en regardant Crowley avec amusement. “ _Oh merde_ ”, en effet. D’après ta réaction je suppose que tu as reconnu notre ami en commun en train de voler devant la fenêtre, Anthony ?

— Mmmnnnffalkjskdljgfkljgaljlkj, dit Crowley.

— Je suppose que c’était un “oui” », répondit Gabriel.

Le regard d’Aziraphale fit l’aller-retour entre Gabriel à Crowley.

« Ah, Aziraphale, tu as l’air un peu perdu, dit Gabriel. Laisse-moi t’expliquer. Tu vois, une légende dit que…

— Nnnggkk ! Ne lui dites rien ! » l’interrompit Crowley.

Gabriel leva un sourcil et découvrit un sourire qui ressemblait toujours autant à un dragon, et ce même lorsqu’il était directement comparé avec le _visage d’un vrai dragon_. « Oh, peut-être que _tu_ préfèrerais lui dire, Anthony ?

— Anthony ? » dit Aziraphale en secouant la tête, et en s’accrochant à l’anomalie la plus facile à comprendre dans cette situation absolument ridicule. « Qui est Anthony ?

— Ahhh tsk tsk tsk. Tu ne lui as même pas dit ton _vrai nom_ , Anthony ? Et dire que je pensais que vous étiez censés être _amis._

— Je m’appelle _Crowley_ », siffla Crowley d’entre ses dents. Il avait une expression qui se trouvait quelque part entre être sur le point de vomir et être sur le point de s’élancer à travers la pièce pour déchiqueter le visage de Gabriel avec les dents. « Et il _est_ mon ami.

— C’est donc pour ça que tu lui as menti ? C’est ça, _l’amitié ?_ »

Aziraphale, les yeux écarquillés, regarda vers son ami, si en effet il était son ami. « Crowley ? »

Crowley expira bruyamment par le nez, et regarda tour à tour Aziraphale et Gabriel.

« Eh bien ? dit Gabriel avec ce petit rire dans la voix. Est-ce que tu vas lui dire, ou devrais-je le faire ? »

Dehors le dragon beugla, en passant si près de la fenêtre que le battement de ses ailes créa un courant d’air qui traversa la pièce et éparpilla les papiers qui se trouvaient sur le bureau d’Aziraphale.

« Notre amie ici présente commence à s’impatienter. Peut-être que je devrais l’appeler et…

— Non ! aboya Crowley. Non. Vous ne… C’est… Je… » Il passa une main sur son visage, qui avait l’air de la mort elle-même. 

Gabriel sourit d’un air suffisant. « Aziraphale, ton cher _camarade_ n’a pas été entièrement honnête avec toi. Tu vois cette créature captivante qui se démène là dehors ? Eh bien, il se trouve que c’est le Seigneur Belzébuth de Techduinn. »

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas ?

— Il y a une légende », commença Gabriel en s’adressant à Aziraphale mais en gardant les yeux fixés sur Crowley, yeux qui s’illuminèrent avec une joie sadique tandis que Crowley était tourmenté par ces paroles, « que ceux de la Lignée Royale Techduinnienne ont la capacité de se muter en _serpents_. Et, avec du dévouement et un soupçon de talent magique, cette capacité peut être affinée et aiguisée et amplifiée jusqu’à ce que, eh bien… » Gabriel désigna la fenêtre, vers le dragon. « Tu peux voir les résultats spectaculaires par toi-même. »

Aziraphale secoua la tête avec incrédulité. « C’est absurde. Tu n’espères quand même pas que je vais croire…

— Dis-lui », dit Gabriel, en fixant Crowley de ses yeux perçants. « Dis-lui que je dis la vérité. »

Crowley déglutit nerveusement, et ses yeux se levèrent pendant un instant pour rencontrer ceux d’Aziraphale. « C’est vrai, dit-il d’une voix sourde. C’est… Tout est vrai. Ce dragon est bien le Seigneur Belzébuth. Il ne ment pas.

— Crowley, comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Aziraphale qui ne voulait pas connaitre la réponse.

— Nnnmmkkk, mon ange… » Crowley secoua la tête en évitant le contact visuel. 

— Continue, dit Gabriel avec légèreté, dis-lui. Dis-lui exactement comment tu le sais. _Prince Anthony de Techduinn_.

— Qu… Quoi ? » Aziraphale fit un pas en arrière et heurta le bord de son bureau. « Crowley ? C’est vrai ? Es-tu… Tu es…

— Aziraphale, je peux t’expliquer. C’est juste que ngk… »

Gabriel claqua la langue et pencha la tête sur le côté dans une parodie de sympathie. 

« Ah, tu vois, Aziraphale ? Tu as fait confiance à quelqu’un, tu as laissé ta bonté prendre le pas sur ton bon sens, et pour quel résultat ? Tu as laissé entrer un ennemi de la nation. Tu as mis en danger la sécurité de tout le monde dans le Royaume. Je sais que tu ne l’as pas fait _exprès_ , Aziraphale, mais tu l’as fait. Ce n’est pas entièrement de ta faute, nous savons tous à quel point les Techduinniens peuvent être persuasifs et manipulateurs. Ou du moins, nous le savons _tous_ , _désormais_. On ne peut pas complètement te blâmer pour l’avoir laissé te convaincre avec ses ruses de serpent. C’est ce qu’il _est_. Tu n’es qu’une victime de plus de la fourberie des Techduinniens. On ne peut pas te _reprocher_ ça. Je dirais même que _je_ suis à blâmer pour ne pas t’avoir suffisamment préparé à une telle éventualité…

— Non ! cria Crowley, les yeux écarquillés. Aziraphale, ce n’est pas… Je jure que ce n’est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne suis pas… Je veux dire, oui, je suis… _j’étais_ le Prince, et… mais je ne _veux_ pas l’être. C’est pourquoi je suis… Pourquoi je… Pourquoi je me suis _enfui_. Je… Je…

— Bien sûr qu’il dit ça _maintenant_ , dit Gabriel. Il est au pied du mur ! Est-ce vraiment une coïncidence que tu es tombé sur cet endroit ? Que tu as trouvé le _Prince Aziraphale_ par hasard ? C’était parfaitement involontaire ?

— Oui ! Je n’ai pas… Ce n’était pas… S’il te plait, mon ange, j’ai laissé tout ça derrière moi. Ce n’est pas moi. C’est juste… » Crowley regarda Aziraphale, désespéré et sincère. « Je ne t’ai pas menti. C’est juste que je ne t’ai pas dit toute la vérité. À propos de qui j’étais avant, et c’est bien ce dont il s’agit : de qui j’étais _avant_. Je ne suis plus le _Prince Anthony de Techduinn_ , dit-il en grimaçant. J’ai laissé ça derrière moi. Je ne suis… Je suis juste Crowley. Tout ce que je t’ai dit, tout ce que je suis, c’est vraiment moi. C’est la vérité. Je t’en supplie. Aziraphale. Mon ange ? »

Aziraphale ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Il avait beaucoup trop de choses à assimiler. Il était enseveli sous une avalanche d’informations insensées qui s’accumulaient sans relâche, et il y avait un _foutu dragon géant_ qui continuait à tourner en rond dehors. Il ne pouvait pas supporter tout ça.

Mais il y avait Crowley, devant lui, la respiration tremblante, les yeux suppliants. Aziraphale ne savait pas s’il croyait ce que Crowley disait, ou bien s’il voulait juste vraiment, vraiment y croire. Il voulait tellement y croire. Mais…

« Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là, _votre majesté_ ? les interrompit Gabriel avec une grimace. Ne pensez-vous pas qu’il est grand temps de retourner à votre place ? Hmm ? »

Crowley tourna brusquement la tête et son attention se fixa sur Gabriel comme un serpent se fixant sur sa proie. Gabriel sourit, mais ne réussit pas complètement à cacher l’étincelle de peur dans ses yeux.

« Je _suis_ à ma place, siffla Crowley. Pourquoi êtes- _vous_ là, Gabriel ? 

Gabriel eut un rire gêné. « Pourquoi je suis là ? C’est ridicule… Aziraphale, ne l’écoute pas, il est… »

Crowley fit un pas vers Gabriel, qui sursauta. « Non. C’est à _vous_ que je parle, Gabriel. Qu’est-ce que _vous_ faites ici ? Comment saviez-vous que je serais là ? Pourquoi _Belzébuth_ est-iel ici ? À quoi _jouez_ -vous ?

— À quoi je joue ? » Gabriel rit à nouveau. « Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre le _moindre_ … » Il s’interrompit et rajusta son col. « Je _savais_ que tu me suivais, espèce de _gros con_. Tu pensais que ta forme de serpent te rendait inévitablement discret ? Je _savais_ que tu me suivais, Anthony, depuis le début. Je t’ai _laissé_ me suivre. J’ai délibérément laissé le passage ouvert, je t’ai laissé “t'infiltrer” dans le château avec ton petit numéro de métamorphose. Je t’ai même laissé voler la clé. Je savais _tout_. Tu es tombé droit dans notre piège. » Le visage de Gabriel s’illumina et il pressa ses paumes ensemble, devant sa poitrine. « Et en parlant de _notre_ piège, je pense qu’il est grand temps de laisser le Seigneur Belzébuth participer à cette petite réunion, pas toi ? » 

Gabriel fourra deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla bruyamment. 

Dehors le dragon fit un virage à 180 degrés et commença à se propulser droit vers la tour. Aziraphale eut le souffle coupé, et Crowley se plaça devant lui, en se mettant entre son ami et la fenêtre. Crowley tendit la main derrière lui, attrapa celle d’Aziraphale, et la serra. Malgré tout, ou, peut-être, à cause de tout, Aziraphale répondit en serrant la main de Crowley.

Quelques mètres seulement avant de s’écraser tête la première dans la tour, le dragon commença à se transformer, en commençant par la tête puis en progressant jusqu’à la queue, en rétrécissant et en s’allongeant jusqu’à devenir un petit (du moins, petit comparé à un dragon) serpent ailé. Le serpent se glissa par la fenêtre et atterrit sur le sol, en s’enroulant sur lui-même.

Aziraphale regarda par-dessus l’épaule de Crowley alors que le serpent se déroulait vers le haut et prenait forme humaine. Iel était de petite taille et avait les cheveux sombres. 

Le Seigneur Belzébuth fit craquer son cou et rouler ses épaules. 

« Princzzze Anthony, tu nous zzzas bien fait tourner en bourrique… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......................... À SUIVRE ...............................
> 
> Quatrième et dernière partie : chapitre 28.


	16. Chapter 16

Aziraphale commença à se laisser pousser les cheveux. C’est ainsi que tout commença. Pas _beaucoup_ , remarquez, mais suffisamment. Assez pour que ses cheveux commencent à être peu ébouriffés, pour que ses boucles aient l’air juste un peu plus bestial, en amenant juste une pointe de sauvagerie à l’esthétique globale de l’ange. Juste une pointe. Juste assez pour que Crowley le remarque.

Il commença aussi à moins s’inquiéter. Très, très graduellement. Et pas assez pour qu’il cesse d’être _Aziraphale_ : être un peu tendu était autant intrinsèque à la nature de l’ange que d’amasser les livres ou de ne jamais refuser une part de gâteau. Mais son anxiété ne semblait plus le freiner autant, d’une façon que Crowley n’avait jamais vraiment remarqué avant… eh bien, avant que tout aille si désastreusement mal, puis si sublimement _bien_. 

L’ange passait aussi beaucoup plus de temps avec Crowley désormais, et sans jamais s'embarrasser d’une explication ou d’une excuse, ni de sensation de malaise à chaque fois qu’ils étaient en public ensemble. Il s’asseyait à côté de lui dans les bus, se penchait vers lui pendant les repas, lui chuchotait joyeusement à l’oreille (ce qui était un peu agaçant) pendant les pièces de théâtre, et parfois lui prenait même le bras quand ils se baladaient dans le parc. 

Mais le changement que Crowley préférait, plus encore que les cheveux (et il _aimait bien_ les cheveux) était qu’Aziraphale _souriait_ beaucoup plus souvent. À tout. À tout le monde. Mais surtout à Crowley. 

L’ange avait toujours été très souriant, mais – et c’était seulement maintenant que Crowley pouvait _vraiment_ s’en rendre compte, maintenant qu’il avait disparu – qu’il y avait auparavant eu un poids derrière nombre de ces sourires. Un poids de tristesse, et de peur, et de la sensation que quelqu’un regardait par-dessus son épaule. Pas tout le temps, mais assez pour avoir eu un impact. Assez pour que le changement se remarque. Et bon _Dieu_ ce que Crowley l’avait remarqué. Car ces temps-ci quand Aziraphale souriait, c’était sans aucune retenue. Résolument exalté. Sauvage, et bestial, et éhonté, débordant de joie de vivre et d’éclairs de malice délicieusement, irrésistiblement taquins.

Quand Aziraphale souriait à Crowley ces temps-ci, il ne se contenait jamais. Il n'atténuait jamais la chaleur dans ses yeux, ne tempérait jamais la joie dans son regard. Il ne se fermait ni ne se détournait jamais, ne trébuchait ni ne s’arrêtait jamais, ne se retenait jamais. Désormais quand Aziraphale souriait à Crowley il souriait pour de vrai, et il continuait de sourire. On aurait dit qu’il n’arrêtait jamais. 

Parfois Crowley se demandait combien de temps son cœur allait pouvoir le supporter. C’était vraiment agaçant.


	17. Chapter 17

« Ah ! Crowley ! » appela Aziraphale avec juste un peu trop d'enthousiasme et en souriant juste un peu trop quand il vit son ennemi d’antan entrer dans ce magnifique _joyau caché_ qu’était ce petit café situé à la limite entre Soho et Mayfair. Il avait vu Crowley avant que Crowley ne le voie, et donc l’ange put apercevoir le sourire qui traversa le visage du démon à l’instant où il découvrit qu’Aziraphale l’attendait, et avant que ce sourire ne soit promptement, et comme il se doit, remplacé par une expression d’indifférence froide et un signe de tête taciturne en guide de bonjour. 

On était en 1989. Aziraphale n’avait pas vu Crowley depuis début 1985. Un peu moins de quatre ans. Ce qui n’était certes pas long du tout dans le grand ordre des choses. Pas pour eux. Ils avaient souvent passé des centaines d’années sans se croiser ni avoir de nouvelles. Quatre ans n’étaient rien, pas vraiment. Mais, pour Aziraphale du moins, ces années lui avaient parues rudement longues.

Récemment – c’est-à-dire depuis environ le début des années 40’ – Aziraphale était devenu de plus en plus, ah, disons _bien intentionné_ envers le démon. Il avait eu de plus en plus de facilité à trouver de plus en plus de raisons pour passer du temps en sa compagnie de plus en plus de régulièrement. Trouver ces excuses ne s’était pas avéré aussi difficile qu’on pourrait le supposer, car Crowley semblait aussi heureux de côtoyer Aziraphale qu’Aziraphale l’était de côtoyer Crowley. D’autant que Crowley acceptait sans poser de questions toutes les explications les plus improbables, ténues ou carrément _bizarres_ que l’ange inventait pour justifier une rencontre. En fait, Crowley en trouvait souvent un grand nombre lui-même.

Tout ceci était un peu alarmant, à vrai dire.

Aziraphale s’était absenté. Le Ciel avait dit qu’il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps et dépensé beaucoup trop d’énergie miraculeuse au Royaume-Uni, et avait poliment suggéré qu’il élargisse ses horizons angéliques et qu’il _aille travailler ailleurs pendant un certain temps_. Les suggestions polies du Ciel étaient en réalité des ordres directs. Aziraphale avait acquiescé consciencieusement et avait commencé à planifier mentalement un itinéraire de voyage axé sur la gastronomie, afin qu’il puisse au moins tirer le meilleur de ce désagrément. Mais peut-être que le Ciel avait raison. Peut-être que passer un peu de temps loin de Londres, loin de l’Angleterre et loin de… Bref.

Car peut-être, s’était dit Aziraphale tout en ayant vaguement l’impression qu’il était déloyal, que si Crowley n’était pas si facilement accessible alors son intérêt franchement excessif pour la compagnie du démon diminuerait. Que si ce n’était plus aussi facile de l’appeler après une mauvaise journée (ou une journée ennuyeuse, ou une bonne journée, ou un soir où il buvait un peu plus de vin qu’il ne devrait) et de suggérer une “réunion”, alors la pulsion serait plus facile à étouffer. Elle finirait peut-être par simplement disparaitre, et tout redeviendrait aussi simple qu’avant. 

C’était peine perdue. En fait, Aziraphale s’était retrouvé face à l’effet tout à fait opposé. Parce que Crowley lui avait vraiment _manqué_ pendant son absence. Tout en parcourant des endroits magnifiques et en profitant de choses merveilleuses (notamment de la nourriture merveilleuse), Aziraphale s’était trouvé harcelé par une sensation de picotement continue au niveau de la nuque. Un pincement sporadique mais persistant dans sa poitrine. Une voix dans sa tête lui disant constamment des choses comme _Crowley adorerait ça_ , ou _Crowley détesterait ça_ , ou _J’imagine que Crowley aurait un commentaire particulièrement cinglant et amusant à ce sujet_ , ou simplement _Si seulement Crowley était là_. Il n’avait pas pu se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. 

« Ça va, mon ange ? » dit Crowley d’une voix trainante alors qu’il marchait avec assurance vers la table d’Aziraphale près du fond du café, avant de se laisser tomber, tel un serpent, sur la chaise opposée. « Ça faisait longtemps.

— Oh. Oui. Oui, longtemps, en effet », dit Aziraphale avec légèreté, tout en essayant d’ignorer la sensation vertigineuse qui le percutait, sensation qui disait que maintenant, et seulement maintenant, il était vraiment rentré à la _maison_. « Tu as l’air en forme, c’est une nouvelle coup de cheveux ? » Il marqua une pause et essaya de se reprendre pour rester professionnel. « Euh. Oui, bon, euh. Il y a, euh, des nouvelles dont je devrais être au courant ?

— Nan. Rien de neuf, dit Crowley en prenant un menu et en le tournant dans ses mains. Rien qui ne soit pas dans tous les journaux, en tout cas. Rien de neuf à mon sujet. Tout était plutôt ennuyeux pendant ton absence.

— Oh, vraiment ? Je suppose c’est mieux que trop animé. _Puisses-tu vivre des moments intéressants_ , et tout ça.

— Ouais, quelque chose comme ça », dit Crowley distraitement. Il regarda le papier plastifié qu’il avait dans les mains pendant quelques instants. « Et toi alors ? Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

Aziraphale hocha la tête. « Je n’ai pas chômé, c’est certain. Même si je suis sûr que ce n’est pas assez pour répondre aux attentes de Gabriel, mais… Eh bien, ces quatre années ont été très productives, si je puis me permettre.

— Fantastique.

— Et j’ai eu le temps de faire le tour de toutes les nouvelles attractions touristiques, ce qui fut plutôt sympathique. Je n’avais pas fait le tour du monde depuis, mon Dieu, probablement depuis les années 1800. Beaucoup d’aménagement ont été fait au niveau de La Grande Muraille de Chine ; je ne peux pas dire que j’approuve l’apparence de la chose, mais elle est beaucoup plus sûre maintenant. Et le Japon a beaucoup changé depuis ma dernière visite. Les pyramides ont l’air bien amochées, mais elles sont plutôt vieilles, j’imagine.

— Tu as passé un bon moment, alors ? 

— Oui. Très bon. Oui. C’était… productif. Intéressant. Euh.

— Génial. Bien. Tu n’as pas… Je veux dire. Ouais. Non. Bien.

— Je suis allé à un merveilleux restaurant à Guadalajara. Tu aurais adoré. »

Crowley pencha la tête sur le côté. « Ah oui ? » 

Aziraphale acquiesça. « Hmm. Quand j’étais là-bas je n’arrêterais pas de me dire, oh, Crowley adorerait ça. C’était un bel endroit.

— J’y jetterai un œil, alors. La prochaine fois que j’irai à… Tu as dit que c’était où ?

— Guadalajara.

— D’accord.

— Oh ! gazouilla tout à coup Aziraphale, ce qui fit se redresser Crowley sur sa chaise. « J’ai failli oublier ! » Il se pencha sous la table et sortit un sac de courses Marks & Spencer. « Je t’ai ramené des choses ! »

Aziraphale eut du mal à cerner l’expression qui passa sur le visage de Crowley. Il n’était pas certain de le vouloir. Tout à coup ramener des souvenirs de son voyage pour Crowley ne semblait plus être une chose aussi raisonnable. Ça ne semblait décidément _pas_ être Une Bonne Idée. Sur le coup, pendant son absence, cette idée avait semblé parfaitement acceptable. Et, plus important encore, elle l’avait aidé à faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête, qui était toujours en train de marmonner que tout serait tellement plus amusant si Crowley était là. 

« Pour moi ? demanda Crowley.

— Euh, oui. Euh. Enfin, ce n’est pas grand-chose, évidemment. Rien de très… Euh. » Aziraphale était à court de mots et donc il se contenta de donner le sac à Crowley.

Le démon le prit avec précaution. Son expression se changea en un mélange beaucoup facile à lire de curiosité et d’amusement tandis qu’il fouillait le sac et commençait à en sortir les divers objets qu’il contenait. 

« C’est surtout de l’alcool local. Rien de bien intéressant, j’en ai peur, marmonna Aziraphale anxieusement pendant que Crowley inspectait la bouteille _d’Alchermes_ qu’Aziraphale avait trouvée en Toscane. 

— L’alcool est _toujours_ intéressant, mon ange. En particulier quand c’est du bon comme celui-là. C’est… C’est… Ngk… Merci.

— Il n’y a pas de quoi, ce n’est vraiment pas… Ce n’est rien.

— Ouais, non, bien sûr… » Crowley s’arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et fronça les sourcils quand il retira le dernier objet du sac.

Aziraphale grimaça. Il avait oublié. Oh misère.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » dit Crowley, en tenant une petite tasse en céramique blanche et bleue devant son visage et en la tournant dans ses mains avec précaution.

« C’est, euh, c’est un _ochoko_ , dit Aziraphale. Une tasse à saké. J’ai pensé que ça ferait un joli ensemble avec le saké que je t’ai ramené, mais j’ai bien peur que je l’ai laissé tomber, donc elle a une vilaine fissure sur le côté. Je doute qu’elle puisse contenir un liquide. Elle est purement ornementale, maintenant. Euh. »

Crowley remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête et plissa les yeux en inspectant de près la petite tasse inutilisable.

« Je, euh, je l’ai décorée moi-même, continua Aziraphale en essayant de garder un ton léger et décontracté mais en échouant misérablement. J’ai assisté à quelques cours d’art céramique lors de mon passage à Kyoto. C’était rudement chouette, même si je n’ai aucun talent pour ça.

— C’est toi qui l’a fait ? 

— Oui. Enfin, non, je veux dire que je l’ai seulement peinte. J’ai essayé quelques cours de poterie mais je n’étais pas très doué. Non pas que je sois vraiment doué pour la peinture non plus, mais… » hésita Aziraphale.

La bouche de Crowley était légèrement entrouverte, et son regard n’arrêtait pas de faire l’aller-retour entre Aziraphale et la petite tasse.

« Il y a un serpent dessus, dit-il.

— Oui ! répondit Aziraphale qui était ravi que la décoration qu’il avait tenté de dessiner s’était avérée reconnaissable. Enfin, je suppose qu’on n’a pas besoin de beaucoup de talent pour dessiner un serpent. C’est l’un des motifs d’animaux les plus faciles à faire. Ce qui est assez pratique, à vrai dire, vu que… Euh. On peut également faire des motifs très élégants avec les serpents. Je n’ai pas assez de talent pour les faire correctement, avec toutes les petites écailles et tout ça, mais… Bref. Je suis content que tu puisses reconnaitre ce que c’est censé être.

— Qu… Que… Qu’est… Euh… C’est… Je… Ngk… C’est… » Crowley cligna des yeux. « Qu’est-ce que, euh, c’est un kanji, ça ? »

Aziraphale se réjouit de l’occasion d’exhiber ses connaissances de japonais extrêmement limitées.

« Ah ! Oui ! Celui-là, dit-il en se penchant au-dessus de la table et en pointant vers le premier caractère sur la tasse, se dit _hebi_. Ça veut dire _serpent_.

— Oh, vraiment ? dit Crowley faiblement. Et l’autre ? Qu’est-ce qu’il veut dire ? »

Aziraphale hésita et essaya de ne pas grimacer ouvertement. 

« Euh. Eh bien. Je ne m’y connais pas beaucoup en japonais, vois-tu. Mon vocabulaire est très limité.

— Tu en sais plus que moi.

— Hah. À peine, j’en suis sûr.

— Qu’est-ce que ça dit ?

— Euh. Eh bien, euh, celui-là se prononce _tenshi_.

— Tenshi ?

— Mmhm.  
  
— Ce qui veut dire ?

— Euh. Ça euh, ça veut dire, euh… _Ange._ »

Le peu de sang-froid que Crowley avait récupéré se dissipa avec une ardeur renouvelée. « Ngk, dit-il.

— Je sais, c’est idiot. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de kanji, “ _Serpent_ ” et “ _Ange_ ” sont les seuls dont je me souvenais. Enfin, ceux-là et _boule de riz aux prunes marinées_ , mais il ne semblait pas aussi approprié. Euh. Tu n’es pas obligé de la prendre. C’est une bricole stupide, ce n’est pas du tout ton genre. Je vais juste… » 

Aziraphale tendit la main pour prendre la tasse de la main de Crowley, mais il fut confronté à un regard féroce et à une véritable tape sur le poignet quand le démon le repoussa. Ses lunettes glissèrent de sa tête et tombèrent sur son nez avec un petit bruit sourd.

« Oh, sûrement pas, dit-il. On ne reprend pas les _cadeaux_ , mon ange. 

— Oh. D’accord. Certes. Désolé. »

Crowley poussa ses lunettes dans une position plus confortable et renifla.

« Bon, on commande quelque chose ou on attend que le temps passe ? Et je veux que tu m’en dises plus sur le Japon. Je n’y suis pas allé depuis le début de l’ère Edo, et j’ai l’impression que ça a un peu changé depuis. Tu en as pensé quoi ? Ça vaut le coup de le visiter ?

— Oh, oui, Tokyo en particulier a _radicalement_ changé, mon cher. Même si de nombreuses zones rurales ne sont pas si différentes, encore aujourd’hui, enfin je suppose que c’est la même chose partout. Ça vaut vraiment le détour, _surtout_ pour les restaurants. Tu as déjà essayé les sushis ? C’est _délicieux_. »

Crowley sourit et s’appuya sur les coudes alors qu’il écoutait l’ange parler.

Oui, Aziraphale était très, très content d’être à la maison.


	18. Chapter 18

Une autre blague tomba à plat.

Un océan de visages vides et légèrement désapprobateurs le regarda en silence. Pas même un sourire poli ni un rire nerveux pour percer cette gêne inexorable.

Peut-être qu’ils ne se sentaient pas vraiment gênés. Peut-être que personne d’autre ne se sentait gêné. Peut-être que la gêne n’était pas un sentiment ressenti par les dédaigneux. Peut-être que c’était une sensation uniquement réservée aux dédaignés. Malgré ses efforts, il ne pouvait jamais vraiment _s’intégrer._ Il n’arrivait jamais vraiment à jouer les bonnes notes, n’arrivait jamais vraiment à interpréter le type d’élégance qu’on préférait, et semblait ne jamais, jamais dire le bon type de blagues.

Quand il avait dit celle-là devant Crowley, qui avait accepté à contrecœur de faire le public pendant qu’Aziraphale s’entrainait quelques jours plus tôt, le démon avait ri jusqu’à ce qu’il manque de s’étouffer avec son café. En fait, Crowley avait fait preuve de plus d’enthousiasme à lui seul que tous les anges de cette salle de conférence ne le pouvaient tous ensemble. 

Il aurait voulu que Crowley soit là. Ou, plutôt, il aurait voulu qu’il ne soit _pas là._

Aziraphale ne passait pas une très bonne journée.

Il passait rarement de bonnes journées quand il était obligé de retourner au Paradis pour des « réunions d’équipe » ou des « rapports d’activité ». Il ne passait notamment pas de bonnes journées pendant les Conférences Trimestrielles. 

Aziraphale se tenait actuellement sur un podium devant un auditorium rempli d’anges avec des ipads célestes et des expressions qui oscillaient entre le désintérêt neutre et la condescendance hautaine. Un auditorium rempli d’anges qui n’avaient clairement pas envie d’écouter sa présentation minutieusement préparée, pas plus qu’il n’avait envie de la donner.

« Euh. Oui. Alors, euh, comme je le disais, l’état actuel des choses sur la Terre est en fait assez intéressant. Il y a encore beaucoup de guerres en cours ; on penserait qu’ils auraient appris la leçon après la dernière grande guerre, mais manifestement pas. Euh. Mais une, euh, une révolution sociale s’est installée dans un certain nombre de pays et qui est principalement axée sur la liberté et l’amour. Bien qu’en surface ce soi-disant mouvement de “contre-culture” semble un peu, euh, dissolu, il est en fait, je pense, une force pour le Bien, et…

— Aussi fascinant que cela puisse être, Aziraphale », l’interrompit Gabriel en apparaissant sur la scène dans un scintillement, avec un sourire condescendant et sans aucun respect pour ce qu’Aziraphale considérait être de bonnes manières, « nous _sommes_ un peu pressés par le temps… Si tu pouvais… » Il fit un geste de pincement avec les pouces et les index. « …nous faire un résumé, passer directement aux statistiques plus vitales concernant Notre influence globale contre celle de l’Enfer, ce serait _génial_. Et, bien sûr, je ferai en sorte que tes diapositives et notes très _approfondies_ soient mises à disposition de tous ceux qui seraient particulièrement intéressés. Et je suis sûr qu’il y en aura. » Il serra l’épaule d’Aziraphale pour l’encourager.

Aziraphale rassembla un sourire avec un regard morne et hocha la tête consciencieusement. Gabriel disparut pour retourner dans les coulisses de la scène et, avec un petit soupir, Aziraphale sauta à la fin de son discours. Il lista mollement les faits et chiffres pertinents devant la salle remplie d’anges ambivalents, puis se dépêcha de finir, rassembla ses notes, et sortit de la scène sous des applaudissements clairsemés et sans enthousiasme. Il avait passé trois semaines à préparer minutieusement cette présentation. Il en avait à peine présenté la moitié. 

Oh, bon. Au moins c’était fini maintenant. Aziraphale trouva un siège dans le public et commença à chercher des excuses plausibles pour partir plus tôt.

Les suivants sur la Liste des Intervenants étaient deux anges dont Aziraphale ne reconnaissait pas les noms, et qui étaient apparemment du Département d’Observation de la Terre. Ils étaient en retard. Plutôt que de changer l’ordre établi, tout le monde dans la salle fut simplement remercié pour leur patience, et se vit présenter des excuses car les présentations se terminaient encore plus tard pour tenir compte du retard. 

Aziraphale ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être quelque peu contrarié. Pourquoi l’avait-on forcé à se dépêcher alors qu’ils ne savaient même pas _où_ les prochains intervenants _étaient_ ? Il aurait eu le temps de montrer un autre quart de sa présentation. 

Le groupe d’anges raffinés et professionnels assis près d’Aziraphale conversaient tous entre eux, mais aucun ne tenta de l’impliquer dans la discussion. Aziraphale ne savait pas s’il était agacé ou soulagé, et finit par ressentir un mélange désagréable des deux. Après encore quinze autres minutes, et toujours sans aucun signe des intervenants suivants, Aziraphale décida de filer en vitesse. Il s’excusa auprès des anges autour de lui, ce qui était vraiment inutile étant donné qu’à part quelques regards confus personne ne lui prêta la moindre attention, et il s’en alla. 

Aziraphale sortit dans le couloir frais, calme et lumineux, et il prit une profonde inspiration, en fermant les yeux et en prenant un moment pour se recentrer. 

Sa paix relative fut cependant rapidement rompue par le bruit de voix provenant de l’autre côté du couloir. Elles semblaient stressées.

« Non, c’est _vous_ qui allez _nous_ attendre, se plaignit bruyamment une voix irritée avec un accent difficile à situer. Zoph a passé _une éternité_ à fabriquer ça, et je ne vais le laisser se faire saccager par un Ouvreur impatient avec des doigts boudinés et maladroits qui essaye de nous bousculer. Ils peuvent bien attendre, bon sang. On est déjà en retard, quelques minutes de plus ne changeront pas grand-chose. »

La curiosité d'Aziraphale l’emporta. Il observa la scène depuis l’angle du couloir. 

Le groupe qui faisait tout ce bruit se composait d’un Ouvreur à l’air exaspéré, de deux anges un peu miteux (dont l’un qui avait l’air de porter des Converses), et d’un diorama extrêmement large et peu maniable principalement fait de papier mâché, de carton et de colle à paillettes, et qui semblait représenter, d’une manière brillante et enjouée, le bombardement d’Hiroshima. 

Aziraphale pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

« Pen, arrête de le harceler. Ce n’est pas de sa faute, il va juste se faire engueuler s’il ne vous force pas à nous dépêcher, pas vrai, mec ? »

L’Ouvreur les fusilla du regard.

« Allez, mon pote, on est _désolé_ , okay ? On était vraiment super organisé cette fois, je le jure. Mais ensuite, genre, _sans raison_ il était tout à coup 11h30, et genre, je n’avais même pas fini de _m’habiller_ , et le diorama était encore au sous-sol, et ensuite les _ascenseurs_ ont arrêté de fonctionner, et…

« Zo, Zo, Zo, Zo ! Fais gaffe, meuf, sérieusement, tu as failli renverser ce maudit diorama ! Oups désolé. Pas de gros mots…

— Qui était avant nous, au fait ? Est-ce qu’iel a dû, genre, faire patienter l’audience ? Est-ce que ça a tourné en un genre d’improvisation ? On va devoir lui envoyer une carte pour dire _Désolé de t’avoir fait improviser devant Michael_. Je me demande si iel aime les paillettes. Non, c’est bête. Qui n’aime pas les paillettes ? C’est les _paillettes_ , quoi ! Alors, qui est-ce que notre retard mis dans la merde, Monsieur l’Ouvreur ?

— Personne d’important, dit l’Ouvreur. Juste cet ange qui est affecté à la Terre. Ezraphil ou quelque chose comme ça. Vous n’avez pas raté grand-chose. » 

Aziraphale grimaça. Charmant. C’était toujours agréable d’être apprécié. 

Aziraphale se tourna pour partir dans la direction opposée et emprunter la sortie la plus proche avec autant d’empressement qu’il put rassembler, quand il fut stoppé dans son élan par deux cris.

« _QUOI !_ , couinèrent deux voix à l’unisson.

— Vous voulez dire _Aziraphale ?!_ , dit l’un des deux anges avec enthousiasme.

— Ouais. C’est ça. Pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ?

— _Hah !_ Si _seulement_ ! Oh mon _Dieu_ , Zoph. _Aziraphale_ était _avant_ nous !

— Nooooonn ! gémit l’autre. Oh, je ne savais même pas qu’il _présentait_ à cette conférence ! Est-ce que son nom était sur le dépliant ? Il y était ? Je jurerais que non. Oh mon _Dieu_ ça _craint_ !

— Oh merde, on l’a forcé à gagner du temps.

— Oh non. Oh. Oh, désolé Aziraphale. Oh, Pen, on _craint_.

— Il a parlé de quoi ? Il est encore là ? Vous pensez qu’on arriverait à le rattraper ou est-ce qu’il est déjà parti ? Est-ce que son discours a été enregistré ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit l’Ouvreur d’un air grognon, et je m’en fiche.

— Oh, adorable. Charmant. Vous n’avez littéralement aucun goût, frérot. Aziraphale _déchire_.

— Il est totalement copacétique.

— Grave.

— Je parie qu’il est déjà parti.

— On n’a vraiment pas de bol.

— Il a parlé de quoi, à ton avis ? Je parie que c’était trop de la balle. 

— Ouuaaah, va doucement meuf, le champignon atomique a l’air un peu bancal, arrête de le pencher, Pen.

— Yo l’Ouvreur, vous pouvez nous _aider_ un peu ? Prenez ce coin-là. Et ne nous _poussez_ pas, on est presque arrivé.

— Ahhh la porte la porte la porte !

— Non, ne le lâche pas, andouille ! Il va tomber !

— Quelqu’un doit ouvrir la porte !

— Ouais mais pas _toi_ , c’est genre, toi qui portes le plus de poids de ce côté. Il va _tomber_ si tu le lâches ! »

Aziraphale scruta timidement depuis l’angle du couloir où il n’était pas en train de se _cacher_ , pas exactement, mais juste… en train _d’être_. Et d’écouter. Et de ressentir un étrange mélange de plaisir et de perplexité.

« Laissez-moi vous aider, dit-il au trio.

— Ah, merci mon gars, grave cool de ta part, on t’en doit u… Oh mon Dieu. Pen. Pen. Pen. Oh mon Dieu. »

L’ange dont le nom était de toute évidence Pen resta bouche bée. 

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Aziraphale sourit d’un air gêné. Mais c’était un type de gêne beaucoup plus agréable que celle de l’auditorium. 

« Et voilà », dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Pendant un instant les deux anges, au grand dam de l’Ouvreur, restèrent figées sur place. 

« Euh… euh… euh… euh… awsjdfksdjghksgksldgk… », dit le plus grand des deux.

Le plus petit n’émit qu’un couinement.

« Euh, bonne chance pour votre présentation », dit Aziraphale avec bienveillance. Il fit un geste de tête vers le diorama élaboré. « J’aime bien les, euh, paillettes. »

L’ange aux cheveux bouclés hocha rapidement la tête, et commençait tout juste à suffisamment se remettre de ses émotions pour dire quelque chose quand Michael passa par la porte ouverte en produisant de nombreux sifflements et claquements de langue.

« Où étiez-vous passées, au nom du Ciel ? Dépêchez-vous !

— Euh…

— Non, mais… 

— _Maintenant !_ » siffla Michael entre ses dents.

Les deux anges gémirent et se lancèrent un regard pour se réconforter.

« Ouais. On arrive. Désolé, Michael.

— Ne soyez pas désolés, contentez-vous de _bouger_. Nous avons déjà plus de trente minutes de retard, ceci n’est pas acceptable. »

Michael passa derrière eux et commença à littéralement les pousser dans l’auditorium. 

« On vous adore », chuchota l’un des anges qu’on forçait à passer par la porte qu’Aziraphale tenait encore ouverte. 

« Sérieusement, genre, vous n’imaginez même pas, genre… » commença l’autre avant d’être poussé trop loin pour pouvoir parler. 

« Un vrai cauchemar, ces deux-là. C’est la dernière fois _qu’iels_ sont invités à parler, si j’ai mon mot à dire à ce sujet », dit Michael, pas tant à Aziraphale que vers lui. Elle plissa les yeux et le regarda de haut en bas. « Tu t’en vas ? »

Aziraphale sourit nerveusement et commença à s’agiter. 

« Oh, oui, eh bien, euh, c’est que, en fait…

— Très bien. N’oublie pas de laisser un commentaire positif dans le cahier de la conférence. C’est bon pour nos chiffres. Bon voyage. »

Et sur ce, Michael ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant Aziraphale seul dans le couloir.

« Bon », dit-il, et puis il partit.

Il prit quand même le temps de laisser une note dans le cahier. C’était un peu mesquin, pensa-t-il, mais il était encore agacé qu’on ait écourté sa présentation. Crowley, au moins, trouva tout cela extrêmement divertissant quand plus tard dans la soirée Aziraphale lui raconta au téléphone les événements de la journée. Et il avait également semblé plutôt fier de la note, ce qui ne devrait pas faire autant plaisir à Aziraphale, il le savait : il n’y avait pas de quoi se vanter quand un démon approuve nos actions. Néanmoins.

_J’ai particulièrement apprécié la présentation du Dépt. d’Obs. de la Terre. Bonne utilisation d’un diorama. Excellente utilisation des paillettes. Meilleur discours de la journée, devrait être un incontournable à chaque conférence._

Enfin bon. Les marginaux doivent se serrer les coudes, après tout.


	19. Chapter 19

« Oh misère, marmonna Aziraphale quand le jeune berger marcha vers la zone située entre les deux camps et qu’on avait désignée pour le combat des champions. Il n’avait pas tellement l’air d’un champion. Aziraphale ne s’attendait pas à une fin heureuse.

« Oh misère en effet », dit une voix familière.

Aziraphale se tourna face à la créature qui ressemblait à un humain roux et qui se tenait maintenant à côté de lui. 

« Bonjour, Crawly, dit-il avec un ton légèrement censuré mais pas hostile. Tiens, toi aussi tu es là ?

— Ouais, ben, tu sais comment c’est. Les gros combats importants attirent toujours l’attention en bas. Et ensuite ils veulent que je m’implique, donc je dois faire une apparition ou me donner la peine d’expliquer _pourquoi_ je n’étais pas là et… Ce gamin va-t-il vraiment essayer de combattre cet homme gigantesque habillé comme _ça_ ?

— Mmhm… J’ai essayé de dissuader Saul mais cet homme peut se montrer irrationnellement obstiné.

— Donc tu accompagnes l’entourage du Roi alors ?

— Eh bien, oui, pour l’instant, en tout cas. Je vais peut-être devoir prendre mes jambes à mon cou après ça, cependant. Savais-tu qu’ils ont parié toute la guerre sur le résultat de ce combat à un contre un ?

— Non ?

— Si.

— Saul a placé le destin de tout son royaume sur cet _enfant_ en tunique courte ? Mais il n’a même pas d’épée.

— Je sais, dit Aziraphale en secouant la tête. 

— Oh misère, dit Crawly.

— Certes. »

Ils regardèrent le champion nommé Goliath beugler devant la foule de soldats et de politiciens et d’hommes d’État qui regardaient à bonne distance en retenant leur souffle. 

— Tu ne peux pas, tu sais, _faire_ quelque chose ? demanda Crawly tout en bougeant la tête pour essayer de garder un œil sur les combattants dans la foule qui s’amassait.

— Moi ? Que pourrais-je faire ?

— Je ne sais pas moi, tuer ce grand gaillard par exemple ?

— Crawly, je suis un _ange_. Je ne peux pas _tuer_ les gens.

— Dis ça au reste de ton camp… marmonna Crawly.

— Pardon ?

— Rien. Bon, écoute, tu ne peux pas, je ne sais pas, faire quelque chose d’autre alors ? Tu es censé être le _gentil_. Donne une chance à ce môme. Fais lui apparaitre une épée, je ne sais pas.

— Je ne suis pas certain que ça l’aiderait vraiment… »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand le berger évita de justesse d’être fendu en deux par un coup de l’épée à deux mains de Goliath.

« C’est seulement que ça ne semble pas, tu sais, _juste._

— Ce garçon s’est porté volontaire.

— Ngk, oh, donc, dans ce cas ce n’est pas grave s’il se fait exploser la tête par un soldat professionnel, c’est ça ?

— Je n’ai pas dit ça. Je n’aime pas ça plus que toi, Crawly…

— Qu’est-ce qu’il fait maintenant ? Je ne vois rien, avec tous ces foutus gens qui me cachent la vue.

— Je ne suis pas certain. Je pense qu’il a sorti un genre de lance-pierre.

— Oh, ça ne va vraiment pas bien se terminer. Je ne veux pas voir ça.

— Il vise… commenta Aziraphale. Oh ! Oh, c’était moins une. Il a failli y perdre un pied. »

Crawly grimaça.

« Aziraphale, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais, ngk, tu sais, _partir tant que tu le peux_ ? Peu importe comment ça va se terminer, personne ne sera content, et si tu es associé avec la cour du Roi, tu ne vas probablement… 

— Oh, Seigneur ! dit Aziraphale qui en eut le souffle coupé et attrapa la manche de Crawly.

— Quoi ?!

— Il l’a eu ! Juste entre les deux yeux !

— Quoi ? Qui ? Qui a touché qui ?

— L’enfant ! David, le berger ! Il a touché Goliath dans la tête avec un caillou lancé avec sa fronde !

— Tu plaisantes ! » Crawly se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus la foule. « Bordel. Il l’a vraiment fait.

— Enfin je ne pense pas qu’il soit mort, seulement assommé…

— Tu as dit que ce gamin s’appelait comment déjà ? David ?

— Oui, David. Il joue merveilleusement bien de la lyre. C’est pour ça qu’il est là, tu sais, il n’est même pas avec l’armée. Je pense qu’il est amoureux du fils de Saul.

— Oh ?

— Ils sont inséparables. C’est vraiment adorable, en fait.

— Ça en a l’air. Bon, qu’est-ce qu’il va faire maintenant à ton avis ?

— J’imagine qu’il va faire preuve de clémence envers son ennemi vaincu.

— Tu crois ?

— Eh bien, ce serait un acte de noblesse, non ? Il inspirerait les deux côtés à déposer les armes, à mettre de côté leurs vieilles querelles, à fondre leurs épées pour faire des charrues…

— Il vient de lui trancher la tête.

— Ah. »

Crawly et Aziraphale virent la tête de Goliath, à qui il manquait désormais un corps, être soulevée dans les airs et provoquer des hurlements agités et des acclamations d’un côté de l’arène de combat, et un silence étourdi de l’autre. 

« C’est tout alors ? La guerre est finie ? demanda Crawly avec scepticisme.

— Je doute que ce soit aussi simple que ça.

— Ça l’est rarement. »

Aziraphale hocha distraitement la tête. 

« Bon, je me barre avant ça ne dérape, dit Crawly avec un soupir distrait.

— Je suppose que je devrais faire la même chose.

— Ce serait probablement une bonne idée.

— Tu pars de quel côté ?

— Oh, je ne sais pas. Alba La Longue, peut-être.

— Je pensais aller en Grèce.

— C’est la même direction, non ?

— Il me semble.

— Savais-tu que les moutons peuvent former des amitiés pour la vie ? dit Crawly à Aziraphale alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à partir.

— Je ne savais pas. Où as-tu appris ça ?

— J’ai passé du temps avec pas mal de bergers récemment. Ce sont des gens intéressants, les bergers.

— On dirait bien.

— J’ai connu un berger qui a combattu un _ours_ avec rien d’autre qu’un lance-pierre…

— Crawly…

— Quoi ? Quoi ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

— Rien, dit Aziraphale.

— Oh, la ferme. »

Et l’ange et le démon s’éloignèrent du champ de bataille en marchant de concert.


	20. Chapter 20

« J’ai juste l’impression que… que j’ai fait du surplace pendant si longtemps que j’ai oublié comment nager.

Aziraphale était assis en face de Crowley sur le canapé, les pieds sous les fesses. Ils étaient tous les deux en bonne voie pour devenir complètement saouls. Cela faisait six mois jour pour jour depuis _La-Petite-Apocalypse-Ratée_ , et l’ange et le démon commençaient tout juste à accepter le fait qu’on les Laissait Tranquilles, pour l’instant en tout cas. Et, à accepter le fait qu’on les laissait bel et bien tranquilles _ensemble_. 

Crowley se pencha vers la table basse et remplit à nouveau son verre avec une pas-si-excellente-que-ça bouteille de Hesperia Merlot qu’il n’avait pas le courage de transformer en un meilleur vin. 

« C’est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il. 

— Oh je ne sais pas. Ça n’a pas d’importance. » L’ange tendit la main vers son verre sur la table, et Crowley le remplit. Aziraphale regarda son verre en fronçant les sourcils. « C’est juste que tout est tellement… tellement… Oh, peu importe.

— Okay, dit Crowley. 

— Je dois… dois… dois choisir une _direction_ , mon cher, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

— Ouais. Non. De quoi ?

— C’est ce que j’aurais dû faire, avant. C’est ce que je voulais faire. Nager. Avec le _courant._ Mais je n’avais pas assez de force, ou… Mais _j’essayais_ vraiment, mon cher, tu dois me comprendre. Je pensais que j’avais un… bateau de sauvetage ? Canot ? Ces machins gonflables en plastique orange… Bref, je pensais que j’en avais un, mais c’était une _ancre_ , tu vois, et donc je ne pouvais rien faire à part faire du surplace, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Les sourcils de Crowley se rapprochèrent quand il essaya sans succès de comprendre ce que l’ange racontait. 

« Tu es ivre.

— Toi aussi, mon cher, cher Crowley, mais demain tu auras dessoûlé, et je serai encore incroyablement, _ineffablement_ , stupide.

— C’est ça.

— Comme Oscar Wilde. Enfin, presque.

— Ouais… De quoi tu parles, mon ange ?

— Crowley, tu sais quelque chose ? demanda tout à coup Aziraphale, en se tournant sur son siège pour faire face à Crowley.

— Mnngghgnouais, dit Crowley en hochant pensivement la tête, je sais que les koalas ont des empreintes qui ressemblent exactement à des empreintes humaines. »

Aziraphale cligna des yeux. « Vraiment ?

— Ouais, leurs empreintes ressemblent tellement à celles des humains qu’on a confondu les deux sur des scènes de crime.

— Pourquoi les koalas sont-ils admis sur les scènes de crime ? »

Crowley réfléchit. « Des crimes dans le zoo, peut-être ? Ou dans le… Où vivent les koalas ? Dans la cambrousse ?

— Comment savent-ils que les koalas n’étaient _pas_ les criminels ? postula Aziraphale. C’est un genre d’ours, pas vrai ? Est-ce que les ours ne tuent pas les gens pour voler leur nourriture ? Je suis sûr que je me souviens avoir lu ça quelque part… Tu es censé… » L’ange pointa vers le haut et bougea ses mains d’une manière qui, supposa correctement Crowley, était censée représenter un nœud. « …Mettre tes… sandwichs dans un arbre, ou… un truc comme ça. »

— Des marsupiaux.

— Des sandwichs, des marsupiaux, tout. Il faut les accrocher. Avec des cordes.

— Non, non, je veux dire, mmmnnn… Les Koalas. Pas des ours. Des marsupiaux. Parce qu’ils… Quelque chose à propos des kangourous.

— De vilaines bestioles, les kangourous.

— Et voilà, c’est ça. C’est pour ça qu’on les trouve sur les scènes de crime.

— Qui ça ?

— Les empreintes.

— Ah, oui. »

Aziraphale prit maladroitement une autre gorgée de vin et grimaça. « Ce vin est vraiment mauvais, Crowley.

— Mmouais, il n’est pas génial, pas vrai.

— Oh ! Oui ! C’est de ça que je parlais !

— Hein ?

— …Non, attends, j’ai encore oublié.

— Tu es complètement bourré, mon ange.

— Toi aussi, mais… _oh !_ Je me souviens de ce que je voulais dire ! Parce que je dois arrêter de faire du surplace. C’est ça. Rester au même endroit. _Action_ ! Donc j’allais te dire à quel point je t’aime. »

Le démon regarda l’ange assis en face de lui.

« Parce que je t’aime _vraiment_ , Crowley. »

Crowley soupira et leva les yeux – et la tête – au ciel.

« Je t’aime tellement, terriblement, et j’ai été tellement, terriblement stupide pendant si longtemps, mais tout va bien maintenant, parce que je n’ai plus besoin de le nier. Parce que, mon cher, _je t’aime_.

— Ne recommence pas avec ça, Aziraphale…

— Non. Non, parce que c’est _important_ , Crowley. Tu as besoin de le _savoir_.

— Je le sais déjà, Aziraphale.

— Mais le sais-tu _vraiment_ ?

— Oui, je le sais vraiment. C’est la quinzième fois que tu me le dis _cette semaine_. C’est la deuxième fois _ce soir_ …

— Crowley, tu es _adorable_ , tu le savais ?

— C’est ce que tu n’arrêtes pas de me dire.

— Et _courageux_.

— Ouais.

— Et _intelligent_.

— …Eh bien, oui, je _suis_ intelligent. Et cool. N’oublie pas cool.

— Et _gentil_.

— C’est ça, crie-le sur tous les toits…

— Et il faut que je _nage_ maintenant, parce que je n’ai pas d’ancre, ce qui est une bonne chose en vérité. Et je vais nager dans _ta_ direction, mon cher. » Aziraphale souligna ces propos en se penchant en avant et en plantant son doigt dans l’épaule de Crowley. 

« Ouais, super », dit Crowley en se frottant le bras là où l’ange avait enfoncé son doigt. Sa tentative pour paraitre taciturne et désinvolte était chroniquement entravée par le rire dans ses yeux et les spasmes dans les coins de sa bouche. Aziraphale était désespérément et fâcheusement démonstratif quand il était dans cet état, mais il était aussi incontestablement attendrissant, et extrêmement divertissant. 

« Mais Crowley, dit Aziraphale qui se penchait encore dangereusement dans la direction du démon comme une angélique Tour de Pise enivrée, tu penses que tu _m’aimes_ , mon cœur ?

— Je _pense_ que tu es un idiot, mon ange. Un idiot très saoul. »

Aziraphale le regarda avec de grands yeux, et Crowley soupira. 

« Oh, très bien. Oui. Je… Oui. Okay ? Oui. Oui, tu es mon meilleur ami, et tu es ridicule, et exaspérant, et tellement sentimental quand tu as bu que c’en est embarrassant, et je t’aime. Content maintenant ? »

Aziraphale rayonna de joie. « Oh, _bien_. Maintenant, savais-tu que les rhionser… les rhinaster… les _rhinos_ ne savent pas nager ?

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Et c’est à cause d’eux qu’il y a des licornes dans la bible. C’est une erreur de traduction.

— Je pensais que c’était à cause, ben, des licornes.

— Non. C’est les rhinos.

— J’aimais bien les licornes.

— C’est _toi_ que j’aime bien.

— Ouais, j’ai compris mon ange, arrête de me vriller les tympans avec ça… » Crowley grogna. « Ce n’était pas un jeu de mots sur les licornes.

— Quoi ?

— Vriller… ? Licorne, corne, vriller… Laisse tomber. »

Aziraphale lui sourit, une sorte de sourire très doux, radieux, à faire fondre, et qui disait bien plus _je t’aime_ que tous les mots ne le pourraient jamais. Le même sourire qu’Aziraphale lui donnait depuis des centaines d’années.

Et Crowley sourit lui aussi.


	21. Chapter 21

Adam avait restauré la Librairie. Il avait restauré la Bentley. Il avait ramené à la vie les gens qui étaient morts et n’auraient pas dû, et des gens qui étaient morts et le méritaient peut-être. Il avait remis le monde dans l’état où était, dans l’état où il _avait été_ avant, plus ou moins. Il n’avait pas _effacé_ les souvenirs du monde entier, pas tant que donner à tout le monde la _possibilité_ d’oublier, si c’était ce qu’ils désiraient. C’est ce que firent la plupart des gens. L’Apocalypse, même une qui n’arrivait pas tout à fait à la ligne d’arrivée, n’était pas quelque chose dont la plupart des gens voulaient se souvenir. 

Mais, même si tout était restauré, tout n’était pas tout à fait _identique_. Tout n’était pas _exactement_ comme avant. Certaines choses avaient changé.

Crowley était assis dans sa Bentley, en face de son appartement à Mayfair. Crowley fronçait les sourcils. Crowley _inspectait_.

« Non, si je te le dis, mon ange, elle a peut-être l’air identique _à tes yeux_ , mais il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond », dit Crowley, qui avait le cou penché à un angle inconfortable pour essayer de garder son téléphone portable coincé entre son épaule et son oreille. « … Non. Non, non mon ange, je ne dis pas que tu n’as pas _vérifié_ la voiture, je dis juste que… Non, elle a _l’air_ identique, c’est là où je veux en venir. Pour moi aussi elle a _l’air_ identique, plus ou moins, mais… »

Crowley continua d’allumer des boutons au hasard et de fouiller la boîte à gants. Alors qu’il se penchait par-dessus le siège pour jeter un œil dans le compartiment de la porte passager, le téléphone s’échappa de sa prise certes instable et dégringola sous le siège passager.

« Argh ! Oh putain. Deux secondes, Aziraphale, cria-t-il vers l’endroit où le téléphone était tombé. J’ai fait tomber ce foutu… » Il pouvait entendre Aziraphale qui continuait de parler, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il disait. « Mon ange, j’ai dit que j’ai fait tomber le… Ah, il n’écoute pas. Nnngghhfff. » 

Crowley grommela d’exaspération pendant qu’il passait la main au hasard sous le siège pour essayer de trouver son téléphone. Il pouvait apercevoir la lumière de l’écran briller dans l’ombre, mais tout juste. Il avait dû se coincer dans une position incroyablement difficile à atteindre.

« C’est bien ma veine… » marmonna Crowley pendant qu’il tournait la tête sur le côté et posait l’épaule sur le sol pour essayer d’augmenter la distance qu’il pouvait atteindre sous ce foutu siège. 

« _Tiens_ , qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » dit-il quand ses doigts frôlèrent quelque chose qui semblait être une feuille de papier. Il tira dessus pendant un court instant. Il pouvait sentir, ou en tout cas il pensait pouvoir sentir, que son téléphone reposait dessus. Il tira doucement sur la feuille afin de ne pas déloger le téléphone, et réussit à la sortir de sous le siège, la feuille entrainant le téléphone avec elle.

« Ha, je te tiens ! » siffla triomphalement Crowley quand il attrapa son téléphone, avant de se redresser dans une position moins disgracieuse. Il remit le téléphone contre son oreille.

« Aziraphale ? Tu es encore là ? …Non, ouais, ouais, ouais… Non, ça va, j’ai juste… Non, j’ai juste fait tomber mon téléphone. …Ouais, il est tombé sous ce foutu siège. …Non, ça va. Je vais bien… Écoute, attends, je… _Mon ange_ … Ugh, attends, je vais te mettre sur haut-parleur. … _Sur haut-parleur_ … » Crowley soupira. Il passa l’appel en haut-parleur et posa le téléphone sur le tableau de bord.

La voix d’Aziraphale résonna dans la voiture : _« Haut-parleur ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?_

— Rien, laisse tomber. Qu’est-ce que tu disais ?

— _Ah oui. Eh bien, le fait est que la librairie n’est pas tout à fait… Enfin, elle n’est certainement pas comme je l’avais laissée, si je puis dire. Et je ne parle pas seulement de ces premières éditions de livres pour enfants, nous les avons déjà remarquées tous les deux, c’est quelque chose d’autre… Je n’arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il y a des petites choses qui semblent_ anormales _. Je pensais que c’était peut-être seulement, eh bien, tu sais, parce que j’étais…_ dépassé _par les événements, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Quelque chose est différent, c’est certain. J’ai presque envie de dire, quelque chose de presque_ métaphysique _._

— Hmm, je pense que je vois ce que tu veux dire… » La voix de Crowley s’éteignit quand son attention s’égara. Il se pencha pour ramasser le papier qui lui avait si aisément permis de récupérer son téléphone. Il le tourna dans ses mains, et fronça les sourcils.

« _Tiens, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?_ » dit Aziraphale par le minuscule haut-parleur. Crowley l’entendit, mais il prit à peine conscience de ces mots. Il était trop préoccupé par ce qu’il avait vu quand il avait tourné la feuille.

Sur ce côté était dessiné, par ce qui était clairement la main d’un enfant, l’image de deux hommes. Ou en tout cas, de deux créatures qui ressemblaient à des hommes. L’une était vêtue d’un costume noir élégant, l’autre d’un costume crème légèrement moins élégant, mais tout de même bien apprêté, et d’un nœud papillon à carreaux. Elles avaient toutes les deux de grandes ailes qui s’étalaient sur la feuille, et elles se tenaient la main. Sous les personnages, on pouvait lire les mots _Je pense que vous pouvez arrêter vos bêtises maintenant._

« Hmm ? » dit Crowley quand son cerveau rattrapa enfin ses oreilles et qu’il prit conscience qu’Aziraphale lui avait parlé.

« _Je disais que je viens à l’instant de trouver un dessin, un dessin d’enfant, sur une étagère entre_ Le Nommé Jeudi _et_ Emma _. Ce qui est étrange en soi car ces deux-là ne devraient certainement pas être ensembles, c’est ce qui a attiré mon attention…_

— Quoi ? dit Crowley, en secouant la tête et en continuant de fixer le dessin entre ses mains.

— _Écoute-moi enfin, mon cher. J’ai trouvé un dessin avec…_

— Laisse-moi deviner. Nous ?

— Je… Quoi ? Oui ? Comment diable as-tu…

— Je pense que j’ai le même. Je viens juste de le trouver sous le siège de ma voiture.

— _À quoi ressemble le tien ?_

— C’est juste un dessin de toi et moi. On ne fait rien de spécial. Et mes cheveux ne sont pas très ressemblants.

— _Comme c’est curieux. Le mien est identique. Sauf qu’il y a aussi “_ On peut toujours tirer un trait sur ce qu’on a écrit _” écrit en bas, sous nos pieds._

— Oh, dit Crowley. Ah ouais ? Le mien dit “ _Je pense que vous pouvez arrêter vos bêtises maintenant_ ”. »

Un silence pesant s’installa dans la conversation.

« _Qu’est-ce que ça signifie, à ton avis ?_ demanda doucement Aziraphale.

— J’sais pas, commença Crowley. Ça pourrait être une menace, Adam qui nous avertit qu’on doit arrêter d’interférer avec l’humanité. Ou…

— _…Ou il pourrait nous rappeler que nous ne sommes plus_ obligés _de le faire_ , finit Aziraphale.

— Ouais. Ou ça. »

Crowley tambourina des doigts sur le volant.

« _Je pense que j’ai une envie de vacances à la campagne_ , dit Aziraphale.

— Oh. Ouais ?

_— Mmhm. Peut-être à Cotswolds ?_

— C’est une question ?

_— Tu veux bien ? »_

Crowley regarda en direction des rues grises et animées de Londres. « Les South Downs, répondit-il simplement. Il y a l’océan et des collines, dans les South Downs. Et des marais. Et puis c’est calme. Et il n’y a rien de mieux que des frites sur la plage. »

Crowley put entendre le sourire dans la voix d’Aziraphale quand il répondit : « _Les South Downs, dans ce cas._ »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Crowley soupira. 

« Tu veux que je ramène quelque chose à manger ou bien tu préférerais aller quelque part ? demanda-t-il.

— _Que tu ramènes quelque chose, je pense._

— D’accord.

— _Nous pourrions regarder la nouvelle version de_ Beaucoup de bruit pour rien _de la BBC, si tu veux ? C’est assez long, mais je pense que nous avons pas mal de temps libre devant nous, maintenant._

— Ouais, je suppose qu’on a le temps, pas vrai ? Ça me va.

_— Magnifique. On se voit bientôt alors. Fais attention sur la route, mon cœur. À tout de suite._

— Ouais. À plus, mon ange », dit-il en souriant, puis il raccrocha. Crowley regarda l’écran pendant quelques instants, ouvrit l’entrée d’Aziraphale dans la liste de ses contacts, où l’image était encore celle par défaut, cette silhouette sans visage. 

Crowley prit une photo du dessin qu’Adam avait placé dans la Bentley, la mit sous le nom d’Aziraphale dans le téléphone, et sourit. Puis il plia soigneusement la feuille et la glissa dans son portefeuille.

Il avait peut-être perdu sa précieuse Bentley, mais Crowley estimait qu’il avait gagné quelque chose de bien plus important en échange. Quelque chose de bien _mieux_. Il pouvait vivre avec. 

« Merci, petit », dit-il.

Puis il démarra la voiture et partit.


	22. Chapter 22

**_L’Auberge The Ram Inn, dans la ville de Wotton-Under-Edge, en Angleterre, quatre ans avant l’Armageddon…_ **

_« Aïe !_

— _Chut_ , mon ange », siffla Crowley à Aziraphale qui se frottait le tibia qu’il avait cogné en grimpant par la fenêtre.

« Crowley, c’est _ridicule_. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas simplement expliquer ta situation au propriétaire de cette habitation, nous n’avons vraiment pas besoin d’entrer par _effraction_ … »

Crowley fronça les sourcils avec dérision. « Ah, ouais, bien sûr, je vais juste frapper à la porte et dire “ _Excusez-moi, mais je pense que j’ai laissé quelque chose qui m’appartient dans une pièce à l’étage de votre maison, sous le plancher près du mur du fond, en, oh vers 1925, quand c’était encore une auberge ? Oui je suis remarquablement bien conservé pour mon âge, merci._ ”

— Tu aurais pu lui dire que ta mère ou ton père a perdu quelque chose ici et que tu es venu pour le récupérer. »

Crowley arrêta de marcher et son regard se perdit dans l’obscurité. Il dit : « Ngk. » Puis il secoua la tête et dit : « Bon, nous sommes là maintenant. Autant en profiter. »

Aziraphale soupira. « _Très bien_ , finissons-en. Je _savais_ que tu préparais quelque chose. Que Dieu te garde de juste m’inviter dans les Cotswolds sans arrière-pensée. Tu es positivement incorrigible.

— Tu n’étais pas obligé de venir », répondit Crowley d’un ton feutré et irrité, tandis qu’il se faufilait dans la pièce sombre tout en essayant d’éviter de trébucher sur le désordre qui encombrait presque toute la pièce, y compris le sol.

« Es-tu certain que le propriétaire est absent ?

— Ouais. Il ne s’y attendait pas mais il a gagné un voyage à Édimbourg.

— Hmmm…

— Écoute, j’avais besoin qu’il ne soit pas là. Tu connais la réputation de cet endroit, et il est à l’origine de la majeure partie. Je ne veux pas me prendre la tête pendant deux heures avec un vieil escroc spécialiste du paranormal, mon ange. Je veux juste récupérer ma bague, et partir le vite plus possible.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux cette bague, tout à coup ? Et pourquoi l’as-tu laissée ici ?

— Ugh, ce n’est _vraiment_ pas le moment, mon ange. »

Aziraphale souffla mais n’insista pas. Qu’il le veuille ou non, Crowley avait raison : ils _étaient_ là maintenant, Aziraphale n’avait pas été obligé d’accepter, et ce serait vraiment dans leurs meilleurs intérêts de récupérer ce que Crowley cherchait et de sortir le plus rapidement possible. De toute façon, Aziraphale aurait largement le temps d’interroger le démon plus tard.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe, en tournant deux fois en rond avant d’enfin trouver l’escalier menant à l’étage. L’escalier était étroit et grinçant, et au-dessus d’eux était accrochée une tête de bélier empaillée à l’allure sinistre.

Ils avaient monté la moitié de l’escalier quand Aziraphale attrapa le dos de la veste de Crowley et se figea.

« J’ai _entendu_ quelque chose », siffla-t-il nerveusement à voix basse. 

Crowley regarda l’ange par-dessus son épaule et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pour l’amour du Ciel, Aziraphale, _tu_ devrais être le premier à savoir que les fantômes n’existent pas… »

Aziraphale claqua la langue avec irritation. « J’ai entendu _des gens_ , Crowley…

— Non, tu n’as rien entendu. Il n’y a personne ici.

— J’ai _entendu quelque chose !_

— Aziraphale, ressaisis-toi, ce n’est que ton imagination, tu… »

Un bruit violent résonna dans le couloir. Crowley grimaça quand Aziraphale lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ouais, okay, _peut-être_ qu’il y a des gens ici.

— Oh Seigneur, nous allons nous faire arrêter. Je ne peux pas me faire arrêter, Crowley. Pas _encore_. Ils nous font remplir presque autant de paperasse que lorsqu’on se fait _désincarner_ … »

Crowley regarda aux alentours avec empressement. « Personne ne va se faire arrêter, mon ange. Écoute, viens. On va juste… Cachons-nous. »

Aziraphale ne trouvait pas que cette idée soit particulièrement bonne, mais, comme ils étaient actuellement piégés dans les escaliers et n’avaient aucune idée du nombre de personnes se trouvant dans la maison, ni _où_ elles étaient, il n’avait rien de mieux à proposer. Pas encore, en tout cas. Ils pouvaient trouver une meilleure idée pendant qu’ils se cachaient. En théorie.

Crowley et Aziraphale s’élancèrent dans les escaliers aussi silencieusement qu’ils le pouvaient, et se glissèrent dans une pièce sombre au début du couloir. Crowley ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, puis s’appuya contre elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’on n’utilise pas juste un miracle pour sortir ? demanda Aziraphale quand il reprit tout à coup ses esprits.

— Je _veux_ ma _bague_ , siffla Crowley.

— Écoute, nous pouvons simplement revenir une autre fois… »

Aziraphale arrêta brusquement de parler lorsque des pas lourds commencèrent à monter les escaliers. _Plusieurs_ pas lourds. 

« …et il y a des lignes telluriques qui passent directement par ici, ce qui pourrait expliquer les activités paranormales remarquablement agressives qu’on a signalées dans cette vieille maison… »

Crowley grogna avec irritation en secouant la tête. « Argh, des foutus _chasseurs de fantômes_ !

— Crowley, je pense vraiment que nous devrions…

— Chut ! » siffla Crowley avec urgence, en pressant son doigt contre les lèvres d’Aziraphale et en le poussant en arrière.

« Je ne pensh vr’ment pas que she shoit né-shè-shère, Row-ly… » dit Aziraphale, ou essaya de dire, pendant que Crowley les cachait tous les deux de l’autre côté de la pièce derrière un rideau qui descendait jusqu’au sol.

La porte s’ouvrit.

« Et maintenant nous entrons dans _La Chambre de l’Évêque_ », annonça dramatiquement et avec confidence une voix féminine qui avait un certain talent pour le sens du spectacle. Elle est connue pour être la pièce la plus hantée de toute la maison. Les invités et les visiteurs de toutes les époques ont déclaré avoir été _attaqué physiquement_ par des entités surnaturelles dans cette pièce, des meubles volants dans les airs, des visions d’un _Centurion Romain_ et de _Moines chrétiens_ , même un _Jeune Berger et son Chien_ , tout ceci dans la pièce où nous nous tenons… »

Aziraphale prit le risque et regarda furtivement par une petite ouverture dans le rideau. Une équipe de tournage. _Magnifique._

« Alors, Clive, pouvez-vous nous dire si vous sentez quelque chose dans cette pièce ? »

Clive était un homme d’âge moyen avec des cheveux argentés et gominés, un costume noir, et une chemise violette dont les deux boutons du haut n’étaient pas boutonnés. Il était bardé de bijoux et de pierres précieuses.

« Oh, oh Janet, ça oui ej peux vous l’dire, ej peux shentir eune préssence dans c’te pièche en s’moment même. Ahhh… Oh ouais, ça ch’est certaing. Ch’est certaing, y a définitiv’ment des créatures deun aut’ monde avec nous dans c’te pièche…

Aziraphale sentit que Crowley levait les yeux au ciel, et il essaya de ne pas glousser.

« Clive, pouvez-vous essayer de prendre contact avec ces créatures ? Pouvez-vous leur demander la raison de leur présence ?

— _J’me pose la même question_ … », chuchota Crowley, juste assez fort pour que seul Aziraphale puisse l’entendre.

« Oh ben, ej pus essayer, Janet. Ej pus… »

Clive s’arrêta net et fronça les sourcils. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis se pinça l’arrête du nez et secoua la tête.

« Clive ? Pouvez-vous sentir quelque chose, Clive ? demanda Janet théâtralement.

Clive lui fit signe d’arrêter. « Attendez », dit-il.

Les cadreurs échangèrent un regard.

« Non, ce n’est pas… Je sens quelque chose. Mais c’est pour de vrai, c’est… Oh mon Dieu. Janet, c’est bizarre… Ce n’est pas… » L’accent de Clive était inexplicablement devenu celui d’un sudiste éduqué appartenant à la classe moyenne supérieure, plutôt que ce méli-mélo quelque peu mièvre d’accents régionaux avec lesquels il jonglait précédemment.

« Clive ? Qu’est… Clive ? Arrête tes conneries…

— Je sens quelque chose. Je sens _vraiment_ quelque chose, c’est… Je…

— Fais pas le con, Clive, donne-nous ton baratin habituel. Ne te fous pas de moi, aboya sans compassion Janet à Clive, qui avait maintenant la tête entre les mains.

— Il y a deux êtres présents ici et qui ne sont pas de cette Terre… Deux… Pas des hommes… Mais c’est comme ça qu’ils se présentent. Ou en tout cas, la plupart du temps, mais… Ils sont vieux. _Incommensurablement_ vieux et… Plus vieux que la _Terre_ ? Oh mon Dieu, Janet, je n’aime pas ça. Je savais que nous n’aurions pas dû venir ici. Cet endroit est réel. C’est du sérieux. C’est la réalité. Janet, nous n’aurions pas dû… Oh ma _tête_ … »

Crowley et Aziraphale échangèrent un regard derrière le rideau.

L’un des cadreurs allait baisser sa caméra, mais Janet le foudroya du regard et lui fit signe de continuer à tourner.

« Clive. Clive. Restez avec nous, Clive. Dites-nous ce que vous voyez. À quoi ressemblent-ils ? Qui _sont_ -ils ?

— Ils sont… Ils cherchent quelque chose… Ils… Ils ne sont pas censés être là, ce n’est pas là… L’un d’eux, le premier, il cherche quelque chose, quelque chose qu’il a perdu il y a longtemps… L’autre… Il est là pour… _aider_ le premier. Parce qu’ils sont _amis_ , mais ce n’est pas, ils ne sont pas… _Oh !_

— À quoi ressemblent-ils, Clive ? Donnez-nous des détails. Décrivez-les pour la caméra.

— Euh… Euh… C’est… Ce n’est pas clair… Ils sont… Ils ont _l’air_ d’avoir, quarante, cinquante ans ? Mais ils sont plus vieux, _tellement plus vieux_ … Des cheveux blonds. L’un d’eux a des cheveux blonds. Des cheveux blonds et… L’autre a des cheveux roux. Et… Des lunettes de soleil ?

— _Des lunettes de soleil_ », se moqua Janet qui n’était clairement pas convaincue. Les esprits avec des lunettes de soleil n’étaient pas vendeurs. 

« Elles cachent ses _yeux_ … chuchota Clive en cherchant son souffle. Des yeux jaunes, inhumains, des yeux de _serpent_ … »

Janet fit un sourire de requin. _Ça_ , c’était vendeur.

Le pauvre Clive se mit à trembler. Aziraphale commençait à se sentir extrêmement mal à l’aise, ainsi qu’extrêmement coupable. Il arrivait de temps à autre que les créatures occultes ou éthérées aient ce genre d’effet sur les humains qui possédaient un don psychique plus fort que la moyenne. En général Aziraphale se dépêchait de s’éloigner de ces humains aussi vite que possible pour éviter de les tourmenter (et pour éviter de créer une situation gênante pour lui-même), mais cette fois ce n’était pas vraiment une option. Il grimaça.

« Oui ? Allez, Clive. Que pouvez-vous nous dire d’autre sur ces esprits ? _Concentrez-vous !_ ordonna impatiemment Janet.

— Ils ne sont pas… Ce ne sont pas des _esprits_ , pas exactement… » murmura Clive, les yeux clos, le visage crispé. « Je ne sais pas _ce qu’ils_ sont… Ils sont… Je peux sentir… L’un d’eux est… Je peux sentir un grand sens de la compassion… de loyauté, de justice… d’instinct protecteur… Il a une aura _d’amour_ si puissante autour de lui. Oui, _d’amour_ , c’est… Grands Dieux…

— Oui ? Oui ?

— Et… Et l’autre a un nœud papillon à carreaux…

— Oh _arrête ton char_ », siffla Crowley. Aziraphale lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui fit signe de se taire, mais c’était trop tard.

Janet leva soudainement la tête, droit dans la direction des rideaux.

« Vous avez entendu ça ? »

Les cadreurs se regardèrent. Clive était encore dans les pommes. 

Janet commença à marcher vers les rideaux, en faisant signe à l’un des cadreurs de la suivre. 

Elle tendit la main.

Elle hésita.

Elle serra les dents.

Elle tira le rideau.

« Euh… marmonna Aziraphale.

— _Coucou_ », dit Crowley d’une voix trainante.

Ils agitèrent tous les deux vaguement les doigts pour les saluer sans conviction.

Les chasseurs de fantômes regardèrent l’ange et le démon. L’ange et le démon regardèrent les chasseurs de fantômes. Janet était bouchée bée. Les cadreurs également. Clive ne l’était pas, même s’il clignait beaucoup des yeux.

Aziraphale donna un regard en coin vers Crowley sans bouger la tête. Crowley haussa les épaules. Aziraphale fit _tsk_ et claqua des doigts. Des étincelles jaillirent des deux caméras dans un crépitement qui n’était probablement pas bon pour elles.

« Allez, _fais quelque chose_ , marmonna Aziraphale à Crowley.

— Oh, pour l’amour de… _Très bien_. » 

Crowley soupira, donna avec lassitude un dernier regard narquois aux humains, et puis se transforma instantanément en un genre de créature qui ressemblait à un serpent avec beaucoup de dents. Il siffla comme un millier de mentos tombant dans une centaine de bouteilles de coca.

Aziraphale fut assez impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle les chasseurs de fantômes s’enfuirent de la maison.

Crowley rajusta les revers de sa veste et fit craquer sa nuque. « Je déteste faire ça, se plaignit-il. J’ai toujours l’impression que mon cou est trop court quand je me retransforme.

— Eh bien, ça a fonctionné, en tout cas, dit Aziraphale. Maintenant, pourrions-nous sortir d’ici, _s’il te plait_ ? Il y a un vilain courant d’air ici, ça me donne des frissons.

— Ouais d’accord, je… » Crowley s’arrêta au milieu de sa phrase puis bondit hors de la pièce et avança dans le couloir. Aziraphale soupira et le suivit, bien qu’à un rythme bien moins soutenu.

Il trouva Crowley dans une pièce plus petite, à quatre pattes, en train de chercher sous une latte près du mur. 

« Aha ! » s’exclama-t-il en retirant brusquement son bras hors du trou. Il grimaça et tira la langue en secouant du dos de sa main une araignée surprise de s’y trouver. « Je l’ai ! »

Il brandit une bague style art déco légèrement ternie mais néanmoins très scintillante. Aziraphale estimait que c’était du diamant et du platine. Elle était assez impressionnante.

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle a de si spécial ? demanda-t-il tandis que Crowley se remettait debout.

— Hmm ?

— Cette bague. Tu t’es donné tellement de peines pour la récupérer. Qu’est-ce que c’est, un artefact historique volé à la famille royale de Monaco ? Appartenait-elle à quelqu’un de terriblement important pour toi, mort il y a très longtemps ?

— Quoi ? Non. Je l’aime bien, c’est tout. »

Aziraphale le regarda, pince-sans-rire. « Excuse-moi ?

— Je l’aime bien. Et je pense que l’art déco va bientôt revenir à la mode. Je n’arrivais pas à me rappeler exactement à quoi elle ressemblait, donc je ne pouvais pas juste invoquer un double. Je me suis juste souvenu que je l’aimais bien, et c’était le dernier endroit où je l’avais sur moi. »

Aziraphale ouvrit la bouche pour protester, pour se plaindre, pour souligner à quel point c’était _incroyablement ridicule_. Mais il ne le fit pas. Cela semblait quelque peu redondant.

« Oh, dit-il.

— Bon. On y va ? demanda Crowley.

— Certes, répondit Aziraphale. 

— Tu penses que nous pourrons trouver un bar encore ouvert ?

— Crowley, il est trois heures du matin.

— Et ?

— Et nous ne sommes pas à Londres.

— C’est un non alors ?

— Oui.

— Bon. On retourne à l'hôtel alors. »

_C’était divertissant._

_Beaucoup plus amusant que les escapades habituelles des chasseurs de fantômes._

_J’ai bien aimé quand y s’est changé en serpent. C’était génial._ _J’pense que j’vais l’ajouter à mon répirtoire._

_Ça se prononce_ répertoire _, Jake._

_Tu fais chier, Caecillius._

_Allons, allons. Restons polis_ , dit le Moine.

_Désolé, Frère Gilbert_ , dit le Centurion Romain.

_Ouais, ouais, désolé_ , dit le Jeune Berger.

_Ouaf_ , dit le Chien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’auberge The Ram Inn existe pour de vrai, et est, à ce qu’on dit, l’un des endroits les plus hantés du Royaume-Uni.


	23. Chapter 23

Mr Cortese, qui trépignait d’impatience, sourit. Il était sûr que grâce à la leçon qu’il avait prévue aujourd’hui il allait enfin réussir à capturer l’intérêt du jeune Warlock, et que ce dernier allait désormais s’impliquer dans ses études avec plus l’enthousiasme. Cette leçon allait être une _bonne_ leçon. Mr Cortese avait hâte qu’elle commence.  
  
Mr Harrison se sentait décidément _moins_ enthousiaste. Il s’appuya contre son bureau à l’entrée de la petite salle de classe, à moitié avachi, et sirota son café dans un silence morose. Il avait peut-être laissé Mr Cortese le convaincre de donner cette stupide leçon, mais il n’était pas obligé de _l’apprécier_.  
  
« Très bien, Warlock, mon petit », dit Mr Cortese joyeusement quand Warlock rentra discrètement dans la classe après sa pause déjeuner et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en faisant la moue, « nous t’avons organisé une leçon amusante pour cet après-midi ! Je sais que tu n’aimes pas particulièrement l’Histoire, mais quelque chose me dit que tu vas changer d’avoir après la leçon d’aujourd’hui ! »

Warlock continua de bouder. Mr Harrison pouvait voir que Warlock tapait furtivement sur son téléphone sous son bureau.  
  
« Hé, s’exclama Mr Harrison, écoute quand Mr Cortese te parle. Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit ? _En général_ , la désobéissance, c’est bien, mais _quand Mr Cortese et moi te parlons, tu écoutes_. D’accord ? »

Warlock leva les yeux au ciel et fourra son téléphone dans sa poche d’une manière mélodramatique.

« Euh. Oui. Bien. Merci, Anthony, euh. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, comme je le disais, la leçon que nous avons prévue aujourd’hui est un peu différente, mon garçon. Tout d’abord nous allons regarder un court documentaire sur les Égyptiens, et ensuite nous ferons une activité basée dessus. Pour l’instant on dirait la même chose que d’habitude, pas vrai ? Ça semble même un peu ennuyeux ? » 

Les yeux de Mr Cortese brillèrent comme ceux d’un mauvais magicien sur le point de couper en deux son martyr d’assistante. « _Eh bien_ , je suis sûr que tu trouveras ça beaucoup _plus intéressant_ quand je t’aurai montré de quoi parle le documentaire… » 

Il fit une pause pour l’effet dramatique, et quand son public ne réagit pas, il continua malgré tout. Il appuya sur la télécommande de la télévision jusqu’à ce que l’écran passe tout d’un coup du noir au noir-avec-des-écritures.

Le titre du documentaire illumina l’écran.

**_Alien Theory_ **

Mr Cortese fit un grand sourire.

« Je suis tombé dessus par hasard, en fait, dit-il en parcourant ses notes de cours pour trouver le questionnaire qu’il avait préparé. Mr Harrison m’a laissé lui emprunter son compte _Netflix_ pour regarder _Downton Abbey_ et à la place j’ai cliqué sur ça par accident, et je dois dire que c’est _extrêmement_ divertissant. L’histoire est assez solide d’ailleurs, à part, euh, enfin, la partie avec les _aliens_. Mais j’ai pensé que ce serait un bon exercice pour trouver des arguments historiques et utiliser des faits établis pour générer de nouvelles hypothèses concernant le passé et… »

Mr Cortese s'aperçut qu’il avait perdu certaines personnes en route. Warlock regardait le plafond et Mr Harrison regardait dans le vide.

« Euh. Très bien. On y va, alors ? » 

Mr Cortese diminua l’éclairage, et Mr Harrison et lui s’installèrent sur des chaises à côté de Warlock. Mr Harrison mit ses pieds sur le bureau et s’appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Mr Cortese. Warlock gloussa quand Mr Harrison soupira et remit ses pieds par terre.

Une fois l’épisode terminé, Mr Cortese ralluma les lumières et se tourna vers la classe. _La classe_ étant composée de Warlock, et d’Anthony Harrison, qui avait remis ses pieds sur la table et qui avait clairement les yeux fermés derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Mr Cortese se racla la gorge bruyamment.

« Eh bien, c’était _amusant_ , n’est-ce pas ? » dit-il tout en rassemblant les feuilles d’activités qui se trouvaient sur le bureau principal et en déposant des copies des questionnaires en face de Warlock ainsi que de Mr Harrison.

« C’était _ridicule_ , mon an… Ezra. Voilà ce que c’était. L'Égypte était _réellement_ intéressante, pourquoi est-ce que les gens ressentent le besoin de l’enjoliver avec de la musique dramatique et des plans aussi rapides et des foutus _aliens_ ? C’est stupide.

— C’était vraiment stupide, acquiesça Warlock.

— Mais _justement_ , protesta Mr Cortese. C’est _fascinant_ , la manière dont les humains collectent ces faits sans rapport entre eux et les assemblent pour recréer l’histoire… En fait, c’est un peu comme les livres de prophétie, je trouve. Leur valeur n’est pas dans ce qu’elles offrent au premier abord, mais dans ce qu’on peut apprendre quand on regarde _au-delà_ des apparences. Traiter les prophéties, ou, bien sûr, les documentaires d’ _Alien Theory_ comme des artefacts culturels _en soi_ … C’est terriblement intéressant.

— J’ai bien aimé la partie avec les cristaux électriques. Est-ce que les cristaux peuvent vraiment conduire l’électricité ? demanda Warlock.

— Ouais, okay, je vois ce que tu veux dire, Ezra, mais, je veux dire… C’est… _Non_. Ce n’est pas intéressant, si ? Ils ne font que mentir. Ce n’est pas intéressant. Et ils ne font pas que _mentir_ , mais ils coupent des citations de vrais anthropologues et d’archéologues et d’historiens et les sortent complètement de leur contexte. Ils n’ont pas de respect pour la vérité. En quoi est-ce intéressant ?

— C’est leur _motivation_ qui est intéressante, mon cher. Que ces théories incroyables trouvent un tel public. Que les faits _peuvent_ en fait être utilisés pour étayer, de manière assez convaincante, des arguments qui sont manifestement erronés ! C’est intéressant précisément parce que c’est aussi ridicule. Si c’était moins ridicule, l’effet ne serait pas du tout le même.

— Mais qui a besoin d’apprendre _ça_ ? répliqua Mr Harrison. Nous savons tous que les faits peuvent être manipulés, les politiciens le font tout le temps.

— Tsk, c’est plutôt cynique, mon ch… euh, Anthony.

— Ce n’est pas vrai et tu le sais. Mais ce que je veux dire, c’est que tout le monde _sait_ que ça existe. _Alien Theory_ en est juste un exemple vraiment pas subtile et très maladroite. Enseigne à cet enfant de _vrais_ exemples d’humains manipulant des faits du monde réel, si c’est ce que ce petit exercice est censé lui apprendre. »

Warlock sortit son téléphone de sa poche et commença à jouer à _Flappy Bird._

« Mais tu vois, _c’est_ exactement là où je veux en venir ! _Alien Theory_ , notamment _parce qu’il_ n’est vraiment pas subtile, est l’outil parfait pour qu’un débutant puisse identifier et analyser les préjugés et les arguments bidons et autres dispositifs rhétoriques de ce genre. Il les expose très clairement. J’ajouterais également qu’il contient quand même pas mal d’informations historiques réelles. »

Mr Harrison réfléchit à ces arguments. « Je ne peux pas dire que je sois complètement convaincu, mais essayons. Quelle est l’activité, alors ? » Il fronça les sourcils vers Warlock. « Hé ! Range ton téléphone, p’tit gars !

— Je pensais que nous pourrions établir _notre propre_ hypothèse comme dans _Alien Theory_ ! En choisissant quelque chose dans l’Histoire, et en trouvant le moyen de prouver que c’était en fait orchestré par des extraterrestres.

— _Extraterrestres_ , dit Mr Harrison en savourant le mot sur sa langue. _Ça_ c’est un mot intéressant, n’est-ce pas ?

— Pourquoi ça ? demanda Mr Cortese qui n’avait pas confiance dans le ton amusé de la voix de son collègue.

— Ben. Ce n’est pas très _spécifique_ , pas vrai ? Ce n’est pas comme les Martiens, ou les Hommes de l’Espace, rien. Juste _extra_ et _terrestre._ Sais-tu ce que ce mot veut dire, Warlock ? À partir du latin ? »

Warlock soupira et répondit machinalement : « _“Extra”_ signifie _“à l’extérieur, au-delà de quelque chose”_ et _“terrestre“_ signifie _“de cette terre”_.

— Parfait, tu as tout bon, dit Mr Harrison en tournant à nouveau son attention vers Mr Cortese. Donc, ça veut simplement dire _quelque chose qui ne vient pas de la Terre_. »

Mr Cortese fronça les sourcils. « _Anthony_ …

— Quoi ? Je dis ça comme ça. Tu sais. _Peut-être_ qu’ils ne sont pas si fous que ça après tout. _Peut-être_ qu’il y a des extraterrestres qui interfèrent avec les affaires humaines. Ça s’est passé comment, déjà, quand les humains ont découvert le feu ?

— Tu es en train de délibérément faire capoter ma leçon.

— Non c’est faux ! Je _m’implique_ ! »

Mr Cortese plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres pensivement. « … J’ai regardé un épisode qui suggérait que les _séraphins_ étaient, en fait, des _aliens_.

— Hah ! À cause des yeux ?

— En fait, ce sont les roues métalliques qui ont attiré les plus d’intérêt.

— C’est logique. Ça fait un peu penser aux _vaisseaux spatiaux_ , non ?

— … Je suppose que oui, c’est vrai.

— Maintenant _ça_ c’est intéressant. Parce que les vaisseaux spatiaux sont souvent représentés comme circulaires et métalliques et brillants, n’est-ce pas ? »

Mr Cortese fronça les sourcils. 

— _Et_ , continua Mr Harrison, tu sais, les halos, on pourrait facilement les confondre avec les casques d’une combinaison spatiale, vu de loin.

— Oh là là », dit Mr Cortese.

Mr Harrison rit.

Warlock dit « _Yes !_ » à mi-voix quand il arriva enfin à terminer le niveau de _Flappy Bird_ où il était coincé depuis une semaine.

Cette leçon n’avait pas été si inhabituelle que ça, finalement.


	24. Chapter 24

Aziraphale était encore en train de _fredonner_.

Normalement, ça ne dérangeait pas Crowley lorsqu’Aziraphale fredonnait distraitement ou chantonnait en marmonnant. En fait, il _savourait_ ces moments. Crowley avait toujours admiré et apprécié l’enthousiasme de l’ange pour la musique. La musique était l’une des choses qu’Aziraphale aimait le plus. Et l’une des choses que Crowley aimait le plus était Aziraphale et son hédonisme décomplexé et bizarrement stimulant. Il ne pourrait jamais en vouloir à l’ange pour la manière dont il prenait obstinément plaisir dans quelque chose, surtout quand il s’agissait de musique. Enfin, presque jamais, en tout cas.

La musique était l’un des nombreux intérêts qu’ils partageaient. Mais, et ce qui était un peu plus rare, c’était quelque chose qui les passionnait autant l’un que l’autre. Même si l’ange insistait encore pour appeler son tourne-disque un _gramophone_ , ce qui était _l’inverse absolue_ du cool dans le Soho de la fin des années 60 et faisait toujours grincer des dents Crowley, qui aspirait à être la _quintessence_ du cool dans le Soho de la fin des années 60, il n’en demeurait pas moins que l’ange possédait l’un des meilleurs tourne-disques disponibles sur le marché, et l’utilisait tous les jours. Tous les magasins de musique du coin connaissait Aziraphale par son nom, du moins ceux qui vendaient des enregistrements d’opérettes et de pièces musicales en plus de la musique populaire, en tout cas. Et nul autre que l’ange ne pouvait rivaliser avec les connaissances ou l’enthousiasme qu’avait Crowley pour la musique de Noël Coward, sauf, peut-être, _Le Maître_ lui-même. 

Et donc Crowley avait toujours été un peu perplexe de constater que malgré sa passion sans borne pour la musique, Aziraphale refusait avec ferveur d’écouter quoi que ce soit de _nouveau_. Ce n’était pas tant qu’il n’aimait pas la musique _moderne_ par principe, mais plutôt qu’il _aimait ce qu’il aimait_ , emphatiquement et résolument, et qu’il ne s’éloignait jamais bien loin de ce qu’il connaissait. Les efforts de Crowley pour que l’ange s’intéresse à _The Doors_ et Buddy Holly et Jimi Hendrix et Janis Joplin avaient échoué misérablement, même si au grand dam de Crowley il aimait bien _The Beach Boys_. 

Mais ce désintérêt pour la musique en dehors de son domaine de compétence jouait parfois en faveur de Crowley. Crowley était lui aussi extrêmement passionné par la musique, et il lui arrivait souvent de prendre à cœur certaines chansons. L’album _The Velvet Underground & Nico_, par exemple, était sorti une semaine avant que l’ange ne donne à Crowley cette bouteille d’Eau Bénite, et Crowley avait passé le mois suivant caché dans son appartement à se demander (certainement pas à se morfondre) ce que voulaient dire les messages très ambigus d’Aziraphale et à écouter ce disque en boucle jusqu’à ce que l’aiguille raye le vinyle. Donc l’idée d’Aziraphale chantant joyeusement _Pale Blue Eyes_ ou _Black Angel’s Death Song_ le rendait un peu malade. Aziraphale avait nonchalamment mentionné _The Velvet Underground_ dans une conversation un jour, et il avait failli donner un anévrisme au démon. Heureusement l’ange n’avait fait que citer quelque chose qu’un client lui avait dit ce jour-là. Si on lui demandait qui était Lou Reed, Aziraphale répondrait probablement : « _Est-ce l’un de ces fameux gaillards qui ont marché sur la lune le mois dernier ?_ »

Donc, non. Ça ne dérangeait normalement pas Crowley quand Aziraphale fredonnait des chansons pendant qu’ils se baladaient dans le parc, ou dînnaient dehors, ou étaient dans la librairie, ou ailleurs. 

_Normalement_.

« Veux-tu bien arrêter ça, _s’il te plait_ ? » s’exclama Crowley qui venait d’endurer Aziraphale fredonnant le même refrain pendant les trente dernières minutes. C’était un après-midi ensoleillé, et ils se rendaient en voiture à Édimbourg pour le festival. 

« Hmm ? Arrêter quoi ? demanda Aziraphale innocemment.

— De _fredonner_.

— Oh, je fredonnais ?

— Oui. »

Aziraphale eut l’air un peu contrarié, et Crowley se sentit tout à coup un peu horrible.

« Désolé. Je n’avais pas remarqué. Ça te dérange tant que ça ?

— Urgh. Ne dis pas ça comme ça, mon ange. Je ne… Ngk… Fredonne _quelque chose d’autre_. _N’importe quoi_ d’autre. Cette chanson me rend dingue. Elle est tout le temps à la radio, c’était le numéro un du hit parade ici _et_ aux États-Unis, partout où je vais, elle est là, elle _existe._ Je n’ai pas la _moindre_ idée de pourquoi elle est si populaire. Elle est atroce. C’est de la guimauve vide de sens, de la pop édulcorée, et elle change de tonalité sans arrêt, c’est comme si quelqu’un faisait crisser ses ongles sur un tableau noir. Ugh.

— C’est accrocheur !

— La variole aussi aime bien s’accrocher, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je la veux dans ma voiture.

— Eh bien, elle me trotte dans la tête. Je n’arrive pas à m’en débarrasser.

— C’est un _virus_ , c’est pour ça. Si je ne savais pas de quoi je parle, je penserais que Mon Camp a quelque chose à voir avec la création de cette foutue chanson. Aies pitié de moi, mon ange…

— Bon, on n’a qu’à mettre la radio dans ce cas.

— Ouais. D’accord. »

Crowley appuya sur le bouton de l’autoradio et du lecteur de cartouches 8 pistes ultramodernes qui étaient apparus dans la Bentley peu de temps après qu’il en avait entendu parler dans un magazine. 

_…but you keep playing hard to get, going round in circles all the tiiiiiime… Dizzy!… I’m so diiiiizzy, my head is spinning, like a whirlp… *_

Crowley poussa un cri étouffé et éteignit brusquement la radio. 

La chanson continua néanmoins, via _l’ange._

« _…like a whirlpool, it never ends, and it’s you that’s making it spin, you’re making me…_ **

— Shhhhzzzzpppptttt, protesta Crowley avec éloquence. Que _quelqu’un_ me vienne _en aide_ , si j’entends cette _foutue chanson_ encore une fois…

— C’est une bonne chanson, Crowley.

— Non. Pas du tout. »

Aziraphale ouvrit la boîte à gants. « On a qu’à mettre une cassette, alors. » Aziraphale s’était épris du lecteur cassettes de la Bentley depuis le jour où Crowley l’avait installé. Les demandes d’Aziraphale pour qu’on le conduise quelque part avaient augmenté exponentiellement dans l’année qui avait suivi, non pas que Crowley allait s’en plaindre.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? _The Velvet Underground_ ? Je peux mettre celle-là ?

— Non ! s’exclama Crowley un peu trop rapidement. Euh. Non. C’est… Tu n’aimerais pas. C’est… » Il se dépêcha de trouver quelque chose, n’importe quoi, qui encouragerait assurément l’ange à immédiatement et délibérément oublier l’existence même de ce groupe. « …euh, c’est du _bebop_. »

Aziraphale fit la grimace et laissa tomber la cassette avec dédain dans la boîte à gants. « Oh. » Il continua de fouiller. « Oh ! _The Beach Boys_ ! Je les aime bien. Est-ce que celle-là te contient, mon cher ? »

Crowley haussa les épaules. Il était presque sûr qu’il n’avait jamais acheté un album des Beach Boys de toute sa vie. Maudit ange. 

Mais Crowley se surprit à sourire quand Aziraphale chanta doucement et joyeusement _Wouldn’t It Be Nice?_ pendant qu’ils continuaient de rouler sur les routes longues et sinueuses menant à l’Écosse.

Bon, pensa Crowley, tout bien considéré, il y avait de pires manières de passer l’été 1969.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * …mais tu continues à te laisser désirer, à tourner en rond tout le teeemmps… Le vertige !… J’ai tellement le vertige, la tête me tourne, comme un tourb…
> 
> ** …comme un tourbillon, ça ne s’arrête jamais, et c’est toi qui la fais tourner, tu me rends…
> 
> NdT : La suite ne fait pas parti des notes de l’histoire originale mais c’est quelque chose que l’auteur-e m’a dit en commentaire et j’ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresser :
> 
> Quand on a demandé à Neil Gaiman ce que Crowley écoute comme musique, il a expressément mentionné trois chansons de Velvet Underground : « Pale Blue Eyes », « I'll Be Your Mirror », et « The Black Angel's Death Song », et il écoute ces deux dernières « quand il est chez lui et se détends et que personne ne le sait » (citation de Neil).
> 
> L’album d’où proviennent ces trois chansons, « The Velvet Underground & Nico », est sorti en 1967 : l’année qui a été choisie pour la scène avec « Tu vas trop vite pour moi, Crowley. » Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas, car Neil est un grand fan de TVU.
> 
> Dans une autre histoire (le chapitre 9 de cette série), j’ai imaginé que Crowley avait passé des semaines à écouter cet album en boucle en se morfondant pendant qu’il était en train de déprimer dans son appartement et de se demander, mais bon sang, qu’est-ce que les messages très ambigus d’Aziraphale à propos de l’Eau Bénite peuvent bien vouloir dire.
> 
> Puis j’ai extrapolé que, en addition avec le fait que Neil a dit que ces trois chansons sont celles que Crowley écoute le plus, que Crowley est probablement très émotionnellement attaché à ces chansons à cause de A) la date de leur sortie et B) de leurs paroles. Et comme Crowley est si réservé et peu démonstratif émotionnellement parlant, il préférerait être désincarné plutôt que de laisser Aziraphale s’approcher de ces chansons, car il les a tellement pris à cœur, et ce serait un peu _trop_ pour lui.


	25. Chapter 25

« Crowley », annonça Dagon tandis que la salle de réunion des démons se vidait lentement, « reste ici. Nous avons à te parler. »

Crowley ferma les yeux et grimaça. Puis il se tourna pour faire face à Dagon et Belzébuth avec un magnifique sourire charmeur placardé sur son visage.

« Bien sûr », dit-il avec confidence, la flagornerie dégoulinant de sa voix de velours comme du sirop. « Que puis-je pour vous Seigneur Dagon ? Seigneur Belzébuth ? » Le sourire de Crowley se contorsionna légèrement quand il fit un signe de tête à la silhouette qui était affalée sur une chaise avec un sourire narquois. « Duc Hastur… »

« Salut, Crowley », dit Hastur en souriant. 

Belzébuth plaça ses mains derrière son dos. « Nous zzzavons entendu des rumeurs zzzinquiétantes à propos de toi, Crowley, et nous szzouhaiterions les démentir… »

Crowley déglutit et commença à parcourir mentalement la liste de toutes les choses, à la fois vraies et fausses, qu’on aurait pu dire sur lui pour lui causer des ennuis. La liste était plutôt longue. Très longue. Extrêmement longue. Tellement longue, en fait, qu’il n’en verrait jamais la fin. 

Il s’éclaircit la gorge et augmenta de plusieurs degrés la puissance de son sourire éclatant, juste pour être sûr.

« Oh, bon, des _rumeurs_ , Seigneur Belzébuth, enfin, elles sont généralement inventées par des gens qui _s’ennuient_ , ou… Elles sont rarement avérées. Je veux dire, qui prête attention aux _rumeurs_ , ces jours-ci ?

— Moi.

— Ah. D’accord.

— Il a été porté à notre attention, Crowley, que tu… » Dagon regarda ses notes et fronça les sourcils. Iel se pencha vers Belzébuth et lui montra les notes avec un regard interrogateur. « _C’est bien ça ?_ » l’entendit murmurer Crowley. Belzébuth acquiesça, et Dagon leva les sourcils.

« …Il a été porté à notre attention, Crowley, que tu refuses de prendre part à la consommation de la chair des créatures. Qu’as-tu à répondre à cela ? »

Crowley plissa le nez et fronça les sourcils. « Hein ? Je quoi ?

— Refuse de prendre part à la consommation de la chair des créatures, répéta joyeusement Hastur.

— Refuse de prendre part à la consommation de la chair des… » L’expression de Crowley passa par environ vingt émotions différentes lorsqu'il comprit de quoi ils parlaient, et aucune d’entre elles n’était positive. « Ahh-nnn-mmm-ckkckk-wwoouaais… D’accord. Je, euh… Okay. La chair des créatures. J’ai compris. Vous voulez dire, euh, que je suis, euh végétarien ?

— Que szzignifie _végétarien_ ? demanda Belzébuth.

— Euh, enfin, euh, c’est, mmnn, ben. C’est quand on, euh, ben, _refuse de prendre part à la consommation de la chair des créatures_ , j’imagine. » Crowley tenta de produire un rire léger, mais ce qui sortit ressemblait davantage à une chèvre se faisant étrangler. Ce qui était une représentation plutôt fidèle de ce que ressentait Crowley en ce moment même.

« Tu ne nies donc pas les rumeurs ? demanda Belzébuth en penchant la tête sur le côté. 

— Ah. Ben. Ah. En parlant de ça. Hah. Je peux ? Euh, les nier ? Ou est-ce que ce serait un peu…

— Un peu.

— Hah. Oui. Okay. Bien sûr. Euh. »

Le double regard de Dagon et de Belzébuth le dévisagea avec insistance, et Crowley réprima l’envie de passer un doigt dans le col de sa chemise. Il ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à Hastur.

« Alors. Oui. Bon. J’ai bien sûr une très bonne explication à vous donner. Non, attendez, pas très bonne. Très mauvaise. Diabolique. Démoniaque. Une raison très démoniaque qui explique pourquoi je suis, en effet, nnnnmgggg végétarien.

— Alors ? dit Dagon comme Crowley resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Nous attendons, Crowley.

— Oui, bien sûr. Désolé. Euh. Okay. Okay, donc, hah, c’est marrant, mais d’abord, je voulais juste vérifier si ce que j’ai entendu dire est vrai : Duc Hastur, n’as-tu pas récemment corrompu un politicien, mais ensuite ce politicien a fini par arrêter la politique pour devenir un philanthrope ? C’est vrai alors ? C’est dommage, autant d’efforts juste pour envoyer cet homme de l’Autre Côté. Je me demandais si je pourrais, vous savez, en tant _qu’expert sur les humains_ , en parler avec lui, avec toi, je veux dire, Duc Hastur, et tu sais, te donner quelques conseils sur ce que tu as fait de mal, ou… »

Hastur grogna.

« Nous ne voyons pas le rapport, Crowley, dit Dagon laconiquement.

— J’essaye juste de me montrer utile, et…

— Nous zzzen avons pris note.

— Dépêche-toi, Crowley… » dit Hastur gravement.

Crowley essaya de déguiser sa grimace en un sourire. « Euh. Okay. Okay. Donc. Vous, Seigneur Dagon, Seigneur Belzébuth, Duc Hastur, me demandez présentement à moi, Crowley, d’expliquer en quoi le fait d’être végétarien est démoniaque.

— Oui. »

Crowley maintenait une façade extérieure calme pendant qu’à l’intérieur il farfouillait dans les recoins de son esprit pour trouver _quelque chose_ à dire. Il y avait forcément _quelque chose_ …

« Eh bien. Alors. Il y a en vérité beaucoup d’humains à travers l’Histoire qui ont fait de très, très vilaines choses et qui étaient également végétariens. Adolf Hitler, par exemple, et euh, Wagner. Lord Byron, c’était son truc le végétarisme. Quelqu’un de très dissolu, Byron. Et Shelley, il était aussi végétarien. Charles Manson, vous le connaissez, et, euh… » Crowley racla les fonds de ses tiroirs mentaux de végétariens impies. « …ce gars de _Coldplay_ …

— Donc, tu affirmes que les zzzhumains qui refuzzzent de conszzommer de la chair szzont touszz des szzerviteurs de Notre Szzeigneur et Maitre ?

— Euh. Plus ou moins. Pas tous, mais…

— C’est des conneries, intervint Hastur. Il vous fait marcher. Y a des tas de _bons_ végétariens sur la Terre. Et des saints. Des tas. »

Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, Hastur aurait fini en un tas de cendres fumantes sur le sol. 

« Ouais. Enfin. Les humains, vous savez comment ils sont ? Le libre arbitre et tout ça, c’est un peu… ngk. C’est un peu con.

— Tu n’as pas réussi à nous convaincre, dit Dagon.

— Ah. Okay. Eh bien j’ai des tas d’autres, euh, vous savez, euh… PETA, par exemple. Ils sont pas mal dans le genre démoniaque. Ils jettent de la peinture sur les gens. Ils utilisent la sexualité ainsi que l’objectification des femmes pour atteindre leurs buts politiques. Euh. Je pense qu’ils ont tué le chihuahua de quelqu’un, une fois. Ils ont fait des tonnes de mauvaises choses, chez PETA. Ils sont parfaitement diaboliques.

— C’est quoi, _PETA_ ? demanda Dagon.

— Czz’est quoi, un chihuahua ?

— C’est un petit chien, dit Crowley.

— Un petit chien a objectifié les femmes pour atteindre ses buts politiques ? dit Dagon, perplexe. Quel est le rapport avec ta défense, Crowley ? »

Crowley se reteint tout juste de ne pas hurler dans ses mains de frustration. 

« Non, le chihuahua est le petit chien, expliqua-t-il avec beaucoup, beaucoup de patience. PETA est…

— PETA est une association caritative, dit Hastur avec suffisance. Des gens qui, euh… quelque chose à propos des animaux. Une _association caritative_ , insista-t-il.

— Une association caritative ? dit Dagon en levant un sourcil. La charité est une _vertu_ , Crowley.

— Quoi ? Non, mais… Je veux dire, _oui_ , mais… Ce n’est plus aussi noir et blanc que ça désormais, et puis… ngk… Les forêts tropicales ! »

Dagon commençait à avoir l’air agacé.

« Les forêts tropicales, répéta Crowley. On les défriche à toute allure. Ça cause un tas de problèmes, c’est définitivement maléfique. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Le _soja_. C’est ce qu’ils cultivent le plus. Et vous savez qui mange beaucoup de soja ? Les _végétariens_.

— Et les vaches, ajouta Hastur.

— Quoi ?

— Les vaches. La déforestation des forêts tropicales est principalement due au soja utilisé pour nourrir les élevages pour la viande. Encore raté.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu en sais autant, _Hastur_ ? siffla Crowley.

— J’ai fait des recherches, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? » répondit Hastur avec un sourire malicieux.

Crowley serra les dents.

C’était parfaitement ridicule. Qui _se souciait_ de savoir qu’il était végétarien ? En quoi est-ce que ça concernait l’Enfer ? Il atteignait toujours tous ses objectifs, pas vrai ? Il faisait toujours attention à ce qu’ils n’aient aucune raison de se plaindre de lui. 

C’était forcément de la faute de Hastur. C’était évident. Ce sale type avait toujours eu une dent contre Crowley. 

Le pire, c’était que Crowley ne _voulait_ même pas être végétarien. C’était juste arrivé, au fil du temps. En fait, il luttait activement pour essayer de ne _pas_ l’être. À une époque il s’était juré qu’il ne mangerait _rien d’autre_ que de la viande. Au bout du compte, il n’avait rien mangé pendant cinq ans. Il en avait eu marre _très_ vite. Il avait fini par céder et avait simplement accepté son végétarisme inévitable avec un soupir et une salade. 

Tout avait commencé durant le deuxième millénaire avant notre ère. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec des bergers. Et quand on passe beaucoup de temps avec des bergers, on doit forcément passer du temps avec les moutons et les chèvres. Crowley aimait bien les moutons et les chèvres. Il avait découvert qu’ils avaient des personnalités distinctes, et qu’ils formaient des amitiés, et qu’ils pouvaient être rancuniers, et que de manière générale ils semblaient beaucoup apprécier de rester en vie. 

Un jour il avait fait l’erreur d’accepter une invitation à diner chez un berger du coin et sa famille. Alors qu’il était sur le point d’entamer son bol de ragoût d’agneau, le fils du berger était passé près de lui avec sur son épaule un mouton mort, avec la gorge tranchée et les muscles qui continuaient de se contracter. Crowley avait _reconnu_ ce mouton. 

Il n’avait plus réussi à supporter l’idée de manger de l’agneau, après ça.

Puis graduellement _tous_ les types de viandes avaient commencé à avoir un visage. Quand il essayait de manger un steak, il voyait des vaches, avec leurs grands yeux paisibles et l’intensité de leur instinct protecteur envers leurs bébés. Quand il essayait de manger du jambon, il voyait des cochons, avec leur intelligence et leurs petits nez mignons. Quand il essayait de manger du poulet, il voyait la manière qu’avait la tête de ces petits oiseaux de se pencher avec curiosité quand ils examinaient leur environnement. C’était bien simple, il n’y arrivait pas. Ça le rendait _dingue_ , et il s’était débattu contre ce sentiment avec toutes les fibres de son être, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en débarrasser. Comment pourrait-il apprécier un bon steak saignant dans ces conditions ? Ça gâchait tout le plaisir. C’était _horripilant_.

Finalement il avait commencé à rationaliser son végétarisme. Il ne pouvait pas le vaincre, mais il pouvait le manipuler et s’en servir pour son compte. Crowley était _doué_ pour ça. Et maintenant il envisageait d’utiliser ces justifications, mais il sentait que les nuances échapperaient à Dagon et Belzébuth. Ça lui avait pris quinze ans pour enfin réussir à leur expliquer en quoi la version anglaise et grand public de la Bible était en _leur_ faveur plutôt que celle du Ciel, et pourquoi il s’était donné autant de mal pour arriver à ce résultat. Et il n’était pas sûr qu’iels avaient vraiment compris ses arguments, ou bien s’iels en avaient juste eu assez de l’écouter radoter.

Son raisonnement (qu’il avait partagé avec Aziraphale, un jour où ils avaient trop bu) était que les animaux n’étaient pas comme les humains. Les humains avaient le _choix_. C’était le but. Et le boulot de Crowley, dans le fond, était de s’assurer que les humains avaient toujours le choix d’être _mauvais_. Et Aziraphale, en tant que représentant du Ciel, était là pour leur faire savoir qu’ils avaient aussi le choix d’être bons. 

C’était le principe même de tout, non ? Les _animaux_ n’avaient pas le choix. Le Ciel avait donné aux humains _tout pouvoir_ sur les créatures de la Terre. Donc faire du mal aux animaux n’étaient pas en soi quelque chose de foncièrement démoniaque. Pas _réellement_ démoniaque. Oui, c’était _mal_ , mais le _mal_ était un choix que les humains pouvaient faire ; le mal n’avait pas vraiment d’incidence sur le comportement des _démons_ eux-mêmes. Donc si, en ce qui concernait les entités occultes, blesser les animaux n’étaient pas fondamentalement _mal_ , alors l’opposé ne pouvait pas non plus être intrinsèquement _bon_. Tant que Crowley n’influençait pas les _humains_ à être bon envers les animaux, alors il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Il ne les influençait pas non plus à _blesser_ des animaux, bien sûr, mais il y avait des tas d’autres mauvaises choses qu’il n’influençait pas les humains à faire. Il ne pouvait pas _tout_ faire, après tout. 

Et de toute façon, le Ciel ne semblait pas beaucoup s’inquiéter du sort des animaux. Les interventions _célestes_ causaient toujours des tas de dommages collatéraux pour les animaux. Le Déluge, Sodome et Gomorrhe, les Plaies d’Égypte, les Croisades, tous ces chats et ces crapauds et ces chiens noirs tués comme familiers démoniaques pendant les chasses aux sorcières… Ce qui l’amenait à son point suivant. Les animaux étaient souvent associés avec le Diable, bien plus qu’avec les anges. Combien y avait-il d’animaux saints ? Crowley n’en connaissait qu’un. Deux si on comptait Lassie. Mais _des tas_ d’animaux étaient soupçonnés d’être de ligue avec Satan. Satan lui-même était souvent représenté comme une chèvre. Donc protéger les animaux étaient un peu comme protéger les acolytes de l’Enfer. Bien sûr les animaux n’étaient pas _vraiment_ les minions de l’Enfer, mais tant que les humains _croyaient_ que c’était le cas… Crowley n’avait pas encore fini de développer cet argument, mais il était sûr qu’il tenait quelque chose. 

Et, ah oui, c’est vrai, Dieu tenait à ses sacrifices d’animaux, pas vrai ? Ça devait bien compter pour quelque chose, non ? 

Crowley avait des tas de raisons de se sentir mieux à propos de son végétarisme. Il avait fini par s’en accommoder. Par l’accepter. Pas au point de _l’aimer_ , mais au moins il avait fait la paix avec ça. Et ses raisons étaient hautement logiques, et rationnelles, et articulées, donc le fait qu’elles n’avaient _absolument rien à voir_ avec la vrai raison qui l’empêchait de manger de la viande était fondamentalement hors sujet. Le fait était qu’il _avait_ des raisons _très intelligentes_ pour justifier son comportement.

Le problème était qu’on le forçait à se justifier devant un groupe de personnes qui pensaient que le summum des débats subtiles et intelligents était de simplement _mentir_. Ou de mettre le feu à leur opposant.

Crowley avait parfois l’impression que l’univers entier avait été créé dans le seul but de le tourmenter.

_Réfléchis réfléchis réfléchis !_

« Crowley, si tu ne peux pas t’expliquer convenablement, nous allons devoir entreprendre une enquête sur tes activités terriennes. Il a été avancé, sur la base de ces rumeurs, que ta loyauté a peut-être été compromise. De toute évidence nous ne souhaitons pas croire un telle chose, notamment concernant quelqu’un d’aussi efficace et créatif que toi, mais une fois que les papiers sont remplis, la procédure officielle exige que nous suivions les démarches appropriées, tu comprends. Et si tu ne peux pas nous fournir une explication suffisante pour invalider ces rumeurs, alors les régulations nous forceront à continuer conformément à la régulation 6293.5287b ouvrez les guillemets ZZ.2 fermez les guillemets.

— Haha ! dit Hastur en souriant. Une enquête approfondie, qu’est-ce que tu penses de ça, Monsieur le Beau Parleur ? »

Crowley hocha la tête avec désespoir et déglutit. 

« Okay. Okay. Alors, vous voyez, euh… » 

_réfléchis réfléchis réfléchis réfléchis, quelque chose qu’iels peuvent comprendre, quelque chose de la vieille école, de la veille école, allez_ **_réfléchis_** … 

« Caïn ! » s’exclama soudainement Crowley. Il dut délibérément s’empêcher de donner un coup de poing triomphal dans les airs. _Enfin_ , il avait trouvé quelque chose qu’il pouvait utiliser.

« Caïn ?

— Exactement. Caïn. Vous vous souvenez de lui ? Le premier meurtre ? Vous savez ce qu’il était aussi ? _Le premier végétarien._ Ouais. Qu’est-ce que vous dites de ça ? Parce que, ouais, vous vous souvenez ? Le frère de Caïn, il a sacrifié des agneaux, pas vrai, mais Caïn, il a donné des fruits à Dieu à la place, parce qu’il n’élevait pas de moutons, et – je l’ai vu de mes propres yeux – il ne les mangeait pas non plus. Et Dieu ne voyait pas ça d’un œil favorable, pas vrai ? Ça ne lui a pas tellement plus. Caïn s’est fait engueuler, et il était tellement remonté qu’il a tué Abel. _Ergo_ , Dieu n’aime pas les végétariens. » Dieu renifla avec suffisance. Il s’impressionnait lui-même. « Qu’y a-t-il de plus démoniaque que de délibérément faire quelque chose que Dieu n’aime pas ? _Et_ qui a causé le premier vrai crime de tous les temps. Indirectement, en tout cas. »

Dagon plissa les yeux. 

« Hmmmm.

— Je veux dire, quand on y pense, nous devrions plutôt demander à Hastur pourquoi il n’est _pas_ végétarien. Si Dieu est fan des steaks saignants à ce point, alors ça veut dire qu’à chaque fois que Hastur fait un saut sur Terre pour manger un hamburger, il est, en fait, en train de Lui faire un sacrifice. Quand on y réfléchit. Tsk, tsk, tsk, Duc Hastur. Accomplir la Volonté de Dieu juste parce que tu trouves les _Big Macs_ appétissants. »

Crowley craignait presque d’être allé un peu trop loin avec ce dernier argument, mais _qui ne tente rien n’a rien_ , à ce qu’on dit.

Il n’aurait pas dû s'inquiéter. Ses prédictions étaient justes. Il avait lu son public à la perfection.

_Bingo_.

Dagon et Belzébuth se tournèrent pour dévisager Duc Hastur avec un regard interrogateur.

« Quoi ? » dit-il, légèrement étourdi par la vitesse à laquelle les rôles s’étaient inversés. « Moi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez ? On est censé parler de _lui_ !

— Je peux y aller, alors ? demanda Crowley.

— Tu as démontré que ton abstinence de la consommation de la chair est profondément ancrée dans une anti-théologie démoniaque mûre et réfléchie. Nous te remercions de ta patience à ce sujet. Tu es libre de partir, Crowley, dit Dagon avant de retourner son attention vers Hastur.

— Es-tu vraiment allé szzur Terre pour manger des _hamburgers_ , Duc Haszztur ? Czze n’est pas noté dans tes rapports… »

Crowley déguerpit et sortit de la pièce aussi vite que possible sans pour autant courir. 

Il appela Aziraphale sur le chemin de la maison et l’invita à ce nouveau restaurant végan qui venait d’ouvrir à Camden. Et en plus, il pouvait appeler ça des frais professionnels désormais. 

Accomplir l’Oeuvre du Diable avec chaque tortilla au jacquier. _Ça_ c’était un boulot qui pouvait plaire à Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Cette itération de Crowley est en grande partie basée sur le livre, en particulier sur cette petite conversation entre Belzébuth et lui quand ils sont sur la base aérienne. J’ai toujours eu l’impression que Crowley ressemblait énormément à Bertie Wooster dans cette scène, ce que j’ai posté sur tumblr (bien avant la série, quand Neil n’était pas autant submergé par les fans et leurs messages haha), et Neil l’a liké ! Donc pour moi c’est un accord tacite que Crowley est un petit peu Bertie Wooster face à ces Tantes autoritaires quand il a affaire avec l’Enfer, ce que j’ai essayé de montrer ici hahaha.
> 
> J’adore vraiment le fait que Neil ait liké mon message comparant Crowley à Bertie. Et Neil et Terry étaient tous les deux d’ardents partisans de Wodehouse. J’adore tellement Wodehouse. Si vous n’avez pas lu P.G. Wodehouse, je vous recommande ses livres chaudement ! Évidemment, les livres de Jeeves and Wooster sont formidables, mais je recommande également la série avec Psmith. À vrai dire, je pense que les fans de Good Omens préféreraient les livres avec Psmith. ALLEZ LES LIRE !
> 
> D’ailleurs, tant que j’y suis, je veux défendre davantage la cause du headcanon Crowley Le Végétarien Malgré Lui. Je le défendrai jusqu’à ma mort (comme celui d’Aziraphale portant des baskets) et je suis toujours en train d’essayer de convertir les autres à La Cause. Quelques points à prendre en considération :  
> Ni le livre ni la série ne montre un quelconque signe que Crowley mange de la viande (la seule nourriture qu’il commande est un gâteau des anges, qu’Aziraphale lui chipe) ; dans le livre, c’est Crowley qui, avec compassion et désinvolture, ressuscite la colombe qu’Aziraphale avait tuée, sans aucune raison valable, littéralement ; pendant leur conversation alcoolisée Oh Non l’Apocalypse Est Pour Bientôt, Crowley est particulièrement concerné par le sort des poissons et des dauphins et des baleines et des gorilles ; Aziraphale est très clairement établi comme un mangeur de viande, et comme quelqu’un qui prend la mort à la légère (oui, toi, monsieur Je Tue Des Colombes Pour des Tours De Magie Nazes et monsieur Hé Et Si On Tirait Sur Cet Enfant ?), et donc je ne peux m’empêcher de trouver très approprié le fait que Crowley, en tant que le supposé opposé démoniaque d’Aziraphale, serait un végétarien qui aime les animaux.
> 
> NdT : Les romans de la séries avec Jeeves existent en français (bizaremment pas tant les nouvelles) : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pelham_Grenville_Wodehouse#Jeeves_et_Bertie . J’ai vu qu’il y a quatre livres avec Psmith et un seul a été traduit : « Tous cambrioleurs ».


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT : J’ai vaguement cherché mais je n’ai pas vu quels noms les gens utilisent pour Nanny et Francis en français. J’ai gardé les noms anglais vu que j’ai gardé ceux de Crowley et Warlock. (Le soulagement que j’ai eu quand j’ai commencé ces traductions et que j’ai vu que les gens utilisaient le nom « Crowley » dans leurs histoires en français… ahahah.)

Warlock avait trouvé un nouveau livre à la bibliothèque. Enfin, il avait trouvé plusieurs nouveaux livres à bibliothèque, mais il s’était particulièrement attaché à ce livre en particulier.

Il s’appelait _The Island_. 

« Nanny, dit Warlock pendant qu’on le mettait au lit. 

— Oui, mon chéri ? répondit Nanny.

— On peut lire le livre ?

— Oui, bien sûr », dit-elle doucement.

Ils lurent le livre.

Warlock avait choisi le livre tout seul. Nanny était _très_ satisfaite de son choix. Elle n’aurait pas choisi mieux elle-même. Crowley aurait sûrement été surpris de voir à quel point un livre d’images apparemment destiné aux enfants pouvait être cynique et déprimant, mais Nanny Ashtoreth n’était pas surprise. Nanny Asthoreth s’occupait de Warlock depuis cinq ans. Nanny savait tout des livres d’enfants.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils forcent l’homme à partir, Nanny ? demanda Warlock une fois l’histoire terminée.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils le forcent à partir, à ton avis ? »

Warlock fronça les sourcils, son petit visage se renfrognant tandis qu’il réfléchissait. « Parce qu’ils avaient peur.

— Oui. C’est ça.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que cet homme n’était pas comme eux. »

Warlock réfléchit.

« Les enfants n’étaient pas gentils avec lui.

— Personne n’était vraiment gentil avec lui, n’est-ce pas ? Ni le prêtre. Ni les instituteurs. Ni même les mamans et les papas. Qu’en penses-tu, Warlock ?

— C’est _méchant_ , dit Warlock catégoriquement.

— Oui, dit Nanny. Tous les gens du livre étaient méchants avec cet homme, pas vrai ? Même quand on s’attendrait à ce qu’ils soient gentils. Qu’est-ce l’histoire t’apprend, à ton avis ? »

Warlock leva de grands yeux vers Nanny et secoua sa petite tête.

« Elle t’apprend, cher enfant, que tu _ne dois faire confiance à personne_. Elle t’apprend que tout le monde est capable d’une grande méchanceté, et que personne ne mérite ta sympathie. Même les gens qui font comme s’ils étaient gentils, même les gens qui selon toi ne pourraient jamais faire de vilaines choses, ils sont tous méchants quand tu leur donnes le choix. Si les circonstances s’y prêtent, ils sont tous capables d’enfermer un inconnu innocent dans un enclos à chèvres, et de l’affamer, et de l’accuser de choses horribles et méchantes, et de l’envoyer à sa _mort_.

« Les gens font des choix tous les jours, Warlock, continua-t-elle, et tous les jours ils _choisissent_ d’être méchants. Ils leur arrivent parfois, sur un coup de tête, de choisir d’être gentil. Le temps d’une heure. Le temps d’une journée. Avec quelqu’un qu’ils aiment bien, ou parce que quelqu’un d’autre les regarde, ou simplement parce qu’ils avaient envie. Mais souviens-toi de cette histoire, Warlock. Rappelle-toi de ces mamans et de ces papas qui aimaient leurs enfants, des instituteurs qui ont enseigné la liberté et l’espoir, du pêcheur qui a essayé d’être gentil au début, et même du prêtre qui dit qu’il pense que nous sommes _tous des créatures de Dieu et dignes d’amour_ , ils ont tous jeté cet étranger dans la mer. Ils ont tous construit le mur. Ils ont tous abattu les oiseaux. »

Warlock avait l’air sur le point de pleurer, et Nanny ressentit un bref pincement, pas exactement de culpabilité car elle n’avait fait que dire la vérité, mais de tristesse, peut-être. De la tristesse _parce que_ toutes ces choses étaient vraies. 

« Mais ne sois pas triste, mon chéri. Parce que toi, Warlock, tu les commanderas tous, un jour. Tu peux écraser ce monde sous ton talon. Tous ces gens, ces gens méchants, égoïstes et cruels, tu peux les détruire. Tu peux les _punir_. Tu peux leur apporter la _justice_ suprême. Tu comprends ? »

Warlock acquiesça, avant de recommencer à froncer les sourcils pensivement ; une expression étrangement _vieille_ sur un si petit visage.

« Mais Frère Francis et toi, vous n’êtes pas vraiment méchants ? » demanda-t-il.

Nanny Ashtoreth leva les yeux vers le plafond pendant un instant, et soupira.

« Pas vraiment, dit-elle. 

— Je m’en doutais », répondit Warlock.

Nanny lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sourit. 

« Brave petit. »

oOo

C’était une belle journée de septembre, l’une de ces journées où l’été s’attarde juste un peu trop, en rencontrant clandestinement l’automne derrière des feuilles vertes orangées tandis que le soleil radieux fraternisait avec la brise glaciale.

Warlock traversa la pelouse en tenant un grand livre d’images dans ses petites mains.

« Bonjour Frère Francis, dit-il en s’approchant du gentil vieillard.

— Oh bonjour, Maître Warlock. Comment vas-tu aujourd’hui ?

— Ça va, répondit Warlock. Tu peux me lire mon livre s’il te plait ?

— Ma foi, certainement. Et de quel livre s’agit-il ? »

Warlock montra le livre. Frère Francis leva un sourcil quand il vit la couverture, qui représentait une forteresse imposante et menaçante, dont la couleur sombre se détachait sur un fond blanc. Ce livre n’avait pas l’air très adapté aux enfants.

« C’est Nanny qui a choisi le livre pour toi ? demanda Frère Francis avec du doute dans la voix.

— Non, c’est moi, je l’ai pris à la blibli-othèque avec maman.

— Hmmm. Bon, d’accord. Pourquoi n’irions-nous pas le lire sur ce banc ?

— Okay », répondit Warlock.

Ils lurent le livre.

« Tu dis que tu as choisi ce livre toi-même, Warlock.

— Ouais. »

Frère Francis se sentit tout à coup immensément fier de cet enfant. Aziraphale aurait été surpris qu’un livre pour enfant pouvait être aussi profond, et Frère Francis l’était tout autant. Il n’avait pas souvent l’occasion de lire avec Warlock. Il ne s’y connaissait pas beaucoup en livres pour enfants.

« C’est un très bon livre, Maître Warlock, dit Frère Francis. Quel est le message de l’histoire, selon toi ?

— _Alors_ , répondit le petit garçon avec sérieux, Nanny dit que ça dit qu’on ne peut faire confiance à personne pace qu’en vrai tout le monde est horribles et les gens vont des vilaines choses, euh, et ils choisissent d’être méchants, même les mamans et les papas. »

Frère Francis fronça les sourcils. « Certes, c’est une façon de voir les choses… » murmura-t-il. Ce qui était vrai. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre que Nanny Ashtoreth avait _tort_ à propos de ça. Mais elle n’avait certainement pas tout à fait raison non plus.

« Qu’aurais-tu fait, Warlock, si tu avais été sur cette île ?

— Euuuh chais pas, dit Warlock.

— Est-ce que tu aurais été méchant avec l’étranger, toi aussi ? Aurais-tu fait ces vilaines choses ? Ou est-ce que tu aurais été son ami ? Et montré le bon exemple aux autres gens de l’île ?

— Euh, je serais son ami.

— Que ce serait-il passé, à ton avis, si quelqu’un de l’île avait été son ami au lieu d’être cruel avec lui ?

— Peut-être qu’il ne sera pas triste, s’il a un ami. Pace que parfois je suis triste mais ensuite si j’ai un ami alors je me sens mieux et on peut jouer aux Vaisseaux Spatiaux.

— Et à ton avis, les autres personnes de cette île auraient-elles été cruelles avec l’étranger si tu avais été là et qu’elles t’avaient vu jouer aux Vaisseaux Spatiaux avec lui ?

— Non pace que je, euh, les broierais du talon s’ils faisaient quelque chose de méchant.

— _Là_ où je veux en venir, Warlock, s’obstina Frère Francis en ignorant ouvertement cette référence à _Nanny_ , c’est que même s’il est vrai que les gens ont le choix de faire des vilaines choses, et _qu’en effet_ ils choisissent souvent de les faire, ils ont aussi le choix de faire le _bien_. _Tu_ as le choix de faire le bien, mon petit. Et une personne qui choisit de faire le bien en présence du mal peut avoir un impact très important. Surtout _toi_ , mon garçon.

« Ce monde est plein de ténèbres, Warlock, continua le vieil homme, mais il est également plein de _lumière_. Et la lumière peut luire encore plus intensément quand elle est entourée par les ténèbres. Et tu sais, ce qui est merveilleux avec la lumière, Warlock, c’est qu’elle peut se propager. Une petite bougie dans les ténèbres peut en en allumer un millier d’autres. Une personne choisissant de faire le bien peut en inspirer d’autres. Comme le Pêcheur au début de l’histoire, tu te souviens de lui ? Il a défendu l’Étranger, et les autres ont écouté. Mais il n’a pas _continué_ à le défendre. Il a arrêté de choisir d’être bon.

« Mais _toi_ , Warlock, tu as plus d’influence que la plupart des gens. Plus que tu ne l’imagines. Tu peux montrer la voie aux gens. Tu peux les aider à choisir d’être _bon_. Tu peux les aider à sortir des ténèbres. »

Warlock réfléchit.

« Les monstres vivent dans le noir mais Nanny a dit que je suis plus effrayant que les monstres donc je ne devrais pas avoir peur.

— Euh… _Oui_. C’est… Eh bien, exactement. Tu _ne devrais pas_ avoir peur des monstres. C’est bien vrai. Parce que tu peux montrer aux monstres comment être _gentils._ Tu peux leur montrer que c’est beaucoup mieux d’être des amis que d’être des monstres. Et un jour, peut-être, _tous_ les monstres pourront être des amis. Alors plus personne ne sera rejeté, et aucun bateau ne devra être brûlé, et aucun oiseau se sera abattu, et aucun mur ne sera construit, car tous les monstres seront devenus des _amis_. Tu comprends ? »

Warlock hocha la tête.

« Des amis, comme Nanny et toi ? » demanda-t-il.

Frère Francis leva les yeux vers les nuages.

« Oui. Je suppose que oui, dit-il.

— Ça serait chouette, dit joyeusement le garçon. Ah oui, Nanny a dit de te dire qu’on va aller acheter une _glace_ tout à l’heure et que tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux. Je vais prendre le parfum aux _cookies_ ! »

Frère Francis ébouriffa les cheveux de Warlock.

« Ça me va, mon petit. Ça me va. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Le livre qui obsède Warlock au point de le lire encore et encore est The Island d’Armin Greder. J’adore les livres pour enfants. Ils sont tellement glauques.  
> NdT : Je n’ai pas trouvé de traduction française de ce livre.


	27. Chapter 27

« Ngk », dit Crowley avec son éloquence habituelle lorsqu’Aziraphale revint dans la pièce en portant un pot de peinture dans une main, deux pinceaux dans l’autre, et un rouleau et un réservoir coincé sous le bras. Il était habillé d’un… Oh.

« C’est quoi ces _vêtements_ ? réussit à dire Crowley en regardant Aziraphale de haut en bas et en secouant la tête d’incrédulité.

— Pardon ?

— Je… Zzpptt… Nnnnnmmt… C’est un _t-shirt_ ça ? _Tu_ portes un _t-shirt_ ? »

Aziraphale baissa les yeux vers le t-shirt en question, comme s’il avait besoin de vérifier. « Oui ? répondit-il en relevant son regard confus vers Crowley. Il y a un problème ?

— Et ça c’est un _jean_ ? 

— Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon jean ?

— _Tu_ portes un _jean en denim_ ?

— C’est un matériau très pratique, Crowley. Il est solide. Je ne vais pas risquer de mettre de la peinture sur mes vêtements de tous les jours. » Il regarda d’un œil critique la tenue élégante de Crowley. « Toi aussi tu devrais te changer, mon cher. Tu vas ruiner tes vêtements.

— Mon ange, je _n’achète_ pas de vêtements. Je les invoque par miracle. Ils ne peuvent _pas_ s’abimer, sauf si c’est ce que je décide. Regarde… »

Il claqua des doigts et son jean noir super-skinny et sa chemise noire se métamorphosèrent en une chemise hawaïenne et un short. Il les claqua à nouveau et ils se transformèrent en une robe rouge avec des talons aiguilles assortis. Il les claqua une troisième fois et sa tenue habituelle réapparut, désormais couverte avec un arc-en-ciel d’éclaboussures de peinture. Tu vois ?

— Beau sens du spectacle, mon cher, dit Aziraphale en tournant son attention vers le pot _d’Azur clair_ qu’il voulait ouvrir. Tu as fait entendre ton point de vue. Ce n’est pas tellement dans _l’esprit_ de la chose, mais… »

Crowley soupira et manifesta un jean un peu trop bien coupé et un t-shirt en coton gris foncé, en ignorant le sourire ravi de l’ange. 

« Pourquoi devons-nous peindre ce foutu salon à la main de toute façon ? dit-il en soufflant et en fourrant les mains dans ses poches. Nous pourrions simplement le peindre par miracle.

— Ce n’est pas la _même chose_ , dit Aziraphale en se levant et en donnant un pinceau au démon. J’ai toujours fait peindre et maintenu la Libraire _comme il se doit_ , et je ne vais certainement pas donner moins d’amour et d’attention à notre cottage d’été, dit-il en tapotant affectueusement l’encadrement de la porte. Il mérite ce qu’il y a de mieux, et je me fiche de ce que tu penses, Crowley, certaines choses ne peuvent pas s’obtenir par miracle. »

Crowley gémit. « Très bien. Par où veux-tu commencer ?

— Je me suis dit que nous pourrions faire ce grand mur-là en premier vu qu’il y a moins d’endroits minutieux, ensuite le mur de la fenêtre et le mur de la porte, et puis le mur avec l'alcôve en dernier car il a l’air un peu délicat à peindre. Ensuite lorsque la première couche sera sèche nous pourrons faire la deuxième.

— Attends, nous devons tout peindre _deux fois_ ? Oh pour… Aziraphale, combien de temps est-ce que ça va prendre ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu as prévu d’aller quelque part ? » rétorqua l’ange. 

Crowley essaya de le fusiller du regard, mais sa bouche continuait obstinément à se tordre en un sourire amusé. Quel _salaud_ cet ange.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons au moins allumer la radio alors ? »

_Quatre heures plus tard._

Le soleil se couchait. Le coucher de soleil rose et orange et doré et rouge qui plongeait lentement derrière l’horizon ressemblait à une peinture à l’huile, légèrement criarde, et encadrée par la grosse fenêtre en chêne du cottage. La radio diffusait une interprétation de _Someday My Prince Will Come_ par Stanley Clarke et Hiromi Uehara. Plusieurs bouteilles de vin à moitié terminées étaient disséminées dans la pièce pour retenir les bâches blanches qui protégeaient les meubles et le plancher.

Aziraphale et Crowley étaient assis sur le sol, appuyés contre la table basse, et couverts de peinture bleu clair. 

« …et ce n’était clairement _rien d’autre_ qu’un _monologue_ de plus de trois heures pour faire la promotion de son livre. »

Crowley rit. « Qu’est-ce qu’il espérait obtenir ?!

— Je n’en ai aucune idée, mais c’était vraiment _gênant_ et franchement pénible. Tu vas les terminer ? »

Crowley fit non de la tête et poussa son paquet de frites enveloppées dans du journal en direction de l’ange. « Sers-toi.

— Le résultat est plutôt chouette, non ? » dit Aziraphale en faisant le tour de la pièce avec son regard admirateur. Il prit l’une des frites de Crowley. 

« Ouais, acquiesça Crowley en mangeant machinalement quelques frites de plus. C’est vrai.

— Il faudra retoucher quelques endroits, mais dans l’ensemble je trouve que nous avons fait du beau boulot. Bien sûr, c’est un peu difficile à dire pour l’instant, à cause des bâches et de tout ce qui trainent. Mais je pense que ce sera très confortable, une fois que tout sera terminé. »

Crowley hocha la tête et tendit la main vers la bouteille de vin sur la table derrière eux.

Une voix à la radio introduit en douceur le prochain morceau, une version de _All The Things You Are_ interprétée par Django Reindhart.

« Tu avais raison, dit Crowley en prenant une gorgée directement de la bouteille. Quand tu as dit qu’on devait le faire _comme il se doit_. Il y a une différence. Ça donne un air plus… mmm… _authentique_.

— Mmhm », acquiesça l’ange. Il prit la bouteille de vin de la main de Crowley et en but aussi. « Il y a tellement plus _d’amour_ quand on fait les choses à la façon des _humains_.

— …Quelque chose comme ça. »

Aziraphale inclina la tête sur le côté, en se tournant pour regarder le démon assis à côté de lui.

« Ça ne t’a vraiment pas dérangé de peindre toute la journée, mon cher ? Je sais que je peux être un peu casse-pieds avec ce genre de chose. Un peu _sensible._ Je sais qu’il y a des manières plus _excitantes_ de passer le temps… »

Crowley le regarda en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

« J’ai eu assez d’excitation pour toute une vie, mon ange. Pour plusieurs, en fait.

— C’est vrai. Mais tout de même, je ne veux pas monopoliser ton temps, ou te contraindre à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas faire… »

Aziraphale lui tendait une perche et Crowley le savait.

« Mon ange ?

— Oui ?

— Ferme-la. »

Aziraphale eut un petit rire et rougit en baissant les yeux vers ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Crowley se pencha pour pousser l’épaule d’Aziraphale avec la sienne.

L’ange releva son regard vers lui et sourit, tandis que le coucher de soleil qui se déversait par la fenêtre l’enveloppait de sa douce lumière dorée. Crowley se sentit tout à coup quasiment submergé par la gratitude et la béatitude et oui, _l’amour_. Aziraphale _avait_ raison. Il y avait tellement plus d’amour quand on faisait les choses « comme il se doit », pour reprendre ses mots. Tout à coup le petit cottage donnait beaucoup plus l’impression d’être une _maison_ , même si ce n’était que leur troisième. Même si c’était seulement une maison d’été, une maison pour échapper à la ville.

« C’était marrant », dit Crowley.

Elle était rassurante.

« Oui, plutôt. Nous formons une bonne équipe. »

Elle était pleine d’espoir.

« Ouais. Ouais, c’est vrai. »

Elle était _à eux_.

C’est drôle ce qu’une couche de peinture pouvait changer.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partie IV de l’AU Conte de Fée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première partie : chapitre 7.  
> Deuxième partie : chapitre 12.  
> Troisième partie : chapitre 15.

« Seigneur Belzébuth, dit Crowley les dents serrées et en inclinant la tête dans une génuflexion sarcastique. Ravi de te revoir.

— Tu peux arrêter avec czz bêtizzzes… » Belzébuth fit une pause au milieu de sa phrase pour se passer la langue sur les dents comme si iel essayait d’enlever les Z en trop. « Ugh, la voix est toujours la dernière chozzze qui revient à la normale, se plaignit-iel à Gabriel qui haussa les épaules.

Princzze Anthony, tu as joué à ce petit jeu szzstupide szzuffzzzament longtemps. Il est grand temps pour toi de rentrer dans ton Royaume comme un _gentil petit garçzzon_. »

Crowley se pencha en arrière en secouant la tête, et bouscula Aziraphale par mégarde. « Non, dit-il. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne reviendrai _jamais_.

— Bien szzûr que szzi, dit Belzébuth avec désinvolture. Tu es le Princzze. Bientôt tu szzeras le Roi. Diszzparaitre czzinq jours avant ta czzérémonie de coronatzzion, Anthony… Que dirait ton père ?

— Je me _fiche_ de ce qu’il aurait dit, s’exclama Crowley. Il est _mort_.

— Oui, il est mort, répondit Belzébuth. Et il est de ta reszzponsabilité de prendre szza placzze szzur le trône.

— Je ne veux pas du trône », dit Crowley. Aziraphale aurait pu jurer qu’il pouvait entendre de la _peur_ dans sa voix.

« Je me fiche de czze que tu veux, s’exclama Belzébuth en abandonnant toute tentative de flagornerie et de persuasion. Tu _vas_ la fermer et être un _bon petit szzerpent_ , ou je jure que…

— Tu jures que quoi ? _Que_ vas-tu me faire, Belzébuth ? dit Crowley qui lâcha la main d’Aziraphale et fit un pas en avant en prenant une posture provocatrice malgré la peur. Me tuer ? » 

Belzébuth secoua la tête, et quand iel reprit la parole, ce fut avec bienveillance. « Non. Non, je ne te tuerai pas, Princzze Anthony. Tu es mon Princzze, et je szzuis ton plus fidèle szzujet. J’ai promis à ton Père que je ne cauzzerai jamais de tort à Techduinn. Te tuer ne szzerait pas dans l’intérêt du Royaume. Non. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, mon cher Princzze… » 

Ses yeux scintillèrent, et iel inclina la tête vers Gabriel tandis qu’un sourire malveillant se glissait sur son visage. 

« …Mais lui, il pourrait. »

Gabriel sourit.

« Gabriel ne ferait jamais… » se surprit à dire Aziraphale. Il regarda son Gardien, son Geôlier, la seule famille qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment connue, avec des yeux écarquillés et implorants et plein de réponses qu’il ne voulait pas croire. « Tu ne ferais pas ça, Gabriel, jamais tu ne pourrais…

— Oh, Aziraphale. Aziraphale, si gentil, si naïf, dit Gabriel qui commença à arpenter la pièce et affichait encore son sourire de dragon. Tu ne comprends pas les _contraintes_ qui existent quand on gouverne un Royaume. Il faut parfois prendre des décisions difficiles pour le bien commun. Le Prince Anthony le sait bien. Son _Père_ le savait bien.

— En quoi un _meurtre_ pourrait-il bien aider le _bien commun_? Le meurtre de _l’héritier du trône_ en plus !

— La guerre, déclara Crowley d’un ton morne..

— Quoi ? Je ne…

— La guerre, répéta-t-il en se tournant vers Aziraphale, est bonne pour les _affaires_. » Crowley ferma les yeux et expira lentement. « Nos Royaumes sont coincés dans une guerre perpétuelle depuis si longtemps que tout le monde a oublié quand elle a commencé. L’économie s’est construite autour d’elle, deux cultures et sociétés entières sont entièrement basées sur la guerre, un système de pouvoir politique tout entier est centré sur les accomplissements militaires et les emplacements stratégiques…

— Il est intelligent, marmonna Gabriel à Belzébuth.

— Ouais, czz’est peut-être car là d’où nous venons nous _préparons_ nos Princzzes au lieu de les zzzenfermer…

— Mais la guerre, continua Crowley en s’adressant à Aziraphale, coûte cher. Elle… Elle coûte cher en _humains_. En _vies_. Des milliers, des centaines de milliers même, sont mangés par cette machine de guerre sans fin. Et, ngk, finalement, inévitablement, _encore et encore_ , presque comme une horloge bien réglée, ils commencent à en avoir marre. Ils commencent à, mnnnggkk… ils commencent à _questionner_ le _but_ de tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils doivent envoyer leurs fils et leurs filles se faire tuer dans une guerre lointaine, pour une raison lointaine, sur les ordres d’un Roi lointain. Et quand cela se produit, quand les fondements même de la société commencent à se fissurer, les gens ont besoin d’une _raison_. Une raison de _s’intéresser_ à tout ça. Une raison d’être en colère. Une raison de _haïr_ … »

Aziraphale déglutit, et Crowley détourna les yeux, se retournant pour fusiller du regard Gabriel et Belzébuth.

« Et quoi de mieux pour raviver la haine envers les Annwynniens qu’en assassinant brutalement le _Prince bien-aimé_ de Techduinn », siffla-t-il d’une voix pleine de venin et de lassitude.

Gabriel applaudit. « Oh, c’était brillant. _Magnifique_ ! Oh, je comprends pourquoi tu hésitais autant à perdre celui-là, Belzébuth. Il a un esprit tellement _sournois_. Tu l’as bien formé. Il ressemble tellement à son Père.

— Je ne suis _en rien_ comme mon Père, gronda Crowley. Et votre plan ne marchera pas. Les gens ne s’uniraient jamais sous Belzébuth. La faction de Dagon est trop puissante maintenant. Ils se sépareraient. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre ce risque. Vous avez _besoin de moi_. »

Gabriel hocha la tête. « Il n’a pas tort, il faut l’admettre », dit-il. 

Aziraphale n’aimait pas la lueur dans ses yeux.

« Oui. Quelle _intelligenczze_ , Princzze Anthony. Comme d’habitude tu vois le cœur du problème. Nous zzzavons _effectivement_ bezzzoin de toi, Anthony. » Le regard de Belzébuth passa à Aziraphale. « Mais nous n’avons pas bezzzoin de _lui_ …

— Quoi ?! » Crowley secoua rapidement la tête. « Non. Tu… Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne pourrais…

— Mon associé a parfaitement raison, malheureusement », dit Gabriel sur un ton qui serait mieux employé pour expliquer à un enfant pourquoi, en effet, iel devait hélas aller se coucher. « Ce n’est pas aussi _élégant_ que si Notre Camp assassinait Prince Anthony ; Je vais devoir expliquer comment il est possible que le Prince Aziraphale ne se soit finalement pas fait tuer quand il était enfant mais était encore en vie à notre insu depuis tout ce temps, mais je suis certain d’être parfaitement capable de m’en occuper. Une amnésie, peut-être. Ce serait pratique. En fait, elle donnerait peut-être plus de punch à l’histoire. Un Prince disparu il y a longtemps réapparait miraculeusement, tout ça pour être vicieusement et _cruellement_ assassiné par ces Techduinniens _maléfiques_. Oui, je vois ça d’ici…

— Non ! intervint Crowley désespérément. Vous n’avez pas besoin de faire ça. Pitié. Nous pouvons… Ngk… Écoutez, nous pourrions simplement en _parler_ , et…

— Il n’y a rien à dire. Szzi tu refuzzzes de prendre ta placzze en tant que Roi, Princzze Anthony, j’ai bien peur que tu ne nous laisszzes pas d’autre choix… »

Belzébuth fit un pas vers Aziraphale en souriant d’un air menaçant.

« Nous pourrions partir, dit Crowley, la panique s’infiltrant dans sa voix. Laissez-nous partir. Dites aux gens que nous sommes tous les deux morts, faites ce que vous voulez. Vous… Vous pouvez prendre le pouvoir. Avoir votre guerre. Vous pouvez… Laissez-nous partir. Nous ne reviendrons pas. Nous partirons. Aussi loin que vous pouvez l’imaginer. »

Le cœur d’Aziraphale battait la chamade. Il était silencieux depuis un bon moment. Il écoutait. Il _réfléchissait_.

« Crowley, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, dit-il doucement.

— Ton _petit copain_ a raizzzon, _Crowley_. Tu l’as dit toi-même, Dagon ne…

— Non, non, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire », dit Aziraphale en coupant la parole au Seigneur Belzébuth et en se demandant d’où venait ce courage insolite. Peut-être que quand les choses devenaient aussi désespérées, la peur elle-même s’envolait. Aziraphale tourna le dos à Belzébuth et Gabriel, et regarda Crowley le plus sérieusement du monde. « Si j’ai bien compris, ce qu’ils veulent c’est utiliser notre mort, la tienne ou la mienne ou les deux si besoin, afin de relancer une guerre qui serait sur le déclin. Ils veulent nous utiliser pour convaincre ces gens de se battre. De _s’entretuer_ , Crowley. »

Crowley secoua la tête. « Mon ange, écoute, ils auront ce qu’ils veulent. C’est toujours comme ça. Ça l’a toujours été. Comment nos Royaumes ont-ils survécu aussi longtemps, à ton avis ? Comment cette _guerre_ a-t-elle réussi à durer aussi longtemps ? C’est parce que c’est ce qu’ils _veulent_. Mon père, ta mère, leurs parents et les parents de leurs parents, on peut remonter comme ça jusqu’au tout début. C’est… Nous ne pouvons… Je ne peux… Mais nous n’avons pas besoin de _mourir_. _Tu_ n’as pas besoin de mourir…

— Mais des gens _vont_ mourir, Crowley. Des gens innocents. Je… » Aziraphale ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté en secouant la tête. « Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face. »

Crowley attrapa le bras d’Aziraphale. « Mais ils vont mourir _de toute façon_ , c’est ce que j’essaye de te _dire_! Nous n’avons pas besoin de mourir _aussi_. Je t’en prie, mon ange, réfléchis. Nous pouvons partir. Partir très loin. Nous serons en sécurité, et tout le reste va juste, ngk, continuer _comme avant_. »

Aziraphale plongea son regard dans celui de Crowley. « Tu vaux _mieux_ que ça, Crowley… »

Crowley eut le souffle coupé tandis que son front se plissait. Il secoua la tête. « Mon ange…

— Non. Il ne vaut pas mieux que çzza, intervint Belzébuth. Il est le filszz de szzon Père. Il fera czze qui est néczzesszzaire. Il est trop _intelligent_ pour faire faire quoi que czze szzoit de _szztupide._ Ne retarde pas l’inévitable, Princzze Anthony. Car czz’est inévitable. »

Crowley hocha la tête, un geste faible et vide, en arrachant son regard à celui d’Aziraphale. 

« Ouais, dit-il d’un ton morne. Je… Ouais. » Sa main lâcha le bras d’Aziraphale lorsque Crowley se tourna pour faire face au Seigneur Belzébuth. « Okay, dit-il. Je… Je vais rentrer avec toi.

— Crowley, tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça… » Aziraphale tendit la main pour la poser sur le bras de Crowley.

Le Prince Anthony se retourna en se dégageant de la main de son ami, et il saisit son poignet. 

« _Non_ , siffla-t-il. Je _dois_ le faire. Le Seigneur Belzébuth a raison. C’est inévitable. Je ne peux rien y faire, personne ne peut rien y faire. Pas tant que le Seigneur Gabriel et le Seigneur Belzébuth sont au pouvoir. » 

Aziraphale sentit que le courage inattendu qui avait grimpé dans sa poitrine commençait à fléchir. « Crowley ? Tu ne veux pas dire que…

— Oh, si. _C’est_ ce que je dis. Écoute-moi. Ils ont _raison_. Gabriel est _ta responsabilité_ , et Belzébuth est la _mienne_. Ce sont _nos_ Royaumes et c’est _notre_ boulot de les _défendre_ , à n’importe quel prix. C’est notre _devoir_. J’ai compris maintenant, et je ne vais pas lui tourner le dos. J’ai… Même si j’en ai envie. Tu comprends ? »

Crowley dévisagea Aziraphale intensément, en écarquillant très légèrement les yeux, en levant très légèrement les sourcils.

Aziraphale déglutit et hocha très légèrement la tête.

« Regarde-moi, mon ange. _Ça_ , c’est la personne que je suis. N’oublie jamais ça. Quoi qu’il arrive. C’est ce que je suis. »

Crowley retira sa main du poignet d’Aziraphale et se retourna. 

Il en profita pour placer quelque chose dans la main d’Aziraphale.

« Je suis _tellement_ ravi que tu aies décidé d’être raisonnable, Prince Anthony, dit Gabriel qui avait tout du lèche-bottes insidieux. Je suis sûr que toi et moi auront une excellente relation professionnelle, comme avec ton défunt père. Un homme formidable. _Impitoyable_. C’est une qualité à admirer. » Il fit un grand sourire resplendissant. 

Aziraphale passa son pouce sur l’objet qui se trouvait dans son poing. On aurait dit une petite fiole. Il ôta soigneusement le bouchon en liège, sans quitter Crowley des yeux.

« Oui, répondit Crowley. Je pense que c’était le problème. Je ne me sentais pas capable de prendre sa place. Comment pourrais-je jamais suivre les traces d’un homme comme mon Père, après tout ? Il était impitoyable. Il _envoyait tout ce qu’il avait_ à ses ennemis. Même ceux qui _avaient autrefois été ses alliés._ Mais il _attendait_. Il attendait le _bon moment_ pour égaliser les chances. Il était prêt à tout… Je n’étais pas aussi courageux que lui. J’avais _peur_ , et donc je me suis _enfui._ » Crowley jeta un regard vers Aziraphale. « J’en assez de fuir. »

Aziraphale rassembla son courage. 

Il fit un signe de tête à Crowley.

Crowley _bondit_.

Crowley se transforma en plein vol en un splendide serpent qui était deux fois plus long que lui et couvert d’écailles noires brillantes, qui scintillaient de rouge et d’or partout où la lumière le frappait. Il se jeta sur Belzébuth qu’il prit au dépourvu, et s’enroula autour d’iel, en clouant ses bras contre son corps. Crowley mordit un charme qu’iel portait autour du cou et le jeta par terre tandis que Belzébuth poussait un hurlement de fureur en se transformant iel aussi en un serpent tout aussi énorme et intimidant.

Aziraphale n’hésita pas. Il se tourna vers Gabriel dans le tumulte, attrapa sa tasse de thé à moitié vide sur son bureau et en jeta le contenu sur Gabriel. Les yeux de Gabriel s'enflammèrent de colère, et Aziraphale retint sa respiration. 

« Oh, tu vas regretter ça », le menaça Gabriel en avançant vers son ancien protégé. Son ancien _prisonnier_. 

Gabriel plaça les mains devant sa poitrine, les extrémités de ses doigts se touchant presque. Il bougea les mains comme s’il tenait une boule de cristal invisible.

Aziraphale fit un pas en arrière et regarda les serpents qui se débattaient sur le sol. Crowley et Belzébuth continuaient de se battre, un enchevêtrement d’écailles et de dents et de sang. Aziraphale grimaça.

Gabriel continua d’avancer vers le Prince exilé. De petites étincelles commençaient à s’échapper de ses doigts, de petits éclairs de lumière noire, comme l’opposé des éclairs. 

Aziraphale attendit. 

« Tu as toujours été une telle _déception_ », dit Gabriel. Ses mains commençaient à crépiter, et la pièce commença à s’assombrir. « Tellement _faible_. »

Aziraphale attendit.

« J’espérais qu’un jour tu pourrais être placé sur le trône, que tu marcherais sur les traces de ta mère. _Ça_ c’était un dirigeant. Tu n’es _rien_ comparé à elle. »

Aziraphale passa son pouce contre le verre froid caché dans sa main.

« Mais ne t’en fais pas. Ta mort servira le Royaume. Tout comme la sienne. »

Gabriel recula les mains vers l’arrière en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Aziraphale cessa d’attendre.

Il balança la fiole sur Gabriel et un liquide bleu vif éclaboussa ses mains et ses vêtements. Des spirales de paillettes argentées tournoyèrent dans les airs comme de la fumée, en tournant autour des mains de Gabriel comme pour tisser des chaines. Les éclairs noirs disparurent. Puis la fumée argentée disparut elle aussi.

« _Qu’est-ce que tu as fait_ ? » aboya Gabriel en regardant ses mains. Il plia les doigts et grogna lorsque rien ne se passa. « Qu’est _que_ tu as _fait_ ?!

— Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Aziraphale, mais je pense que j’ai peut-être égalisé nos chances. »

Gabriel perdit son sang-froid et poussa un grognement en se jetant sur Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale l’avait anticipé et se précipita, maladroitement mais avec une rapidité étonnante, vers la cuisine. Il attrapa une poêle du plan de travail et la fit tournoyer alors que Gabriel se jetait sur lui pour la deuxième fois.

Elle frappa la tête de l’homme avec un _bang_ sonore et métallique.

Gabriel vacilla un instant avant de s’écraser au sol.

« Oh misère, dit Aziraphale. J’espère quand même qu’il n’est pas mort… »

Un bruit de collision derrière lui arracha son attention du corps inanimé (il l’espérait) de Gabriel. 

Crowley avait immobilisé Belzébuth sur le sol. Ils avaient renversé le chevalet d’Aziraphale en agitant leurs queues, et de la peinture avait coulé sur le sol. Une bouteille d’alcool pour nettoyer les pinceaux avait roulé sur le tapis.

Crowley siffla, et Belzébuth cracha.

« _Sssssauve-toi_ », dit Crowley. Aziraphale pouvait comprendre ce qu’il disait, même si ces mots ressemblaient plus à un sorte de sifflement modulé bizarre.

« Quoi ?! Non ! » 

Aziraphale commença à fouiller la pièce désespérément, pour trouver n’importe quoi qui pourrait l’aider.

« _Ssssssii_ , siffla Crowley. 

— _Non !_ »

Aziraphale attrapa la bouteille d’alcool et en arracha le bouchon.

« _Bouge !_ », cria-t-il à Crowley en lançant ce puissant alcool directement au visage de Belzébuth.

Belzébuth siffla de douleur et se tordit désespérément, en lâchant prise sur Crowley dans sa panique. 

« _Briszzzzze le pendentif_ », dit Crowley en rampant mollement vers l’autre côté de la pièce.

Aziraphale broya sous son talon le pendentif en verre rouge.

Pendant une seconde on eut l’impression que l’air s’échappait précipitamment de la pièce, avant d’y revenir immédiatement. Belzébuth, qui avait repris forme humaine, continuait de se tordre de douleur sur le sol, en griffant son visage où l’alcool lui brûlait les yeux.

Aziraphale attrapa la Clé de la Tour posée sur la table basse. « Crowley ? »

Crowley était appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il était couvert de sang ; Aziraphale n’aurait pu dire quelle quantité lui appartenait.

Par terre, Gabriel commença à remuer.

« Il faut partir, Crowley.

— Ouais. Ouais. » Il se remit sur pied en chancelant. Aziraphale passa le bras de Crowley sur son épaule pour l’aider à marcher.

« Que fait-on d’eux ? dit Aziraphale alors qu’ils boitillaient lentement vers la porte.

— Belzébuth n’a aucun pouvoir sans ce collier. Et Gabriel a été neutralisé… » Il cracha du sang sur le sol. « C’était un coup de bol. Gabriel est très minutieux quand il s’agit d’étiqueter ses affaires. J’ai trouvé cette fiole dans son bureau. C’était pour se protéger de Belzébuth, je pense, même si ça n’aurait pas fonctionné contre iel. Ça neutralise la magie. Gabriel ne causera plus d’ennui à personne. 

— Comment as-tu eu l’idée de la prendre ? »

Crowley haussa les épaules, puis grimaça de douleur. « Je ne savais pas, dit-il simplement. Je suis juste paranoïaque, et un peu kleptomane. Et très, très chanceux… »

Aziraphale regarda en direction des deux corps étalés sur le sol mais qui bougeaient encore. « Ne devrions-nous pas… C’est-à-dire, ils sont encore _en vie_. Ne faudrait-il pas… » Il ne voulait vraiment pas finir cette phrase.

Crowley secoua la tête.

« Nan. Nous ne… Ngk. Tu avais raison. Nous pouvons être _mieux_ que ça.

— Que fait-on alors ? » demanda Aziraphale, en s’arrêtant lorsqu’ils atteignirent la porte de la Tour. Il avait la clé dans la main. La clé de sa liberté. 

« Ils ont l’air de bien s’entendre, répondit Crowley en toussant. Laissons-les ensemble. »

Et donc, avec Crowley dans les bras, Aziraphale quitta enfin la Tour. 

Et Aziraphale verrouilla la porte.

oOo

Dans les mois qui suivirent, les Royaumes d’Annwyn et de Techduinn déclarèrent officiellement la fin de leur guerre sans fin. Pour la première fois de l’histoire, la paix apparut sur ces territoires. Bien sûr, elle provoqua un grand nombre de bouleversements ; les états bellicistes étaient mal équipés pour gérer un défi tel que la paix.

Mais ils y parvinrent.

Le retour du Prince Crowley et la réapparition miraculeuse du Prince Aziraphale furent accueillis avec joie et confusion, notamment car les deux Princes réapparurent ensemble, et avec un pacte d’amitié qui fut étendu à tous les citoyens des deux nations. Ils commencèrent tout deux à établir des plans pour établir quelque chose qui s’appelait la _Démocratie_ (Aziraphale en avait entendu parler dans ses livres d’Histoire concernant d’autres pays, et avait toujours pensé que c’était une bonne idée). Le peuple se gouvernerait _lui-même_ désormais. Le peuple aurait le _choix_ , sans être manipulé par des pouvoirs supérieurs corrompus et tyranniques.

Et puis, un jour, une fois que tout avait été mis sur la bonne voie, Prince Aziraphale et Prince Crowley disparurent.

Personne ne les vit partir, personne ne savait où il était partis, ni quand (ni _si_ ) ils avaient l’intention de revenir. Ils entrèrent dans les livres d’histoire comme des personnages quasi mythiques ; une paire d’Anges Gardiens qui étaient descendus sur Terre pour mettre fin à la guerre et permettre au Peuple de se gouverner lui-même. Ils devinrent des légendes, dont le destin resta à jamais inconnu.

Mais, si vous vous étiez trouvé aux abords des remparts d’une forteresse désormais inutile, à la frontière entre les deux Royaumes, vous auriez peut-être aperçu un homme vêtu de noir attendant sur un cheval noir. Vous auriez peut-être aperçu un homme vêtu de tons clairs, crèmes et écossais, qui l’approchait sur la route.

« Salut.

— Bonjour, mon cher.

— Tu as fait bon voyage ?

— Oui. J’ai fait du stop et j’ai voyagé avec un convoi postal. C’était plutôt excitant.

— Personne ne t’a reconnu ?

— Non. J'étais _incognito_ … »

Crowley rit.

« Bon, allez, dit-il en offrant une main, monte. »

Aziraphale grimpa sur Bentley et passa les bras autour de la taille de Crowley.

Dans la brume du petit matin, tandis que les lumières d’une aube remplie de promesses perçaient l’obscurité, Crowley sourit.

« Allez, mon ange. On va faire un tour. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT : Il parait que quelques semaines plus tard, Aziraphale voulut envoyer quelqu’un pour laisser sortir Gabriel et Belzébuth mais que Crowley soudoya cette personne pour qu’elle leur ramène des provisions et un puzzle de mille pièces sans image pour les guider et avec trois pièces provenant d’un autre puzzle…


	29. Chapter 29

« Crowley, il faut absolument que tu ralentisses, tu vas renverser quelqu’un. »

Crowley se tourna vers l’ange installé sur le siège passager, et retira ses mains du volant pour les écarter avec exaspération. 

« Aziraphale, qui veux-tu que je renverse ? Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part.

— Les _Cotswolds_ ne sont guère au milieu de nulle part…

— Bah, on ne voit pas la différence. Je ne dis pas ça pour me plaindre. Ça fait partie de son charme. Je commence à en avoir vraiment _marre_ des gens, tu sais ? Je veux dire, pas, ngk, pas _existentiellement_. Juste spécifiquement quand ils sont autour de _moi_.

— Mm, je vois de quoi tu parles. Ils sont bien gentils in _théorie_ …

— …mais en pratique ce sont des emmerdeurs.

— C’est ça. Néanmoins, Crowley, ce n’est pas une raison pour les _faucher_ _avec ta voiture_ …

— Je ne vais renverser personne, mon ange. Il n’y a personne à renv…

— Attention ! »

Crowley poussa un petit cri strident et la Bentley fit une embardée même si les mains du démon ne tenaient toujours pas le volant. Quelque chose frappa l'arrière de la voiture avec un bruit sourd et rebondit du coffre. Un skateboard sortit de sous le capot et alla tranquillement rouler jusque dans un fossé.

La voiture s’arrêta dans un crissement de pneus. 

Crowley souffla bruyamment. « Ce n’est pas de ma faute. »

Aziraphale le regarda furieusement et se précipita hors de la voiture. Trois autres personnes arrivèrent depuis le virage, l’une sur des rollers et les deux autres sur des vélos.

« Oh mon _Dieu_ ! » cria de panique la personne avec les rollers, en s’élançant maladroitement vers la personne avec le skateboard qui était maintenant allongée au milieu de la route, l’air hébété. « Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Pen ? Tu vas bien ? Tu ne vas pas mourir, hein ? Il nous reste encore une semaine de vacances, tu ne peux pas _mourir_ ! »

Iel se laissa tomber sur le sol et passa les bras autour de l’autre personne, qui avait réussi à se relever sur les coudes.

« Oh, Zo. Ouais. Euh. Je pense que je, euh… Est-ce que je viens de toucher une voiture ?

— _Mec_ , tu m’as, genre, tellement fait peur, meuf. Putain ! Est-ce que ça va ?

— Euh… Je crois… C’était _extrême_.

— Je suis _vraiment désolé_ , dit Aziraphale en faisant le tour de la Bentley et en se tordant les mains. Êtes-vous blessée ? Y a-t-il quoi ce que soit que je puisse faire ? J’ai une formation en Premiers Secours… »

Crowley le rejoignit en passant de l’autre côté. « Ce gosse va _bien_. La voiture l’a à peine… »

La petite personne qui portait des rollers et des vêtements bariolés leva la tête vers Crowley et Aziraphale, avec l’apparence l’une tigresse venant de tomber sur un touriste qui essayait de prendre un selfie avec ses petits.

« Mais _putain_ , vous _pensiez_ à quoi quand vous avez _décidé_ de rouler aussi _vite_ , vous auriez pu… » 

Iel interrompit sa diatribe en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Iel donna un coup de coude à son amie sur le sol.

« Pen. Pen. _Pen_. _Regarde_ ! chuchota-t-iel bruyamment.

— Bonté divine ! » dit discrètement la cycliste.

Le deuxième cycliste ne dit rien, mais il le fit d’une manière parfaitement décidée et délibérée. Ils se tinrent tous les deux à l’écart.

Le skateur leva les yeux et sourit un peu distraitement. « Mec… »

Aziraphale plissa les yeux. « Est-ce qu’on se _connait_ ? 

— Euh, dit le patineur.

— Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Mon ange ? »

Le skateur commença à vaciller dangereusement. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout est, genre… tout flou ? » 

Puis iel tomba promptement dans les pommes.

« Pen ?! »

Aziraphale, que la présence d’un individu en détresse fit délaisser ses suspicions, se dépêcha de s’accroupir près de la personne qu’ils avaient heurtée avec la voiture. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? C’est normal ? demanda avec désespoir le patineur à Aziraphale. Iel va bien, pas vrai ? Iel était juste en train de parler et puis… Foutus corps humains ! Ils sont tellement _fragiles_! Je ne sais pas comment ces absurdités fonctionnent sur Terre, c’est _stupide_ ! » Iel semblait au bord des larmes.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, chère enfant, dit Aziraphale d’une manière rassurante et sans vraiment écouter les paroles de cette jeune personne affolée, tout ira bien pour votre ami. Laissez-moi juste regarder… »

Aziraphale se pencha vers le skateur inconsciente et plaça doucement ses mains sur son front. 

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Euh, Crowley, pourrais-tu venir regarder, s’il te plait ? »

Crowley inclina la tête sur le côté avec un air interrogateur, mais n’hésita pas à rejoindre l’ange par terre.

« Qu’en penses-tu ? » dit Aziraphale à mi-voix.

Crowley tendit la main et la plaça sur le skateur. À l’instant où le contact se fit, il tressaillit et retira sa main comme s’il avait touché un four brûlant.

Aziraphale le regarda, et Crowley acquiesça. « _Ouuff_ … Définitivement occulte, dit-il.

— C’est bien ce que je pensais. »

Ils se tournèrent vers la personne qui portait les rollers, qui les regarda avec de grands yeux où des larmes scintillaient. « Soignez Pen, s’il vous plait ? »

Crowley commença à dire _Pas tant qu’on ne saura pas qui vous êtes, bordel_ , mais Aziraphale avait déjà replacé ses mains sur la tête du gosse et réparé les potentiels dégâts, ce qui réduisit à néant la tentative de chantage de Crowley.

Le skateur s’assit et cligna des yeux. Les yeux en question étaient beaucoup plus brillants maintenant, et iel vacillait nettement moins. « Hé ! Merci, mec ! Ouah, attendez, Aziraphale ? _Et_ Crowley ? C’est tellement _cool_ ! Non attends, est-ce qu’ils m’ont _percuté_ ? »

L’autre personne se jeta à son cou. « Espèce _d’imbécile_! Regarde où tu _vas_ , putain !

— Ouais, ouais, moi aussi je t’aime, andouille. »

Aziraphale sourit et Crowley grimaça.

« Boonnn… intervint le démon qui perdait patience. Désolé de vous interrompre, mais _que diable_ se passe-t-il ici ? Comment vous connaissez nos noms, pour commencer ? » Il se sentait vaguement mal à l’aise. La présence d’être occultes sur Terre était plus que jamais une menace bien réelle pour Aziraphale et lui, mais ces deux-là ne semblaient pas particulièrement menaçants.

« Ah ouais… Euh, ah, vous voyez, c’est une longue histoire, mais…

— Abrégez-là.

— Euh, okay. Alors en gros, Pen et moi, euh c’est-à-dire Zophiel, ravie de vous rencontrer, euh, ben nous sommes des anges. Et Sam et Charlie là-bas, dit-iel en faisant un signe de tête en direction des cyclistes qui étaient encore trop nerveux pour s’approcher, sont des démons. »

Crowley bondit sur ses pieds et Aziraphale l’imita, en se plaçant devant Crowley pour le protéger. Crowley essaya au même moment de passer devant Aziraphale pour le protéger, et donc ils se bousculèrent maladroitement.

« Oh, non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! dit le petit ange qui portait des rollers bleus à paillettes. On n’est pas… Genre, en fait, on est de _votre côté_. Enfin, pas _officiellement_. Ce serait un peu… Mais, quand même, on est de votre côté, genre, _moralement_. _Émotionnellement_. Sérieusement, quoi, on est vos _plus grands fans_. Si je ne m’inquiétais pas autant pour Pen, je serais, juste, genre _oh mon Dieu._ Euh, d’ailleurs, en parlant de ça, est-ce que Pen va bien maintenant ? »

Aziraphale regarda Crowley qui haussa les épaules en secouant la tête. Il n’était vraiment pas d’humeur pour… _ça_.

« Euh, ton amie, euh, Pen ? Pen va bien, répondit Aziraphale. Je pense qu’iel a peut-être pris un coup sur la tête avant d’avoir eu le temps de lancer un miracle pour se protéger. Ça arrive, quand on n’a pas l’habitude de pouvoir se blesser. Euh.

— Et tes _autres_ _amis_ ? » demanda Crowley brusquement, en donnant un regard mauvais aux démons présumés qui se tenaient quelques mètres plus loin. Aziraphale tourna la tête pour suivre le regard de Crowley. Les deux cyclistes sursautèrent.

« Sam et Charlie ? Ils sont cool, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils sont comme, euh, ben ils sont comme _nous_ , Pen et moi, mais pour l’Enfer. On est assigné au Département d’Observation de la Terre.

—Oh ! s’exclama tout à coup Aziraphale. C’est pour _ça_ que j’avais l’impression de vous reconnaitre ! Vous étiez à la dernière Conférence Trimestrielle, n’est-ce pas ? Vous deviez passer après moi, mais vous étiez en retard. Vous aviez ce fabuleux diorama sur le bombardement d’Hiroshima !

— C’étaient ces _deux-là_ ? » dit Crowley, incrédule.

Zophiel et Penemue dévisagèrent Aziraphale en écarquillant les yeux.

« _Tu te rappelles de nous_ ? dit Zophiel, émerveillée. 

— Ce serait difficile de vous oublier, dit Aziraphale en souriant avec bienveillance.

— Oh mon _Dieu_ , je pourrais _littéralement_ mourir de joie…

— Je ne préférerais pas, dit Aziraphale en riant.

— Ouais, génial, quelles joyeuses retrouvailles… intervint Crowley. Mais au cas où tu l’aurais oublié, mon ange, c’était _avant_ que le Ciel et l’Enfer ne déclarent que nous sommes ses _ennemis_. Comment savons-nous que cette bande n’a pas, ngk, été envoyée pour, je ne sais pas, nous éliminer. »

Pen gloussa. « Comme s’ils enverraient des gens comme _nous_ …

— Ouais, Michael, elle ne nous fait même pas assez confiance pour nous laisser la clé de l’armoire à paperasse…

— Et _eux_ , alors ? dit Crowley en faisant un signe de tête en direction des démons à vélo. 

— Oh, Sam et Charlie sont inoffensifs, répondit Pen. Ils ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche. Ils ne devraient même pas être des démons, ils sont _beaucoup_ trop gentils. Non pas qu’on ne puisse pas être un gentil démon, je suppose, tu en es la preuve vivante. Et certains anges peuvent carrément être des enfoirés.

— Michael… marmonna Zophiel, ce qui fit ricaner Pen.

— Mais non, ouais, on peut vraiment compter sur Sam et Charlie ! Ils sont du second groupe de Déchus. J’sais pas si vous les connaissiez, Samiaza et Chazaqiel ? Non ? Oh, bref, ce sont seulement des démons à cause de cette histoire à propos de _tomber amoureux des humains_ … C’est d’un tragique. Mais nan, mec, si l’Enfer voulait envoyer, genre, des assassins ou un truc comme ça, ils n’auraient littéralement pas pu choisir pires comme tueurs à gages… » Pen s’arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers Zophiel avec un regard hébété. « Ouah. Meuf, je viens juste de réaliser qu’on est vraiment en train de parler à _Aziraphale et Crowley_ … C’est tellement surréaliste, putain. 

— Mec, trooooop. Je _les adore_ … ! Tu y crois, toi ? _Surréaliste_ , putain ! »

Une pièce du puzzle se mit en place dans l’esprit de Crowley. « Attendez un peu, deux secondes. C’est vous qui avez laissé cette note bizarre sur notre porte dimanche dernier ?

— _Notre_ porte ?! couina Zophiel. C’est tellement _mignon_ !

— _Chhhut mec_ , restes calme ! » Pen leva les yeux vers Crowley avec un air penaud. « Euh, ouais, c’était nous. C’est Zoph qui l’a écrit, pas moi… 

— On allait revenir pour essayer de tomber sur vous, mais ensuite, genre, la Bentley était juste, genre, _partie_ , et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes à la Librairie _et_ à ton appartement, et ensuite on a vu la note sur la porte de la boutique qui disait _Fermée jusqu’à nouvel ordre_ , donc on était un peu genre… Et donc j’ai fait un saut Là-Haut pour voir ce qu’il se passait, et on a vu que vous étiez partis avec un tas de valises, donc était un peu genre _oh génial ils sont partis en vacances_ , donc ça a un peu ruiné nos plans, donc…

— Ce que Zophiel veut dire c’est qu’on avait plus ou moins laissé tomber l’idée de vous rencontrer. Et puis paf ! Vous voilà, sous nos yeux, en train de me renverser avec votre voiture. On a de la veine ! C’est totalement _épique_ , les gars !

— Pardon, vous dites que vous nous avez _espionnés_ ? dit Aziraphale.

— Euh.

— Euh…

— Ben, ouais, mais juste un _tout petit peu_.

— Et puis c’est genre littéralement _notre boulot_ … Donc…

— Et puis d’ailleurs, en fait, je veux dire… Vous ne devriez pas être en colère après nous parce qu’on vous a _totalement_ sauvé les miches. En gros.

— Pardon ? dit Aziraphale en secouant la tête, perplexe.

— Ouais, parce que Michael voulait des infos compromettantes sur toi, et genre, on avait carrément, vous savez, je veux dire, _tellement_ de choses… On avait _tellement_ d’images de vous en train d’être totalement adorables et super mignons et carrément _mariés_ , mais on s’est débrouillé pour que Michael ne mette jamais la main dessus, donc, genre, on vous a fait gagner genre, au moins quelques heures de plus avant que _l’Armageddon_ ne nous tombe dessus.

— Je ne suis pas _adorable_ … marmonna Crowley.

— Ouais, donc faut pas vous mettre en colère juste parce qu’on vous a espionnés un _tout petit peu_ , parce que c’était juste un petit peu, et on ne savait carrément pas que vous seriez là. On est seulement venu ici parce que Charlie aime bien les étoiles, et il voulait passer un peu de temps ailleurs qu’en ville. Et vu que vous parlez toujours des Cotswolds, c’était un peu, genre, vous savez, si on ne pouvait pas vous _rencontrer_ on pouvait au moins faire un petit tour des endroits que vous avez visités. On avait prévu d’aller à l’auberge _The Ram Inn_ demain.

— Vous nous avez fait gagner du temps en cachant des informations à Michael ? demanda Aziraphale d’une voix douce, qui, Crowley le savait, présageait des _ennuis_ avec un grand E.

— Ben, ouais, dit Zophiel en haussant les épaules. On n’allait pas les laisser vous, vous savez, vous _faire_ quoi que ce soit. Genre, je veux dire, au moins on n’allait pas les _aider_. Parce qu’on vous adore, les gars. »

Une grosse goute de pluie choisit ce moment pour tomber du ciel et atterrir en plein sur le nez de Penemue. Iel loucha pour essayer de la voir, et fit la grimace. « Beeuuh, de la _pluie_. Je _hais_ cette foutue _pluie_ … »

Aziraphale regarda Crowley avec des yeux implorants.

« …Non.

— Crowley, il commence à pleuvoir et nous sommes au milieu de nulle part.

— Mon ange, les Cotswolds ne sont pas guère au milieu de nulle part… » 

Aziraphale inclina très légèrement la tête et fit la moue.

« Mmmnnngggkkkk… ! Oh… D’accord », dit-il en soupirant.

Aziraphale fit un sourire radieux à son démon, et puis se retourna vers Zophiel et Penemue, qui étaient enfin en train de se remettre debout. Zophiel chancela sur ses rollers et Penemue attrapa son bras pour l’aider à rester en équilibre.

« Comme le temps a l’air de changer, pourrions-nous vous proposer de vous reconduire, eh bien, là où vous restez ? »

Pen et Zoph restèrent bouche bée devant l’ange. « _Vraiment_ ? dit Zophiel. On a le droit de monter dans la _Bentley_ ?! »

Aziraphale hocha la tête.

« On peut écouter _Queen_ ? 

— Comme si on pouvait écouter aut’ chose… marmonna Crowley pendant que les trois anges lui souriaient en l’agaçant au plus haut point.

— Bien sûr que oui, répondit Aziraphale. Pourquoi n’iriez-vous pas chercher vos amis ? »

Pen et Zoph échangèrent un regard gêné. « Ah…

— Ça va peut-être être un peu… euh… difficile…

— Il y a un problème ? » demanda Aziraphale avec une certaine inquiétude.

Crowley ajusta sa veste plus près de son corps lorsque d’autres gouttes commencèrent à tomber. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Erm… le truc c’est que… Ben, ils sont un peu timides…

— Et tu les terrifies un peu », laissa échapper Zophiel. Pen lui donna un coup de coude. 

« Meuf, faut pas dire ça.

— Mais c’est _vrai_. Je n’arrête pas de leur dire qu’il est _gentil_ , sérieusement, et qu’ils ne devraient pas avoir peur, mais bon _Dieu_ ils sont tellement _craintifs_ … » Zophiel se retourna vers Aziraphale et Crowley. « Ils se sont mis dans la tête que tu es un gars super flippant qui, genre, va assouvir sur eux ta vengeance pour le rôle de l’Enfer dans, ben, _tout_. On leur a dit que tu n’es pas comme ça, mais ils ne nous croient pas. »

Crowley était fier comme un coq. « Ouais, c’est vrai, je ne suis _pas_ gentil.

— Quoi ? dit Zophiel.

— Oh, oui, demandez-leur de venir. Je me porte garant de Crowley. C’est peut-être un démon _très effrayant_ et _dangereux_ et _certainement pas gentil_ , mais il est aussi franchement _adorable_. » Aziraphale regarda vers Crowley avec un sourire à la fois amusé et affectueux qui ne fit que s’intensifier lorsque le démon rougit et grogna vaguement pour protester.

Zophiel couina et serra le poignet de Pen. « _C’est mignon !_

— Ouais, euh, c’est vrai que c’est super, super mignon, mais en fait ce n’est pas de Crowley qu’ils ont peur…

— Pardon ? » dit Aziraphale. Il se tourna pour regarder les démons, qui voulurent se dérober à sa vue. « Ils ont peur de _moi_ ?!

— Ouais, évidemment… dit Pen.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un ange ?

— Non. Parce que tu es _Aziraphale_ …

— Comment ! Mais je suis le _gentil_ !

— Dis ça à tous les chefs de la pègre et promoteurs immobiliers que tu as fait disparaitre… marmonna Penemue entre ses dents.

— Mec, genre, tu as fait face à _Satan_ avec une _épée de feu_ !

— Hé, j’étais là aussi, vous savez, se plaignit Crowley.

— Bref, peu importe, ils sont convaincus qu’Aziraphale est super flippant, donc j’sais pas s’ils vont bien vouloir entrer dans la voiture avec lui. Mais ils peuvent rentrer à vélo. Probablement.

— Enfin ils sont un peu naze avec les cartes.

— Et ils ne savent pas comment utiliser un smartphone.

— Pourquoi est-ce que les démons sont _nuls à chier_ avec la technologie ? »

Crowley se pinça les ailes du nez. « Je m’en vais.

— Non, attends ! On va les convaincre. Parce que tu ne vas pas les faire disparaitre, pas vrai Aziraphale ? »

Aziraphale eut l’air vexé. « Bien sûr que non ! Dis leur que j’adorerais faire leur connaissance. Je suis vraiment le gentil. Pourquoi n’irions-nous pas tous diner quelque part ? 

— _DE QUOI_ ?! 

—Okay, on va les persuader. À toute. »

Et sur ce, Pen et Zophiel foncèrent vers leurs amis démoniaques.

Crowley (qui malgré ses menaces n’était pas parti avec la voiture) fronça les sourcils vers Aziraphale. 

« Mon ange, je n’ai pas _envie_ de les inviter à diner… »

Aziraphale se frotta le dos des mains. « Oui, eh bien, moi non plus, à vrai dire… Mais nous avons _renversé_ Penemue, mon cher. Et je ne supporte pas l’idée que quelqu’un puisse avoir _peur_ de moi…

— Aziraphale, le Ciel et l’Enfer tout entier sont _terrifiés_ par toi. Ils pensent que tu peux cracher des _flammes infernales_.

— Oh, bon. C’est _différent_.

— Ça l’est ?

— Oui. Et regarde-les. Ils ont l’air plutôt adorables, tu ne trouves pas ? Et j’ai toujours eu de la peine pour ces anges qui ont Chuté parce qu’ils sont tombés amoureux des humains, pas toi ?

— Moi, j’ai toujours pensé que c’étaient des idiots.

— Vraiment ? Tu ne peux pas compatir, pas même un tout petit peu ? Devoir garder son amitié secrète, ne pas avoir le droit d’être ami avec la personne avec laquelle tu as le plus envie d’être ami…

— Ngk.

— Affronter le courroux du Ciel lui-même afin de te tenir aux côtés de la personne à laquelle tu tiens…

— Mmmnnnnngggk.

— Tout risquer pour la personne que tu ai…

— D’accord ! Très bien ! Invitons-les à diner. »

L’ange fit ce petit trémoussement de joie que Crowley trouvait toujours extrêmement agaçant, notamment car c’était tellement mignon qu’il ne pouvait jamais rester fâché contre lui. Crowley soupira.

Zophiel avait enlevé ses rollers et revenait vers Aziraphale et Crowley en marchant en chaussettes à pas hésitants. 

« Est-ce que vous pouvez leur faire signe ? Juste pour leur montrer que je ne mens pas, et que vous êtes sérieusement totalement partants pour qu’ils viennent dans la Bentley ? S’il vous plait ? »

Aziraphale et Crowley agitèrent leurs mains vers les deux démons peureux. Ceux-ci leur firent signe timidement.

« Tu as dit qu’ils s’appelaient Sam et Charlie ? demanda Aziraphale à Zophiel.

— Mmhm. Enfin c’est comme ça qu’ils préfèrent être appelés, en tout cas. De vrais anthrophiles. Genre, je veux dire, j’aime bien les humains, _surtout_ leurs séries télé et leurs romans à l’eau de rose, mais Sam et Charlie aiment _vraiment_ les humains. Je pense qu’ils seraient plus heureux s’ils pouvaient juste _être_ des humains, honnêtement.

— Ugh, dit Crowley.

— J’avoue. »

Penemue conduisit Sam et Charlie jusqu’à la voiture.

« Bonjour ! dit Aziraphale un peu trop gaiement. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous pouvez mettre vos bicyclettes sur le porte-vélos si vous voulez.

— Je vais le faire. Faudrait pas qu’ils rayent la peinture… dit Crowley qui fulminait. Bon, allez, grimpez. »

Sam et Charlie grimpèrent à l’arrière de la voiture en souriant timidement à Aziraphale. Il n’y avait que trois places à l’arrière, et Crowley était sur le point d’en invoquer une quatrième par miracle pour que tout le monde puisse rentrer, mais Penemue sauta sur les genoux de Zophiel et avait l’air ravi de s’y trouver, donc Crowley laissa tomber. 

Il alluma la radio et _Friends Will Be Friends_ se fit entendre. 

Aziraphale prit place sur le siège passager. Il tendit la main pour serrer celle de Crowley, à moitié pour s’excuser, et à moitié pour tout autre chose. Crowley regarda Aziraphale, et Aziraphale regarda Crowley, et ils sourirent tous les deux.

« _Hiiiiiiii c’est trop mignon !_ » 

La Bentley s’éloigna dans un crissement de pneus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (On est bien d’accord que NdA signifie Notes de l’Auteur et NdT veut dire Notes du Traducteur. Et que ça a été écrit il y a six mois.)
> 
> NdA : Lmao c’était tellement complaisant, désolé, mais en fait non. Je suis malade donc ça me donne une excellente excuse pour écrire des conneries avec Pen et Zoph qui me font rire et qui sont probablement à la limite du compréhensible pour les autres. Je suis malade et je mérite de me remonte le moral avec des histoires ridicules et adorables ! Lmao.
> 
> Je culpabilise un petit peu de ne pas donner grand-chose à dire à Sam et Charlie. Ils pourraient aussi bien ne pas être la. Mais j’aime à penser qu’après cette histoire ils sont tous allés dans un charmant petit pub quelque part dans la campagne, où Zophiel et Penemue se sont bruyamment appropriés la majorité de la conversation, pendant que Crowley levait les yeux au ciel et qu’Aziraphale se donnait trop de mal pour plaire à Sam et Charlie, et ils ont tous passé un très bon moment, même Crowley finalement, car il se trouve que Charlie est lui aussi un grand fan d’astronomie, et ils ont fini par tous aller faire une balade nocturne pour observer les étoiles, et c’était juste un *peu* mignon et adorable et… merde, je vais peut-être… devoir écrire cette histoire. Je les adore… Si seulement j’avais le temps !


	30. Chapter 30

_Londres, Mayfair, 14 h 30, le 31 décembre 1949_

Crowley venait d’entrer dans son tout nouvel appartement à Mayfair lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Il n’avait même pas encore eu le temps d’enlever ses chaussures. Il soupira, jeta son manteau sur son canapé et attrapa le téléphone dans son bureau juste avant que la cinquième et dernière sonnerie ne retentisse.

« Ici Anthony Crowley, dit-il d’une voix trainante dans le micro du téléphone à cadran ultramoderne posé sur son bureau. Qui est-ce ?

— Crowley ? » dit une voix familière à l’autre bout de la ligne. Crowley sourit et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

« Bonjour, Aziraphale, répondit-il chaleureusement. Quoi d’neuf ?

— _Quoi de n_ … Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Quoi ? Je veux dire… Tu sais, genre, comment ça va ? Comment va la vie ? Des problèmes ? Quoi de… Ben, juste _quoi de neuf_ ? Comme, tu sais, dans Bugs Bunny. _Quoi d’neuf, docteur_ _?_ Tu ne… Ngk »

Crowley passa ses mains sous ses lunettes de soleil et se frotta les yeux. _Très cool_ , se dit-il. _C’est la première fois que l’ange t’appelle depuis la fin de la guerre, et tu lui cites Bugs Bunny. Quelle classe._

« Oh. Non, désolé je… » Aziraphale hésita, la ligne resta silencieuse pendant un instant. « …Tu parles de ce petit lapin de dessin-animé ?

— Euh, ouais. Ouais, celui-là.

— Oh ! Oui, _en effet_ je le connais. C’est plutôt bien fait, ces animations, n’est-ce pas ?

— Euh… Ouais… Ouais… 

— C’est un peu _violent_ à mon goût, mais c’est quand même terriblement bien fait. »

Le silence retomba sur la ligne téléphonique.

« …Allo ? dit Aziraphale.

— Ouais. Je suis encore là, mon ange. Euh. Alors, quoi d’neuf ? …Je veux dire… Ça va ?

— Oh, oui. Oui. Ça va. À l’ouest, rien de nouveau, pour ainsi dire.

— Oh. Bien.

— Et toi ? Tout va bien ?

— Ouais, je veux dire, comme d’habitude, je suppose. J’ai un nouvel appartement.

— Oh ?

— Ouais, à Mayfair. Il est sympa. C’est au dernier étage. Avec plein de fenêtres.

— Oh, vraiment ? À Mayfair ? Ma foi, ce n’est pas loin de chez moi. »

Crowley était bien content que cette conversation ait lieu par téléphone et non en personne. « Oh ouais, ce n’est pas… Je n’avais pas… Vraiment ? Je n’avais pas remarqué. C’est juste, ngk, un bel appartement, je me suis dit que je devais le prendre, je n’avais pas vraiment pensé…

— Eh bien, je suis très content pour toi, mon cher. Tu n’as jamais eu l’air terriblement satisfait de celui que tu avais dans l’East End. Je suis sûr que Mayfair te conviendra beaucoup mieux.

— J’espère bien, répondit Crowley. Alors, tu appelais pour dire quelque chose en particulier ou… ?

Il entendit Aziraphale s’éclaircir la gorge à l’autre bout de la ligne. « Oh, eh bien, non, pas vraiment. Je me suis juste dit que je ne t’avais pas parlé depuis un bout de temps, et j’ai pensé que nous devrions peut-être rattraper le temps perdu. »

Crowley sourit malgré lui. « Oh, ouais ?

— Et, ah, je me demandais si tu avais des projets pour ce soir ? Pour le Nouvel An, je veux dire. Enfin, je suis sûr que tu en as déjà, mais je… Mais je pensais que je te demanderais quand même. Juste au cas où.

— Euh… Ouais, non. Je… Non. Je n’ai… pas de plans. Juste… Non. Rien. Et toi ?

— Pas encore. Je pensais t’inviter à diner.

— Vraiment ? dit Crowley avec un sourire perceptible dans la voix.

— Oui. Si tu n’étais pas déjà pris. Mais je suis encore en train de peser le pour et le contre. Je n’ai pas encore vraiment décidé si je vais le faire ou non », dit l’ange. 

Crowley pouvait entendre le sourire taquin dans la voix d’Aziraphale, et quelque chose dans sa poitrine donnait à la fois l’impression d’être broyée et de s’étendre pour englober l’univers entier. C’était un peu déconcertant.

_Mon Dieu_ mais ce qu’Aziraphale lui avait manqué au cours du siècle dernier. Il avait évité l’ange pendant presque cent ans, du milieu des années 1800 jusque 1941. Certes, l’éviter avait été très facile étant donné que Crowley avait dormi pendant la majorité partie de cette période, mais il n’avait pas dormi _tout_ le temps. Et pourtant ils étaient tout de suite retombés dans leur… leur _Accord_ (même si Crowley savait qu’ils avaient largement dépassé _ça_ il y a fort longtemps) aussi facilement que s’il ne s’était rien passé. Comme s’ils n’avaient jamais été séparés. 

« Eh bien, si ça peut t’aider à te décider, dit Crowley en se penchant sur le dossier sa chaise et en posant les pieds sur le bureau, le côté positif c’est que je suis extrêmement doué pour faire la conversation. Et j’ai un goût _fantastique_ en matière de vêtements, donc il te suffit d’être vu avec moi pour te rendre automatiquement au moins, oh, quarante-cinq pour cent plus tendance.

— Tu avances de bons arguments.

— Mais bon, le côté négatif c’est que je peux être délibérément exaspérant. J’ai également un penchant pour les vins qui ont un prix exorbitant et pour énerver les serveurs avec mes préférences alimentaires très exigeantes.

— Ça aussi, c’est vrai.

— Je comprends ton dilemme. »

Aziraphale rit.

« Et c’est le Nouvel An, continua Crowley sur sa lancée, donc tu _sais_ que je vais me sentir _obligé_ de finir complètement bourré et peut-être même de causer des ennuis mineurs et pourtant très divertissants, simplement pour que les années 50 commencent sous des auspices suffisamment démoniaques. Je ne t’en voudrais pas si tu décidais de ne pas m’inviter.

— Hmm, même si tes arguments sont fort convaincants, mon cher, je pense que je vais quand même devoir le faire.

— Ce serait une décision déplorable, si tu veux mon avis. Honnêtement, je pense que je cause peut-être plus d’ennuis que je n’en vaux la peine, mon ange.

— Oh, je n’en suis pas si sûr, répondit Aziraphale terriblement doucement, et Crowley en eut le souffle coupé.

— Hah, réussit tout juste à coasser Crowley.

— Bref, continua Aziraphale au soulagement de Crowley, je sais que le Nouvel An est un repère temporel arbitraire et sans intérêt, mais tout de même. Cette décennie a été très _éprouvante_ , entre la Guerre et tout le reste, donc… Eh bien, je me disais juste que ce serait agréable de la commencer avec un… » L’ange s’éclaircit la gorge. « Enfin.

— Ngk… Ouais. Ça me va. Euh… » Crowley secoua la tête pour déloger le nuage de pensées qui s’était soudainement amassé autour de lui. Alors, quoi, je passe te chercher à 7 h ?

— Oui, ça me va. Nous pourrons rattraper le temps perdu pour de vrai. Ce n’est pas le genre de choses qu’on peut réellement faire au téléphone.

— Hah. Ouais. Okay. Bon, euh, on se voit à 7 h, alors.

— 7 h, c’est ça. À tout de suite.

— Ouais », dit Crowley quand Aziraphale raccrocha le téléphone et que la tonalité se fit entendre. Crowley sourit au combiné. « À tout de suite. »


	31. Chapter 31

_Le 10 octobre, Quelque Temps Après Nan-rmageddon, une vallée dénommée Devil’s Dyke, les South Downs_

« Allez viens, dit Aziraphale en attrapant la main de Crowley pour essayer de le mettre debout, ce sera amusant !

— Ce ne sera _pas_ amusant, dit Crowley qui refusait obstinément de bouger de sa position confortable sur le tapis de pique-nique. Tu sais ce qui serait amusant ? Rester ici, finir cette bouteille de vin, et profiter du reste de cette météo anormalement belle pour la saison. Pourquoi veux-tu aller ramasser des mûres de toute façon ? On peut les acheter au magasin.

— Ce n’est pas aussi _amusant_ , Crowley, insista Aziraphale en continuant en vain de tirer sur ce poids mort démoniaque. 

— Pourquoi devrions-nous y aller _maintenant_ ? Avec le cottage nous pouvons rester ici aussi longtemps que nous le voulons. Pourquoi se presser ? Nous pourrons juste revenir demain.

— Demain nous serons le 11 ! »

Crowley fit une drôle de tête. « _Et_ donc ? Quel est le rapport avec… absolument tout ?

— C’est Michelmas ! »

Crowley secoua la tête. « Quoi ? Tu n’aurais pas bu un peu trop de vin, mon ange ? »

Le visage d’Aziraphale s’égaya légèrement, de cette manière particulière qui indiquait toujours que l’ange était sur le point de Raconter Une Histoire. 

« Michelmas et les mûres ! pépia joyeusement l’ange alors que Crowley cédait et laissait Aziraphale le tirer pour le remettre sur pied. Tu n’as jamais entendu cette légende populaire, vraiment ?

— Non, dit Crowley. J’aurais dû ?

— Je suppose que non, pas si tu n’es pas particulièrement intéressé par les mûres. Ou par les contes de grand-mères. Ils _disent_ que tu ne devrais pas ramasser de mûres après Michelmas – le 29 septembre désormais, même si avant c’était le 11 octobre – car ce jour-là le diable leur crache dessus, et… Eh bien, je suppose que c’est une raison suffisante pour ne pas les ramasser. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop quel effet le crachat du diable est censé avoir sur elles précisément. Peut-être qu’elles deviennent trop mûres ? Ou qu’elles deviennent _maléfiques_ ? » Aziraphale remua les mains dans un geste qui représentait soit le _mal_ soit un fantôme pas doué pour danser sur du jazz. Peut-être les deux.

Crowley jeta un regard vers l’ange en fronçant les sourcils, tout en fourrant ce qui restait de leur pique-nique dans le panier. « Pourquoi le diable cracherait-il sur les mûres ? C’est étrangement précis.

— _Parce que_ , répondit Aziraphale avec enthousiasme et avec tout le panache qu’il avait toujours pour raconter des histoires, quand il s’est fait chasser du Ciel, apparemment le jour de Michelmas, même si je ne sais pas vraiment où ils ont trouvé la date de _cet_ événement, il est tombé sur un mûrier. Et comme les épines étaient, eh bien, épineuses et pas particulièrement confortables, et comme il n’était déjà pas d’une humeur terrible juste après sa défaite dans un combat important contre Michael, il a commencé à cracher sur toutes les mûres. Et les a rendues trop mûres. Ou maléfiques, ou je ne sais pas.

— C’est ça… De quel “diable” s’agit-il ? _Le_ diable, ou n’importe quel diable ?

— Lucifer, j’imagine », spécula Aziraphale alors qu’ils commençaient à déambuler paresseusement sur le chemin. Aziraphale restait à l’affut de tout buisson particulièrement chargé de baies qui se trouverait sur leur chemin.

« Hmm. Ouais, non. Je n’arrive pas y l’imaginer, jugea Crowley. Cracher sur les plantes n’est pas tellement le genre de Lucifer. Il préfère _le feu et le souffre_.

— L’histoire ne fait peut-être pas référence à lui, je suppose. Harceler la végétation ne semble pas vraiment faire partie de son _modus operandi_. » Aziraphale fit un regard en coin à Crowley avec une lueur taquine dans les yeux, qui étincelait sur un visage par ailleurs parfaitement innocent. « Je change de sujet, mais tu ne serais pas par hasard tombé dans un mûrier devant des Bretons du Moyen-Âge qui passaient par là, n’est-ce pas ?

— Pas d’après mes souvenirs, dit Crowley en riant, mais c’est possible. Je n’exclus pas cette possibilité. Qui sait.

— Oh ! Regarde ! cria tout à coup Aziraphale en pointant devant eux une haie couverte de mûres énormes et à point. Oh, il y en a des _centaines_ ! » L’ange attrapa le bras de Crowley et le traina frénétiquement jusqu’aux buissons. 

Crowley ne put s’empêcher de sourire quand Aziraphale remonta ses manches (« _Je ne veux pas les accrocher sur les épines. Ça fait cinquante ans que j’ai cette chemise, mon cher…_ ») et se mit maladroitement sur la pointe des pieds pour ramasser autant de mûres que pouvait contenir le petit panier que Crowley avait invoqué à cette fin. L’ange réussissait toujours à avoir l’air si animé pour des choses parfaitement banales. Ils étaient sur cette ridicule planète depuis six mille ans, et pourtant il approchait encore le monde avec un enthousiasme presque enfantin. Crowley ne comprenait pas comment l’ange avait réussi à ne pas devenir blasé, mais il en était désespérément reconnaissant. 

« Que sommes-nous censés _faire_ de tout ça ? demanda Crowley d’un air dubitatif quand il considéra la petite montagne de baies violettes. 

— Oh, eh bien, on peut faire _toutes sortes de choses_ avec des mûres, dit Aziraphale en en plaçant une dans sa bouche. Des tartes aux pommes et aux mûres, des crumbles aux pommes et aux mûres, de la confiture de mûres. Il me semble qu’on peut même faire un genre de vin avec des mûres. »

Crowley tendit l’oreille. « Je n’ai jamais fait de vin, dit-il.

— Moi non plus, répondit Aziraphale avec enthousiasme. C’est ce que nous allons faire, alors ! Nous allons faire du vin de mûres !

— Sais- _tu_ comment faire du vin, mon ange ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit si facile que ça…

— Oh, nous nous débrouillerons, j’en suis sûr. Nous allons drôlement bien nous amuser ! »

Crowley secoua la tête dans un geste d’exaspération affectueuse. Il savait que protester était inutile. Si l’ange voulait faire du vin, ils feraient du vin. Ou en tout cas, ils essayeraient. Crowley n’avait jamais été très doué pour dire non à Aziraphale. 

Ils continuèrent leur balade le long des haies.

« Tu sais pourquoi cet endroit s’appelle _Devil’s Dyke_ , c’est-à-dire la Digue du Diable ? demanda Crowley l’air de rien, en se servant une poignée de mûres et en évitant adroitement une tape de l’ange.

— Ne les mange pas toutes, Crowley, ou il n’y en aura plus.

— Il y en a _des tas_ , mon ange.

— Hmmm. Bon, dit Aziraphale en lui donnant un regard mauvais sans aucune conviction, suivi d’un sourire plein de conviction lorsque Crowley lui tira une langue tâchée de mûres. Et non, je ne sais pas pourquoi il s’appelle _Devil’s Dyke_. Tu le sais, toi ? Est-ce qu’il y a une histoire ?

— Ouais », dit Crowley en prenant une autre mûre. Elles étaient étonnamment bonnes : parfaitement mûres, très légèrement acidulées. Bien meilleures que celles du magasin. « Elle est un peu ridicule, cependant. »

Aziraphale le dévisagea avec une expression si ouverte et intéressée qu’elle fit légèrement bondir le cœur de Crowley. « Tu me racontes ?

— D’accord. On _dit_ , commença Crowley qui s’éclaircit la gorge et savourait la possibilité de divertir l’ange avec un conte populaire plutôt que l’inverse, que “ _le diable_ ” se baladait dans le coin, en causant des problèmes, et qu’une nuit il a décidé qu’il allait essayer de creuser une tranchée entre la mer et des églises du coin.

— Pour les inonder ? »

Crowley fit un grand sourire. « Ouais, exactement. Bref, l’histoire dit qu’une vieille femme s’est réveillée et a allumé une bougie, ce qui a réveillé un coq, qui a poussé son cocorico, ce qui a effrayé le Diable, et l’a forcé à abandonner son projet et à s’enfuir sans terminer la tranchée. Cette tranchée étant, bien sûr, le _Devil’s Dyke_ , la Digue du Diable.

— Oh, comme c’est intéressant, dit Aziraphale qui était parfaitement sincère. Il y a vraiment des histoires intrigantes derrière les noms des lieux, n’est-ce pas ? Je me demande s’il y a un fond de vérité derrière elles. »

Crowley ne rougit pas car il était beaucoup trop cool pour ce genre de chose, mais il eut l’air un peu penaud. « Erm, à vrai dire celle-ci est plus ou moins véridique, pour être honnête », admit-il.

Aziraphale eut l’air décontenancé pendant un instant, en fronçant les sourcils et en inclinant la tête comme un chat désorienté. Puis il éclata de rire.

« _Toi_ ?! »

Crowley fit la tête, mais c’était bon enfant. « Ouaiiiis…

— Mais que… Pourquoi… bafouilla Aziraphale en riant. Mon cher, tu pensais vraiment que tu pouvais utiliser _la mer_ pour inonder un village ?

— Et alors ? C’était un plan tout à fait solide ! » Crowley grimaça. « Enfin en théorie, en tout cas.

— Et le coq ?

— Ouais, okay, _cette_ partie-là me rabaisse un peu. Je n’ai pas juste eu _peur_ d’un coq, mon ange. Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait commencé son cocorico et que j’avais été surpris et que je m’étais barré. Ce foutu oiseau m’a _attaqué_. »

Aziraphale riait trop pour pouvoir parler.

« Ce n’est pas drôle ! Les coqs sont _vicieux_. Et celui-là était énorme en plus. Ils ont des _serres_ ! Et on ne plaisante pas avec ces ailes ! Cette foutue bestiole a foncé droit sur mon visage !

— Oh… Oh, mon cher… Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas ri… ah-ahh-hahahah !

— Et je n’ai pas _creusé_ cette tranchée, pas tout en tout cas. Je n’ai pas le temps pou ces conneries, c’est bien trop de boulot. Cette _tranchée_ était déjà là, tu sais, c’était juste le résultat banal de l’érosion par l’eau et de la solifluxion. J’essayais juste de, genre, tu vois… en _profiter_. De m’adapter au paysage de manière créative. D’utiliser ce que j’avais… Et je n’essayais pas de provoquer une _vraie_ inondation. Je voulais juste, tu sais, les embêter un peu. Abimer quelques biens ecclésiastiques, causer quelques embêtements en faisant fermer les routes… Il fallait juste que je trouve un moyen d’amener la mer dans la tranchée qui était déjà là, et le tour est joué. Une rivière instantanée. C’était une bonne idée. Je n’avais juste… ngk… pas inclus de poulet tueur de merde dans l’équation…

— Oh, Crowley, dit Aziraphale en haletant, et en se tenant au bras du démon pour se soutenir tandis qu’il essayait de se remettre de son fou rire, tu es _extraordinaire_ , tu le sais, ça ? »

Crowley leva un sourcil et sentit que ses oreilles commençaient à chauffer légèrement. « Ngk… Eh bien, c’est que, erm… Eh bien, _évidemment_ , ouais… bafouilla-t-il en essayant, et en échouant, d’avoir l’air cool. Évidemment que je le sais. Je suis _génial_. Évidemment. Euh. » Ce n’était pas tout à fait la réponse qu’il avait attendue de l’ange, et elle l’avait pris quelque peu par surprise.

Le visage d’Aziraphale était rouge d’avoir tant ri, et ses yeux brillaient d’amusement et de quelque chose d’autre sur lequel Crowley ne voulait pas vraiment spéculer. 

« Bref, c’était donc l’histoire derrière le _Devil’s Dyke_ … » marmonna Crowley faiblement.

Aziraphale réussit à se calmer suffisamment pour respirer sans s’étouffer, et ils reprirent leur balade sur le chemin le long de la tranchée. Aziraphale n’avait pas lâché le bras de Crowley, mais avait à un moment donné, Crowley ne savait pas exactement quand, repositionné son bras pour qu’ils marchent bras dessus bras dessous.

« Je me demande s’il y a des gens du coin qui pourraient nous apprendre à faire du vin, dit Aziraphale qui réfléchissait à voix haute tandis qu’ils marchaient tranquillement, réchauffés par le soleil, en suivant le chemin vers le parking isolé où ils avaient laissé la Bentley.

— Ouais, mon ange, je ne suis pas sûr que faire du vin soit aussi simple que tu le crois. On a probablement besoin d’équipements spécialisés, ou…

— Oh, ça ne peut pas être _si_ compliqué, tout de même ?

— Je ne sais pas…

— Nous verrons bien.

— Hmmm…

— Aie confiance, mon cher !

— Si tu le dis, mon ange.

— Et si nous le foirons, nous pourrons toujours revenir et en ramasser d’autres. Je doute que des fruits trop mûrs ait un impact terrible quand c’est pour faire de l’alcool. C’est peut-être même préférable. Le sucre n’est-il pas un élément important dans le processus de fermentation ?

— Mmm, quelque chose comme ça. La _salive du Diable_ qui ferait un alcool plus fort. Ça me semble logique.

— Crowley, c’est immonde.

— C’est ton histoire, pas la mienne. »

Ils passèrent un virage et le terrain chuta abruptement devant eux, en laissant apparaitre une vue qui avait l’air tout droit sortie d’un tableau de Turner. Aziraphale poussa un petit cri de surprise, et même Crowley lui-même fut plus ou moins charmé par la beauté du paysage. Le soleil commençait tout juste à plonger vers l’horizon, en déversant du rouge et du rose sur les nuages blancs duveteux, un contraste éclatant avec le bleu froid du ciel d’automne.

Crowley sentit Aziraphale se rapprocher un peu plus près, tenir le bras du démon un petit peu plus fort, pencher la tête un petit peu plus près de l’épaule du démon.

« Mon Dieu, dit-il simplement. 

— Ouais. C’est pas mal, hein ? »

Aziraphale frissonna et Crowley résista à l’envie de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. 

« Quand je pense que tout ceci est passé si près de la destruction… » dit doucement l’ange d’une voix où se mêlaient fragilité et tristesse et qui débordait de soulagement.

Crowley baissa les yeux vers lui, le regarda contempler, avec de grand yeux emplis d’admiration encore aujourd’hui, malgré tout, ce monde pour lequel il avait tout risqué afin de le sauver. 

« Allez, mon ange, dit-il. Rentrons à la maison. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT : Une autre variante de l’histoire du Devil’s Dyke dit que le diable fut obligé d’arrêter de creuser car il s’était fait mal à l’orteil en donnant un coup de pied dans un rocher sous l’effet de la colère…


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire provient d’une autre série que je ne traduirai probablement pas : [The Bells of Waiting Advent Ring, de WolfieJimi, chapitre 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634297/chapters/52213006). C’est une série écrite en décembre dernier sur le thème de Noël et avec la caractérisation des personnages du livre, sauf pour ce chapitre en particulier, qui est plus ou moins basé sur la caractérisation de ceux de la série. Pour cette raison j’avais envie de l’ajouter ici, et car on y retrouve deux personnages provenant de cette série-ci…

« Je n’ai pas _envie_ d’emballer des trucs. 

— Allez, ne réagis pas comme ça.

— Je réagirai comme j’en ai _envie_ !

— Tu n’aimes _pas_ faire le petit bébé brailleur, pas vrai, Zo ? Je veux dire, tu es genre, _super doué_ pour ça, mais ça n’a pas l’air d’être si _marrant_ que ça…

— Ta gueule. »

L’ange Zophiel, qui constituait une moitié de la nouvelle équipe de Liaison Terrienne du Ciel, en remplacement du désormais renégat _Aziraphale_ , passa les bras autour de ses genoux et commença à pleurer bruyamment.

« Zophiel… Je sais que tu fais semblant de pleurer. Quand tu pleures pour de vrai tu es plus genre… » Penemue fit un bruit de hoquet haletant et crachotant. « Et quand tu fais _semblant_ de pleurer, tu es plus genre… » Penemue fit un bruit ressemblant à l’hybride mutant d’un âne et d’un porcelet qu’on traine de force quelque part où il ne voulait pas d’aller, potentiellement avec des jouets qui couinent attachés à ses pieds. « Et là tu es _carrément_ en train de faire semblant. Ou _en tout cas_ d’exagérer à fond. J’sais pas pour _qui_ tu fais tout ce cirque. Y a que moi ici, Zo. Garde tes pleurnicheries pour, genre, Michael, j’sais pas.

— Je _pleurniiiiche paaaaas_ », pleurnicha Zophiel. Iel ajouta un petit reniflement pathétique à la fin pour l’effet dramatique.

« Mec, c’est pas si grave.

— Si, c’est _grave_ , Penemue. C’est pas _juste_ ! C’est notre première année dans ce boulot _stupide_ que je ne _veux_ même pas, et, genre, son seul intérêt c’était qu’on peut parfois _aller sur Terre_ , et genre, j’avais, genre, tu sais… » Chaque mot était désormais ponctué par un petit sanglot hoquetant. « …genre, tellement, tellement, tellement _hâte d’y alleeeer_ ! » 

Penemue tendit la main et tapota l’épaule de son amie.

« Je sais, bébé. Mais c’est juste un seul Noël. Peut-être qu’on pourra les convaincre de nous laisser le passer sur Terre l’année prochaine, pas vrai ? »

Zophiel renifla tristement. « Mais je voulais y aller _cette année_. J’avais tout prévu. On devait aller _les voir_ …

— Ben, on pourra faire ça l’année prochaine.

— Ils seront peut-être déjà _mariés_ d’ici là !

— Je ne pense pas qu’ils aient prévu de se marier…

— Ouais, ben c’est pour ça que je voulais aller _les voir_ ! Je veux dire, en plus de, tu sais, genre, les voir parce que _je les adore_. Je voulais, genre, tu sais, genre, _tu sais_. Les _encourager_.

— Ouais, Zo, j’sais pas si c’est une bonne idée… On en a parlé. Si on voit Aziraphale et Crowley, A) on doit être très, très prudentes pour que le Ciel ne nous capte pas, et B) on doit _être cool_. Okay ? Se la jouer Cupidon, c’est pas cool. C’est, genre, l’inverse de cool. On est _cool_ , Zophiel. D’accord ? »

Zophiel repoussa sur son crâne le serre-tête à bois de cerf qui avait commencé à glisser sur son visage. « Ouais. On est plutôt cool.

— Exactement. Allez. Reprends-toi. Aide-moi à emballer leur cadeau. »

Zophiel hocha la tête, et les clochettes accrochées aux bois tintèrent d’une manière festive. 

« Tu penses qu’ils vont l’aimer pour de vrai ? demanda Zophiel en attrapant le scotch posé sur le bureau.

— Ouais ! Évidemment ! Qu’est-ce que tu crois. C’est un super cadeau. Genre, le meilleur cadeau _au monde._ Il est _parfait._ Tu peux tenir ce morceau-là ?

— D’accord. Michael et Gabriel et tout ça, ils ne sauront pas qu’on l’a envoyé, pas vrai ? Ou, genre, le traquer ou j’sais pas ? La dernière putain de chose qu’il nous faudrait, c’est qu’ils fassent leurs relous genre _Nous Pensions Avoir Clairement Expliqué Qu’Aucun Contact Ne Doit Être Établi Avec Les Renégats Bla Bla Bla_ …

— Nan, c’est bon. Sami m’a envoyé un de ces petits dispositifs de masquage que l’Enfer utilise pour dissimuler des bricoles au Ciel. Je l’ai un peu arrangé pour que le colis ne soit pas enregistré par le traqueur machin chose à miracles. » Penemue arracha un morceau de scotch avec les dents. « M’enfin de toute façon Michael ne fait jamais attention à ce qu’on fabrique. Bouge ton pouce.

— Ah, c’est _top_. Cette bonne vieille Sami. Hé, est-ce qu’elle t’a dit s’ils ont prévu de remplacer Crowley En Bas ou pas encore ? »

Penemue secoua la tête. « Mm-mm. Pas encore.

— Toujours _pas_ ?! Ça fait genre… Combien de temps ? Genre… Genre, il y a eu trois nouvelles saisons de _Queer Eye_ depuis cette Apocalypse bordélique. Ils trainent un peu les pieds, non ?

— Sami a dit qu’ils ne savaient même pas s’ils _vont_ le remplacer. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu’il se passe, si ? Genre, est-ce que _l’Armageddon_ est définitivement passé à la trappe, _ou quoi_ … ? On en sait foutre rien. _Ils_ n’en ont certainement pas la moindre idée. Donc, genre, pourquoi mettre des agents sur Terre si ce n’est pas pour sécuriser des âmes pour la Guerre ; s’il n’y aura peut-être même _pas_ de Guerre ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Michael nous a donné ce boulot, pour être honnête.

— Sûrement pour que j’arrête de lui envoyer des emails toutes les cinq minutes pour parler de ça. C’est un putain de bon job, mec. Pas besoin de soudoyer Tanariel du département des corps à chaque fois qu’on veut faire un petit tour illicite sur Terre. Maintenant on est, genre, _officiel_. C’est épique, meuf ! Sam et Charlie ne sont pas après le job, alors ?

— Hah ! Comme si !

— Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? C’est l’équipe de l’Observation de la Terre de l’Enfer, ce serait logique.

— Bah, meuf, _tu connais_ Sam et Chaz. C’est pas tellement des _fonceurs_ , tu trouves pas ?

— Parce qu’on l’est, nous ? railla Zophiel.

— Euhhh _ouais_. Comparés à eux. Écoute, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Samiaza est genre, _vachement_ plus angélique toi ou moi. Elle n’en a rien à carrer de l’Enfer. Ils ne lui feraient probablement pas confiance même si elle avait envie du boulot. Et, genre, c’est de bonne guerre putain. Elle les mettrait dans la merde à la première occasion, sans déc’. Et Chazaqiel… Il est juste bizarre…

— Je l’aime bien. Il est mignon. Et tranquille.

— La seule chose dont il parle, c’est la _météo_. Genre… il est _obsédé_. Et puis c’est tout ce qu’il “observe” de la Terre. Sami me l’a dit. Tous les rapports qu’il envoie au Seigneur Belzébuth sont juste des comptes rendus de la météo terrestre détaillés jusqu’à l’obsession.

— C’est à mourir de rire. Je parie que Belzy _adore_ ces conneries.

— Je ne voudrais pas participer à ces réunions, c’est sûr… Ah mais putain, il n’y a pas assez de papier cadeau pour couvrir ce côté-là. Je pense qu’il en reste un peu dans ce tiroir, si tu pouvais… »

Zophiel sauta sur ses pieds et fouilla dans le chaos qui se faisait passer pour le tiroir de bureau de Penemue jusqu’à finalement découvrir un morceau de papier cadeau très, très vert. Il était décoré avec des grenouilles.

« Et voilà !

— Merci, mec. Écoute, je tiens ce morceau, et t’as qu’à le scotcher aux autres. Pour couvrir le trou.

— Ça le fait, déclara Zophiel qui finissait de poser le dernier morceau de scotch. On a une carte pour aller avec ?

— Ouais. Mais j’sais pas si on devrait la _signer_. Je veux dire… C’est pas un peu… Je sais qu’on a le bidule de masquage, mais c’est semble un peu…

— Risqué ?

— Ouais.

— Ouais, je vois de quoi tu parles, mec. Mais on ne peut pas juste ne _rien_ mettre, si ? »

Penemue se mâchouilla pensivement l’intérieur de la joue. « Ouais, ce serait un peu…

— Louche ?

— Ouais. Ils pourraient être genre _Qui Nous A Envoyé Ce Putain De Cadeau Incroyable_ , et tu sais à quel point ils sont déjà _anxieux_. Je veux pas les faire flipper. C’est censé leur faire _plaisir_ … »

Zophiel fronça les sourcils, les lèvres pincées. « Ben… Ben, et si… Tu te souviens de la fois où on a fait un petit tour sur Terre et on a fait du skate et Crowley t’a renversé ?

— Ouais ?

— Ben, je suppose que renverser un ange qui fait du skate avec ta voiture est le genre de truc dont on se souvient, donc _ils_ doivent probablement s’en souvenir.

— Tu veux en venir où ?

— Bah, je veux dire, genre, on ne pourrait pas juste la signer _De Vos Plus Grands Fans Qui Font du Skate_ , ou quelque chose comme ça ? Parce que, genre, pour des intrus c’est parfaitement _énigmatique_ , mais Aziraphale et Crowley sont des gars intelligents, genre, ils comprendraient assez facilement, non ?

— C’est une bonne idée en fait, Zo !

— Sois pas si surpris. C’est pas sympa.

— Hé, et avant ça on leur avait envoyé cette lettre, pas vrai ? Comment on l’avait signé ?

— Avec nos noms _humains_ , je crois.

— Ouais ! Ouais ! C’était quoi déjà ? J’étais Sacha, et tu étais… Pêche ? Kiwi ? Banane… ?

— Pomme.

— Ha, c’est ça. On pourrait aussi signer avec ces noms-là. Là ils sauraient _définitivement_ que ça vient de nous. Et donc ils ne flipperont pas ! Et ensuite ils peuvent juste être genre _Oh Ouah, Quel Cadeau De Noël Incroyable Et Bien Intentionné De La Part De Nos Anges Préférés Dans Le Monde Entier, Hourra ! Maintenant Nous Allons Passer un Noël Extra Super Marrant, Oh Et N’est-Ce Pas du Gui Accroché Là-Haut ? Oh, Eh Bien, C’est La Tradition Après Tout Mon Cher…”_ » 

Penemue se mit à faire des bruits de bisous pendant que Zophiel pouffait de rire.

« Ils ont intérêt à nous inviter à la cérémonie quand ils se marieront. J’ai préparé un _discours_.

— Bébé, je ne pense pas qu’ils vont se marier. C’est un peu, tu sais, genre… Je sais pas. Se _marier_ , sérieux ? C’est un peu vieux jeu.

— Meuf, ils ont genre, trouzmille ans. Ils _sont_ vieux jeu.

— Ouais, j’imagine. Bon, on verra. Pour l’instant, la _carte_ ! Va chercher tes stylos à paillettes, Zo ! »

* * *

_Les South Downs, le matin de Noël_

Il était 8 heures du matin, et le soleil commençait tout juste à émerger de son lit et à grimper dans le ciel nuageux. Le temps était humide et venteux, comme le veut la tradition pour le jour de Noël en Angleterre. Aziraphale et Crowley se trouvaient dans leur cottage, emmitouflés sous leurs couvertures chaudes qui étaient bien trop douillettes pour qu’ils acceptent de se lever. C’était Noël après tout, et pour tous ceux qui n’avaient pas de jeunes enfants, ne pas faire la grasse matinée le matin de Noël était presque un crime contre la Couronne.

Crowley s’étira puis ramena la couette jusqu’à son menton, en clignant rapidement des yeux dans la lumière du soleil rose-orangée qui passait à travers la fenêtre. « Mmmnnmmm…. Bonjour, murmura-t-il d’une voix ensommeillée. Oh, ouais, et Joyeux Noël. »

Aziraphale sourit sans ouvrir les yeux. « Joyeux Noël, répéta-t-il. 

— Bon, dit Crowley en se tournant sur le côté pour s’appuyer sur le coude, l’un d’entre nous va-t-il se lever et aller faire du thé… »

Aziraphale secoua la tête et s’enfonça plus profondément dans l’oreiller très moelleux. « Il fait trop froid.

— …ou est-ce que nous allons nous rendormir en attendant que le chauffage se bouge le cul et décide de réchauffer un peu la maison ?

— Ce deuxième choix me semble _infiniment_ plus souhaitable, mon cher, marmonna Aziraphale qui se rendormait.

— Et manquer davantage de ce matin de Noël, mon ange ? railla Crowley. Qui a dit qu’on devrait _se lever tôt pour faire une petite balade sur la plage_ ? »

Aziraphale grogna et se tourna de l’autre côté pour montrer son dos à l’agaçant démon. « Rendors-toi, marmonna-t-il.

— Qui a dit que _les grasses matinées n’ont aucun intérêt, tu n’as pas besoin de dormir, Crowley, une balade vivifiante le matin de Noël sera beaucoup plus agréable._ Hmm ?

— Je _dors_ »… siffla l’ange.

Crowley rit et enfonça son doigt entre les omoplates d’Aziraphale. « Tu es un _cauchemar_ , voilà ce que tu es. »

Le démon se laissa retomber le dos et était sur le point de se laisser aller aux délices du sommeil, lorsqu’un coup violent retentit à la porte d’entrée.

Aziraphale grogna. « Bon sang, quelle _heure_ est-il, Crowley ? »

Crowley regarda sa montre. « 8 h 15.

— Qui _diable_ peut bien taper à la porte à une heure pareille ?

— Une chorale de Noël ? suggéra Crowley.

— Une chorale vachement enthousiaste alors. Le village le plus proche est à quinze minutes en voiture !

— Ben, je ne sais pas, moi. »

Aziraphale soupira et se leva laborieusement. « Je ferais mieux d’aller voir qui c’est.

— Je peux y aller, si tu veux.

— Non, c’est bon. Je devrais me lever, de toute façon. Je ne devrais pas gaspiller mon temps en dormant, pas vrai. »

Si Crowley n’avait pas déjà été profondément contrarié par la mystérieuse personne derrière la porte, maintenant il l’était _certainement_. Aziraphale faisant la grasse matinée était aussi rare que du gel en Enfer (ce qui n’était à vrai dire pas si rare que ça, vu que le chauffage central de l’Enfer était, pour être franc, une ruine) et Crowley s’en était réjoui d’avance.

« Attends, dit le démon qui s’assit sur le bord du lit et grimaça lorsqu’il posa ses pieds nus sur le plancher glacé, et si nous y allions tous les deux, et ensuite je nous ferai une tasse de thé, et nous pourrons retourner au lit pour la boire. Ça te dit ? Et d’avoir du gâteau pour le petit-déjeuner ? Ou des tartelettes ? Je vais d’abord les réchauffer…

— Non, maintenant que nous sommes debout, autant _rester_ debout. Et tu ne voulais pas te promener ? Autant y aller, maintenant. »

Crowley jura à voix basse pendant que l’ange glissait ses pieds dans ses pantoufles et enfilait sa robe de chambre et se dirigeait vers la porte d’entrée. Le démon le suivit en bougonnant, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe de chambre.

Ils ouvrirent la porte d’entrée et tombèrent sur un visage enjoué et vaguement familier. 

« Bonjour, messieurs ! Ça par exemple, quelle coïncidence, hé ? Ça fait un moment depuis notre dernière rencontre ! Content de voir que vous êtes toujours ensembles. Joli duo, je m’étais dit la première fois. Bon, bref, j’ai un colis pour vous ! Si vous voulez bien signer ici !

Aziraphale scruta par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture le porte-bloc qu’on lui mit sous le nez.

Crowley plissa les yeux. On pouvait lire _International Express_ sur le sigle de la chemise du livreur.

« _Vous_ ? » siffla le démon. Il fit un pas pour se placer devant Aziraphale, qui claqua la langue en signe d’agacement et le repoussa avec son coude, en marmonnant qu’il _cachait la lumière_. « Que faites-vous ici ? _Qui vous a envoyé_ ? »

Le livreur d’International Express sourit de toutes ses dents et haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. On me dit juste où je dois aller et je ne pose pas de question. Quand on est payé aussi bien que moi, on ne pose pas de questions ! » Il reprit le porte-bloc des mains d’Aziraphale. « Bon, allez ! Ravi de vous avoir revus, les gars. Joyeux Noël ! »

Et le livreur d’International Express repartit avec sa camionnette.

Aziraphale et Crowley fermèrent la porte en chassant le vent froid, puis allèrent s’assoir à la table de cuisine. Le colis fut posé en plein milieu de la table, et l’ange et le démon l’étudièrent avec méfiance.

Il était enveloppé dans du papier d’emballage holographique avec un motif d’arbres de Noël couleur arc-en-ciel, sauf un côté sur lequel il semblait y avoir des grenouilles vert néon.

« Que _diable_ …

— Est-ce qu’il… livre des colis _ordinaires_ , ou seulement des colis occultes ? demanda Crowley avec inquiétude.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je suis sûr qu’aucun facteur _ordinaire_ ne livre le jour de Noël. Même _Yodel_ ne fait pas travailler ses livreurs aujourd’hui, et tu sais à quel point ils sont horribles… »

Crowley observa la boîte hideuse d’un air dubitatif. « Tu penses que nous pouvons l’ouvrir sans danger ?

— Je ne sens rien de particulièrement _malveillant_ , répondit Aziraphale qui ne semblait toutefois pas sûr de lui. Regarde, il y a une enveloppe attachée sur ce côté-là. Nous devrions peut-être l’ouvrir en premier ? »

Crowley tapota du pied sous la table. « Je n’aime pas ça…

— Ce n’est peut-être pas… _eux_. Après tout, ils ont dit qu’ils allaient nous laisser tranquilles, mon cher.

— Ouais, mais c’était il y a plusieurs années… Ils ont peut-être changé d’avis.

— Et ils nous le disent avec un cadeau de Noël ? »

Crowley regarda son ange. « Je suppose que c’est un peu, ngk, _improbable_ … Et l’Enfer n’enverrait jamais quelque chose d’aussi _criard_. »

Aziraphale prit l’enveloppe et en sortit soigneusement la carte. 

Elle disait « _Joyeux Anniversaire Bébé Jésus !_ » accompagné de la photo d’un cactus qui portait des lunettes de soleil et un bonnet de père Noël.

Aziraphale leva un sourcil.

L’ange s’éclaircit la gorge, ouvrit la carte et lit son contenu à voix haute :

_« Chers Aziraphale et Crowley,_

_Tout d’abord, Joyeux Noël ! On espère que vous passez un Noël totalement super épique, enfin si le livreur a fait son boulot correctement, alors vous devriez recevoir ce colis à genre 10 heures du matin, donc Noël n’a pas encore vraiment commencé, j’imagine. En tout cas on espère que vous avez eu un bon petit-déjeuner de Noël !_

_On ne devrait pas vous envoyer ça, sérieux, mais, vous savez, merde quoi. Vous êtes formidables, et vous avez carrément, genre, plus ou moins aidé à sauver le monde. Et on adore le monde. Et on vous adore les gars. Vous êtes les meilleurs. Sérieusement._

_Bref. Joyeux Noël, on espère que vous aimez le cadeau !_

_On espère bien qu’on pourra venir vous voir un jour. On a été_ promu _, c’est cool, hein ? Ce n’est pas exactement la même chose que ton boulot, Aziraphale, parce que, genre, tu as officiellement été déclaré… Je ne sais pas, obsolète, ou redondant, ou quelque chose comme ça, donc les gratte-papiers ont dit qu’on ne pouvait pas juste avoir genre, exactement le même boulot que toi, mais c’est plus ou moins la même chose, à peu près. Et donc, on a le droit d’aller…_ *gribouillis* _Euh, c’est-à-dire que nous sommes des humains et que ton boulot est d’être libraire, et donc nous avons été promus à ce poste, et nous espérons par exemple partir en voyage d’affaires dans les South Downs ou à Soho, un jour, où que vous soyez, sérieux, et peut-être qu’on pourra passer du temps avec vous ?_

_Plein, plein, plein d’amour et de vœux de Noël,_

_Vos Carrément Totalement Plus Grands Fans, Qui Ne Sont Pas Très Doués Avec Des Rollers, et Définitivement 100 % Humains,_

_Sacha et Pomme_

_XoXoXoXoXo_

Et puis, avec une écriture différente à la fin : _Aussi svp si vous vous mariez svp svp svp envoyez-nous une invitation au mariage svp svp svp. Joyeux Noël. Je vous adore !_

_P.P.S J’espère trop que vous aimez le cadeau, on a passé une éternité à le choisir <3 » _

Aziraphale finit de lire l’étrange petite carte et la posa distraitement debout sur la table. 

Crowley grimaça et dit : « Ngk.

— Bon, répondit Aziraphale avec embarras, je suppose qu’au moins nous avons tiré au clair la question de _l’expéditeur_ … Veux-tu l’ouvrir, ou bien devrais-je le faire ?

Crowley, qui aurait préféré que le paquet provienne de _Satan lui-même_ plutôt que de ces deux anges déments qui avaient l’air de traiter sa vie et celle d’Aziraphale comme leur feuilleton préféré, secoua la tête. Dieu seule sait ce qui pouvait se trouver dans cette boîte. Pour ce que Crowley en savait, c’était peut-être des figurines de gâteau de mariage de l’ange et lui. Ou un livre rempli de photos d’eux passées aux filtres d’Instagram et entourées de petits cœurs et de citations clichées et mièvres d’un film de Noël de la chaîne _Hallmark_. _C’était_ probablement ça, en fait. Et même si sa relation avec Aziraphale était bien moins réservée que par le passé, Crowley n’était toujours pas du genre à être terriblement _démonstratif_. Ou à laisser des gens être démonstratifs à sa place…

« Non. C’est toi qui l’ouvres, dit le démon. Iels sont dingues, il est probablement, ngk, rempli de paillettes explosives. Je _hais_ les paillettes. »

Aziraphale retira soigneusement le papier cadeau criard du paquet.

Puis ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants. En le regardant fixement.

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils, puis finit par poser la question. « Qu’est-ce que _c’est_ ?

— Euh… » La voix de Crowley se brisa alors que son visage affichait malgré lui un large sourire. « Ben, dit-il en commençant à rire, je, euh, je pense que c’est un, euh, un _circuit de petites voitures électriques_ … »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c’est fini. Merci beaucoup, _vraiment _, aux personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires, et des kudos. J’ai encore quelques histoires écrites par la même personne, qui seront publiées séparément, et puis je vais continuer Le Gospel de Crowley. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je traduirai d’autre. J’ai bien envie de chercher parmi les histoires originales d’AO3. (Et puis on peut me faire des propositions.)__

**Author's Note:**

> Rien de mieux pour démarrer la journée qu’un email qui dit qu’on a reçu des kudos ou des commentaires. Merci !


End file.
